The Frozen Whisper
by Asagiri
Summary: Ulquiorra in the face of successful rescue of Inoue Orihime takes unexpected measures. But how does it concern Kuchiki Rukia? AU-ish from around chapter 297. Ulquiorra x Rukia
1. In the Clutches of Darkness

Hello.

If you are reading those words, then it means you somehow tumbled on my story, which makes me happy. I'm new to FanFiction so please be kind. And also English isn't my first language and for any mistakes in grammar, spelling and whatsoever I apologize. Please, bear with me.

As for this fan fiction of mine… well, I like quite unusual pairings ;D And in my humble opinion Ulquiorra and Rukia would look cute together. So please, give it a chance. Enjoy!

朝霧 -Asagiri-

**Disclaimer for this and following chapters:** I don't own Bleach. If this will change I'll inform about it, but honestly I doubt it would ever happen… It's just my wishful thinking… ;)

* * *

**The Frozen Whisper **

**by **Asagiri

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_In the Clutches of Darkness_

* * *

_Where am I?_

_Who am I?_

Those two questions all of a sudden appeared out of nowhere and he had the utmost need for an answer to them. His mind was nearly blank and to worsen the situation he couldn't see nor feel anything. It was so pitch black that he wouldn't be able to see his hand even if he shoved it right in his face. In fact he wasn't completely sure if he had a body at all. He felt… unreal. He knew he must have had some shape, but the cognizance of it was somehow concealed deep in the shunned and yet to be unveiled part of his consciousness

And he was also aware that this state was dangerous for his further existence. His being was somehow dying away and the reason for it was unknown to him. Moreover there were many enigmas regarding his plight as well as his identity.

He needed to focus on the remaining consciousness that was slowly but steadily fading into oblivion and grasp as much as possible of it, hoping that the rest would also return. He needed to summon the withering memories, images, thoughts… _anything_ that would connect him to reality, which he was sure existed, he _craved_ for it to exist. And with them he hoped to find a strength that would allow him to break away from this nightmare.

Slowly he remembered a name. Ulquiorra Schiffer. Was it he? He couldn't be sure, but somehow it felt… right. At any rate he decided to hold onto it. After all it was something that could lead him out of here to the world he belonged to. At least it was unmistakable to him that he didn't belong in _here_.

_Ulquiorra Schiffer_. He tried to voice the name that came to his mind, but wasn't able to utter a sound. Maybe it was because he still didn't have a body? It was some explanation. For a brief moment he wondered when he would be able to regain his shape. Anyway, did the time exist in this forsaken place he hadn't the foggiest idea, but honestly he couldn't care less as long it wouldn't take long. There was a tugging on his mind that something needed his attendance, however what it was escaped him.

Gradually an outline started to appear before him. Whether he saw it with his actual eyes or in his mind, he was unsure. Piece by piece it became a form of a man. Who was he? Undoubtedly he looked familiar. The black hair, pale skin, deep green, cat-like eyes with marks symmetrically descending down to the line of the jaw giving him a melancholic look… even his clothes, sword hanging on his side and something that resembled broken helmet on his head… Everything about him simply screamed that he knew this man. However he couldn't figure out his identity. There were still too many memories that leaked out when he was vulnerable.

Was he an enemy or an ally? _No, none of them_, he instantly answered himself. He wasn't any of them, because he was… him. It didn't make sense to him at first, but slowly it became more and more understandable as memories began to fly back to his mind. The man before him was _himself_. And his name was… Ulquiorra Schiffer.

When this comprehension came, he discovered that he at last had a body, _his_ own body. It fitted perfectly with his mind like two pieces of a puzzle made for each other. Also with it he started to feel the surroundings to some degree. And it was _freezing._

Ignoring the biting coldness he proceeded with his escape plan. Now the last remaining thing to do was to find strength to get out of this hell. He searched for his _reiatsu_. Feeling it flowing quite chaotically in his body, Ulquiorra concentrated on stabilizing it to obtain the highest possible impact, which would allow him to shatter this dimension to the tiniest bits. Finally he cumulated satisfactory amount of _reiatsu_ and released it at once in a powerful _cero_.

A moment passed before something started to happen. A small light appeared before him as if it was seeping through a door crack. Gradually it grew to the point of blinding him. Without hesitation he stepped forward into the light.

He expected that he would appear in the same place from where the bastard (actually named Grimmjow Jeagerjaques) had sent him to that nightmare. And as for the whole incident, Ulquiorra would make sure the 6th Espada will suffer for using _Caja Negación_ on him. Nevertheless he was slightly surprised at finding himself inside the Las Noches. Moreover he came across remains of the battle between Aaroniero Arruruerie and Kuchiki Rukia.

He knew the outcome of this battle thanks to the _synchronised awareness_ of his now dead comrade. However he thought that the Shinigami was dead as well. Strangely enough she was still breathing, even if barely. It seemed that she had used her zampakutô powers to cover her wounds with a layer of ice to stop the bleeding. Nevertheless he didn't give her more than few minutes of life.

Ulquiorra sensed that his charge was still with the Kurosaki brat. It looked like he defeated Grimmjow as the latter's _reiatsu_ was extremely low. _That idiot._ How could he got beaten up was beyond him but it was clear he disgraced all Espadas by his despicable performance.

And there came another inconvenience. Nnoitra Jiruga. He was unpredictable. It would be beneficial if he only killed the intruders, but what he would do with the woman, was he left by himself, Ulquiorra didn't fancy to imagine. He didn't want to step into sick and disgusting mind of the 5th Espada for fear of tainting his own. Right now he was satisfied with his mental balance and wasn't looking forward to degenerating it, thank you very much.

Unfortunately, he wasn't in shape to join in the battle due to the fact that breaking free from that dimension had cost him quite substantial amount of _reiatsu_. His only hope was that another Espada would take his charge back to Aizen-sama or Nnoitra wouldn't forget how important the woman was to their master. But he didn't thought his hopes would be graced with anything even close to acknowledgment.

Suddenly he felt four sources of strong _reiatsu_ and three passable heading toward the Las Noches. _Back ups? _Did the Soul Society decided to get involved after all? It was the only possibility. The four he recognized as powerful were most probably captain-class and the other lieutenant-class.

If that was the case, the likelihood of losing their hostage was high unless something would be done quickly. And although he knew there were many strong Arrancars, he was also aware that as long as Aizen-sama didn't put them in order they were capricious, so he didn't count that this would happen.

Once the Soul Society retrieved the woman she would be undoubtedly put under tight supervision so a deal similar to the previous one was out of the question. No matter how cunning they would be, there was no way they would be able to take hold of her as smoothly as before without the bloodshed. Not that he minded spilling someone's blood, of course. But might it happen once again, the woman wouldn't be in the suitable for them mental cage. If only there was something that would make her come to them by herself…

His eyes traveled down to the Shinigami lying dead still on the floor in the puddle of her own blood. His mind started working at fast pace. Could she be used for new bargain? The answer was positive even without deeper thinking. He knew of the almost carried out execution of Kuchiki Rukia and the desperate rescue her friends had undertook. It had been similar to the one happening now. He didn't understand this, the motives that had driven them to such rush actions, but he might be able to use them for their case.

Friendship. Loyalty. Trust. Every connection between them would be their downfall.

Quickly a draft of a plan was formed. He would work out details later.

Ulquiorra approached the unmoving figure and lifted her cautiously as to not worsen her condition. He needed to act fast or she would die from severe wounds and blood loss causing his plan end in vain. Using _sonido_ he swiftly moved heading down the white corridors of the Las Noches to the infirmary.

He would have to have her put as soon as possible behind a barrier that wouldn't let through her _reiatsu_. For now it would be favorable if the rescue party thought her dead. Later he would have to speak with Aizen-sama about the new situation. He hoped that his actions would benefit his master. And if the new hostage would turn out to be useless, he would just kill her, no problem.

Either way it would make their enemy deeply wounded, no mistake in that. Kuchiki Rukia was very important for them and that didn't even resulted from her powers. It was that thing he didn't quite understand. Friendship.

Nevertheless he had to admit that she wasn't defenseless. She had her fair amount of battle experience that was followed with decent power and so she couldn't to be taken lightly. Dead body of Aaroniero Arruruerie, the 9th Espada was proof enough.

Not even a minute passed until he arrived to the infirmary. Gently laying her on a bed, Ulquiorra spotted a female Arrancar responsible for running this place.

"Heal her," he gave a curtly order. "But firstly put her behind a barrier so her presence isn't known."

"Understood," answered the woman without any questions and while handing down the responsibility for setting up the barrier to her companion, she quickly started working on the Shinigami's injuries.

"I'll be back soon," added Ulquiorra and without looking back he left the room. Now he had to meet with Aizen-sama.

**

* * *

A/N:**

I know Grimmjow said that Ulquiorra would spend in that dimension about 2-3 hours before breaking out. I hope you will overlook this alternation I made. Besides he probably wasn't sent there so he wouldn't know for sure.

And I am also aware this chapter was rather boring, but it had to be done. The next chapter will have more action or so I hope.

If you have any comments, ideas, any thoughts you would like to share, whatever, please let me know.

Till next time!

朝霧 -Asagiri-


	2. The Course of Events

As promised here's the next chapter!

Thank you very much for reviewing. I haven't hoped for receiving so much feedback, so I was truly dumbstruck when I opened my mailbox. You made my day, no, a whole _week_! Thank you everyone:

**Sweet ****Scrifice**, **Red Princess**, **Auel Nader**, **konkira**, **phoenix-aerith**, **deirdre's dreams, Psy t r a n c e**, **eeza77** and anonymous reviewer **mk**.

As for this chapter… well, it is another one from category 'had to be done' so… yes… But it is better than previous one or so I hope. At least something's going on, hahaha.

You'll have to wait for next chapter, which I think will be fun for me to write and for you to read. Most importantly: Rukia will be there! That's good news. Unfortunately I have bad news as well. I won't be able to update for about two weeks, so please be patient. I have much work because of studies and probably won't have much time for writing. So please do understand.

朝霧 -Asagiri-

* * *

**The Frozen Whisper**

**by **Asagiri

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_The Course of Events_

* * *

Ulquiorra tapped gently on the door leading to the room where Aizen Sōsuke usually resided. He had to inform him about the capture of Kuchiki Rukia. Maybe afterwords he would receive further instructions relating to the woman and the intruders. After hearing a muffled "Come in," he opened the door and walked in, bowing slightly in greeting.

The room was kept in white theme typical for the Las Noches. It was spacious, but not overwhelmingly so. There wasn't much of furniture, only five bookshelves filled with many thick volumes, stylish table with four chairs, and a set of cosy-looking sofa and two armchairs. His master occupied one of the latter's.

It seemed that Aizen had been reading a book while drinking a cup of tea. For any outsider it might have looked as if he wasn't keeping track of the situation in the castle, but Ulquiorra knew better. Even if nothing in his posture or manner implied it, the man was aware of almost everything that was going on, probably even regarding the matter he just came to relay.

"They will probably take away Inoue Orihime, if nothing will be done on our part."

"I know," smiled Aizen. Sensing he wasn't to speak more at the moment, Ulquiorra continued, feeling it was appropriate to apologise for not being able to properly fulfill his duties.

"I am sorry for my incompetence," he said and bowed, this time a little bit deeper than before.

"Don't worry." replied his master waving a hand in a dismissive manner. His smile didn't fade a bit. "She isn't very important. As Nnoitra calls her, she's more of a pet than a tool."

"I see. Nevertheless I have captured Kuchiki Rukia in case you would like to retrieve back Inoue Orihime, Aizen-sama. I am sure that Shinigami would be useful for that purpose. Right now she is in the infirmary. She has received a severe wound during a fight with Aaroniero Arruruerie whom she defeated," explained Ulquiorra. "But if you find her of no use, shall I kill her?"

"Kuchiki, you say? Hmm, yes she might be useful," responded the ex-captain of the 5th Division. "For now keep her alive." The smile on his face seemed to grow a bit. "The situation has turned out quite interestingly. You did well, Ulquiorra."

The Espada bowed at this small praise. "I have-"

Suddenly a knock to the door was heard followed with "Comin' in," as none other than Ichimaru Gin ambled in the room.

"Hello, Capt'n Aizen," saluted the fox-faced Shinigami. Noticing the Arrancar, he addressed him as well. "Yo, Ulquiorra. What're ya doin' here? An' what's with the blood on yer shirt?" he asked with this annoying smile, which seemed to be _always_ plastered to his face.

Ulquiorra acknowledged his presence with a small, almost unnoticeable nod. He didn't respect the man enough to greet him properly. And he didn't like him. The reason probably was that he couldn't figure him out in the slightest. Every time he saw him, it appeared to him the man was up to something. And he had this feeling it wasn't anything good. But what it was, remained well hidden behind that creepy appearance. Quite often he wondered why Aizen-sama trusted him at all.

"Ulquiorra have just captured Kuchiki Rukia," answered his master.

"Oh? Rukia-chan is ours?" asked Ichimaru sounding surprised, but the damn grin hadn't changed a bit.

"Yes," said Aizen and then addressed to his subordinate. "Continue, Ulquiorra."

"I have also ordered to put her behind a barrier that wouldn't let through her _reiatsu_. This way the enemy would think her dead, which might give our side a time to thoroughly consider the most efficient usage of Kuchiki Rukia."

"Indeed," agreed the ex-captain of the 5th Division. He seemed to consider something for a moment, but whatever it was he must have decided to keep it to himself, at least for now, because his next words were, "Take care of her, Ulquiorra. Inform me when she wakes up."

"As you wish, Aizen-sama." The Espada wasn't looking forward to keeping an eye on another woman. He would prefer something else, something that required an actual action for example. And babysitting wasn't anything close to this. But he had no say in this, but to agree, without considering his wishes. "And what shall I tell her? After all she would ask questions regarding her situation and her friends. Shall I tell her she was left behind?"

"Yes. That'd be good. But I must warn you, she's a stubborn one. She won't believe you straight away. But if you skilfully use the words I'm sure that even in someone as pertinacious as her a seed of uncertainty might be sowed."

"Ooo, ya'll have fun with Rukia-chan, I guarantee that," snickered Ichimaru.

Ulquiorra didn't like happy Ichimaru. And _gleeful_ one was even worse. It didn't make things look good no matter how hard you tried to look at the bright side. Anything that made the fox-faced Shinigami blissful, usually didn't turn out to be pleasant for anyone else. He made a self-note to be cautious. Just to be safe.

"Take care of Rukia-chan, Ulquiorra" continued the ex-captain of the 3rd Division with somewhat more serious tone, but then added with his regular mocking one "And take care of yourself". The illusion that he indeed might have been concerned didn't last long.

_What was that? _The Arrancar decided to ignore his comment. Thinking deeper into it would probably be the waste of time. Ichimaru Gin was known for having weird sense of humour or actually having none of it. It was probably a poor attempt at joke on his part that only the man himself understood anyway.

"Capt'n Kuchiki will be pissed," noticed out of blue the second-in-command. "He won't leave without his lil' sister even if she'd have been dead." He must have sensed _reiatsu_ of his former comrade.

Aizen looked at his previous lieutenant and nodded his head. "You're right. Byakuya probably won't retreat without her or her body." After a pensive moment he spoke up again, addressing the Espada. "Ulquiorra, if the situation requires it, use your eye ability. You should be able to create a fitting image for him to believe there is nothing left of his sister, not even a scrap."

"Understood, Aizen-sama."

"Poor Capt'n Kuchiki," commented Ichimaru. There wasn't a bit of sympathy in his voice. "I feel sorry for him."

"If there's nothing else, you can leave now, Ulquiorra. I'm sure you know what to do," dismissed him his master.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." The Arrancar bowed and left the room. He had few things to do before going to the infirmary to check on the woman. First and foremost he had to make sure the intruders would leave the Hueco Mundo without big fuss over the supposed death of Kuchiki Rukia. Also he had to convince them that there wasn't anything left of their friend.

His destination was the hall where the battle between the 9th Espada and the Shinigami woman had taken place. If her comrades looked for her body, they would definitely start their search from there. And if everything goes accordingly to his plan, then they won't venture further into the Las Noches.

Ulquiorra arrived at the scene of the battle the woman had fought. The ice on the walls and floor was slowly melting. Her broken sword was still lying there in the place where she had collapsed. He remembered that she had been holding the hilt in spite of being unconscious. It must have fallen down when he had been lifting her. He picked it up as well as the severed blade that had been tossed few feet away.

"So Aaroniero was defeated?" asked a deep voice.

Ulquiorra turned his head to see Zommari Leroux. "Yes," he answered simply.

"This is how the last remaining of the original Espada ended. Quite pitiful," commented the 7th Espada. "Where is the culprit who killed him? Did you finish him off?"

"No. I took _her_ to the infirmary. She might be useful," replied Ulquiorra. "Aizen-sama already knows."

"Is that so," said the dark-skinned Arrancar. "But to die by hands of a woman. Truly disgraceful."

The 4th Espada nodded his head in agreement, but in fact wasn't listening to his companion's words. That time he was contemplating things a little, and came to conclusion, he might use Zommari to his favour.

Having the higher rank, he theoretically could order those below him, even if they were fellow Espadas. And the man before him wasn't the type to disregard a command, provided it would be rational and beneficial to their master. Even Grimmjow was cautious when ignoring him. _Might as well try._ "I expect someone from intruders' side should come here soon. Take care of them. If they asked about the fight, tell them the woman was devoured by Aaroniero."

Ulquiorra's new plan seemed to go well, because the 7th Espada grunted an affirmative response. "The enemy has to think Kuchiki Rukia is no longer among living, that there isn't even a hair of hers left. This is Aizen-sama's wish." He added the name for the effect and wasn't disappointed.

"I understand the importance of the situation," replied Zommari. "What to do with the enemy?"

"Whatever you want as long as they believe this made-up story. And in case they wondered why Aaroniero is dead, you were the one who killed him. He lost the control over himself and broke lose, so you could do nothing but kill him, as he posed a threat. Is that clear?"

"Yes," answered Zommari. _Ah, the advantages of having the authority._

"Good. Then I'm leaving you. Don't fail," said Ulquiorra deserting the hall. He intended to go to his room and leave there the zampakutō. He also needed to change his jacket, for the second time this day at that, as this one was stained with that woman's blood.

If things go well, then Zommari's act itself would cause the enemy to retreat without searching for the body. He didn't suppose they came here to actually seize the castle. Not with this little force. They wished to retrieve Inoue Orihime without the casualties and then prepare themselves for the final showdown in the winter.

Unfortunately for them, one member wouldn't return from their little expedition.

After arriving to his room, Ulquiorra laid the sword parts on a table and moved on to changing his clothes. He decided to stay here and wait for the situation to develop to the point he would know whether there was the need for him to join in the fight or not. But for now he would rest. His _reiatsu_ still hadn't returned to the usual level.

Sitting in an armchair, he closed his eyes and tried to sense what was happening in the Las Noches.

Zommari was fighting with someone of captain-class, and by the look of things, he was going to lose. It didn't concern Ulquiorra much as long as he managed to persuade the enemy to believe in the death of Kuchiki Rukia.

Grimmjow hadn't moved from the last position, so he assumed the bastard was now unconscious. _Serves him right. _He could care less if he died there. Actually, he was tempted to go there and torment him a bit.

As for Nnoitra, he was on the verge of going down. His opponent was definitely on higher level than him. Few more minutes and the fight would end. And with it maybe the annoyance.

Szayel Aporro Granz was still alive, but everything pointed to the fact he had been defeated. His _reiatsu_ seemed a little bit odd and was moving from the place where he had his base. Had the enemy captured him? Well, Ulquiorra didn't like the smug jerk anyway.

As he had foreseen, Zommari got killed, but his act must had been convincing, for his opponent was heading in the direction of his companions instead of going deeper into the castle. It was quite a clever idea to use the 7th Espada if you asked him. He had to congratulate himself for thinking that up.

It seemed the intruders were slowly gathering outside the walls of the Las Noches. Those who weren't fighting were waiting for others to end theirs combats. None of them had left to the real world or Soul Society yet. They probably were ready to back up their comrades in case things wouldn't go well.

It didn't take long before everyone got together and departed from Hueco Mundo.

Surprisingly, they left Nnoitra alive, even though he was barely breathing. Ulquiorra hoped that no one would go to patch him or Grimmjow up. If it wasn't considered a treachery, he would go there and deliver them a final blow. It would take two nuisances of his life…

But anyway in the end he didn't have to break a sweat for his plan to run smoothly. Satisfied with this outcome, he got up and went to the infirmary.

* * *

So I've killed the Pumpkin Guy. Is it only me or has he annoyed you as well? And I hope that in manga Kurotsuchi will capture Szayel Aporro. His words that he would need that Espada's name to properly label him when he would bottle him up were simply the best ;D

Oh, and Ulquiorra is kind of manipulative, isn't he? ; The cunning, little, cute…

朝霧 -Asagiri-


	3. What Lies Behind the Lies?

Hey there, I'm back!

Firstly I'd like to thank all the wonderful reviewers, you amaze me more and more:

**Psy t r a n c e**,** phoenix-aerith**, **eeza77**, **Red Princess**, **Sweet Scrifice**, **Wait-For-Sleep**, **mk**, **Lorraine C.**,** Auel Nader**, **deirdre's dreams **(twice!), **Nefarian**,** VampireCabbit**, **Isolated Mind**, **TheRavenHawke**, **konkira**, **FluffyDog2006**, **Saya**,** SoraXNamine**, **Neon****Genesis**, **SnowLion no Miko**

Secondly, I'm terribly sorry for the delay and I have no excuse for it.

But anyway (smooth change of subject ;D) I'd like to wish you all Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays or both, however you celebrate this time of the year.

So, onto the chapter! Enjoy!

朝霧 -Asagiri-

* * *

**The Frozen Whisper**

**by** Asagiri

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_What Lies Behind the Lies?_

* * *

Slowly consciousness flowed back to her giving her at least some cognizance of the surroundings. She had no idea of her whereabouts, but she was glad the warmth was the first thing she sensed. It raised her hopes for finding herself in an amicable place.

Was she alive?

She didn't feel pain anymore nor did she felt coldness. Seeing those were the last things she remembered before blacking out and that they were now gone, she came up with two possibilities. One was that she was dead and either in some mystique afterlife of the Shinigami or she was reborn. The second, more favourable if you asked her, option was that she had been saved and now was lying in a bed in 4th Division facility.

Rukia was a little bit anxious to open her eyes not knowing what to expect but there was no way avoiding it. And after all not being able to precisely understand the situation was much worse. She didn't like uncertainty.

Slowly she craned her eyes open but almost immediately regretted the action. Since her eyes were used only to the darkness, she was blinded the moment she lifted her eyelids. Covering her face with her hand she waited patiently till her eyes adjusted to the light.

When she finally didn't have to squint her eyes in the brightness, she sat up. During the process she noticed she still felt a small pain in her abdomen where that Espada's spear pierced her. Also her black Shinigami attire, no doubt all torn and bloody, had been changed in favour of a plain, white yukata. She touched her midsection and felt bandages tightly wrapped around it. It seemed her wound had been closed but not completely healed.

But at least it became clear she was still alive. She sighed in relief. She hadn't been aware of holding her breath till now. Had she been really this afraid of dying? But why? Being a Shinigami the risk of losing one's life was high enough to become accustomed to the idea. Besides she had already died once, so what was so frightful in it now?

The room she was occupying was small and all white. The only furniture consisted of the bed she was lying in, small table and a chair. There were two doors and no windows. The Shinigami frowned. It didn't look like the 4th Division's. It didn't even feel like it. She knew their buildings well. After all not a long time ago she had been going to that place quite often to visit her Nii-sama who was recovering there after the whole Aizen incident.

With another sigh she laid back on the bed. There was no use thinking about something that would be revealed soon anyway.

Her mind returned to the battle she had fought recently. _Kaien-dono._ She was sad and at the same time glad knowing he would at last find peace. But still she blamed herself for the predicament he was put into. Because however you would look at it, it was her fault that a fragment of his soul had been used by that Hollow. Rukia knew he would forgive her if he harboured any grudge at all, but she could never forgive herself.

"So you've awakened," an unfamiliar voice broke her out of her musings. She had been so deep in thought she hadn't noticed anyone walking in the room.

She turned her head to the source of the voice. And wished she hadn't. Before her now widened eyes was standing a person whom she would put on the very bottom of the 'people ever possible to appear after her waking up' list. Hell, she wasn't sure she would even consider putting him on it. She would sooner expect Captain _Kurotsuchi_, but never _him_. (An appearance of _either_ of them didn't bode anything good, but it was beside the point.)

Ironically, it seemed the fate was as cruel as it was claimed to be, because not even deliberating her wants or not-wants, was now bestowing her with the presence of her enemy in the least imaginable moment.

Instead of caring Captain Unohana of 4th Division, there was that Arrancar whom she remembered as the one who cut in and stopped the fight between Ichigo (or actually the Vizard guy) and Grimmjow. Ulquiorra was his name or something along this line.

_This can't be happening!_ She had to be in a wicked nightmare. There was no other explanation! It was this kind of a bad dream that have you believing you woke up but in fact you just moved from a bad one to the worse one. But no matter how much she desired this horror to fade away into obscurity as her consciousness would awake, nothing happened. If in fact he was standing there, quite leisurely at that, then her position didn't look very appealing.

Ulquiorra watched her carefully. It was evident for him she had problems accepting her situation. The disbelief and shock was clear in her wide opened eyes. He decided to wait for her to speak first before saying anything himself. He was sure that after she would acknowledge the reality she would have few questions. And this would be very convenient for his plan to run smoothly.

_No, no, NO! It's not possible!_ Rukia repeated those words like a mantra but it didn't change anything, _wasn't__ able_ to change anything. He was still there. In the same room as she. And it was a _fact_. Cruel, yes, but a fact nonetheless. She was forced to accept it as much as she loathed it.

Then all out of sudden a thought struck her. If she was here then where were the others? What had happened to her friends? Were they dead? Or maybe imprisoned like her? Had they rescued Inoue? Had they returned back safely?

Many questions plagued her mind but she didn't have any answers as it wasn't in her might. The one who could satisfy her need of information was he, and truth to be told, Rukia didn't fancy the idea of asking him. But she had to know. No matter what the answers would be. Without any she was left to mull over by herself and she couldn't stop herself from thinking up quite bad-case scenarios. Well, she wasn't an optimist in the first place, more of a realist.

She slowly regained her composure. She didn't want to show the enemy any weakness. After all she was the Shinigami of Gotei-13, for Heaven's sake! Not to mention a Kuchiki! Her Nii-sama would definitely scold her for being as insecure as to give her foe a perfect display of emotions she felt.

She cleared her throat hoping her voice wouldn't be as hoarse as she feared it would be. "Why am I here?" she asked trying to sound confident.

Ulquiorra didn't reply straight away but gazed at her for a brief moment. She didn't like the look he gave her.

"Your friends abandoned you," he said slowly.

_That_ wasn't an answer she expected to hear!

She stared at him dumbfounded. So much for her composure.

"You're lying," she retorted narrowing her eyes. He _had_ to. There was no way they would do that. _Simply no way._

"Suit yourself. It's not my concern if you want to deceive yourself," was his response. He said it so offhandedly that it really sounded as if he didn't give a damn about it. But on the other hand it would be weird if he cared at all…

Rukia didn't like the way he said that. It made her boil inside. With difficulty she restrained herself from plunging at him. And it didn't matter to her she didn't have any weapon. (Where was her Sode-no Shirayuki anyway? Had they taken it from her?) She mentally reprimanded herself she had to keep her emotions in check. "You-"

"If you're wondering, they withdrew as soon as they found Inoue Orihime."

_Why you bastard! _He had the nerve to interrupt her! She was now absolutely seething. If the look could kill he would be dead hundreds of times already. Might I add, quite nastily…

"If you don't believe me, then why are you here? Where are your so-called friends?" he asked cruelly.

She glared at him. How dared he insult her friends? True, their friendship might not have a long history, but they had been through many hardships that strengthened the bonds between them to the point it was impossible to break them just like that. They had been supporting each other for too long for such a thing to happen. And they were all loyal, she was absolutely sure of it, so none of them would abandon the other no matter what.

"I don't believe you. I never will," she hissed through gritted teeth. Rukia would never admit it, but his words wounded her deeply. But whatever he would say she would never lose her faith in her friends. _Never._

"Do whatever you want." Ulquiorra knew his words got her to her rawest core. The way she clenched and unclenched her fists proved him she was at the verge of losing it. He wanted her to hate him. He wanted her to be livid. "But it would be better for you if you faced reality. Nothing will change the fact that you-"

"SHUT UP!" Rukia didn't want to hear him anymore. Even if they were just empty words they still hurt.

"-that you were left behind by your friends."

Ulquiorra was satisfied with the way this conversation was running. It was his intention to enrage her. At the moment she wasn't seriously considering the disloyalty of her companions, but when she would cool down, she would definitely discover at least a small doubt lingering at the back of her mind. Slowly it would grow to the point she wouldn't be able to ignore it. She wouldn't be able to stay indifferent.

And confused mind is easy to manipulate. Aizen-sama would definitely find it useful.

Rukia was breathing heavily from emotions that were in turmoil. Her chest was raising and falling rapidly. She didn't believe a word he said, but still she felt frustration, sadness, despair… But mostly she felt anger. Not only because of the bastard (although a fair amount of anger was directed at him, of course) but also because of herself.

She still was this weak as to get herself captured. What if it would disadvantage her friends, what if it _had_? Was she again to play a part of a princess in distress? She had trained so hard as to not let this kind of situation to happen. Was it all a wasted effort? Would she be once again a burden?

All this time he observed her. Her head was bowed so he wasn't able to read her emotions that would be displayed in her eyes, but they weren't very hard to guess anyway. Just one push and she would lose it. And this was what he intended.

"It would be the best if you forgot them, woman. Trash like them isn't worth even a reminiscence."

That was _it_. She had enough of his lies and insults. She threw away the cover and charged at him. She aimed a punch right in the face of the jerk, but her act was way too easy to predict and lacked the speed. He caught her fist in the mid-air, causing her to stumble, as his action broke the flow of her motion, but luckily Rukia regained her balance.

It wasn't as if he didn't expect it, but what was it with women and hitting him? Was her situation real, he'd say it was a piece of good advice, if you wanted to know his opinion. Honestly, who'd understand women? Not him, apparently.

"You're too slow," he commented her attempt at assault. _Was she _left_-handed?_

She didn't miss a bit and caught him by his collar. "Try saying that again, you bastard," she uttered with menacing edge to her voice.

Unfazed, Ulquiorra repeated his words. "They are trash-"

"_Hadō-no yon, byakurai_," she voiced quietly, but strongly, pointing her right forefinger at enemy's throat.

The Espada had difficulties escaping the bolt of lightning. _What the hell?_ Making her livid, he knew she would eventually lost it, but he thought it would be her control over anger not her _mind_! The woman was crazy! He would have to speak with Aizen-sama about binding her _reiatsu_. Or better, completely sealing it. He didn't suppose that idea of confining her movements would pass anyway. Tough.

Being now free of Arrancar's grip, Rukia proceeded with another Destructive Spell. Even though she knew that in the end she wouldn't gain anything, she felt better venting her anger on him. _Much_ better.

"_Hadō-no sanjūsan_, _SŌKATSUI!_" yelled enraged Shinigami. Unfortunately this blast hadn't reach the target as well. Instead of her enemy it hit the wall causing it to collapse. The hole revealed another room, similar to the one she was located in.

Before she got the chance to fire the next Spell, Ulquiorra moved with_ sonido_ and restrained her hands behind her back. She was unpredictable at the moment, so he wanted to have the best possible control over her moves without hurting her.

"Calm down, woman," he ordered. "It's futile."

In vain she tried to struggle. His grasp was too firm for her to be able to break out of it. Besides she was weakened and there was a possibility her wound would reopen if she strained herself too much. She turned her head in his direction glowering at him. "Don't you ever dare insulting my friends," she hissed vehemently through gritted teeth. "_Ever_."

Ulquiorra didn't say anything, only returned her glare with steady stare. He wondered what she would do next. Would she try attacking him again? Or maybe she would simmer down? But whatever it would be, she didn't pose a threat to him.

Sensing he was able to easily read her emotions in her eyes, Rukia averted her gaze. _Shit!_ She couldn't do anything in her position. She was too weak to fight him, the difference in power was painfully obvious. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs how much she hated this, but no sound was coming out of her throat.

But regardless of her inner turmoil she had to calm down. Right now it was important to collect her emotions and think over her predicament. There _had_ to be some solution.

The reality was slowly but imminently crashing down on her. She fell into enemy hands and she was alone. Moreover her friends somehow weren't aware of that. She would never believe they would abandon her simply like that. It had to be adversary's manipulation, she was sure of it. The bastard would never be able to talk her into believing their betrayal.

Nevertheless, from now on she could count only on herself. She could no longer hope for Ichigo, Renji or Nii-sama to come and rescue her. There was no one to support her, no one to rely on… no one to laugh with.

Rukia sighed. It was pointless to struggle at the moment. It wouldn't benefit her anyway. She had to somehow find a way out of this situation, but right now it was impossible. She would have to patiently wait for an opportunity to escape. She would do everything in her might to flee from Las Noches to Soul Society or the living world. If not, she would have to forget her friends, because how could she face them if she would give up?

Feeling her fight with his grasp ceased, Ulquiorra released her wrists and stepped back, a little unsure of her next action. After a moment she turned towards him. There wasn't anything hostile in her posture.

"Are they all right?" she whispered, looking down.

"What?" asked the Espada. He was quite confused with her inquiry. One time she's charging at him and the other time she's timidly asking questions. Women sure are fickle.

"My friends…" her voice trailed off.

For a moment he considered the answer, wondering what should he say. Seeing no harm in telling her the truth he replied accordingly. "None of them were killed by us if that's what you're asking."

He was surprised to see a small sad smile forming on her lips. It was almost unnoticeable, but undeniably it was there. Why did she smile? It was unthinkable for Ulquiorra to do that in this situation. Was it enough for her to be content just with friends' well being without considering her own? What a strange woman she was.

Rukia nodded and quietly returned to her bed, picking up the cover on the way back.

"Leave." Her voice was quiet but firm, yet it held trails of many emotions she tried to suppress.

The Espada gazed at her. He couldn't see her face, but guessed she was having a difficult battle with herself to hold back tears. Nevertheless he had to give her credit for being able to keep her emotions in check despite just learning her new predicament. He had to admit she was made of tougher material than he had though previously. And he was glad he wouldn't have to put up with a crybaby.

"Aizen-sama would probably like to see you soon," said Ulquiorra trying to get some reaction out of her. She merely nodded her head without uttering any sound. Assuming the Shinigami wouldn't speak now, he headed for doors, but before exiting he turned back to her. "I'll be back in an hour. Don't try anything stupid."

He decided to give her some time to calm down and collect her thoughts. Maybe then she would be more co-operative. If not, he'll make sure she would have her _reiatsu_ sealed. Ulquiorra didn't like the idea of being suddenly attacked for no reason. Okay, maybe there _was_ some reason to it, but still it wasn't pleasant.

When the Espada left the room Rukia could do nothing anymore to prevent it, as piece by piece her façade shattered and she broke into tears.

* * *

**A/N:**

I couldn't stop myself from using Japanese name of Spells instead of English translation. I'm sorry if it confused you. At least I didn't insert _kanji_ characters ;D So here's the information about them from Wikipedia.

"4. White Lightning (白雷byakurai) — Fires a concentrated bolt of lightning from the caster's forefinger."

"33. Blue Fire, Crash Down (蒼火墜 sōkatsui, Pale Fire Crash in the English dub) — Fires a burst of blue spiritual energy at a target in a similar manner to 31, but over a wider area and with more power."

And so the romance began…

Mwahahaha XD


	4. Daunting Encounters

Hello!

My thanks to everyone who have read the story and especially the one who have reviewed!

**Isolated Mind**, **hirahira**, **Iana** **Sabelle**, **Red****Princess**, **Sweet** **Scrifice**, **phoenix-aerith**, **deirdre's****dreams**, **Lorraine C.**, **Psy t r a n c e**, **eeza77**, **SnowLion no Miko**, **sphinx**, **Tourmaline91**

It sure took me some time to finish this, but at last here's the fourth chapter!

Enjoy!

朝霧 -Asagiri-

* * *

**The Frozen Whisper**

**by** Asagiri

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Daunting Encounters_

* * *

Rukia didn't cry as long as she thought she would be. After few minutes of tears full of anger and bitterness she suddenly found herself unable to cry anymore. Somehow her eyes became dry, not able to produce teardrops any longer. To describe it metaphorically, you could say that in a way it felt like the tap had been turned off.

Calming down, she couldn't reason out why she had been crying in the first place. Now it seemed irrational to her as there hadn't been any logical cause for it. Because _why_ indeed would she cry? Well, her friends might not be here, but they were all alive and safe either in Soul Society or in the living world. True, she might have fallen into enemy's hands, but for now she was fine. And if they hadn't kill her 'till now and even bothered to heal her, there was hope for her. She would use the fact that they needed her for some purpose and spared her life for the time being.

Besides crying would only make her unable to think properly and would also expose her weak points which could be very disadvantageous as they could be used against her. She concluded it must have been the frustration combined with shock and their abrupt overwhelming pressure on her that had to find some way out of her system.

At least her head was clear now.

Firstly she decided to look around the room she was in and the one revealed by the hole she made with the Destructive Spell. The door through which Ulquiorra left was locked, no surprises there, but the other leaded to a small bathroom with basic fittings. Spotting her red eyes in a mirror, the Shinigami huffed at herself in annoyance. _Get a grip! Crying over something you can't change is pointless, you idiot! Better start planning how to flee the Las Noches and Hueco Mundo!_

She washed her face in a sink, the cold water nicely refreshed her and cooled her puffed eyes. Looking back in the mirror, she was glad to notice she didn't appear as bad as few moments ago and actually nothing much implied she had been crying. Hopefully before the Espada would come again, her eyes would completely revert back to normal.

Getting into another room over a heap of the demolished wall, Rukia wasn't astonished to discover that one of the doors was locked and the second one revealed an identical bathroom she had been in. Seeing nothing of use or interest she returned back.

Sitting down on the bed, she wondered what she could do in her situation. She could escape the room, no problem in that, but what for? She would be caught immediately anyway. And even if she somehow managed to flee the castle (likeness of this happening, let's face the reality, was close to impossible), she wasn't skilled enough to open a gate either to Soul Society or the living world.

_Damn!_ She simply loathed the fact she couldn't do anything, when the sole person she could count on was ironically herself. Without no one to rely on, her own weakness was more obvious than usually.

She was left only with hope that her friends or allies would once again come to Hueco Mundo. Unfortunately it didn't seem to happen anytime soon. However no matter how long it would take, she was going to be prepared for it. She was going to be always ready to escape the castle if any opportunity arose. The worst thing in this wait was that Rukia didn't know when it would happen. She didn't consider it from the point of _if_ it would happen as it was stubbornly suppressed before it even gained a form of a thought.

But she hoped it would take place before the winter final showdown. She still needed to train, because being aware of her disappointing powers was unbearable to her. Although there wasn't much time, she had to improve her skills, even if by little. She simply _had __to_ lend a hand in the battle this time! She wouldn't forgive herself if she was useless again.

She didn't suppose she would be able to move freely around the Las Noches, least to say train here. She took it for granted. And there was a very high possibility her _reiatsu_ would be sealed. Without it and Sode-no Shirayuki (they wouldn't be giving it back to her, now would they?), the Shinigami could merely train her mind and body with just basic exercises. And she didn't believe this alone would help her improve to the point she could fight on par with an Espada class opponent. (She might have defeated the 9th Espada, but it had been a sheer luck. Had he had different abilities she would be dead for sure.)

She hoped they wouldn't restrain her movements, for it would put her in more than hopeless situation. Even without it she was afraid her skills would rust during her imprisonment and that was highly unsought.

Suddenly she heard a soft knock on the door. She was slightly surprised that someone would have enough courtesy to alert her of their entering the room. She didn't suppose it wast Ulquiorra as he didn't look like one who would bother with something as trivial as this, and certainly not when it concerned the enemy. So who could it be?

After a click of the lock, the door opened and revealed a female Arrancar. She looked rather apathetic, her blank eyes and face showing no emotions, but not in a manner of a person who wants to conceal them from someone else. She was pushing a small cart with a covered tray on which, Rukia presumed, was food. Underneath it, on lower shelf was lying a bundle of folded white garments and a pair of black shoes with contrasting stripes.

"Here's your meal, miss," said the woman bowing slightly. "Please eat it before it becomes cold." Her voice was monotone, without a trace of life in it. It was quite creepy.

_Miss?_ Had she heard that right? The Shinigami was startled. She didn't except politeness from her foe, even if it was a servant that addressed her. Not knowing how to response, she only nodded her head.

"And this is your new set of clothes, miss," supplied the Arrancar reaching the said things and placing them at the foot of the bed. "I hope it will meet your tastes."

Rukia glanced at it warily. _I hope so too_, she was tempted to say, but finally regaining voice in her throat, instead of that she simply answered, "Thank you."

Saying, "I will return soon to take away the cart," the woman bowed and left the room, locking the door after herself.

Not hesitating, the Shinigami got up and approached the tray. She didn't know how long she had been unconscious, but definitely that state had lasted for some time. In consequence she hadn't have anything in mouth for hours! So now she was positively _starving_. She could hear her stomach grumbling the demands for food.

Besides, her organism was in need of nutritions, without them the healing process would take weeks and she already was weakened because of a severe wound she had received and blood loss. She had to keep herself in the best shape possible, otherwise how would she escape if due to weakened state she wouldn't be able to lift a finger, not to mention herself? So she didn't scorned food, regardless of who gave it to her.

It wasn't too tasty, definitely couldn't match the meals prepared by the cooks in the Kuchiki Household who were said to be the top in the entire Soul Society, but at least it was filling. When she finished her eating she immediately felt better.

Taking the outfit with herself she went to the bathroom to clean herself and then change. Rukia still hadn't unfolded it, so she could only wonder how it looked like. She hoped it wouldn't be too flashy or revealing, simple one would do, really. Did she wish for too much?

She put the clothes down on a shelf next to the sink and closed the bathroom door. After brushing her teeth and washing her face and hands she finally turned to the bundle. With feeling akin to dread she extended her hand and picked it up. _Here goes nothing_, she thought and started changing her clothes.

Well, it wasn't as bad as she feared it would be. It consisted of a regular hakama and a sleeveless high-collared jacket, leaving her shoulders bare. Her back was exposed to the loins. From her waist, the jacket split into four pieces of fabric that reached below her knees. Between the spaces could be seen the black sash that was holding the hakama in place. The set also consisted of long two-layered gloves which began from her middle fingers, covered the back of her hands, and made it a little bit past the midsection of her arms. The first layer just above her elbows split into two parts, which, when her arms was hanging down vertically, reached her wrists. She got the customary Arrancar shoes as well.

When she emerged from the bathroom, the cart was nowhere to be seen, but instead of it the Shinigami saw Ulquiorra sitting on a chair with kind of bored expression.

"Took you long enough, woman" he said standing up. "Now come, Aizen-sama wishes to see you."

Rukia's eye twitched. _Calm down, don't let him get under your skin. He's not worth it…_ Instead of throwing the folded yukata at him (it wouldn't hurt him anyway, so why bother?), she put it on the bed and with the most sugary sweet smile she could muster, she turned to him and chirped, "Oh my. What an honour it is." Lifting the cascading fabrics a little, she curtsied mockingly. "Lead the way, kind sir."

He stared at her. Her behavior rendered him speechless. _The hell-?_

Seeing no reaction from him, she continued, "We shouldn't be making someone as noble as Aizen-_sama_ wait, should we?" She tried to voice it with the greatest awe she could feign, especially the name and the suffix, and was rather satisfied how it came out. Moving past him she headed to the door and opened it. "Now, let's go." For the effect she beckoned him with her hand, waving it briskly in, what could be in normal situation considered an encouragement.

Ulquiorra could only nod his head and do accordingly. _What's wrong with her? Has she really gone nuts?_ It wasn't impossible. Few steps it took for him to get over the shock and it became clear to him the woman was acting.

Neither of them spoke, the silence was disturbed only by their echoing footsteps.

From the corner of his eye, the Espada was watching her. Nothing betrayed what she felt. She actually held her head high and was walking next to him as if he was anyone but the enemy. He couldn't find any signs of fear or uncertainty in her, no matter how much he squinted his eyes. She could control her feelings well when she wanted to.

Anyway, he couldn't help but notice she looked way much better in her new outfit than in the Shinigami one. At least it showed and complimented her figure nicely what couldn't be said about her previous, shapeless attire. Of course he wasn't to say that aloud. At any rate it was yet another thing in which the Arrancars were superior to the Shinigamis.

But the woman sure was something. Her determination was what struck him the most. She had come to Hueco Mundo putting her own life on the line to save her friend. Even if she had been told lies which weren't unlikely to happen in reality, she was still convinced of her friends loyalty in almost dutiful manner. (As much as it had surprised him, he was well aware his words had little effect on her, if any, it was the opposite he had intended.) Even though she was captured, nothing implied she was disturbed by it. Quite admirable if you asked him. He wondered how long her determination would last. After all she was yet to have a contact with Aizen-sama. He knew the man could break anyone on a whim regardless of how strong their resolve was.

Rukia knew he observed her. She was pretty sure he was looking for something that would betray what she felt. As if she would give him anything! She had decided to put on a mask which wouldn't let through any strong emotions. She was now officially thanking the family advisors who had taken great pains into pounding into her, among other things, how to keep her composure no matter the situation.

She could fool others to some extent, but she couldn't fool herself. Because in fact she was filled with anxiety at the lone idea of meeting Aizen. He was extremely dangerous. She would have to be very careful around him. And there was also Ichimaru… Just the name itself was giving her the creeps.

Not wishing to dwell on those particularly unpleasant thoughts, she passed on to the next issue that was bothering her. Namely her Sode-no Shirayuki. It had been most of the time by her side and now without it she felt like without one of her limbs. She knew it was somewhere in the castle. She could feel its presence. The sensation itself was quite comforting, but how she wished to speak with it, bicker with it a little…

She didn't notice when she halted.

But Ulquiorra did. A couple of minutes ago she had noticeably slowed down and then just stopped dead on her track. Her glazed eyes indicated she was deep in thought. What kind of musings had caused her to become completely unaware to her surroundings?

"What is it?" he asked her.

She abruptly jerked her head in his direction. "Wha-? Ah." She blinked few times, returning back to reality.

The Espada was still looking at her expectantly.

Well, she might as well as ask him. "Where's my zampakutō?"

He eyed her for a moment. "It doesn't matter," he responded in a way that indicated the end of this topic.

She had guessed his answer would be something along this lines. "Let me guess. It got legs and ran away on me exactly like my so-called friends did." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "What an unfortunate soul I am. I think I'm gonna cry."

Her rant almost made him roll his eyes. "You're exaggerating, woman." Not waiting for her to dive into the subject, he resumed his step.

She followed him. "Then why won't you tell me? It isn't some kind of top-secret information, is it?" Rukia looked at him pointedly.

Ulquiorra ignored her.

"Oi, answer me!" she almost yelled, but it had no effect.

Annoyed, she tried something else. Folding her arms in front of her she halted. "I'm not going anywhere if you won't tell me." She knew it was childish of her, but at least she wanted the bastard not to ignore her! It seemed to work, because he stopped and turned back to her.

"I can always drag you by force, woman," he deadpanned.

Momentarily her eyes widened and then narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

His gaze spoke for him. He most definitely would.

"Damn you," she murmured to herself and continued walking.

It didn't take long before they arrived at their destination. Rukia could feel the enormous _reiatsu_ of Aizen. It made her hair stand on end.

With dread rapidly filling her heart and mind she watched as Ulquiorra lifted his hand to knock on the door. She knew she couldn't do anything about the unpreventable meeting, but couldn't help but wish it wouldn't occur. She didn't want to be in the same room with that man, the man whom she had once respected, the man who she had thought was fine Shinigami and captain of Gotei-13, the one who in the end turned out to be a traitor and a murderer.

He was devilishly strong, intelligent and charismatic. You would never want to have him as your foe.

"Come in." The sole sound of his voice caused her inner terror. She could feel drops of cold sweat running down her back, her heart was beating so fast it almost felt as if it would soon get through her ribcage. It was wonderment it didn't burst. When the Espada opened the door she almost run for it. Taking deep breath she crossed the threshold.

"Welcome to the Las Noches, Kuchiki Rukia," Aizen addressed her in a pleasant, friendly tone, but his eyes were cold. With great effort she suppressed shiver of fear.

The room looked like it was designed for meetings or even more for audiences. It was spacious with no furniture at all, except for a throne positioned on a dais. The ex-captain of 5th Division was occupying it. Him being higher than her and the pressure of his _reiatsu_ made her feel small, weak and insignificant.

Ulquiorra could see she was absolutely terrified even if he didn't have a view of her face. Her back was stiff, her hands balled in fists so tight her knuckles turned white. Her breathing was fast and shallow. He pitied her. Just the presence of his master got her into this state.

"I shall wait outside, Aizen-sama," he said and after receiving a dismissive nod, he bowed and left the room.

Rukia with panic twisted her head trying to catch the Arrancar's gaze with her almost pleading one for him to stay. She didn't want to be alone with that man, even if it was company of some disagreeable jerk. But she couldn't meet his eyes as he had already turned back and was closing the door after himself.

"So, Rukia, how do you like in here?" It sounded like a casual attempt on conversation, but she was aware the spell could break anytime. She would have to take it cautiously.

"I-" she had to think of something, the wheels in her head turning fast. It was pretty hard to come up with something under so much affright. "I still haven't seen the whole thing…" Could she say anything lamer?

"Yes, you're right," agreed Aizen, smiling. "How's your wound anyway? You sure was rather battered up when Ulquiorra stumbled upon you. Unfortunately we don't have as good medics as the 4th Division."

"I'm fine, thank you," she responded, her trained good manners kicking in. "But may I ask-" she paused unsure whether to continue or not. She knew what answer she would get to the question on her mind and she didn't particularly like the idea of hearing those painful and insulting lies once again.

"Go ahead," he encouraged her. "You can ask me anything you want, Rukia."

Going against her own reasoning, she inquired, "Why… am I here?" Maybe, just maybe, she would be able to read something between the lines… Maybe one of them would carelessly let something slip…

"Hasn't Ulquiorra told you yet?" Aizen asked in a mild surprise.

She only glanced at him.

"Ah, well, it doesn't matter anyway. When your, I'm sure you thought of it as a rescue, mission succeeded, and when it seemed everyone has left, Ulquiorra found you there in a puddle of your own blood," he explained in a serious tone. "By the way, it is pretty admirable you defeated Aaroniero, might I add. You've gotten stronger, Rukia."

His word sounded as they were nothing but the _truth_. He made them appear as an integral part of reality and anything contradicting them could have been as much as invented. Because of that she was right now doubting everything, even her own existence. Nothing seemed genuine anymore, her world was crumbling down. Everything she had done until now was losing its purpose. Everything had been… meaningless.

She felt she was trembling, her knees almost gave in under her.

_This is a lie… is it?_ Even thought she had already heard that lie before, why couldn't she shove it away from her mind now? She should have been prepared to hear it many times and not be concerned in the very least. So what was now different in Aizen's words from that Espada's? _What_? _Tell me, someone! Anyone!_

"_Stop telling me to leave you here and run away… It's so annoying!! I told you. I don't care what you say. Heh… This is the second time now… I've come to save you, Rukia."_

"… _You're thinking too much again. You're always like this. Nobody thinks of you as badly as you do. Stop blaming yourself for everything that happens. You'll crack eventually. Got that? Depend on me… or Ichigo."_

"_I'll never let her go, you bastard!"_

"_Rukia, I'm sorry."_

"_Thank you, Kuchiki-san. Welcome back…!"_

"_Kuchiki-san."_

"_Rukia…"_

She had the sudden urge to laugh bitterly. She was despicable. How could she? How on earth could she doubt in them? She hated herself. Allowing uncertainty overcome her and let it deny everything that was dear to her heart and call it meaningless. She truly was an idiot. For her doubt they _should_ have abandoned her. Some friend she was…

"What's wrong, Rukia?" asked Aizen with concern in his voice. Yet it wasn't reflected in his cruel eyes.

Not looking directly at him, she responded feebly, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

He startled her as he suddenly appeared next to her. "That's good to hear," he smiled. "Now, come." He headed for the door.

Rukia nodded her head and followed. _Has this meeting ended?_ She hoped so.

Outside the room, Ulquiorra was waiting. He wondered in what state she would emerge through the door. Everything depended on what Aizen-sama kept in stock for her. He could leave her be or break her completely. His master truly was a fearsome man. The worst type of enemy you could have imagined. He wasn't just a physical strength. Even thought he was probably the strongest man the Espada ever met, he didn't follow him because of it. First and foremost, he respected him because of his mind. This was the most terrifying thing about him.

Soon the door opened revealing gently smiling Aizen-sama and the woman. Her shoulders were slumped and gaze downcast. She definitely didn't look the same way before she entered the audience hall.

"Ulquiorra, show her the way to her room," instructed his master. "She needs some rest."

"As you wish, Aizen-sama," he answered.

The ex-captain of the 5th Division turned to the young Shinigami. "If there will be anything you want, feel free to ask."

"Thank you," she answered without lifting up her eyes from some point on the floor.

"Pleasure is all mine," said Aizen. "Go get some sleep, you don't look well, Rukia." He saw her nodding her head and after that he headed down the corridor in the opposite direction they would be going.

Ulquiorra tried to find something in her that would imply what exactly she was feeling, but she didn't give anything out. He could only vaguely guess she was rather distressed, but that was all. It seemed Aizen-sama hadn't gone hard on her. "Let's go."

She followed him, but this time she wasn't walking next to him but one step behind.

Soon, they spotted a man leaning leisurely against the wall a dozen yards before them. _What is_ he _doing here?_, they thought simultaneously. Without a doubt it wasn't coincidence that he was standing there of all the places. He was waiting for them, or to be more specifically, her. Neither of them was looking forward to the encounter with him, especially Rukia. Last time they had seen each other wasn't very pleasant after all. Unfortunately it couldn't be prevented as he was on their way.

When they got closer, his trademark grin got wider. "Hello, Rukia-chan. Long time no see."

"Ichimaru," she hissed out the name, instinctively putting herself on guard. She was wary of him, for she couldn't in the least predict anything what he would do or say. What were his intentions? Did he once again 'dropped by to tease her' like the last time? "Could have been longer."

"Haha, as cheeky as always," he laughed. "Ya sure shoulda watch yer tongue."

What did he want with her? "I'll keep that in mind."

"Anyway, how's yer dear brother? Hope he's fine," asked the ex-captain of the 3rd Division.

Rukia glared at him. How dare he use such a carefree tone when mentioning her Nii-sama? After _wounding_ him himself? "It would take more than that to kill him," she spatted. How much she wanted to wipe of that damned grin of that damned face…

"True. That's Byakuya for ya," Ichimaru nodded his head, seeming unaware of the sudden drop of temperature and murderous intent rampaging in the air. He pushed himself from the wall. "So, where ya goin'?" Seeing Rukia wasn't going to answer him (she was busy with thinking up the most colourful insults possible… Renji and Ichigo would be proud of her) he turned expectantly to Ulquiorra.

"I'm taking her to her room," supplied the Espada.

The fox-faced Shinigami once again looked at the young woman. "So ya'll be stayin' with us for longer. Ain't that great?"

"I'm thrilled," Rukia uttered through gritted teeth.

Ichimaru slowly approached her and smiling widely he put a hand on her head, patting her gently. "Enjoy yer stay, Rukia-chan." Passing her, he added, "I'll see ya soon."

She didn't see him waving in a parting manner. She just stood there with eyes wide open and hands clenched tightly on the fabrics of her jacket. She couldn't help it, but be reminded of the scene that had taken place just before her unsuccessful execution. On the bridge… That time he had awoken a hope in her for being rescued. Just when she had accepted her impending death and was at peace with it, few words from him shattered her resolution. He had made her want to live again when she had already been welcoming the death.

He had shaken her so easily…

Simply for the sake of his own entertainment.

How much she despised him.

Ulquiorra carefully watched the exchange between the two Shinigamis. And it was crystal clear to him that Ichimaru maliciously loved to tease her, but the reason for it was unknown. Although he wouldn't be surprised if there was none. As for the woman, she was filled with the mixture of hatred, fright and disgust when it concerned that man.

For a brief moment he wondered if there was a single person who actually liked the second-in-command of the Las Noches. In his opinion, which he based on his own observations, it was rather impossible.

"Let's go," he said, wanting to escort her to her room as soon as possible and then proceed with his daily routine.

Rukia was rather thankful that his words break her out of her inner and depressing musings. The fox-faced Shinigami always put her in a bad mood. How could he be able to rub on her so much? No matter what kind of defenses she would hide behind, he would always find a blind spot and infiltrate them without a strain. For years she tried to find some way to be unmoved by him, but to no avail.

After few minutes they finally arrived in front of a large door which led to a room prepared for her. Ulquiorra opened it and let her in.

Looking around she had to admit it was quite a decent room, even though she preferred more traditional décor. The walls were painted in sapphire colour, on the floor was lying a vermilion carpet. There wasn't much of a furniture – only a bed with a nightstand next to it, a wardrobe, a desk with a chair and two armchairs. Everything matched each other for colour and style nicely. Near the bed was a bathroom door.

The only thing that Rukia could say she didn't like were the two windows, if you could call them like that, for they resembled more of a slit than an actual window, as they were high but very slim. Not much of light could seep through them and you could forget about observing the sky. She wondered what kind of view was unfolded behind them.

"I'll come in few hours," informed her Ulquiorra and exited the room locking the door after himself.

* * *

**A/N:**

If the description of Rukia's attire wasn't enough, in my profile there's a drawing of it. I didn't have time to work on it, so it looks how it looks.

Anyway, has anyone of you heard _Bleach Beat Collection 3__rd__ Session: 01 -Ulquiorra-_? I've stumbled upon it recently. The songs may not be great, but I love the voice ;D And it gave me some hints on how to portray his character, especially thanks to the voice message of his Seiyū – Namikawa Daisuke-san. But he sure has totally different voice when he's not voice-acting. And he sounds so agreeable ;)

And I've also heard Grimmjow's. The voice message of Suwabe Junichi-san made me laugh hysterically, because honestly, he was talking in _very_ polite language (Namikawa-san was polite as well, but not to this degree) and while listening to it, I imagined it was Grimmjow speaking XD

But I absolutely love Rukia's song _Wind_, from her and Orihime's album.


	5. The Loss

Um, yeah… I'm back…

I know, I know, took me long enough. I'm so sorry…

And of course I'm thrilled to have received so many reviews, thank you!

**honey-vanilla11**, **SnowLion no Miko**, **Iana Sabelle**, **phoenix-aerith**, **eeza77**, **SoraXNamine**, **Lorraine C.**, **Red Princess**, **Isolated Mind**, **Auel Nader**, **VampireCabbit**, **fantasy-realm**, **DarkMagic10**, **ColourPearl**, **Anjiska**, **Sweet** **Scrifice**, **deirdre's dreams**, **RollingStar -Miss Kuchiki-**, **white tiger**

This chapter is different from the previous ones as it's neither from Rukia's nor Ulquiorra's point of view. Few of you wanted to know what happened on Ichigo, Byakuya and the others' side, so this is it. Initially I planned it to be a single chapter, but as I started writing, it reached quite a length and still wasn't in its half. Therefore I've decided to split it in two chapters, mostly because I haven't updated for so long and I wanted to let you know that I'm still alive and haven't abandoned the story (hell no!). And also because this one chapter would take me another month or so to finish, knowing my laziness and all… and I didn't want to make you wait this long for another update.

So, do enjoy!

朝霧 -Asagiri-

* * *

**The Frozen Whisper**

**by** Asagiri

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_The Loss_

* * *

Commander-General Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni was waiting impatiently for the return of the party he had sent to the Hueco Mundo as a backup for those reckless kids who had acted on their own without considering the situation and the good of the Soul Society. With a bit of luck, this mission would end without any casualties on their side. They hadn't had much time to arrange everything and one of the basic keys to the victory were preparations after all.

_Foolish brats._ He would have to lecture them when they came back. Although it was a noble deed to help their friend, still it was selfish from the general point of view. The Soul Society needed their strength. They couldn't afford to lose them. He was already old, it was the youngsters like them who were the blood of this world. Only they could protect it from the destruction.

He wished the good fortune was on their side and all of them would return safely.

"We have a signal from the other side!" reported Akon of the 12th Division. "We are ready to take them in!" He turned to his younger colleague. "Rin, get to work! Help others to secure the passage!"

"Y-yes! Right away!" replied the boy and ran to his assigned seat in front of the gigantic computer. He was responsible for stabilizing the connection between the two worlds. "Everything's in check!"

After a minute or so the _Garganta_ gate appeared.

"They're coming!"

And indeed a group of thirteen people emerged from the passageway.

On the lead were captain Kurotsuchi and his lieutenant. He was carrying a bag, probably full with samples and records from Szayel's laboratory he had found interesting. Nemu was hoisting on her shoulder the said Arrancar. He was in critical condition but still breathing.

The president of the Shinigami Research Institute wouldn't let him die. Oh, no. At least not before he examined the subject _very_ thoroughly, so his being didn't hold any secrets before him. He was already excited at the mere thought of getting his hands on every single cell of the Arrancar. Right now he was planning what to begin with. Intensities? Brain? Muscles? Maybe start with checking the reactions to some of his special elixirs? …Actually saying he was 'excited' was a _big_ misunderstanding.

He was particularly interested in the difference between an Arrancar and an ordinary Hollow and the difference between an Arrancar and a Shinigmi. He wanted to know _everything_, even most insignificant details. Also, how did exactly the release of their swords take their course? Was there only one stage? What was the connection between the unsealed powers and Arrancars' previous Hollow form?

So many questions, but no answers… Hopefully not for long.

If he learned every bit of an Arrancar maybe he would be able to grasp how the Hōgyoku worked. He was riveted in that great jewel and its unimaginable power. After all for centuries every Shinigami feared reaching their limit. How dreaded was the moment when one's growth stopped! And with that tiny artefact it could be changed.

Absolutely fascinating!

The Shinigami-Hollow hybrid…

Oh yes. He couldn't wait to get down to work.

Kurotsuchi didn't have time to waste as he just got his hands on some interesting subject. And he would be the _first_ one to anatomize an Arrancar. An Espada at that! He _had_ to do this straight off. So right now he didn't give a shit for such trivia as reports. Besides, there were other captains who could fill in for him. He wasn't really needed now. At least not here. His presence was required in his laboratory and nothing would prevent him from getting there and obtaining the knowledge no one before had been able to obtain.

With a small nod of acknowledgement to his superior, he passed next to him announcing, "There's an urging research I must conduct, so we'll excuse ourselves for now."

Commander-General Yamamoto only nodded. He saw the maniac glint in the eyes of the captain of the 12th Division stating clearly that he would not be stopped. Oh well, he could wait. There were others who could supply information about their mission in the Hueco Mundo.

So he turned back to the rest of the party. "Report."

Captain Unohana and captain Zaraki exchanged glances.

That was rather… unexpected.

Only then he noticed something out of ordinary about them. They were surrounded by a grim atmosphere. Kurosaki kid was holding crying Inoue Orihime trying to console her. The same went for the Quincy boy, who was stroking her arm in a soothing manner. Most of them had their heads lowered, but their gazes were unfocused.

Understanding came immediately.

"Who?" he asked, but he already knew. Just one glance at the usually composed and stoic captain Kuchiki Byakuya told him everything. Even though he didn't give out much, his posture showed that something burdened him greatly. And probably the only thing that could affect him to this degree could concern only his family, especially his younger sister…

"Kuchiki Rukia," answered Unohana with a sad edge to her voice.

* * *

Byakuya didn't even spare a glance back at the enemy his Sembonzakura Kageyoshi had just sliced into tiny bits so that what was left didn't hold any resemblance to who it was before. At the moment he didn't care that he had lost control over himself. Actually he found it very justifiable, unlike the situation that had caused him to give in the primitive emotions.

Rukia was dead.

He had hard time believing it.

But no matter how much he focused, he couldn't find any trace of her _reiatsu_. The only thing that bore witness of her presence was the ice. But soon it would melt away… It would disappear just like the one that had covered in it this room. Looking at the transience of the ice made him fully realize that Rukia was no more in this world.

She was _dead_.

And he had failed.

He was supposed to protect her, to take care of her so nothing bad would happen to her…

But he had failed. He had broken the promise he had made to Hisana as well as the promise he had made to himself after the whole execution incident. He had sworn that he would eliminate any danger that could harm her at any cost, even for the cost of his life.

But his promises hadn't been enough.

They meant nothing in the face of the reality.

He was powerless. He was unable to protect the close ones to him. First his parents, then his wife and finally younger sister. Even thought he had trained hard to obtain the power that would enable him to reduce any threats to the only people that mattered to him, in the end it was insufficient.

When he had felt her weak _reiatsu_ he had rushed as fast as possible to the place, but it had been too late. She had already been devoured by an Arrancar, or so had said that Espada he had run into when he reached the destination where he had previously sensed her spiritual energy.

He hadn't waited for any more words from his enemy. He wouldn't have heard him anyway.

A blind rage had engulfed him and before he had noticed, the foe had turned into unrecognizable pieces of flesh and blood. The fight was over even before it had really begun.

Byakuya in his state didn't hear Yamada Hanatarō arriving, even though the 7th Seat of the 4th Division made his appearance quite loudly.

"I finally made it! That was so terrible of you to-" the inconspicuous Shinigami wanted to say that it was mean of captain Kuchiki to leave him behind, when he asked him not to use _shumpo_. But the sight that he had stumbled upon effectively made him unable to utter any sound. With wide eyes he saw that the whole hall was covered in ice and blood.

He stared at the captain of the 6th Division looking for some kind of explanation on what on earth had happened here, but he might as well be nonexistent. His superior hadn't in the least acknowledged his presence. _Maybe he's injured?_, he thought, his medical-self kicking in. He cautiously approached him, but even then nothing indicated he had been noticed.

Captain Kuchiki was simply standing there with his head slightly bowed as in deep thought. On his white haori could have been seen numerous bloodstains but none seemed to be caused by his own wounds.

"Um, excuse me, sir, but… are you all right?" asked Hanatarō nervously, not really knowing what to do. Everything seemed bizarre to him, like it had been taken from some gory dream.

Byakuya nodded, concluding that the small Shinigami was inquiring about the physical wounds. Taking some hold of himself, he forced himself to move. He couldn't stay in this room for eternity, after all. He had to accept that Rukia was dead, that he had failed once again. But could he move on once again after another blow from the fate?

Numb to the core, like in trance he started heading toward the meeting place.

Hanatarō saw captain Kuchiki slowly leaving off in the direction they had come from. Something was definitely off. Weren't they supposed to aid Rukia-san? Where was she? Looking around he couldn't spot her anywhere. And the unusual behaviour of his superior… What had happened? He was totally clueless.

He tried to speak to the captain of the 6th Division once again. "E-excuse me, sir… but… where is Rukia-san…?"

Captain Kuchiki stopped on his track and for the first time looked directly at the medical Shinigami. After a long pause he quietly uttered words that Hanatarō wasn't sure he heard correctly. Or maybe he didn't want to hear them. Later he would say it was the latter. But as he was now a sentence along lines "Rukia is dead." seemed unreal so he reasoned that he must have misheard… Yes, that was it! Because such thing would have never ever happened, would it?

However, that indescribable feeling of affliction and regret that filled him for the flick of second when he locked his eyes with the man's couldn't have been invented…

But… But Rukia-san couldn't have been dead! She just _couldn't_!

Captain Kuchiki had already resumed his step so Hanatarō ran and stopped just before him blocking his path.

"She isn't dead! It's impossible!" he shouted with pleading look in his eyes regardless of the difference in ranks between them. He desperately wanted to hear reassuring words that she was sound and fine or slightly injured at the most, nothing too serious. Or that she had already gone ahead and is waiting for them at the rendezvous place.

But deep inside down he had already known he wouldn't be hearing anything like that.

Byakuya couldn't find a voice in his throat to say once again the brutal truth, so he merely shook his head.

"N-no… Ru-Rukia-san can't be…" the medical Shinigami stammered. However, despite his wishes, the understanding of the situation was slowly but undeniably reaching him and his eyes began to fill with tears. "Wh-where is she?" he blubbered, choking on the words overfilled with emotions. "I-I'd like t-to say g-good-b-bye…"

The captain of the 6th Division turned in the direction of the previous battle. "She was devoured by that Arrancar," he said gently pointing to the body of Aaroniero. He was trying to suppress the sadness in his voice, but to no avail. "There are no remains of her left. We can't even give her a proper burial."

The 7th Seat of the 4th Division looked at the man with eyes full of hopelessness. "Have we… Have we ar-arrived t-too late?"

Unable to answer that question, Byakuya once again started walking with crying Hanatarō following his steps.

* * *

Most of the party had already gathered. The only one left were captain Kuchiki with Yamada Hanatarō who had gone to help Rukia and captain Kurotsuchi with Nemu who were still exploring the laboratory of the 8th Espada. It must have been like a goldmine for them.

Captain Unohana was in the middle of patching up captain Zaraki, who was complaining that it was nothing, he had been worse and her treatment was unnecessary and annoying. Of course the calm captain of the 4th Division pretended not to hear him and was healing him anyway smiling gently. She didn't bother explaining how vital it should be for him to be treated after those several wounds in order to recover as soon as possible.

Even a love-fighting man like him used to injuries in any shape and form possible wouldn't be able to return back to his top shape if not being healed. So she continued her duty in silence. Even though Zaraki was complaining, he wasn't resisting at all. It was probably a pose, so he would appear tough. She sighed, _men and their pride…_

The five of them were quietly sitting in a circle, waiting for the rest to arrive so they could finally depart for the Soul Society. Ichigo had already been healed with Orihime's Sōten Kisshun. Sado too was in good health thanks to captain Unohana. Luckily for Uryū and Renji the treatment they had received from the madman scientist hadn't resulted in any side effects, at least in any they were aware of. Hopefully the 'yet' issue wouldn't come into play.

Ichigo spotted approaching Byakuya and Hanatarō, but odd enough there was no third person accompanying them.

"Where's Rukia?" he asked curiously when the came close enough to hear him.

The captain of the 6th Division ignored him and sat on a rock some distance away from the group. He couldn't find the strength to face anyone now. Resting his head in his hands he allowed himself to become lost in though. What was he supposed to do now?

Seeing no point in trying to force the answer out of Byakuya, the redhead turned to the inconspicuous Shinigami, who would without doubt be more willing to cooperate.

"So Hanatarō, where did you lose Rukia?" he asked jokingly. But to his surprise no replay came. He looked closely at the 7th Seat of the 4th Division and saw something distressing – his cheeks were tearstained. Even though he looked like trying to prevent himself from crying, his eyes were brimming with tears.

"Oi, what's wrong?!" Ichigo stood up and approached him. He was getting more and more anxious. "Hanatarō, tell me what's going on!"

"Yamada-kun, tell us what has happened," cut in Orihime softly, but undeniable worry could be heard in her voice. "Where's Kuchiki-san?"

Poor medical Shinigami dropped to his knees and started crying again. "Rukia-san…"

Renji couldn't stand the tension. "Get a grip!" he yelled.

"W-we… were t-too… late," he blubbered out. It was too hard for him to say this squarely.

The silence fell abruptly, disturbed only by quiet weeps of Hanatarō. Everyone was shifting their gazes from the boy to Byakuya and to each other. What was he saying? It couldn't be that… Could it?

"What do you mean?" whispered Ichigo with wide eyes, but the 7th Seat of the 4th Division couldn't utter any more words. Orihime crouched next to him, trying to console him a bit. Her own eyes were too rapidly filling with tears.

The substitute Shinigami ran to Byakuya, with Renji following closely on his heels. "What did he mean?!" he demanded harshly.

"Captain! What is going on?" asked crimson haired Shinigami urgently.

"It's exactly as Yamada Hanatarō said," answered the heir of the Kuchiki clan not lifting up his head. He was tired, so very tired…

"You've got to be joking!" shouted his lieutenant forgetting completely about respectful title.

At the moment Byakuya couldn't care less about honorifics. He only gave Renji a look that meant: firstly, he didn't joke; secondly, he would never joke in a situation like this; and thirdly, he did _not_ joke. He was a serious man with dignity after all.

Ichigo unable to take it anymore, grabbed the captain of the 6th Division by his collar and set him to his feet. Not paying attention to Renji's protests, he shook the man quite roughly. He just wanted the goddamned answer! Straight and forward! Was it that hard to not be indistinct about Rukia's predicament? He couldn't take the uncertainty anymore.

"Where is Rukia?" he asked slowly in a manner saying he wouldn't let it be brushed off.

Byakuya looked at him with heavy eyes. It was difficult for him to once again voice those three horribly sounding words, but he had no choice. "She is dead," replied Byakuya after a pause. His voice was hollow, no emotions echoed through it.

The redhead narrowed his eyes. Even though he wanted an answer, he hadn't said he would like it. And take it peacefully, for the matter. "How come?" he questioned with a dangerous tone.

The Kuchiki heir didn't answer. Because what was he supposed to say? Yamada Hanatarō had already informed that they were too late. There was nothing else to add. Maybe except that they had failed, but that was obvious. And unfortunately nothing could change the reality. If there was a way to turn the wheels of time and save Rukia from the clutches of death, he would do it immediately. But there was no such way.

Ichigo was now officially pissed off. What was wrong with this man? Why did he ignore him? Was he hiding something? "Answer me!" he demanded.

Byakuya exhaled heavily. "And what do you exactly want me to tell you, Kurosaki Ichigo?" He wouldn't be getting any peace for some time, he noticed. The youngster before him looked ready to do anything just to know the answers to his questions. He wouldn't hesitate to refer to violence to have his own way. As weird as it sounded, he didn't care whether the redhead hit him or not. Right now nothing much mattered to him.

"You said that she died… but maybe you _allowed_ her to die?" he asked vehemently.

"Oi, Ichigo! You're overdoing it!" Renji cut in angrily. "Captain would never do such a thing!"

"Stay out of it!" yelled the substitute Shinigami and then turned back to the captain of the 6th Division, tightening his grip on the man's collar. "Well?"

It seemed the boy still harboured hard feelings after the execution incident. Byakuya didn't hold it against him, but still he felt insulted by that insinuation. _Allow Rukia to die? Ridiculous._ He would give his life away to protect her! He sent the delinquent a cold glare, nevertheless responded, "When I arrived at the place, Rukia was already devoured by an Arrancar."

"What did you do with him?" questioned further Ichigo.

"Nothing. He-" the Kuchiki heir tried to speak, but was cut off.

"WHAT?!" hollered Ichigo and Renji in unison.

Byakuya rolled his eyes. The situation was really wearing down on him to make him step so low as to make this degrading expression. "Don't interrupt me." He was slowly regaining his usual composure. "And let go off me, Kurosaki," he pushed away the offending hand and continued, "As I was saying, I did nothing, because he was already dead."

The youngsters in front of him gaped.

"What are you saying, captain?" asked Renji. "Then why are you covered in blood?" He was confused. At the moment he didn't know what to think, what to _feel_. He just learned that one of the dearest people in his life was _dead_. His childhood friend, the first girl he had developed some deeper feelings for, irreplaceable partner, that annoying midget who he had always thought would be by his side…

And now she was gone.

He suddenly felt that something started dying in him leaving only emptiness behind.

_NO! STOP IT, you idiot!_, he reprimanded himself. Rukia's death might have _not_ been determined yet; couldn't be determined just with the words of one person, even if it was Kuchiki Byakuya. Or maybe because it _was_ Kuchiki Byakuya.

He respected his captain like no one else and looked up to him, but he was _he_.

In his eyes, Kuchiki Byakuya was highly intelligent man, but it wasn't as if there was nothing that could delude him. His fault was that he too often believed his own eyes, not diving deeper in the subject, taking for granted the reality he was faced with.

Like the time when Rukia had been sentenced to death… Her punishment had been without doubt incommensurate with her minor crime. For an extended stay in the living world and giving her Shinigami powers to a human she had been treated like a captain who committed high treason. Yet the Kuchiki heir hadn't questioned the sentence, hadn't voiced that there was something wrong with it; hadn't even looked perturbed with injustice of it. He had just accepted it.

He was this kind of a man.

That's why Renji couldn't completely trust Kuchiki Byakuya's judgment.

"Captain, could you tell us _everything_ that has happened there?" Renji continued with next question, desperation echoing in his voice.

"There was another Espada, he was the one who killed him," the heir of the Kuchiki clan continued his account.

"??" the askance on their faces was too obvious. It almost made him roll his eyes again.

"I liquidated him if you were wondering," he provided.

Ichigo furrowed his brows. Something was off with the whole story, but he couldn't lay a finger on what it was…

"Did he say something?" he asked impatiently. "Anything?"

"Only that Rukia was devoured by the already dead Espada and that he was the one who finished him off." It appeared to him that something was bothering Kurosaki Ichigo about the whole situation. But what? Could he know something no one else knew about?

After a brief mental overview of what he had just heard, the substitute Shinigami summed up, "So you're saying that when you arrived at the scene, there was no Rukia anywhere, the Espada that supposedly devoured her have already been dead and there was another Espada claiming to kill his comrade, right?"

"Yes, exactly," confirmed Byakuya.

"But why would he do that? I mean killing his comrade." wondered Renji. "That's stupid."

"I don't know. I didn't listen any further, only eliminated him," answered with hesitance the captain of the 6th Division.

The youngsters were now giving him a weird look. Could it be that the great Kuchiki Byakuya lost it, because someone had killed Rukia? Did it mean that he really cared about her? After all he was the type to ask questions first then attack, not the other way around.

Recovering from the shock, Ichigo started putting puzzles together, the wheels in his head turning at rapid speed, processing the information he had just received. Something was definitely odd… Not everything fitted together. He would have to find out which pieces exactly!

"Was there anyone else in the vicinity? Have you sensed anyone?" he asked.

Byakuya quirked his brows in a mild askance. What the boy was getting at? "No, no one as far as I can recall."

"I see," replied absentmindedly the redhead. But even if the man said he hadn't felt the presence of anyone, it didn't mean there hadn't been anyone. After all the Kuchiki heir hadn't been… in his right state of mind, if you could call it that.

"We're back!" announced suddenly Kurotsuchi of his and Nemu arrival. "We can return to the Soul Society now."

Noticing the gloomy atmosphere surrounding the rest of the party he asked, "Have someone died?" Immediately he found himself on the receiving end of the murderous glares. Not that he noticed nor cared about it. He just got his hands on a very interesting subject. He wanted to be in his laboratory as soon as possible. "I'll contact the Soul Society that we're ready to head back."

Ichigo didn't want to return, but right now he had no choice. And they couldn't stay in the Hueco Mundo for any longer in the fear of an attack from the Las Noches. They had come here on rescue mission; they weren't prepared for seizing the castle. And although it was hard to admit, they hadn't been prepared for the rescue as well. Wasn't it for Soul Society's back up, they would fail miserably.

And now came the time for their return. He could point out his suspicions to them. He knew that Renji, Ishida, Chad and Inoue would stay with him, but the captains and their vices got orders to follow, so whatever they would believe was meaningless. And without their aid, they wouldn't be able to do anything. Not to mention they were already worn out from the battles they had fought.

And they could forget about miracle.

Hueco Mundo wasn't the place where they happened often and they had already been blessed with one.

Besides he wasn't certain of his theory at all. There was just this feeling in his gut telling him that something was wrong. It might have been simply his unwillingness to accept the death of a friend, stubbornly clinging to everything that could indicate she might be alive. Even if it was the case of a mere wishful thinking, he decided to indulge himself with it, until proven otherwise.

Ichigo needed to talk with his friends and confront his observations with theirs. Maybe then he would be able to come to some conclusions. If he was correct then maybe… No, it wasn't the time to raise his own hopes.

But he couldn't help but feel a little bit on optimistic side when he noticed he wasn't the only one having doubts about Rukia's death. Renji too seemed disbelieving it. And what counted more, he saw the determination in his eyes for contradicting it. He wanted to speak with him about this.

But right now wasn't the time for that. They needed to go back to the Soul Society.

Ichigo hoped that Rukia was fine and nothing bad would happen to her. He didn't dare to ask her for forgiveness for abandoning her in this forsaken place. He didn't think he had the right to do so. But he made a vow to come back here as soon as possible. He needed to come up with a plan and that required a time for coming up with strategies regarding all odds they might encounter.

_Wait for me, Rukia…_

He turned to Byakuya who just started moving to the spot where the _Garganta_ gate would most probably appear, "I'm sorry for that accusation, I wasn't thinking straight." The man nodded acknowledging the apology.

The redhead approached sitting Nel, who was observing everything from the side with Dondochakka and Pesche. He was very grateful for meeting the trio; they had helped him a lot even though they were supposed to be natural enemies. He owed them a big time. But now came the time to part ways. However before he had a chance to say anything, she was the first one to speak, "Itsygo is leaving, right?"

He smiled gently. "Yeah."

"Why won't you stay with us and play some more?" she asked, her big eyes starting to water. "It was so fun to be with Itsygo!"

The substitute Shinigami sighed. "I have to. It's not safe for me to stick around the Hueco Mundo any longer."

"Then Nel will protect Itsygo! So stay!" she pleaded, tears cascading down her cheeks resembled small waterfalls.

"I can't. But what about you? Maybe you'd go with me to the Soul Society? You aren't safe here, are you?" he asked concerned. Who knew what could happen to her now. She had been forgotten for some time, but right now probably everyone knew that the previous 3rd Espada was alive. What would Aizen do? And there was also that Nnoitra guy issue…

"Nel is fine, she has Dondochakka and Pesche with her!" she said smiling through tears. "And he needs her!" the small girl pointed to the lanky Arrancar who was lying nearby covered from head to toes with Nel's healing saliva.

Ichigo was worried about her. And that man was the main cause of it. Even though after the transformation to an adult she was very powerful, she couldn't do much in her current form. And Nnoitra was unpredictable and dangerous; he might hurt her in her vulnerable state. He was sure she was well aware of that possibility, but then why had she helped him? He didn't know, but it seemed they must have had some long history behind them. He might not like it, nevertheless he respected her decision. Besides, there was nothing he could do with him now.

"So this is goodbye," he smiled. "Take care, Nel."

"But Nel doesn't want Itsygo go!" she cried once again and bounced at him hugging him tightly. "Stay!"

He felt a little bit uncomfortable, but hugged her back. "I already told you I can't," he stated with a deep sigh, prying her off himself and putting her down on the ground. Then he turned to her comrades, "Take care of her and yourselves!"

"Of course!" assured him Dondochakka.

"We'll protect her no matter what," added Pesche.

"Thanks," said Ichigo. "And farewell. Maybe we'll meet again someday."

"Bye, Itsygo!" cried Nel waving her small hand energetically. She was making one of the unhappiest faces in the world.

Shaking his head in a mild amusement at the strange trio they made, he returned back to Orihime. "Come on, Inoue, we've got to go back," he said and helped her to her feet. She had problems with standing on her own legs and was still crying silently, so he wrapped his arm around her to comfort her and support from falling to her knees.

At last the _Garganta_ gate appeared and they stepped in.

"Oh, and Byakuya," started Ichigo but stopped abruptly shaking his head. He must have changed his mind about what he wanted to say, because his next words were only, "Sorry, it's nothing… Just… thanks."

The captain of the 6th Division looked at him weirdly. What was he thanking him for? And more importantly, what had he wanted to tell him?

* * *

A little bit cryptic, but some of you, if not all, might already guess what's going on Ichigo's mind… More in the next chapter! ;D

朝霧 -Asagiri-


	6. The Rising Sun

Hello! Loooong time no see!

Certainly you must hate me, ahahaha.

I'm terribly sorry for such a long delay!

However right now I have a decent amount of free time, so I think I won't neglect the story so horribly from now on. Woohoo! Summer holidays! Though I'm working, it isn't that bad. I have pretty many days off, so I'm not complaining ;D And I'm in a gorgeous place – Isles of Scilly. Perfect place for holidays, nevertheless the water in the sea is too cold! Can't swim in it, I went in as far as knee-deep and couldn't go farther… Definitely way too cold.

Anyway, many thanks to the reviewers! You're all wonderful and I'm a lazy ass…

**Red Princess**, **Auel Nader**, **Tourmaline91**, **MistBlueFlowers**, **phoenix-aerith**, **CookieMonster666**,** ColourPearl**, **Wait-For-Sleep**,** DarkMagic10**,** SweetestChick**,** SoraXNamine**,** Anjiska**,** Sweet Scrifice**,** SnowLion no Miko**,** Breseis25**,** kookey**,** Psy t r a n c e**,** scarlet white cross**,** utility**,** FireyFlames**,** sadbird**,** Teenager**,** deirdre's dreams**,** Belle Marionette**,** K E B A Y A**,** annikacan**,** Picttus**,** Kita of Nature**,** Sai Mei**,** Yuki Miyazawa**,** yume girl 91**,** oxXAnimeXxo**

THANK YOU ALL!

**-****!!** Also special thanks to **Teenager** who out of the blue drew me a **FANART**! (Do draw some more, please! ;) Link is in my profile, so go and check it out for yourselves!

Furthermore, I have uploaded a **new** version of the **chapter 5**. I have added some thoughts of Renji. I admit I have forgotten about him, my bad. I knew the chapter lacked something and thanks to you I noticed what it was.

But now onto the story! (Do forgive many mistakes, especially regarding tenses. Didn't have time to check it thoroughly…)

Second and last part of the Ichigo, Renji, Orihime, Uryū, Yasutora, Byakuya, Hanatarō and others point of view!

Enjoy!

朝霧 -Asagiri-

* * *

**The Frozen Whisper**

**by** Asagiri

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_The Rising Sun_

* * *

"I see, that's regrettable," said Commander-General Yamamoto. In the end one of the things he had feared happened – they lost a very valuable man. Though still young, Kuchiki Rukia had a bright future before her. She had shown many talents, and with time undoubtedly would become a splendid Shinigami. Unfortunately they wouldn't be able to see how great indeed she could be.

Her death was not only a loss for the Soul Society's forces, but also a severe blow to her friends, whom, even if she didn't have many, she was very close with. It might affect them deeply.

It wouldn't be the worst if they thirsted for revenge. Even if they didn't fight for the Soul Society's sake, their fight still would benefit it. However the problem was if they could live on after avenging their friend. During his long life Yamamoto had seen many men obsessed with revenge, who, after accomplishing it, lost any reason to live and in the end died like a dog.

But probably the worst was that they could lose their resolve to do anything. Filled with guilt, they would turn their backs on the world, blaming themselves for the death of their friend. At the same time they would perversely keep losing themselves in the memories of the idealized past, trying to find salvation within them, but in the end hurting themselves even deeper. It would be just a matter of time before they would become a shadow of their former selves. Nothing would matter to them anymore. Even though they would put on a mask of normalcy, it wouldn't change the fact that there would be sorrow, regret and self-blame behind it.

He didn't wish to see those youngsters living a vacuous existence. He hoped they were strong enough to live on not only for their own sake, but also for the sake of those who weren't given this chance. They should remember the dead ones, but at the same time shouldn't forget there's future ahead of them. Making the fullest of it should be somewhat of an obligation toward those who had already left this world.

Fortunately none of them was alone – they had each other to rely on in the darkest of times.

Commander-General Yamamoto sighed heavily. He felt very old and tired. When the war with Aizen and his Arrancars ends, he would ask for retirement. But now back to the situation at hand…

"Captain Zaraki and captain Unohana, I'll ask you to stay for a little bit longer. The rest of you is dismissed," he instructed and then turned to Ichigo, Orihime, Uryū and Yasutora, "For the time being the four of you will stay in the Soul Society. You're strictly forbidden to leave the Soul Society for the time being. No acting on your own. Anything should be discussed with me beforehand. Do I make myself clear," he asked but didn't wait for their response. "There are rooms prepared for you in the 4th Division Headquarters. Yamada Hanatarō, take them there."

"Yes, sir," saluted the boy in a low-spirited voice, which sounded even meeker than usual. He had already calmed down, but still from time to time was shedding a tear or two and sniffing his nose.

"Good. There will be a meeting tomorrow at eleven o'clock. Make sure to be there. All of you," added Yamamoto. "Now go and get some rest."

Without a word, Byakuya was the first one to leave. He would have to inform the elders of Rukia's death. Not that they would care, he was perfectly aware of the fact that they never approved of her just like they never approved of Hisana. The old bastards would probably be relieved to hear that the 'dirt' in their family had been removed completely.

It filled him with bitterness. Even though he was the head of his clan, he couldn't do much himself. Every time he wanted to make an important decision, he always had to consult it with _them_. Bloody tradition…

Ichigo, Renji, Orihime, Uryū and Yasutora followed in the steps of the Kuchiki heir, guided by Hanatarō. They were walking in silence, each one deep in their own thoughts.

It was already getting dark in the Soul Society; the last rays of sun were slowly diminishing to finally disappear. It was truly a beautiful sunset, but none of them even glanced at it.

Orihime couldn't cry any longer, she was exhausted both mentally and physically. She couldn't focus on where she was going. Weren't it for Ichigo's supporting arm, she would most probably fall to her knees. And once fallen, wouldn't even bother to try and stand up again. She would be content with staying just right there, waiting for the world's end.

She felt guilty. If it hadn't been for her, this wouldn't have happened. She was the reason why Kuchiki-san had come to the Hueco Mundo. Trying to save her, she had fought and in the end had lost her life. And everything was for her, Inoue Orihime's, sake. If only her Shun Shun Rikka had the power to reject death…

But it didn't.

It was all her fault…

"Here we are," announced Hanatarō when they arrived at the front gate of the 4th Division Headquarters. "I have to ask which rooms exactly have been prepared for you, so please wait a bit. I'll be right back."

Simultaneously they nodded their heads.

For now Renji was accompanying them. He needed to talk with Ichigo. If his instinct was correct, the substitute Shinigami was having doubts whether Rukia was actually dead or not, just like he was. Even though he wanted to ask about it right now, he decided to wait 'till they put Inoue Orihime to bed. Right now she should rest; any more worry could make her seriously ill.

They didn't have to wait long for Hanatarō to return.

"You have two rooms to make use of; one is for Kurosaki-san, Ishida-san and Sado-san, and the second is for Inoue-san," he explained as they moved inside. "I'll show you the way."

Firstly they stopped by Orihime's room. All of the boys could see the state she was in; she was swaying on her feet, practically unable to stand by herself. Today's events were too much for her. But who could blame her. Hopefully she would feel better after some sleep.

With care, Ichigo helped her getting to bed. He was worried about her. Fortunately they hadn't hurt her in the Las Noches. When she had been out of the reach for him to protect her, he couldn't have helped it, but think the worst things possible. After all she was very sweet and beautiful young girl, woman even. On the first occasion he had asked her the dreadful question he feared to even think of, but he had had to. You can't even imagine how relieved he had been, when his worries had been proved false.

So now he was concerned about how much Rukia's supposed death had affected her. By the look of things, very deeply. He knew what she must have been thinking right now; how she blamed herself, even if it wasn't her fault at all. If it was anyone's fault then it was Aizen's and his shitty Arrancars'. Definitely not hers.

For Inoue's sake he wished his assumptions were correct. He couldn't bear to see her, who had always been so cheerful, wrecked and miserable.

"Get some sleep, Inoue," he told her gently. Orihime only nodded her head numbly. He wanted to say that everything would be fine, but the words got stuck in his throat. At the moment he didn't want to raise her hopes, because if he was mistaken, she would most certainly completely break down.

Uryū moved toward her, took off her shoes and covered her with a blanket, something that retard Kurosaki wouldn't come up with in the thousands of years.

"Good night, Inoue-san," he said quietly, squeezing gently her hand in an attempt to comfort her. He knew it wasn't much, but at least he wanted her to know that he was there for her if she needed him. And even though he wasn't very close to Kuchiki-san, he too felt remorse after her death. For a Shinigami she truly had been a fine companion.

Orihime just forced her lips into a small sad smile. She truly was grateful to all of them. She didn't want to worry them, but right now she was too tired to somehow mask her sadness. Maybe after a good sleep she would feel better. She remembered the phrase her brother had been saying every time things weren't going well.

_After the storm __there is always sun_.

With that thought she closed her eyes and immediately drifted into dreamless sleep.

The boys left her room as quiet as possible and went straight to the one Ichigo, Uryū and Yasutora would occupy. Straight after walking in the room, the three of them chose their respective beds and sat (or threw themselves, if you want to specify what exactly the substitute Shinigami did) on them. Renji with Hanatarō took their places on the floor by the wall.

Ichigo found few ambiguities concerning Rukia's 'death'…

Firstly, Ulquiorra had told him that she and her opponent had killed each other.

That was a lie, he knew it, because that time he had checked and had felt her _reiatsu_, faint but still. Of course it was natural to confuse an enemy. It was one of the basic tactics to make him unable to focus on the fight and distort his rational thinking. Unfortunately that time, when she had been undeniably alive, he hadn't been able to go and help her as he had been in the heat of the battle.

Secondly, Byakuya had said that Rukia had been devoured.

Well, if Rukia had been still alive back then it was possible that Espada had been breathing as well. But he was pretty sure he hadn't sensed anyone's presence near the petite Shinigami when he had searched for her spiritual pressure back then. But then it hadn't been impossible for him to be still alive – his _reiatsu_ could have been too faint for Ichigo to sense it when he had been too engaged in the battle to be able to focus accurately.

Thirdly, why would Arrancar kill his comrade?

Rivalry? Strife? He supposed that for an Arrancar those reasons were enough to kill. But still he was 99 sure that Rukia's opponent had been dead that time. So the one whom Byakuya had fought with couldn't have had killed him.

Why the lie then?

To deceive them?

But why did they need Rukia for?

He sighed deeply. So many questions, but hardly any answers. He looked at the faces of his friends. They all seemed to be mulling over today's events.

"Oi, tell me about your fights, especially when-" he abruptly stopped unsure how to end it.

"When Kuchiki-san was claimed dead?" finished Uryū for him.

"N," Ichigo grunted nodding his head.

"Sorry, but I don't think either me or Abarai would be of any help here. We were trapped in a room where our _reiatsu_ was restricted. We couldn't sense anything that was going on outside."

"Yeah," agreed Renji. "But the Espada we were fighting with somehow learned that Rukia and her enemy killed each other. He said he got a report…"

"Ulquiorra too said he got a report, synchronized awareness or something…" explained Ichigo. "Guess it's some kind of an ability, not sure 'bout this however. Well, not that it matters anyway… What about you Chad?"

"Sorry, I was unconscious that time," answered Yasutora dejectedly. He was mad at himself for being unable to help his friends. He could see that the redhead was seeking for any information concerning Kuchiki, but he couldn't give any. He felt as if he had failed him.

"It's fine, Chad," said Ichigo and looked at the inconspicuous Shinigami. "Hanatarō?"

"Well… I was just following captain Kuchiki…" he replied. "But he seemed to know where to go, so…"

"I see… When you arrived to the Hueco Mundo, have you immediately gone to each one of us?"

"Um, yes," answered slightly puzzled Hanatarō. "Commander-General Yamamoto thought that you would most probably separate, so before leaving the Souls Society the captains decided whom would they aid so not to lose the precious time. Why?"

Ichigo only nodded his head. If Byakuya had known where to go, then it would mean he had sensed Rukia's _reiatsu_.

"How long it took you to get at the scene?"

"Um… I arrived there in about 10 minutes, but captain Kuchiki used _shumpo_, so I guess he got there in 6 minutes, maybe less…"

So the enemy had gotten around 5 minutes to get everything done. With luck it was possible. Byakuya must have had sensed Rukia's waning spiritual pressure and then focused solely on _shumpo_ to get there as quick as possible. If he had focused on her _reiatsu_ as well, he would follow it where they had taken her…

It made perfect sense!

On top of that, when Soul Society's forces had arrived to the Hueco Mundo, it was long after Rukia and her opponent had supposedly killed each other!

Uryū looked at him closely. "What is it, Kurosaki? What's occupying your mind anyway?"

The substitute Shinigami opened his mouth to answer, but stopped himself unsure whether to continue or not. But after receiving impatient looks from his friends he made up his mind. He continued hesitantly, wondering what their reactions would be.

"I… I don't think Rukia got killed there."

The silence fell. Ichigo's head was bowed and he was looking at his clasped hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world. However he could still feel their stares.

"Kurosaki," started the Quincy. "It's hard for all of us to believe she got killed, but-"

"Shut up, Ishida," the redhead cut in rudely. "Don't you see it? That report was fake! If that Espada and Rukia killed each other, then how could he devour her?"

"Maybe with his last strength…"

"Then what was the point of killing that Espada?"

Silence.

"Look, it isn't just my wishful thinking!" yelled miffed Ichigo. "There _is_ something _off_ about everything!"

"But the Espada we were fighting… after eating his subordinates, he fully recovered…"

"Because it was one of his abilities," Renji joined in the argument. "Besides how much of power would you get after eating a half-dead Shinigami? Not much, I believe."

"But what would they need Kuchiki-san for? She's strong, but she doesn't have abilities that would be somewhat outrageous and…"

"That's true, but look at us right now. We're down spirited, our morals are low…" said the vice captain of the 6th Division. "'I too have my doubts 'bout Rukia's death."

"You do?" asked Ichigo. He had felt that Renji might think the same, but when he actually said it, he saw that the rays of hope were surely starting to shine. He couldn't help but quirk his lips in a small smile.

"Yeah."

"Abarai-san, Kurosaki-san, is that… is that for real?" asked Hanatarō in disbelief.

"I guess," confirmed Ichigo. Renji nodded his head.

"Could you explain to us what makes you think like that?" It wasn't like Uryū didn't want Rukia to be alive, quite on the contrary. But he needed to have some basis before he would start believing. He didn't like disappointments, and one regarding this case would hurt quite deeply.

And so Ichigo and Renji elucidated everything what had raised their suspicions, pointing out every detail that especially proved their theory right. When they were done, silence reigned when the rest of them was digesting the information they had just received.

"So, Rukia-san is… is alive?" asked hopefully Hanatarō, tears of joy started brimming in his eyes.

Renji smiled slightly at this reaction. "We believe so."

"I'm so g-glad…" the small Shinigami was now full of tears streaming down his cheeks.

"If you believe that Kuchiki is alive, then I don't need any more proof for this," declared Yasutora. "I'm with you, whatever you're planning to do from now on."

"Thanks, Chad," replied grateful Ichigo.

"When you put it this way, indeed many things point to the fact that Kuchiki-san might be alive…" said the Quincy slowly. "I'm starting to see you point. What's the possibility you might be right?"

"I'd say… hmm… 30, no, even 35," the redhead assumed.

"That's pretty high."

"You think so?"

"Yeah," smiled Uryū. "But it's enough. So what are we going to do now?"

Now that they agreed that Rukia was alive, they needed some plan. It was their top priority to free her from the Las Noches and they didn't want to wait 'till winter. Just the thought that she would have to wait there, in enemy's hands, for a couple of months made each one of them boil in anger and at the same time made them want to hide in shame for letting her to be snatched away and for being fooled into believing in her death, even if it was for a short moment.

It was time for the brainstorm. They needed an easy but cunning plan, which didn't involve many preparations nor asking for the help of the Soul Society; one that had no way to fail even if it was only the six of them carrying it out.

…Was it even possible?

They hadn't come up with many plans and none of them was perfect or even close to it. The hardest part was either finding the way to sneak into the Las Noches without being noticed or the fact that they didn't have enough manpower. Six men against an army of Arrancars. It would be a miracle if they managed to reach Rukia.

Impossible.

"What about Inoue-san?" asked Uryū out of the blue. "Will we tell her?"

"I don't know," answered Ichigo scratching his head. "I'd like to keep her away from this, but… she has a right know."

"She should know," agreed Yasutora. "How would she feel if she learned that we left her out?"

"I don't want her to suffer any more, but Sado has a point," added the Quincy. "Besides she might help us. Maybe she knows something about the Las Noches we don't."

Ichigo sighed. "You're right. Tomorrow when she wakes up we'll tell her, unless her condition worsens."

"I think-" started Hanatarō, but was cut off by the knock on the door. He got up and opened it. To his surprise he came face to face with his superior.

"Captain Unohana!"

"Good evening, boys," she greeted them with a gentle smile. "Shouldn't you be sleeping already?"

They were so absorbed in discussion and planning that they hadn't noticed that the world outside the windows had already been in the darkness of the moonless night. Suddenly they felt that the fatigue from the eventful day was taking a toll on them.

"Good evening, captain Unohana," replied all of them.

"Now all of you to beds," she ordered. "Abarai-kun, return to your Division, Hanatarō, off to the quarters."

"Yes, m'am," saluted Renji. He felt intimidated by her and she was only _smiling_. With curt "We'll talk in the morning" to his friends and "Good night" to captain Unohana, he quickly left the room. He didn't want to make her angry. He heard rumours about her and not all of them were pleasant.

"Good night, captain," Hanatarō said nervously to his superior and followed after Renji.

Captain Unohana looked at the trio. "How are you feeling?"

"We're fine," answered Ichigo for all of them. "Just a little bit tired, that's all."

"Then you should go to sleep," she sighed. "You need to be rested for tomorrow; it'll be an eventful day, I think. And don't forget there's the meeting. I'll be waiting for you ten to eleven at the main gate of my Division. Please, don't be late."

"Of course, we'll be there."

"Good. Now sleep," she turned to leave, but was stopped by Uryū's question.

"Excuse me, captain Unohana, but how is Inoue-san? We've been quite worried about her…"

"Physically she's fine, she didn't have any injuries," started the captain of the 4th Division. "But mentally, she's burdened greatly. The exhaustion from today also has its impact on her present state. Good sleep should do her some good, but… she will need you. Losing a friend is an immense blow, after all. It will take time, but with the help of you, her friends, she should recover. There's nothing I can do for her anymore."

"Yes, thank you," said Ichigo. "We'll do everything in our might to help her."

"Yeah," agreed Yasutora resolutely. "We won't allow her to suffer like this."

"Besides, she might not look like that," added the Quincy. "But Inoue-san is strong."

Captain Unohana smiled. "I'm really happy to hear that. It's really refreshing to see a friendship like yours. Now end of this chatter. Go to sleep. You'll be of no help to Inoue-san if you'll be on the verge of dying because of the exhaustion."

"Yes, captain Unohana," replied three boys simultaneously.

"Splendid," she said and turned to leave. "Good night."

"Good night, captain Unohana." Once again a chorus.

The medical Shinigami smiled and before closing the door after herself, she turned off the light in the room.

"Guess we can't help it…" whispered resigned Ichigo as to not be heard.

"Yeah," agreed Uryū.

"Good night," said Yasutora.

"Good night," replied the Quincy and the Shinigami.

And without even changing their clothes they lay down on their beds. Before their heads hit the pillows, they were asleep.

* * *

"Oi, Kurosaki, time to wake up."

A voice.

One that often pissed him off.

"Oi, wake up."

Another one. Gruff and annoying.

What did they want from him?

A hard poke in the ribs.

With an ostentatious growl, Ichigo reluctantly lifted up his eyelids to see Ishida, Chad and Renji standing above him and looking at him expectantly.

"Whadya want?" he mumbled incoherently, but exactly at the same time understanding hit him and he suddenly became completely awaken. "No, never mind," he said shaking his head and sitting straight up. He noticed that Ishida and Chad had already changed into provided Shinigami robes.

"Go take the shower, Kurosaki," advised the Quincy. "We don't have much time, so hurry up. The meeting is in less than two hours."

"Oh, yeah, the meeting…" said Ichigo more to himself than them and got up. "How long have you been up?" he asked while picking up spared robes and heading to the bathroom connected to their room.

"Half an hour, I guess," answered Uryū. "Abarai woke us up when he came in."

"Then couldn't you wake me up earlier?" asked Ichigo with somewhat of a reproach in his voice.

"We tried, really," defended themselves Renji. "But you haven't budged an inch."

"Whatever," the redhead waved his hand in a manner signalizing it didn't matter and entered the bathroom. After a quick cold shower which washed away the remains of the sleepiness, he returned back to the room ready to face whatever the day would bring.

"So, has anyone of you come up with something?" he asked hopefully. He himself couldn't devise any ingenious plan. He wasn't good with strategies in the first place. If it was up to him, he would simply storm in and rescue Rukia. But that needed luck. However he had this feeling that they had run out of it. If the luck failed them, they would be all dead. They had too much to lose, so relying solely on luck was out of the question in this situation.

But at the same time he didn't want to leave Rukia alone in the hands of the enemy.

He sighed heavily and looked at his friends. Ishida was looking at some unspecified spot on the floor, Chad was watching his clenched fists and Renji seemed to find something interesting on the wall.

Conclusion: no plan.

"I've been wondering for a while…" started Uryū. "What they need Kuchiki-san for?"

"Well, to lower down our morale?" asked Renji.

"I don't think so," disagreed the Quincy. "Firstly, they would get the same effect if they just killed her which would be less troublesome than capturing her and hiding her presence. Besides they haven't announced they have her. At least yet. Secondly, 'her death' would affect only people close to her, not the whole Soul Society…"

"So? What do you think they need her for?" wondered Ichigo.

"It's just my guess, but I think they want to lure out Inoue-san once again," said Uryū, noticing he aroused their interest. "Like I said, I don't think they captured her to dishearten us. And I don't think she herself might be of use for them." He cringed at his own words; their sound was horrible, as if they were making Kuchiki-san a mere thing, a tool to be used and then thrown out. "They took the trouble to make her come to them once, then why not again?"

"Yeah, but why haven't they announced they have Rukia," asked Renji. "Why haven't they asked for the exchange for Inoue?"

"Because they are cunning," answered Uryū. "I hate to admit it, but they are better than us at this kind of… of games, I would call it. Because no matter how you would look at it, it's just a game for them, they can't lose anything. Inoue-san might be useful for them, but she isn't necessary."

He looked at his friends to see if they were following his train of thought. "And they haven't announced anything, because they purposely left clues and foresaw that someone from us would guess their intention. It's not a matter between them and the Soul Society, but _us_, between them and Inoue-san. They don't want an exchange. What do you think Inoue-san will do if she hears it? She'd be determined to go to them, without a second thought."

"Man, you sure like to talk," commented Ichigo making Uryū scowl slightly. "But I can see what you're getting at."

"So, once again they want Inoue come to them at her own will, right?" asked Renji. "No, wait. There's no will at all. Bastards are forcing her to come while threatening us! That's just unforgivable!"

"Yeah," agreed Yasutora. "And Inoue would go. Just like every one of us would."

"We're hopeless in a case like this, ain't we?" smiled Ichigo. "We'd do everything to save our friends."

"That's our high merit, I'd say," commented Uryū making the rest of the boys laugh in agreement.

"They will regret for picking a fight with the wrong guys," declared Renji. "We'll make them pay."

"Of course!" shouted determined Ichigo. "They have imprisoned and upset our friends; they won't get away with that. Not to mention the ones they have hurt are girls! As men we simply can't ignore that!"

"Since when are you chivalric, Kurosaki?" smirked Uryū receiving a glare from the redhead. "Never mind that. Let's go to Inoue-san. We still need to tell her everything and the meeting is in less than an hour."

"Yeah," they all approved in unison.

"Oh, and Kurosaki, there's breakfast for you on the tray," observed the Quincy. He and Sado had already eaten their own, when they were waiting for the redhead to awake.

"Really? Great, 'cause I'm starving here," Ichigo said happily. "Anyway, let's keep going. I'll eat in Inoue's room. No need to waste the time."

When they were getting up they heard a knock on the door which instantly opened revealing Hanatarō. He probably came here running as he was out of breath, panting heavily.

"G-good… morning… Kurosaki-san… Abarai-san… Ishida-san… Sado-san," he greeted them between the breaths. "I would have been earlier, but had chores to run…"

"Morning," they replied in chorus.

"Have you come up with anything?" he asked them, hope shining in his eyes. "I have been thinking, I really have, I couldn't even sleep, but… nothing came out of it." He bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, Hanatarō," Ichigo tried to raise his spirits. "Somehow we'll devise a plan. For sure." He patted small boy's arm gently. "Come, we were just going to Inoue. We need to tell her everything."

The 7th Seat of the 4th Division nodded and followed after the four.

* * *

Orihime was woken up by sunrays seeping through windows covered with translucent _washi_ paper. For a moment she didn't know where she was and how she ended up here. The events of yesterday were unknown, as if they were covered with impenetrable mist. But after she got a hold of the reality, the mist cleared exposing the painful memories.

The fresh tears started streaming down her face.

She was unforgivable.

Because of her ugly self, a wonderful person had lost her life. How could she amend for this crime? Was there even a way to do so? She felt miserable and lost like she had never before. She didn't know what to do.

Which path to follow from now on? Could she face her friends? How Tatsuki was doing? It's been a while since she had last seen her best friend. Where was Kurosaki-kun? And Ishida-kun? And Sado-kun? How were they feeling? Were they awake? What time was now? Should she go find them?

Her thoughts were in chaos.

All of a sudden she noticed she still was wearing the Arrancar outfit. Instantly she felt the urge to take it of. Looking around the room she saw a clock showing it was 9:26. Next to it she discovered a note addressed to her from captain Unohana. She was informing her about a meeting at eleven o'clock and that there was a breakfast tray placed on a table next to the window. On a chair near her bed were laid Shinigami robes prepared for her.

Orihime didn't feel like eating right now, so she picked up the provided clothes and went to bathroom to take a shower. She stood under the stream of water for over fifteen minutes wishing the water would clear her mind, so she would be able to think out what she should do from now on. It was very relaxing but wasn't able to wash off her sadness.

After drying herself with a towel, she put on her new clothes. Even though she didn't like black (it was too gloomy for her taste), she felt much better in it than in Arrancar outfit. Besides the black was the colour of mourning. Quite suitable for her present spirit.

Returning back to the room, she slid the window open and was instantly blinded by the morning sun. Shielding her eyes with her hand she looked at the Soul Society. Everything looked normal, like any other day. It was like they didn't know Kuchiki-san had died. But then, they probably knew, after all she was part of the noble family (and gossips concerning it spread like a wildfire), but still they didn't care as there were no bonds whatsoever between them.

The world outside kept going, even without Kuchiki-san.

Could she live on after Kuchiki-san's death?

Right now she didn't think so. She felt she didn't have the right.

She closed the window and went to lie on the bed without even as much as a glance at the prepared breakfast.

She didn't know how long she had spent on mulling over yesterday's events; it wouldn't make a big difference to her anyway, was it ten minutes or ten hours. Nevertheless she was interrupted by a knock on the door and brash "Inoue, are you there?".

It was undoubtedly Kurosaki-kun. She would recognize this voice anywhere.

"Not so loud, Kurosaki!" And there was also Ishida-kun.

Orihime felt panic rising inside her – she didn't think she could face them. However it wasn't up to her to decide this. Before she could respond the call properly or before she could hide in the bathroom (the thought of running away did cross her mind) the door opened and five boys entered her room.

"Mornin', Inoue!" Ichigo greeted her briskly. "How are you feeling?"

She looked at him weirdly. She didn't understand why he was so cheerful. And why was he holding a breakfast tray? She smiled unsure how she should react to such an unsuitable behaviour. "G-good morning, Kurosaki-kun," she returned the greeting and turned to the rest of her friends. "Good morning, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Abarai-kun, Yamada-kun, how are you?"

"We're okay," replied Uryū. "More importantly, how are _you_?"

"I-I…" She looked down at the floor, not knowing how to answer this question. She didn't want to lie, but at the same time she didn't want to upset them. "I… I don't have any wounds, so… I'm fine… I guess…" She laughed nervously scratching the back of her head.

The Quincy smiled slightly at her answer and reaction. It was so her to try not to worry anyone.

"Inoue, better sit down," started Ichigo now with serious expression on his face. "We have something to tell you."

"Ah, yes," she said meekly. Her lips twisted in a small, painful smile. She couldn't say she wasn't expecting this, but could anyone be actually ready for this? For final accusation and verdict – the breaking of the friendship? Orihime sighed and sat heavily on her bed not even daring a glance at the boys. She was afraid what she would find in their eyes.

"We think Rukia is alive," announced Ichigo.

Orihime raised her head so fast, they thought her neck might break. The mixed feeling of disbelief and hope shone in her eyes. "Wha-?" she asked unintelligently.

"That's right," added Renji. "We have every possible basis to believe so. Rukia _is_ alive."

The world started spinning like in a kaleidoscope and before she knew, her back hit the bed as she almost lost her consciousness. She heard someone calling her name, but it sounded like it was coming from a very far away. Someone was also squeezing her hand and gently patting her cheek, but it too seemed unreal. But after a while those sensations became more intensive. When she opened her eyes she could actually see her friends, though they were blurred a little.

"Inoue, are you alright?" asked worried Ichigo. He didn't expect her to faint…

"She might be weakened," concluded Uryū. "Have you eaten your breakfast, Inoue-san?"

"I'm so glad… so glad…" All grief and heartache disappeared as if by magic. She was crying the tears of joy and smiling the most brilliant smile the boys had ever seen. Seeing her happy again made them grin. They congratulated each other wordlessly.

The Quincy spotting untouched meal, took it and offered to Orihime. "Would you like to have a breakfast?"

She laughed, suddenly feeling famished. "If you wouldn't mind…"

"No, not at all," grinned Ichigo. "And I brought mine to keep you company."

They all sat on the floor and while the two redheads ate their meal, Uryū, backed here and there by Renji and Yasutora, explained everything to Orihime. She listened keenly, even though she didn't feel the need to know everything of this. Their statement alone that Kuchiki-san was alive was enough for her.

"So this is it," summed up the Quincy. "We believe that Aizen wants you back. That's why he captured Kuchiki-san."

Orihime didn't need much time to analyze what she had just heard.

"I'll go to him," she declared in firm voice and with solid determination shining in her eyes.

"That's what we thought you would say," smiled slightly Ichigo. She was so predictable… "But we can't let you go."

"But-" started Orihime but was cut off by Uryū.

"It isn't an exchange. Aizen won't let Kuchiki-san go. We can't lose the both of you. And this time you're not alone, Inoue-san. You have us. You can rely on us, though we aren't too much of help."

"Then what about Kuchiki-san? We can't leave her like this!"

"We can't and we won't," replied Renji. "But sending you there all by yourself is just plainly stupid. It would make our rescue action and Rukia's plight pointless. We need to come up with something that would allow us to save you both. We can't sacrifice one for another."

"I know it's not the best moment for this," cut in Hanatarō. "But soon we need to meet up with captain Unohana…"

All eyes went to the clock. 10:48.

"We better not to keep her waiting…" added the small Shinigami.

"Yeah," agreed Renji. "Let's go. We'll finish this when the meeting is over."

* * *

This is it!

I hope you like it how it came out.

There won't be any more inserts like this, unless you'll wish for some more!

Next chapter will be purely focused on slowly (veeeryyy slooowlyyy) growing romance between Rukia and Ulquiorra, hahaha ;D

But hey! It _is_ growing!

Bye!

朝霧 -Asagiri-


	7. Feast on Me

Hullo!

I've finally finished this chapter and it didn't even took me so much time! I'm so proud of myself… XD

And even with all adversities I had to overcome! My Windows crashed and I had to reinstall the system which resulted in all files wiped out completely, including 1/4 of this chapter. (_My files..._ D;) I had to write the beginning anew. I hate writing the same thing twice ;( I was really upset…

But that's a past now! ;D

Anyway, many thanks to everyone who have read and even more to those who have reviewed the previous chapter!

**Piccus**, **rockstar1093**, **Red** **Princess**, **Teenager**, **Tsunayoshi**, **scarlet white cross**, **yume girl 91**, **SoraXNamine**, **Amaiii**, **Sweet Scrifice**, **Yuki Miyazawa**, **gangsterforever**, **Kita of Nature**, **Paper Bullet** (**Ami**), **Anjiska**, **CookieMonster666** and two anonymous reviewers

Thank you!

And now onto the chapter. (With a lame title, but oh well… I'm open to any ideas.)

Do enjoy!

朝霧 -Asagiri-

* * *

**The Frozen Whisper**

**by** Asagiri

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Feast on Me_

* * *

_So this is my cell for the time being, huh?_

Rukia had looked around the room quite exhaustively, but found nothing of interest or of use. Room like a room, nothing special if you didn't count the colour scheme or the shapes of the objects furnishing it. It wasn't as if she didn't like it (she wasn't repelled by it or anything), but she felt out of place in here. The ceiling was too high, the windows couldn't be called windows; everything including the colours was intensifying the impression of loneliness and isolation.

She missed her simple but cosy (Chappy themed) room in the Kuchiki household or the tiny and welcoming room of Kurosaki Ichigo. Also being in the 13th Division's headquarters or her small office would be nice as well.

Unfortunately instead of a warm ambiance of those, she was surrounded by coldness and indifference of the Las Noches.

For the moment she couldn't find anything to occupy herself with. Was she to die out of the boredom here? That surely would be some wicked torture…

So not really knowing what to do, she entered the bathroom to take a bath. Pretty nice way to kill some time, if you asked her.

When she opened the door, she met face to face with herself or rather with her reflection in a tall mirror. The bathroom was long but narrow, with no windows, and in contrast to the room it was in light colours – the walls were pure white and the floor was teal. On the left from the entrance was a sink with the shelf hanging above it, on which aside from the cup with a toothbrush lied basic cosmetics – a toothpaste and a soap. A small teal towel was hanging next to it. In the corner of the opposite wall was a toilet.

On the right side was a bathtub. Beside it was a towel rail with three teal towels and a bathroom cabinet. On top of the cabinet were standing bottles of shampoo, conditioner and shower gel. Inside she found other cosmetics like perfumes or lotions. There were also additional bottles of different kinds in case she run out of something.

She really did hope she wouldn't spend so much time here to actually use any of them. Nevertheless she was surprised she got so many things. After all she was supposed to be a prisoner not a guest, regardless of how she had been treated up till now.

She turned the taps on and let the water flow. After adding snowdrop bubble bath, she started undressing. With a towel around her small frame to keep her warm, she checked the temperature of her bath. It was a little bit too warm, so she turned off the hot water. Not a long time later the temperature was perfect. She put the towel aside and got in.

It was so nice she almost drowsed off. She wanted to relax and clear her mind, so she tried not to think about any unpleasant things. Instead of brooding over her plight she indulged herself with images of what she would do when meeting her friends and brother in the Soul Society. (What would they say? What kind of expressions would they have?)

Unfortunately, regardless of her will, she couldn't help but be reminded that she couldn't meet them, because she was held captive (indefinitely) in the bloody Las Noches of the bloody Hueco Mundo!

And soon her _charming_ captor would appear. He would bring her meal, and after telling her in that nonchalant way of his that she has to eat it, he would leave without another word. Chatterbox he was…

She hit the water splashing it everywhere.

How much she hated that jerk!

He looked so indifferent, almost bored, with those hands hid in the pockets, but still neither his face nor posture betrayed anything. She had tried to read him, but with no result, _none_ at all! His mask was impenetrable. Or maybe there was no mask but he originally was like this? She wouldn't be surprised, but nevertheless she wanted to believe that in everyone had to be some kind of emotion. No living creature was a walking ice cube. In any case she hadn't had much time to read him, so…

The poor water was hit again.

Rukia sighed with frustration. And there went her artificially made good mood. She couldn't even relax without being reminded of the predicament she was in. Unable to enjoy her bath any longer, she got out of the bathtub and started drying herself. She was extremely gentle around her midsection, where a fresh, bright pink scar could be seen. The wound hadn't been healed completely – any greater strain could reopen it, so she should be cautious. She gently wrapped the bandages around her belly and got dressed.

She walked around her room in circles, without any other ideas what to do next. Then something caught her eye – an orange glow coming from the windows. Curious what origin it had, she approached one, jumped and taking a couple of steps on the wall she landed on the windowsill. The window was a little bit smaller than her but wide enough to fit her without any discomfort. She sat on her heels and watched the view that appeared before her.

It was a gorgeous sunset. The sun partly sunk over the horizon and the moon had already came out to see it off. Soon it would reign over the sky accompanied by the stars. In few days it should be in full phase, showing itself completely in all its magnificence.

This sight was no different from those you could see in the Soul Society. For a moment there she felt as if she was sitting on the _engawa_ just below the window of her room in the Kuchiki household. Fall and winter were the best seasons to admire the night sky.

In the orange glow of the sunset the visible part of the castle looked quite handsome despite its plainness and crudity. From what she could see her room was on higher levels, but she couldn't tell which floor it could be on, not to mention in which section.

No matter how breathtaking the sunset was, she felt a pang of sadness, because it wasn't real. There was no sun in the Hueco Mundo. It must have been some kind of illusion, most probably Aizen's doing. How she wished to see a real one just one more time, even though it wasn't long time ago since she last saw one. She found that the fake sun was much worse than no sun at all.

By now the sky turned cobalt blue; zillions of stars encrusted it with the most precious sky gems of all, the moon. The Las Noches illuminated by their faint light looked now unreal and eerie.

The soft breeze was caressing her face, but there was something menacing in it. Filled with despair, sorrow and death it made her blood run cold. She shivered involuntarily. Its origin must have been the desert of the Hueco Mundo, however she couldn't see the cursed wasteland itself, as it was veiled by the illusion. She had a strong feeling that she didn't belong here, every fiber in her body rejected this place.

Suddenly she heard a short knock on the door. It was the bastard with her meal, she had no doubt about it. But sure it was a nice timing, she was getting hungry.

Ulquiorra let himself in, without waiting for woman's response. He spotted her almost immediately, though the spot she had chosen to sit on was quite unusual.

When he heard she was given this room, he was quite surprised. After all it was a regular room, not adapted to hold prisoners in. There were no bars in the windows, the walls weren't strengthened or made of _sekkiseki_.

At first he had thought she would try to escape, but after dealing with her for those few moments, he had to change his judgment. And she hadn't disappointed him – she was there, sitting quietly. He had to admit it was wise of her not to do anything rash and pointless like trying to run away.

He supposed that _he_ had predicted this when giving her this room. But after all he knew the woman better than him.

"Aizen-sama has asked you to join him, Ichimaru, Tōsen and Espadas for a dinner," informed Ulquiorra.

Rukia looked at him surprised. _Dinner?_ What was the meaning of this? She wanted to refuse, but thought better of it. She couldn't do anything to avoid it anyway. Well, she could jump off the window and kill herself but that was out of the question – she had too many dreams and plans to realise. So instead of "Tell him to stuff it," she opted for more polite "It would be an honour."

_Great, just great._ A frigging dinner with the cream of the enemy's forces. Oh yes, she indeed was honoured, thank you very much. And what was the best – Ichimaru would be there! Joy! He wouldn't pass a chance like this to get under her skin for anything in this world.

She suddenly lost her appetite.

But she would bear whatever was in store for her. She was determined to survive this dinner with her head held high.

"The dinner is at six, so you have fifteen minutes to prepare," added the Espada.

She acknowledged his words with a nod, but didn't move from her place. She had just taken a bath and didn't feel like dressing up for the enemy. (Had she any fancy dresses anyway? She was sure she hadn't spotted anything like this in the wardrobe.) She wouldn't be more ready than this.

Ulquiorra with nothing to do for fifteen minutes sat in one of her armchairs, the one near the door, and waited. He observed her, wondering what was she looking at or for from that spot of hers. Tranquility? Hope? A way to flee from here?

He closed his eyes enjoying the peculiar peacefulness he felt. Whatever she was looking for, she wouldn't find it here. There were no signs in the fake sky and no tranquility in the Hueco Mundo. It was a forsaken land, you couldn't find here anything but despair and death.

"It isn't real, is it? The sky…" her soft voice broke the silence. He looked at her, but all he could see was her silhouette, her face was shrouded in the darkness.

"Yes," he answered. "Normally it's either grey in the day or pitch black during the night." He was slightly curious why she was asking this question of all. It wasn't anything important or interesting after all. This knowledge was of no use for her.

"I see." Rukia got to her feet and jumped off the window landing gracefully on the floor. "I think it's time."

Ulquiorra nodding stood up and opened the door letting her first. While they were heading down the corridors, he was observing her as usual. She was walking upright, taking her steps steadfastly. She hid her anxiety quite well.

He wondered what was on with this dinner. Aizen-sama always had a reason for everything, but what was it now? Did he wanted to put more pressure on the woman? Or maybe he wanted to introduce her to the Espadas? The first one was more than likely, but the second one was rather odd. His superior hadn't done this with the previous woman, then why with this one? Was she any different?

Well, whatever it was, he might learn during the dinner.

At last they reached the door leading to the dining room. It was wide open, inviting them inside. Rukia could hear the murmur of conversations, however when they walked in everyone fell silent. They were last to arrive. She spotted two vacant seats next to Ichimaru, to her utmost delight. With great effort she suppressed the distaste that threatened to appear on her face.

"Evenin', Rukia-chan!" singsonged the said Shinigami and patted the chair next to him. "I've kept the seat fer ya."

Rukia unintentionally twitched. She felt a sudden urge to turn on her heel and return to her room. _Why? Why me? _Trust the fox to make it harder for her. And she was hoping to take the other seat… But no, he just had to make sure she would be suffering. Damn him! On top of that he was making her composure crumble.

She quickly took a deep breath and trying to look unperturbed, she made her way to the worst possible seat by this table. She could feel everyone's gazes on her, but didn't dare to look at anyone. She was stressed enough without that. She was pretty sure they were looking at her with contempt, sneer or in the best case, indifference.

She would stand this dinner no matter what and wouldn't let anything get to her.

Especially _him_…

"How are ya, Rukia-chan?" asked Ichimaru, when she sat in her seat.

_And what do you think, you bastard?!_, she wanted to yell these words to his face. Badly.

_No, don't provoke him, just play along and everything will turn out all right… Calm down, calm down, calm down…_

She decided to listen to the voice of reason.

"I'm quite well, thank you," she answered politely, faking a smile. "And how are you?"

"Just splendid!" With somewhat of a fascination she noticed his grin growing even wider. How was that possible, she didn't know. She wondered if the corners of his lips could reach his ears…

Ulquiorra sitting between the woman and Stark overheard the seemingly casual chat between her and Ichimaru. Still, it was obvious to him that at least from her side the courtesy was fake and in fact she wanted to be as far away as possible from her former comrade. He could see her hands shaking whether it was from anger or consternation or both.

Nonetheless it was pretty good strategy she had chosen. It would keep the fox-faced Shinigami from tormenting her, even if it was for a short while.

Ichimaru did look like he enjoyed the small talk, however it was a matter of time before he would get bored with it and would like to harass her a bit just for the sake of his own entertainment. But for now he allowed her to humour him. Later he would gradually start pushing her buttons trying her patience till her composure would crack. Ulquiorra didn't think it would take a long time – she did have a rather short temper.

_Clink_, _clink_, _clink_.

Aizen-sama stood up tapping a champagne glass with a small knife. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Now that we all have gathered here I'd like to start this dinner with few toasts, if you don't mind."

At those words everyone raised from their seats.

Smiling his superior looked at them one by one stopping at the woman. "First one is for you, Kuchiki Rukia. Being abandoned by those whom you trusted and considered to be your friends must be really painful, but I hope you'll find here the comfort you most certainly need and deserve. If you need anything feel free to ask anyone here and I'm sure you'll receive an assistance. You're more than welcome in the Las Noches. Feel here at home, Rukia."

He raised the glass in her direction, the others followed this gesture.

Ulquiorra had to admit that Aizen-sama had his way with words. The sincerity in his voice and look was so genuine that if he didn't knew better he might have been moved by the toast and the woman's plight. Speaking of which…

She had her head bowed and was staring at her plate. Trembling slightly she was clenching her left hand on her hakama so tight her knuckles turned white. Nevertheless after a moment she looked up at Aizen-sama and raising her glass she whispered "Thank you." There was a strange edge to her voice he couldn't precisely describe. Still her reply could give an impression that she was truly grateful. However that was probably the last thing she felt.

Rukia felt a pang of pain and sadness piercing her heart. Those words were the cruelest she had ever heard. She felt like crying. Actually her eyes started brimming with tears but she somehow managed to stop them from flowing down her cheeks with funny images of Ichigo, Renji and others. It was easier to calm down while thinking about them than about nothing.

"You're welcome, Rukia," said Aizen with a kind smile and turned to the other woman. "The second one is to you, Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Due to an accident, you lost your memories and went missing, which was great lose to our forces. However you have miraculously regained them and returned to us and agreed to hold the position of the 7th Espada. Welcome back, Nel."

And he repeated the gesture from before this time directing it to the said Arrancar woman.

Rukia curiously looked at her.

She was sitting opposite her. She had green hair, a crimson mark across her nose, a skull on the top of her head…

_Could it be…?_

Everything matched expect the age. And instead of a goofy smile, her face was graced by a melancholy look. But it was definitely _the_ Nel. But how? What had happened? Was she an Espada _before_?

Nel looked back at her, but she couldn't find a spark of recognition in her eyes. However she did smile slightly at her. Rukia returned the smile and nodded in an uncertain greeting. She didn't know how to act. They weren't friends, but the woman in front of her had helped Ichigo and he had seemed to be on friendly terms with her. However she was sitting at the enemy's table and was a part of its army being directly under Aizen's orders. She didn't want to be enemies with her, but the circumstances weren't making them friends either.

She decided that for now she would act politely neutral and wait till the situation clears up. Maybe time would tell which she was… Ally or enemy…?

"Ah yes, where are my manners?" asked rhetorically Aizen and turned to the petite Shinigami. "I've introduced you, Rukia, to the Espadas, but I haven't introduced them to you. My bad, but fortunately it can be easily corrected."

Rukia had to use all her willpower to return his smile.

"You already know Kaname and Gin from the Soul Society-"

_The traitor and the creep. _

"Yo!" Ichimaru smiled broadly and waved his hand.

"And you have recently met Ulquiorra, so there's no need to introducing them."

_The bastard._

"Next to Kaname is Nel-"

_Status yet unknown._

"And then are Halibel-"

_A serious looking woman. Better not get in her way._

"Barragan-"

_Old geezer, not to be underestimated, though._

"Nnoitra-"

_Another creep._ She didn't like that disgusting sneer and the look he was giving her.

"Yammy-"

_A stereotypical thug._

"Grimmjow-"

But she had met him! He even made a hole in her just below her sternum…

"And lastly, Stark."

_A man suffering from serious boredom._ He waved to her with one hand while covering a yawn with other.

They all acknowledged her with a nod or at least an indifferent look, however she felt they did it only out of the courtesy to Aizen. They couldn't care less about her. Not that it concerned her, as long as they left her in peace.

"And the last toast I'd like to make," declared Aizen, "is for our win. Soon everything will belong to us, ladies and gentlemen."

This statement was met with a murmur of approval from the Espadas; Tōsen silently nodded his head and Ichimaru just chortled. They all raised their glasses and drank honouring it.

Rukia was the only one who didn't toast, but no one seemed to mind her. Only the two men sitting next to her watched her for a short moment (Ichimaru openly, Ulquiorra from the corner of his eye), probably wondering how she would act. When she didn't do anything aside from staring impassively at her glass as if she hadn't heard a word coming from Aizen, they turned away their gazes.

"Now let's start the dinner," announced the master of the Las Noches.

Soon the dining room filled with servants bringing various types of food which all looked delicious. Each and every one held a promise of wonderful taste sensations. This and their visual aspect could compete with those of the most sumptuous parties held by Kuchiki clan. Nevertheless she had hard time choosing which one she detested more…

However toothsome everything looked, Rukia didn't feel like eating. She was tensed up because of Ichimaru sitting next to her. She just waited for one of his smarting comments… For the pretense she put some food on her plate and was raising the fork to her mouth but she scarcely ate anything. For the most of time she was just playing with it. She wished this dinner to end. Keeping the guard up constantly was tiring her.

"So, how d'ya like yer room, Rukia-chan?" Ichimaru asked out of blue. Startled by this question she almost dropped her fork. Of course he did notice this and chuckled at her clumsiness.

"Wha- Ah, yes. It's… nice," she answered nervously. What did he wanted with her now? _Leave me alone…!_

"Glad ya like it," he said and added casually, "Picked it out fer ya."

"Thank you," she replied automatically, but then came an understanding of what exactly he had just said. _Wait a second. He did what?!_ Rukia looked at him dumbfounded. Had she heard that right?

"Ya're welcome," grinned the previous captain of the 3rd Division.

Something was _definitely_ wrong. Why would he do that? Was there something in it for him? But what? She didn't know. All she knew was that Ichimaru wasn't the man to trust. Who knew what he could be up to with that room. She would have to search it one more time, this time even more thoroughly than before.

There _had_ to be something wrong with it.

That was a principal rule when dealing with everything connected to that man.

"What's with tha' face, Rukia-chan? Didn't do anythin', ya know." However his grin didn't change. Needless to say, it didn't look anything trustworthy. It was more like suspicious. Very.

"Why this particular room?" she asked furrowing her brows. He had to have some reason.

"'Cause it's cold, yet warm," he answered cryptically.

She was positively puzzled. What could he mean by that? What kind of reason could be that? "I don't understand."

"Ya don't need to," Ichimaru grinned. "It's nothin' ya should concern yerself with." And he waved his hand in a manner saying, that he had nothing else to say regarding this matter.

She looked at him suspiciously. What was he scheming? How could she not concern herself with this? After all she did care for the safety of her mind and body. She felt a need to go to her room immediately and search it thoroughly once again. Maybe she had overlooked something important…? She was getting nervous.

He didn't say a word to the end of the dinner. Not that she cared, however she would like to learn more about his twisted plan. If he talked, then maybe she would be able find some clues relating to it.

"Thank you for coming, everyone," said Aizen standing up. "I do hope you enjoyed the dinner. I have matters that need my attendance, so if you'd excuse me." Smiling pleasantly he left.

_Yes!_

She almost sprang up from her chair and screamed this in joy. The moment Rukia was waiting for even before the dinner started came at last. As soon as Aizen left the dining room, she raised from the table ready to return to her room. She gave Ulquiorra a quick look telling him she was going with or without him. She remembered the way quite well, so she believed she would manage to go back alone.

The 4th Espada nodded his head and stood up as well. He decided it was better not to leave her by herself. Especially because he saw out of the corner of his eye Nnoitra getting up too. He was eying the woman lewdly. Ulquiorra didn't like this. It called for troubles. He would have to watch the creep as he might be a threat to her and one of his responsibilities was to keep any danger away from her.

He exhaled heavily. Another nuisance to add. Why in the first place was that psycho still alive?

"Ulquiorra," whispered Ichimaru so the petite Shinigami wouldn't hear him. "Could ya give this to Rukia-chan?" He was holding a red apple. "But better don't tell her it's from me. She might think it's poisoned or somethin'." He laughed at his own words and looked briefly at the leaving woman.

Ulquiorra wouldn't be surprised if she _did_ think it was poisoned. Actually he was a little bit suspicious about the apple himself. But thinking logically, what was the purpose of poisoning the woman? None. At least not yet. So without another thought he took the fruit.

"Thanks, Ulquiorra," grinned the fox-faced Shinigami.

The Espada nodded and went after the woman.

But this sure was thoughtful of Ichimaru, even though it was partly his fault the woman hadn't eaten anything at all. She had been so tensed up just because of his presence. But when she would be in her room, a place relatively secure and foxless, her appetite would return and without doubt she would be hungry. So now she would have at least an apple.

Fortunately for her there probably shouldn't be any group dinners like this.

He caught up with her when she was already few steps behind the door and without any ceremonies gave her the fruit.

"What's that for?" she asked looking at the apple.

"It's an apple. You eat it," deadpanned Ulquiorra.

"I know that…" she said rolling her eyes. "Just… Ah, never mind."

Walking, she played with the apple passing it from hand to hand, occasionally tossing it up in the air. She felt more at ease now that Ichimaru wasn't any near her.

"You don't have to escort me to the room, you know," she broke the silence. "I can go myself, I remember the way."

It was kind of galling to be treated like this. Outside her room she was continuously observed by him, she doubted any her move escaped his perceptive eyes. She felt uneasy by this. And she had just learnt that her room, the only place she had thought she could get some privacy and peace in, might have not been what it seemed to be.

"It's true you can move around the castle freely, but believe me, you don't want to go by yourself," warned her Ulquiorra. He could feel him tailing after them. He didn't like this _reiatsu_, it repulsed him. "And it's not just now, but always. I advise you not to wander around the Las Noches. It's dangerous here for you."

She stopped tossing the fruit and looked directly at him. "Why?"

"Because of a certain shadow lurking behind the corner, following us," he replied quietly.

Rukia didn't have to focus too much to sense someone's spiritual pressure. Its intensity and evil perversity made shivers run down her spine. "Who?" she whispered.

"Nnoitra."

"Ah, him, huh?" She didn't like this. Not in the least.

Soon they arrived at the front of the door leading to her room. Ulquiorra waited for her to walk in and close the door after herself. Then he went back few steps and met with Nnoitra, leaning against the wall behind the corner. Apparently he was waiting for him.

"What do you want, Nnoitra?" asked Ulquiorra in a passionless voice.

The 5th Espada bared his teeth in an unpleasant grin.

* * *

I still can't believe I've updated this quickly… At least comparing to the last one, ahahaha ;)

BTW, is there sun in the Hueco Mundo or not? I didn't remember it and I didn't feel like looking it up... But I thought it would suit the world of Hollows quite nicely, so bear with me if it's otherwise.

'Bayo! XD

朝霧 -Asagiri-


	8. Facing the Unpleasantnesses

Hi there!

First of all, I'd like to say thanks to all those wonderful people who have reviewed!

**phoenix-aerith**, **yume girl 91**, **Tsunayoshi**, **miraSugoi**, **annikacan**, **gangsterforever**, **Kita of Nature**, **Sweet Scrifice**, **SoraXNamine**, **CharismaHarmony**, **Paper Bullet **(**Ami**), **sadbird**, **Teenager**, **Yuki Miyazawa**, **Anjiska**, **Red Princess**, **shootlumos**

Thank you! You're the best of the best!

And yes, this means I've finished yet another chapter, yay! Though it isn't as long as a couple of previous ones… And honestly I don't know what to think about it…

Well, read for yourselves!

朝霧 -Asagiri-

* * *

**The Frozen Whisper**

**by** Asagiri

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Facing the Unpleasantnesses_

* * *

After closing the door Rukia rested her back against it and exhaled deeply for few times in the process of preparing herself for psychical exertion. She looked at the room warily, expecting something to jump on her or who knows what. She was dealing with Ichimaru after all. Expect the unexpected. He himself could be hiding in her wardrobe ready to scare the shit out of her, for all she knew.

She closed her eyes and focused, searching for any traces of _reiatsu_. She doubted he would leave such an easy to find clue like this, but checked nonetheless. Better safe than sorry, after all. To her great relief she didn't feel anyone's beside her own and Ulquiorra's. However she could also sense the Espada's actual spiritual pressure not far away from her room and next to his, Nnoitra's.

And that brought up a question, what that creep did want from her.

Wait, forget it. She didn't want to know. Not after the looks he had been giving her during the entire dinner. The sole reminiscence of it made her want to puke. If she ventured into his sick mind, then she would have to slam her head on the wall to either forget or smash her skull open and die purifying death.

She didn't want to have more nightmares than she already had, thank you very much.

Besides she was already paranoid because of Ichimaru and that was enough for a lifetime. Or two.

This made her return to the primary train of thought, which was searching for anything that might be hazardous to her, i.e. anything of Ichimaru origin. For now she hadn't traced any of his _reiatsu_, but this didn't mean a thing. After all he could simply conceal it, a child's play for a man of his calibre. Besides he wouldn't like to make it easy for her. Oh no, never.

The petite Shinigami decided to start with the right side of the room. Putting the apple on her bed, she tentatively approached the nightstand and looked behind it and inside its small drawer. Then she closely peered at and sniffed the water in the jug, but there wasn't anything out of ordinary about it. She even dared to put her finger in it and taste it.

Nothing.

Moving the fruit from the bed and putting it on the just searched piece of furniture, she took off the bedspread and shook it with a thought that maybe there was something attached to it. She repeated this process with pillows and duvet going as far as stripping them.

Nothing.

After making the bed anew, with uneasiness she bent down and looked under it. With relief she noted that no Ichimaru was hiding there, however how he could fit in the three inch space was another matter. She extended her arm as far as she could reach and groped for anything suspicious.

Nothing but dust.

She went to the left part of the room, leaving the dreaded wardrobe for later. She touched every possible spot on her two armchairs and the chair, and after looking under the carpet she got down to her knees trying to feel any foreign object.

Nothing.

She checked the desk from every possible angle and even pulled out every single drawer. In one she found what looked like a ream and without a second thought she leafed through it sheet by sheet. She took all pencils and crayons and looked at each carefully.

Nothing.

Next was the wardrobe. With heart beating faster in fright, she approached it and to be over with it as quickly as possible, she sharply pulled the doors.

Nothing but clothes.

After peering at the walls she entered the bathroom. She searched the cabinet, shook the towels, looked around the sink and the toilet (she even lifted up the frigging cistern's lid!) and touched both mirrors. For a brief moment she considered pouring out every cosmetic she got there, but thought better of it.

Still, she found nothing.

No nothing!

Absolutely bloody fucking _nothing_!

Neither in the room nor in the bathroom. She was so sure to find something, _anything_ that was strange, but to no avail. Everything seemed… normal.

Rukia looked around the room once again, wondering if she had missed any spot or object. But no, she had searched everywhere! She was positive of that.

Suddenly she caught something out of the corner of her eye, near the desk. With guard on she approached it swiftly and gulping she extended her hand for it. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. It was just a pencil! A frigging pencil in the shadow of the desk. Its fall must have gone unnoticed when she was checking this area in rush.

Argh, she was getting paranoid!

She almost wished that Ichimaru actually had _done_ something.

For that thought she mentally kicked herself. She wasn't only paranoid, she was also showing the signs of self-hurting tendencies.

With a heavy sigh Rukia lied on the bed. Had Ichimaru really not done anything in or with her room? But then why would he tell her that he had picked it out for her. That would be plainly weird! It was the fox himself after all! He had to have some objective in this. He just had to…

She abruptly sat bolt upright with widened eyes. Could she be any more stupid?! How could she not notice it before! That bastard! He did it on purpose! She could bet he was very pleased with himself. Actually, Ichimaru must have been laughing his ass off right now. That bloody jerk! It had to be his plan! She was so foolish to not notice it earlier. And fall for it! He made her search the bloody room with just, what, _five_ _bloody words_?!

Rukia laughed a humourless and tired laugh. How hopelessly dense one could get? Unbelievable how easily he made her make a fool of herself! If she wasn't this exhausted, she would be now banging her head against the wall. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_!

She glanced at the clock on the nightstand and let out a low groan. It was already 2:03 a.m. She had spent last six hours on a wasted search and was totally done in. And famished. She should have eaten more during the dinner…

Ah, the apple! She almost forgot about it! The lifesaving fruit! She took it and looked at it closely. At the moment she found it the most beautiful and toothsome looking thing in the world. Big, red, shiny fruit that just wanted to be eaten. Of course she wouldn't be as cruel as to make it wait, so she bit into its soft and juicy flesh. It tasted wondrously.

But who would have thought that Ulquiorra, that bastard, would do something like that? What had happened that this very idea had flowed into his mind and he had actually carried it out? She hadn't suspected he was capable of this kind of thoughtfulness. It was rather… nice.

Rukia almost choked on the apple. _What the hell? _

She must have been really tired. Yes. That was it. Because she didn't feel any gratitude for him, none at all. She simply felt… No, wait. She didn't feel anything. Absolutely nothing.

She quickly finished the apple, went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and washed her hands and face. Shower would have to wait until the morning, as her eyelids were refusing to stay open for any longer. After all it was way past her bedtime.

After changing into a white yukata she had picked up from her wardrobe, she slipped into bed. Soon a dreamless and restless slumber overcame her, but before she drifted off to sleep two thoughts crossed her mind.

_Bloody Ichimaru._

_Bloody apple._

* * *

"What do you want, Nnoitra?" asked Ulquiorra once again when the only answer he got was a wide grin and a suggestive glint in the 5th Espada's eye. He really wasn't interested in what was going on the man's sick mind, but he knew that Nnoitra wouldn't let him get by without sharing his unwanted (by anyone) thoughts and, to his utmost disgust, desires.

"I think you have quite a good idea," he replied. "Don't you, Ul~qui~or~ra?"

"I'm afraid, you're wrong, _Nnoitra_," retorted the 4th Espada. He didn't like the way the deviant just pronounced his name. It implicated, that _he_ of all the people, was thinking _similarly_. "Don't you lower me to your level."

"Oh, come on, Ulquiorra," he snorted. "We're fuckin' men, you can't blame anyone for your desires."

"I assure, Nnoitra, you know nothing of my desires," Ulquiorra gave him a look full of contempt and repugnance. He tried his best to just hear and not actually listen, so his mind would somehow make it without major soiling.

To his distaste, his words seemed to spark an interest in the lanky Arrancar. "Oh, do tell."

"They're none of your business," he replied matter-of-factly, but there could be heard a dangerous note in his voice. Like hell he would tell _him_!

"So you'd like to fuck her too!" cackled Nnoitra crossing his arms in front of his chest and completely ignoring the 4th Espada's words. He was having fun picking on him. It wasn't very easy to throw him off balance, actually he still had to see this happen. He hoped that it would be him to make the usually stoic man to lose his temper. _Fuck, yeah! _He couldn't wait to see that.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Ulquiorra riposted. Slowly he was losing his cool, but still on the outside nothing indicated this for he seemed to be as composed as ever. "Or at least don't try to bring mine down."

It seemed, that the 5th Espada didn't pay much attention to his words.

"Though she doesn't have such fuckingly humongous knockers as the previous one… She sure was fuckin' hot," a lecherous smile crept on the lanky Arrancar's face. "But this one looks like she has some fiery temperament… I like that in women. It makes me-"

"I don't want to hear this," Ulquiorra cut in. He honestly wasn't interested in what Nnoitra felt during an intercourse with… Women? … Had he ever gotten a contact with any? That would be surprising. Very. _Utterly_. What kind of a woman could be that? No female in her right mind would get any close to him! He pitied anyone and anything that found oneself in the vicinity of the deviant. Unfortunately now, it was himself.

"I bet you had some fuckin' good fun with her, didn't you?" the 5th Espada looked at him pointedly. "And you're so damn lucky to have another toy. I'm so fuckin' jealous."

"…" Why did he have to dwell on totally pointless things and on top of this, take an apparent pleasure in this? Couldn't he get straight to the point? It would spare him some serious mental damage.

"Why is it that Aizen gives only you the possibility to let off some fuckin' stem? If you know what I'm sayin'," asked Nnoitra, ruffling his hair in a sign of frustration. "That's fuckin' unfair!"

Ulquiorra could name few good reasons why he, not Nnoira was given the custody of the woman. For example, there was the certainty that she wouldn't be harmed in any way. As for the deviant, his mind was filled with lust for women and blood which didn't mix too well. Not for the women, at least.

"I wouldn't sink as low as to do anything you're trying to imply, Nnoitra," he replied in a low voice. But at least the lanky Arrancar was slowly getting to the point…

"Why only you get some fuckin' toys?" the 5th Espada looked like he was about to pout. "Everyone would like to have some. Fuck, even that old fart, Barragan."

He really didn't want to hear _this_.The incurable degenerate was corrupting his mind. "What do you want, Nnoitra?"

A wide smile spread on his face. That perverted glint in his slightly narrowed eyes shone brighter. "Won't you share?"

Ulquiorra expected that. The moment he saw Nnoitra lying his eye on the woman, he knew he would get interested in her. "There's nothing to share," he deadpanned, allowing a threat to sound in his voice.

"So you'll fuckin' keep her only to yourself?" the 5th Espada asked, displeasure evidently showing in his features.

"I'll keep her _from_ someone like you," answered the stoic Arrancar. "She's not to be harmed."

"Ah, so you like it gentle way?" Nnoitra bared his teeth in a sneer. "Who would have thought. I always suspected you to like some rough fuckin' action."

Ulquiorra counted in his mind to ten. "Nnoitra, get your mind, if you have any, out of the gutter. The only purpose of the woman being here is that her presence will lure out Inoue Orihime and make her return to the Las Noches to serve Aizen-sama. What will happen with her after that is for Aizen-sama to decide. Until then, no one's there to touch her. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah," nodded the lanky Arrancar. "So you're not interested in her?"

"Why would I be interested in her?" asked the 4th Espada. He must be getting tired as to even discuss meaningless things with _this_ man. "She's an enemy. And a Shinigami, for that matter."

"Fuckingly good reason to have _fun_ with her, if you ask me…" leered Nnoitra and then chuckled to himself, probably at the thought that had just came to his mind. Needless to say, no one wanted to know what amused him so.

"No one asked you, Nnoitra," rebuked the stoic Arrancar. "So stop it."

"C'mon, Ulquiorra," said the deviant. "I can do it the way there's no visible marks left."

Ulquiorra was apparently dealing with an idiot that didn't understand anything at all, however reasonably it was laid out. Truly a lost case. "I don't want to hear anymore of this. I'm leaving."

"You're one fuckin' stingy bastard, you know that?"

Ulquiorra ignored the comment, but before leaving, he threw him a threatening glare and warned, "Don't try getting any near her."

"Oh, and what the fuck would you do?" asked Nnoitra narrowing his eyes, but the 4th Espada just continued walking wherever he had the intention to go, without turning back to look at him. "Yeah, fuck you too, Ulquiorra!"

Oh, yes, this was getting pretty interesting, just like he thought it would.

But man, it sure was a nice day. He learned that Neliel had now a lower rank than he, he almost made Ulquiorra's eye twitch, and he found a way to occupy himself for a while… Yep, definitely a fuckin' nice day. For now, he would just observe the stoic Arrancar (the woman of course too), and when the right moment came, he would make his move. He had this feeling in his gut that it was going to be fun.

* * *

At the moment Ulquiorra wanted nothing more but to take a shower. Seeing, being in the presence of and hearing Nnoitra's sick blather made him feel filthy. So with the salutary perspective of cleansing shower, he headed toward his room, wishing for peace and solace for his mind and body.

In the room, he removed his zampakutō from behind the sash and put it on his bed. After unzipping his jacket, he tossed it on his only armchair and entered the bathroom. Taking off the rest of his clothes he walked into the shower and turned on the taps. Tepid water flowed onto his body soothing his senses.

He seriously didn't want to remember that conversation he had had with Nnoitra, but it made him aware of hypothetical danger that might lie in wait for the woman. His duty was to keep her away from anything and anyone that might threaten her until Inoue Orihime would return to the Las Noches. Whatever would happen to her after, was of no concern to him. But for now he had to protect her, mainly from that sick bastard.

The 5th Espada wasn't to be taken lightly. With determination he took whatever he craved for; he wouldn't hesitate over anything, just to fulfil his desires. In that aspect, he resembled a Hollow the most out of all Espadas. Ulquiorra would have to be cautious, anticipating his intentions and movements. Who knew when he would try to lay his finger on the woman.

Hopefully his duty wouldn't take long. Inoue Orihime should have probably woken up already to the fact that Kuchiki Rukia was alive. And knowing her foolishness, she would blame herself for what had happened to her friend and because of that she would feel that only she could save her. So, she would come to the Hueco Mundo (and if his presumptions were correct she would come alone), hoping that she would be able to make a trade with them by offering herself in exchange for Kuchiki Rukia.

And would she be disappointed. After all there would be no point in exchange if both women were on their mercy.

Friendship would be their fall.

It would never cease to amaze him how humans and Shinigamis could rely on it. It made no sense to him. A bond or something absurd like this… What purpose did it have? None. It just strangled you, making you weaker, as you always had to take others into consideration, be them useful or burdensome.

Ulquiorra turned the taps off and stepped out of the shower, reaching for the towel. After drying himself, he wrapped it around his waist and entered the room. He was surprised to feel it was few degrees chiller than usual. He could see goosebumps on his bare skin. What was wrong?

Then he laid eyes on the broken zampakutō that was on his table. Curiously he approached it. The previously separated parts were now connected with the thin layer of ice – the sword was healing itself. _Quite interesting_, he mused and picked it up. The ice withstood it, preventing the blade from shattering again. He noted that the hilt was burningly cold making his hand turn numb. After looking closely at it, he had to admit it was a good zampakutō, sharp and well-cared-for. It emitted an aura of confidence and resolution, yet there was something timidly gentle in it.

Putting it back on the table he decided to check up on the woman. He doubted Nnoitra would make his move so early, but better safe than sorry and it wouldn't take much time anyway. He would have to think something up that would allow him to be constantly aware of her situation. The deviant appeared to like relishing in his pleasures, so if he knew that she was in danger, he would be able to make it in time, before she would suffer any serious damage.

So he got dressed and left his room. The stroll didn't take him more than few minutes.

After arriving at his destination he was quite surprised to see a light sweeping out from under the door. Wasn't she asleep yet? It was already past midnight. What was she doing up so late in the night?

_It couldn't be…_ he thought with a frown. But before he jumped to any rushed conclusions, he searched for her _reiatsu_. And indeed she was in there. Alone. Still the question remained, what the hell was she doing in the middle of the night?

He came closer to the door and tried to listen for any sound that might indicate her activities at this late hour. He could make out some shuffling and rapping as on the wood. Here and there he could hear her swearing, something about a bloody fox and how she would make him pay (the list of tortures she came up with was admirably long).

Was she… searching the room? Did she really think that Ichimaru had done something with it?

He thought she had more sense that that.

Shaking his head in a slight amusement at this, he returned to his room, changed and went to sleep.

* * *

This is it for now!

See you next time!

朝霧 -Asagiri-


	9. The Espials

Hello, everyone!

First of all I'd like to thank all who have reviewed the last chapter! You always make my day!

**NiaNia**, **Tsunayoshi**, **yume girl 91**, **Yuki Miyazawa**, **scarlet white cross**, **Paper Bullet** (**Ami**), **Yaruki**, **SoraXNamine**, **Red Princess**, **Sweet Scrifice**, **VirgoStargirl**, **Anjiska**, **phoenix-aerith**, **Kita of Nature**, **CookieMonster666**, **ColourPearl**, **tatsujun41**

Thank you very much!

It has taken me some time to finish this chapter, but it's not entirely my fault! Part of it is someone's else… Yes, it's _yours_! If you haven't told me about _Rock Musical Bleach_, I'd have written this chapter much quicker! But I'm vary grateful you have! Hahaha ;D Sankyuu! I found myself a new obsession, thanks to that xD

Enough of this pointless intro and onto the chapter!

Do enjoy!

朝霧 -Asagiri-

* * *

**The Frozen Whisper**

**by** Asagiri

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_The Espials_

* * *

Ulquiorra roused exactly at seven o'clock, like always. His organism was so used to waking up at this hour, that he didn't need an alarm clock (he did have one, but it was just for a formality). It didn't even matter what time he went to sleep, for as the seven o'clock in the morning came, his eyes opened automatically and he was ready for the next day to faithfully serve Aizen-sama.

He got up and went straight to the bathroom to take a quick cold shower to wash off the remains of the slumber. Dressing up, he took a look at the woman's zampakutō. It looked the same as yesterday, but the temperature in the room was normal. He didn't feel the coldness, yet there was something indescribably refreshing in the air.

Brushing it off, he went to the Espadas exclusive dining hall to eat something before starting his everyday duties. However, he wasn't the only one whose morning crave for food led to this room. There, waiting for his meal to be prepared, stood one of his fellow associate, whom he didn't get along well with.

"Grimmjow," he acknowledged the turquoise-haired man's presence.

"Ulquiorra," returned the 6th Espada quite reluctantly with a scowl on his face.

The stoic man looked at him. Under his jacket could be seen bandages covering his wounds from his fight with Kurosaki Ichigo and that nasty slash from Nnoitra. He had been lucky to get out of that alive. Few more blows and he would have been dead for sure. Being beaten to a pulp by some Shinigami representative… Pathetic. His opponent hadn't been even trained properly. But it did serve him right. Because of his selfishness Inoue Orihime had gotten snatched away from them and he had failed his mission.

"The fuck you're looking at?" asked Grimmjow angrily.

Ignoring him, Ulquiorra ordered his breakfast. He wasn't interested in fighting with him; besides he was weakened as his wounds hadn't healed yet. It wouldn't be fun to defeat a loser like him and then hear his excuses while he asked for a rematch. Also this fight would be pointless and without any benefits for Aizen-sama. In fact selfish conflicts between subordinates might be quite disadvantageous for their master, and that was impermissible. Not to mention it was too early in the morning for that.

"Don't ignore me, Ulquiorra," warned the turquoise-haired Arrancar. He despised it, when someone disregarded him this way, as if he was of lower kind. He didn't and would never feel inferior to anyone, and it would be better if no one wanted to make him such.

The 4th Espada looked at him closely. "What is your problem?"

Grimmjow glared at him hatefully letting out a low, menacing growl, but he left the question unanswered.

"Just because you got beaten up pretty badly," the stoic man continued. "It doesn't mean you have to take it out on me, Grimmjow."

"Ulquiorra," hissed warningly the 6th Espada through his clenched teeth, balling his hands into fist, ready to launch at the bastard if he offended him any more.

"Beaten dogs shouldn't bark," said the green-eyed Arrancar, unfazed by the murderous intent radiating from his associate.

In a flash, Grimmjow caught his collar and shook him violently. "Don't mess with me, you son of a bitch!" He wouldn't allow anyone to insult, humiliate or make fun of him. However the man in front of him had this peculiar trait of doing this all simultaneously, even if he was just standing nearby doing nothing in particular.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes. "Let go of me, I have better things to do than fighting with you," he said impassively, catching the wrist of the hand holding his jacket. At the same time he brought his right hand in front of the 6th Espada's chest, threatening him with _cero_.

The turquoise-haired man scowled at this, but still it cooled his anger a little bit down, just enough to make him understand that this fight would be pointless and most probably would end in his shameful defeat. So he roughly released the 4th Espada and took few steps back.

He really despised that bastard in front of him. That yes-man attitude was undeniably getting on his nerves. He did understand why Ulquiorra was serving Aizen, he did it for the same reason after all, but what that guy was doing, was way too much smarmy for his tastes. He would do everything for their superior, even give his life away. No dignity at all, if you asked him.

And that undisturbed composure… He was invariably calm, no matter the situation; ever focused on given task, doing everything to carry it out flawlessly. Which he always did. That was another trait in the stoic Arrancar that immensely pissed him off. He never made any mistakes, he always calculated everything right beforehand, with just one percent margin of error at most! He was an example of a perfect soldier. Something completely different from himself.

Grimmjow in a way respected Ulquiorra (not that he would _ever_ admit it, even to himself, mind you), but at the same time he detested him wholeheartedly. They were like exact opposites.

However what he found most vexing in the bastard, was complete lack of passion. The 4th Espada did everything perfectly, but he showed no emotions at all. Whether he fought, whether he killed, whether he drunk the fucking tea during the Espadas' meetings, he was always indifferent. His eyes never showed any spark be it of interest or anger, they were unchangeably blank.

He could stab him, but he wouldn't get more than a cold stare before a countermove. Ulquiorra was one of the most difficult people to read. Always calm, his posture betrayed boredom at most. He had never seen more than a small frown or a raised eyebrow on the 4th Espada's face. Honestly, was he afraid that his face would crack or something?

When he had told him, that he had been scared of fighting him in a fear of destroying each other, he had been in fact bluffing. It had been just a talk to get some reaction out of his opponent, nothing more. Grimmjow simply had had this feeling in his gut and had just spilled it, without thinking… Surprisingly enough it had turned out to be rather more than less, correct.

He wondered if he would be able to get any reaction out of him this time. He had this little guess… Ulquiorra was a warrior, he _had_ to be one to survive in the Hollow realm as long as to become a Vasto Lorde. If he had spent so much time fighting, he had to have a warrior's pride. And what did true warriors do? Exactly! Fight! And babysitting some woman (second one in row!) was a totally exact opposite of this…

_Take that, you son of a bitch!_, he mentally smirked to himself.

"The new 'Pet-sama', huh?" he asked, trying to sound irritated that he had had to retail.

Ulquiorra nodded, at the same time pouring himself coffee.

"How is she?" Grimmjow continued offhandedly. To magnify the impression of no particular interest in the subject, he took his cup of tea, added few spoons of sugar, stirred and tasted it. Perfect, just as he liked. Looking at his comrade's drink, he mused that he would never understand how one could drink that bitter black beverage. The taste of it repelled him.

"Different," answered the stoic Arrancar after a pause. An idea of a morning chat with the turquoise-haired man was probably quite odd to him, like any chat under any other circumstances, for that matter.

"She'd be," the 6th Espada agreed. He remembered the way she had tried to protect Ichigo from him. She had even attacked him with one of her ice attacks, though it had been in vain. He could tell she had guts. "Difficult to handle?"

This time Ulquiorra looked at him, raising his eyebrow a very little bit. "Not really."

Another thing that Grimmjow despised about the man – his scrutinizing and analysing look that assessed everything and everyone right off the bat. He always felt as if he was looked down on, as if he was not worth a thing, just some idiot that deserved nothing but a contempt.

"She doesn't believe that made up story, does she? About Ichigo abandoning her?" he asked, however he already knew the answer.

"No, she doesn't," the 4th Espada confirmed.

The sound of a ring stopped their little 'chat', informing that Grimmjow's breakfast was ready. He took his tray and headed for the farthest seat in the hall, but before he took a step, he turned to his associate. "Tell my regards to your little woman. While you'll be playing games with her, the rest of us will be doing something more productive."

He triumphantly smirked at the stoic man. He most definitely received a glare from him there. A blank one, without true killing intent, but still it was one. Proof that the bastard didn't really feel happy with his duty. Ah, this knowledge raised his spirits.

Ulquiorra didn't have to wait long for his breakfast. Taking his plate, he sat as far away as possible from Grimmjow. He didn't like that smug look of his, like he had had an upper hand in this verbal confrontation. In a way he had had, but only from a certain point of view that didn't and couldn't really matter to him. He indeed didn't like his responsibility and would rather train or fight than spend his time babysitting some woman. However it was an order from Aizen-sama, so he should feel honoured, for his superior trusted him enough to assign him such an unprecedented task. And what was more important? Arrancars' opinion or Aizen-sama's? The answer was crystal clear to him.

Grimmjow quickly ate his breakfast and left, but not without a meaningful look and jeering laughter in the direction of the stoic Espada. Ulquiorra ignored him all along the line. After finishing his meal, he approached one of the servants working in the kitchen.

"Prepare the breakfast for Kuchiki Rukia. Have it ready in twenty minutes."

"Understood, Ulquiorra-sama," the female Arrancar bowed and waited for him to leave, before carrying out the order.

The 4th Espada returned to his room to end his morning routine – brush his teeth and wash his face. Just as he left the bathroom, he heard a gentle knock on the door informing him that the servant was waiting for him with a cart full of food for Las Noches' 'finest guest'.

With a short look he acknowledged the Arrancar woman's presence and headed for the Shinigami's room. Knocking lightly on the door he let himself in even before he finished "I'm coming in." He wanted to get over it as fast as possible.

Entering, he looked around searching for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. Scanning the room once again, he was rather surprised to spot her in the bed still sleeping, even though it was already past eight. How long had she stayed up last night futilely rummaging the room?

"Leave," he ordered the servant, who pushed the food cart into the room. The woman bowed and left.

For a moment Ulquiorra wondered whether to wake her up or let her be and return later. He opted for the first for he didn't want to waste his time more than necessary because of her. So he soundlessly approached the bed, considering how should he wake her up. Now that he thought about it, he had never woken anyone up before, not as a Hollow at least and he didn't remember anything from his human past. Should he shake her? Say something loudly?

Not being the type to raise his voice, he extended his hand but immediately reverted it back when she stirred in her sleep. Having the opportunity he openly peered at her, closely studying her features. She looked completely different than awakened. The usual frown on her face, the clenched jaws or narrowed eyes were now gone, replaced by relaxed and peaceful expression. Her ebony locks spilled on the pillow in a silky mess, however that one strand of her hair was there, as always, crossing her face.

She lied there, her body showing nothing of the tension and stress that took a hold of her during the day. But even now, engulfed by deep slumber, she gave out some mysterious strength so contrasting with her fragile appearance. She looked so easy to break in half without much of an effort. If he wished for it, he could end her life here and now and she wouldn't even notice it.

Then all of sudden she let out a low groan and her eyes started fluttering open. His attention was drawn to the corners of her lips which quirked upwards forming a small smile. This surprised him a little. Was she smiling for a new day? Had she forgotten where she was?

And as if on cue, her eyes instantly flew open and with a yelp she moved away from him. "What the-?"

Rukia indeed hadn't gotten used yet to the fact that she was in the Las Noches and not in the Soul Society. When she was leaving the land of dreams (about Renji and Ichigo competing with Nii-sama for the title of the best looking teapot costume, everything was in her (crappy) drawing style), she was waking up for a morning training with her Division's colleagues, something she absolutely loved to do and was always anticipating.

After opening her eyes she expected to see the familiar ceiling of her room or 13th Division's quarters, definitely not a pair of mesmerizing green orbs. But it wasn't your usual green, no, this colour was so intensive, she felt as if she was drowning in it. _Unusually beautiful_, were the only words that came to her mind in the morning haze.

But when all her senses returned back to her, she saw _the_ man standing right above her. Talk about shock there! She felt as if somebody poured icy cold water on her and in addition hit her with the bucket. She instantly moved away from him, as far as her tangled in covers body allowed.

"The hell you want?" she asked flustered.

"Brought your breakfast," Ulquiorra answered matter-of-factly, observing her efforts to get herself out of the messy bed sheets.

She stopped her antics for a moment to look at the food cart, but instantly returned to the present matter with a dismissing wave of her hand. "I'm not hungry." After all she had just woken up, her appetite was still dormant.

"Eat," he told her in a way that signalised that she had no choice but comply.

"Not now," she said in a frustrated tone not even looking at him, as she was too busy trying to figure out how to free herself.

"Eat," he repeated monotonously, but this time with a little force to his voice.

"I _will_, but not now," she huffed at him. "If that's all, you can go."

Ulquiorra was quite perturbed by her behaviour. Didn't she know her position? Everything about her being the guest was totally fake, a pretence he didn't even know why occurred and why Aizen-sama bothered with it. He could kill her on a whim and no one would care. He thought she understood it.

"Listen, woman-"

"Kuchiki Rukia," she cut in.

"…" he looked at her questioningly.

"That's my name," she stated with a happy note to her voice, for she finally regained her freedom from evil bed cover's clutches.

"I know," he said, wondering what she was getting at.

"Then use it properly, you bastard," Rukia snapped at him. It annoyed her to no end that she was treated like an anonymous or a nameless… thing. She was a _person_ and had a bloody _name_. Was it so hard to call her by it?

"Okay… Kuchiki," the 4th Espada replied nonchalantly. He would do almost anything so she would just eat her breakfast and he could leave to do something more productive than arguing with her on petty matters.

The Shinigami was quite surprised that he complied almost immediately, even though he wasn't too polite, but that was to be expected. However what surprised her more was that she found herself liking the way he said her name. It rolled off his tongue naturally, without any dissonance to it. His voice was…

She mentally smashed her head on the wall. Hard. And one more time, just to make sure she forgot what a ridiculous thought she almost had. Rejecting the continuation of this sentence and erasing any other unnecessary thoughts from her mind, she bowed slightly smiling sugary sweet smile.

"Good, Ulquiorra. Nice to make you an acquaintance," and with the same expression plastered on her face, she extended her arm pointing at the door. "Now get out."

Her fake smiles cut no ice with him. "Not till you eat."

"Didn't I just say that I _will_ eat, but a little bit _later_?" Rukia asked irritated. Had none of her words reached him?

"I need to make sure, you eat it, and not just throw it away," he stated matter-of-factly.

"…" she stared at him as if he sprouted another head. Was he implying what she thought he was? "The hell I'd want to starve myself for?!"

"…"

"Leave," she commanded, but the always composed jerk didn't move an inch.

"Eat," Ulquiorra said, unfazed by her dangerous tone full of threats. Empty threats, might he add. After all what could she do to him? She would faster hurt herself than him.

"And what? You're gonna stare at me while I eat? Or maybe even feed me??" she asked incredulously. "This way I'll never have an appetite!"

He would force-feed her if he had to. "Woman-"

"Kuchiki-sama for you, bastard!" Okay, she was a little bit overreacting, but she couldn't help it.

However the look he gave her made her want to take back what she had just said. It wasn't threatening or anything, but it hold something close to… cold contempt. Suddenly she felt uneasy; something in her urged her to apologize, but she couldn't utter a sound.

"Be it your way," Ulquiorra forwent. Not only she was wasting his time, but also she was starting to get on his nerves. "I'll be back in half an hour. I expect to see the plates clear… Rukia."

And he left without another word.

No, she wasn't difficult to handle. Not at all.

* * *

Rukia managed to send after him a half-hearted glare at his familiar use of her name. Still she hadn't shaken off the feeling of that odd disquietude. The moment his _reiatsu_ receded however, she regained her composure right away.

_That bastard! Who the hell he thinks he is, huh? Damn him! _She would eat when she wanted to eat and no high and mighty git would tell her when it was! She was positively fuming. Getting angrily off the bed, she went straight to the bathroom to take the shower she had put off.

Nevertheless she knew he wasn't joking when he had said he would be back in half an hour. Thirty minutes and no minute earlier or later. She could tell he was a man of his word.

But why had his look shaken her so much? If not a lump in her throat she was sure she would have apologised. She really didn't know why she had felt this way. She shouldn't have cared what he thought about her, yet that cold look he had given her… it had quite an impact on her. Actually she had almost started trembling there. Not from fear, but rather from… shame? It was so confusing.

Shrugging it off, she finished her shower and after dressing up she returned to her room. By now she became hungry, so she approached the cart eagerly. Lifting up the tray cover she saw a great amount of food, exceeding her usual need by three times at the least. She would never be able to eat so much! Two full plates of various breakfast delicacies and two small bowls – one with rice and the second with fresh fruit salad. If she managed to eat a half of it, it would be a miracle!

Everything looked so wonderful, she felt bad she would have to leave most of it. She decided on the rice with some vegetables and the salad. It was more than enough for her. She hoped that Ulquiorra hadn't really meant it, when he had mentioned the clean plates… Sitting on her bed, she began digging in.

Rukia normally didn't eat much, but she always ate small breakfasts. In Seireitei everyone started their day with just a bite of the morning meal, no more (with the exception of lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda, but he was a special case). It was an obvious, unwritten rule in all Divisions of the Gotei-13, because going for a training with filled stomach was simply stupid as it might not end pretty. Luckily she had been informed about it before her first training, so she hadn't embarrassed herself. However some had learned it the hard way (namely Renji; she had rubbed it in for few weeks until he stopped responding and picking on him became boring).

She was finishing her fruit salad when a knock on the door came, followed by entering of the stoic Arrancar. She narrowed her eyes at his rude behaviour, but one indifferent look from him made her avert her glare.

"I'm eating, happy?" she asked, putting a segment of an orange in her mouth for a show.

Ulquiorra didn't say anything, just stood there with his hands in the pockets.

"I don't eat much…" she started hesitantly, not really knowing what to say, but she preferred to make a fool of herself rather than being in an uncomfortable for her silence.

After a moment the 4th Espada nodded. "I'll inform the cooks." He believed her, just one look at her was enough to come to this conclusion. That skinny frame of hers looked so fragile and breakable.

But he noticed something curious. She didn't look him in the eyes, her gaze travelled from spot to spot, but never met his. What was with her? Why did she look away? He didn't know. All he knew was that the problem didn't lie in him but in her. He hadn't changed during that last half an hour, he was sure of it, so it must have been her.

"I'll take the cart then, or are you still going to eat?" he asked gesturing toward the said object. Normally he would leave now and have servants do this, but he wanted to observe her even if for just a little longer so maybe he would be able to put a finger on what was different in the relation between them. At his question she looked up at him, but immediately averted her gaze.

"No, I'm full," she answered, getting off the bed and putting the bowl from the fresh fruit salad down on the food cart.

It was seconds, but he caught something in her eyes he hadn't seen there before. Sheepishness mixed with uncertainty. But where had it come from? He remembered that short and quite incensed exchange between them. He didn't like that conceited attitude of Shinigamis and when she had said what she had said, it had ired him enough to make him look at her with a scorn. He hadn't expected her to feel perturbed by it. Maybe she wasn't so stuck-up as the rest of her kin?

_Interesting._ And with that thought he left taking the food cart with himself.

* * *

The dinner and the supper went fairly well as both of them tried to be civil. Rukia however politely insisted that Ulquiorra left her alone and kindly went to hell, dammit, 'cause she couldn't focus on eating when his freakily gorgeous, big cat eyes were piercing through her, scrutinizing her carefully. Okay, maybe she didn't use exactly those words, but the sense was close to them.

In the evening when he left and wouldn't come back until the next morning, the Shinigami found herself engaged in one of her favourite pastime – drawing. She remembered the ream all too well from the night rummage, just like every single pencil and crayon. Without thinking much further on the subject to not get depressed because of her own stupidity, she took a sheet of paper and got down to work.

_Chappy it is_, she mused happily and started drawing. Needless to say it didn't take her long to finish her first work of art. She could draw her beloved character blindfolded and it still would be perfect. Just like the actual one. She added few more colours and Chappy looked as if he was about to jump of the sheet of paper.

Proud of her drawing, Rukia grabbed an adhesive tape and looked around the room searching for the appropriate spot to adhere it to. She decided that the best one would be on the wall just above her bed. After sticking it, she took few steps back to have a better view. Admiring her own artwork, she used her hands as a frame to judge it in its new surroundings. _Perfect spot for the perfect drawing_, was her humble opinion.

Before sleep she drew few more, this time picturing her friends. By now she made a cartoonish and bunnyish versions of Renji, Ichigo, Nii-sama and Inoue. All were absolutely wonderful. She was delighted that her skills were getting better and better each time. Nii-sama would definitely love them, even those two idiots would have to appreciate the utter beauty of her artworks. But she would decide on where to adhere them tomorrow.

She wanted to go to bed before eleven o'clock, for she had a certain plan running on her mind she would want to execute tomorrow and she still needed to think it over a bit.

* * *

It was quarter past eight in the morning and Ulquiorra was on his way to the woman's… Rukia's room with a servant following him with a food cart. It looked like it was going to be a nice day – he woke up relaxed for the first time since he could remember and so far he hadn't meet any of his associates (especially the epitomes of annoyance – Grimmjow and Nnoitra), which he was grateful for. He just hoped _she_ wouldn't ruin the day.

He stopped in front of the door leading to her room. He could feel her _reiatsu_, subtle but with a note of firmness. He didn't know why, but he liked it. Which he couldn't say about the one who emitted it. Once he even wondered how come such a bratty (or even bitchy), bossy, temperamental and disagreeable woman could give off such a fine spiritual energy, filled with hidden, mysterious strength.

Brushing it aside, Ulquiorra knocked on the door three times and saying "It's me," he stepped in.

He found her sitting by the desk scribbling or drawing something, he couldn't tell what it was as of yet.

"Hey," she made a small wave with her hand without looking up at him, being engrossed by whatever she was doing at the moment.

"Your breakfast," the Espada said, not really knowing how to react to her rather familiar greeting.

"Mhm, just a second," Rukia responded, showing no real attention to him. At the moment she was finishing the perfect portray of Ishida Uryū, just a little touchup with a dark blue crayon and it was ready! The Quincy himself, for all the world! (Or to be more specific, her _vision_ of him.) She decided that the next one (victim) would be Sado, but it would have to wait for later.

In the meantime Ulquiorra dismissed the servant and sat down in one of her armchairs. When she finally completed her drawing, she looked at him. There was something odd about her, like she was… beaming? Well, he could tell that she did try to conceal her glee, but failed miserably. At least she wasn't beaming _at_ him or he would start freaking out; he noticed her tendency of smiling and being all nice and polite before attacking.

But until now her acting had been fake, a masquerade and nothing more.

Yet the one he was actually seeing was genuine.

It surprised him how completely different she could appear. In just three days he had met many aspects of her, defeated and fading, broken, determined, anxious, devious, agitated, angry, overbearing, sarcastic, waspish, even sheepish. But he would have never thought he would see her… happy. Ever. Not in the Las Noches, where she had absolutely no reason to feel this way; without friends, surrounded not only by enemies, but also ill-will, despair and lies.

Yet, she was able to smile.

Deep inside, Ulquiorra admitted that he kind of liked that expression, it suited her the best.

_…_

Was he staring?

Looking somewhere else before the woman would notice, he spotted five drawings adhered to the wall above her bed. It seemed those were the origin of her delight. And on the desk lied another one. From his place, he couldn't tell what they pictured, but if the opportunity arose, he would check them out. But who would have thought she could derive such enjoyment from such an insignificant activity.

Rukia did notice his gaze on her, but fortunately for Ulquiorra, she thought it was just him watching her as always, so she didn't find it worth reflecting on. Paying little heed to him, she took her breakfast tray and returned to the desk. In the end she had to accept that he wouldn't leave her room when she ate her meal, but during that time he wouldn't observe her. She wasn't happy with that, but there was nothing she could do about it.

But even his presence couldn't destroy her great mood. There weren't many things she enjoyed more than drawing. So still happy, she started eating her breakfast. After that, the Shinigami put away the tray with empty plates on the cart. Passing next to Ulquiorra, she dared to steal a glance at him.

His eyes were closed and he looked rather relaxed. His chest was evenly rising and falling with each breath. If she didn't know better, she would think he was asleep. Rukia was curious about those two marks on his face, so contrasting with his pale skin. What were they? She caught herself wanting to touch them. Finding this thought dangerous and wrong, she looked away and returned to her chair to wait for him to go away.

Ulquiorra, after hearing her putting away the tray, opened his eyes and got up, ready to leave and take care of his other duties for today. Among other things, he had to give a report to Aizen-sama. It was going to be a rather busy morning and he wouldn't finish his responsibilities before early afternoon.

"Today the dinner will be later, around three," he informed her, just in case.

Rukia nodded her head. "See you then, Ulquiorra."

He looked at her carefully, for her reply was quite odd. But sensing nothing suspicious about her, he left, taking the cart with himself to leave it by the door for servants to take care of it.

However he had every right to be suspicious, as she indeed was planning something.

The Shinigami wanted to take a small trip around the Las Noches to find her Sode-no Shirayuki. She could feel the presence of her zampakutō and it wasn't far away from where she was. Without it she felt as if a part of her had been torn away, leaving agonizing emptiness. She really missed it, so even if for a few seconds, she would be happy to see her friend.

Rukia's plan was simple: to find her sword without being noticed. No big philosophy in there. She wanted to know where it was and if it was possible, take it. However she was well aware that the second part was rather improbable. But without trying she wouldn't know that for sure, would she? They wouldn't kill her for that (hopefully), besides she theoretically could wander around the Las Noches, being 'guest' here and all… But she would have to be careful. Ulquiorra had warned her for a reason.

She decided to start moving precisely at ten o'clock. When it finally came, she soundlessly left the room and guided by Sode-no Shirayuki's aura she made her way. But there was one drawback – her zampakutō was on a lower level, probably just one, but still she needed to find some stairway first.

The Shinigami advanced stealthily, making as little noise as possible, using all her skills to suppress her _reiatsu_ to the minimum. At the same time she tried her best to remember the way, so she wouldn't have problems when getting back. It would be shameful for her if Ulquiorra would have to find her and lead her to her room.

When she reached a fork in the way, relying on her intuition, she chose the corridor on the left, hoping it would lead her to the stairway. However before she could proceed, a lecherous voice from behind stopped her in her tracks.

"Well, well, well, and what do we have here? Are you lost, little girl?"

With a horror in her eyes, Rukia abruptly turned around and came face to face with one of the last people she wanted to meet, ever.

* * *

Hope you liked it! ;D

Slowly I'm beginning to plan the ending of the story, though I'm not even sure if I've reached the middle of it yet. And I don't know what to do with Gin, so if you could help me… Of course I'm not sure what I'll do with him in the end, but I'd appreciate if you could tell me what you think should happen with him during the final battle. So vote either in a review or PM! xD

**A. **vanish in thin air  
**B. **vanish spectacularly  
**C. **die  
**D. **die spectacularly  
**E. **return to the Soul Society rehabilitated  
**F. **return to the Soul Society as a prisoner (possible execution)

If you have any comments regarding Gin or any other character, do write!

Bye!

朝霧 -Asagiri-


	10. In a Trap

Trick or Treat!

And yes, this greeting means an update! A pretty quick one, if you ask me ;)

But firstly,

**CookieMonster666**, **Kimsa Ki-Lurria**, **Paper Bullet** (**Ami**), **Fire331**, **Tsunayoshi**, **emily**, **SweetestChick**, **yume girl 91**, **scarlet white cross**, **Lorraine C.**, **Byakuya Sama**, **sadbird**, **VirgoStargirl**, **Red Princess**, **SoraXNamine**, **buloy**, **Sweet Scrifice**, **somewhere_elsewhere**, **Star** **Garden**, **kluxces**, **Anjiska**, **jngp**, **ColourPearl**, **Wait-For-Sleep**, **Kita of Nature**, **Auel**, **Yaruki**, **Kuchiki** **Shinigami**, **itachi-was-mine**

Words can't describe how much I love you all! Some of you even wrote their own visions of Gin's disappearance or death which was just brilliant! Some made me laugh, some made me think deeper into few things. I really appreciate it! Thank you very much indeed!

~**OMAKE**~

"_Beaten dogs shouldn't bark," said the green-eyed Arrancar, unfazed by the murderous intent radiating from his associate._

_In a flash, Grimmjow caught his collar and shook him violently. "I'm a panther! It's basically a cat!" He wouldn't allow anyone to insult, humiliate or make fun of him._

・

・

・

(-。－；)

Anyway…

Enjoy the tenth chapter! (Lovely number, isn't it?) ヽ(゜▽、゜)ノ

朝霧 -Asagiri-

* * *

**The Frozen Whisper**

**by** Asagiri

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_In a Trap_

_

* * *

Oh, shit._

And exactly what else could she say? After all, she just happened to encounter the man, whose aura made shivers of terror run down her spine, paralysing her completely. Even though he probably wasn't doing this on purpose, his _reiatsu_ was overwhelming her, weakening her self-confidence and determination. Every single fibre in her body screamed to turn tail and just run for her life. Her senses were in chaos.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" asked Nnoitra, getting closer to her. His smile was disturbing, the glint in his eye made her fear not only for her life.

Rukia vehemently shook her head, being unable to utter a sound. She started to back away, at the same time facing him and trying not to lose sight of him, because she felt that the moment she looked somewhere else, it would trigger him to move instantly. She really wanted to put it off as long as possible, even though it wouldn't matter in the end.

She could tell his main element was fight – brutal, mindless and to the very death, where your fate was decided not only by experience, but by luck as well. Hardened by cruel rules of it, he came to love it to the point it became his passion. To kill and one day get killed was his way of life. It was truly frightening. Captain Zaraki Kempachi at least felt some scruples, but the man in front of her felt none whatsoever. He lacked that tiny little voice in his head which helped in telling right from wrong. To quench this feeling of emptiness, without hesitation he used the blood of beings he had slashed giving his own existence a blood-red meaning.

The 5th Espada watched his little prey with clear amusement. He liked her reaction when he appeared – a delightful mix of confusion, shock and horror. However she instantly cast them away and started looking for a way to copy with the situation she found herself in. She had a nicely developed battle instincts, he had to give her that. She masked unnecessary feelings from her face quite skilfully, yet he could still see the fear reflected in her eyes, even though they were narrowed in a glare.

He liked her look. It aroused him, making pleasurable shivers run down his spine.

She feared him, it was obvious, but she wasn't a coward. Oh, no. She was ready to face him here and now, ready to die by his hand, if there was no other way to escape him. And of course, there was none. However, Nnoitra wasn't interested in fighting her nor killing her (yet, at least). She was too weak for him to make a formidable opponent; he would kill her too quickly without being able to savour in the moment. He planned a different way of entertaining himself.

But she must looked beautiful in the heat of battle, he mused. Even now he found her pretty, though she was fidgeting in his overwhelming presence. But in a fight she most likely looked like a goddess – he could see her cold, determined look, blood-soaked clothes, blood-splattered face, hands sticky with it holding her sword… ready to embrace the fate whichever it might be.

_A goddess of carnage_, he chortled at his own vision of her. He would like to see her like that.

Anyway, Ulquiorra was lucky. And if what he was saying about having no interest in her was true, then he was a fucking idiot. Not to make fullest of such an outstanding opportunity was an inexcusable waste.

So he decided to take the bit in his own hands. No need to let it spoil, right?

Licking his lips suggestively, Nnoitra slowly made his way toward Rukia just as she moved backwards. Unfortunately for her, after another few steps her back touched the wall and she found herself in a trap. In panic she made a mistake and looked away from him. Using this chance, he instantly shifted before her, leaving not even two feet space between them.

"So, are you lost?" he repeated his question, his smirk growing bigger, giving him even more predatory appearance.

"N-no," Rukia answered stammering. She desperately tried to move away from him, but the wall behind her was fixed and he effectively blocked all possible ways of escape.

"Oh really?" he asked, baring his teeth in a taunting sneer.

"Y-yes," she wanted to sound firmly, but failed miserably. Her heart was beating like mad just to freeze whenever the Espada made any move.

"Then where are you?" Nnoitra rested his right hand on the wall just next to her head and bend forward, so their faces were on even level.

_In deep shit_, Rukia thought, her eyes widening in alarm at this close proximity. She honestly didn't know where she was, but that didn't mean she was lost. She perfectly knew the way back to her room. But she was sure this logic wouldn't reach him because, let's face it, he didn't give a damn about it.

"Ah, you don't know," he drawled teasingly, when she didn't answer him. His hot breath wafted gently on her face, making her even more uneasy. She wanted to scream, run away, curl up on the floor embracing her knees, laugh, think positively, forget the world, draw and whatever else. In other words, she started panicking.

To her utter horror, he brought his left hand to her cheek, however before the tips of his fingers touched her, a voice from behind the 5th Espada intruded on his little fun time.

"Ara, what's goin' on 'ere?"

Rukia could see the rays of hope shining from afar. She was safe now! Whoever it was came to help her! She felt gratitude words couldn't express! She was-

_Ara? 'Here?_

-in an even deeper shit. All her hopes died instantly a brutal death. It was like they were stabbed, hanged, stomped on, run over, burned, frozen… and whatever was left of them was simply dumped into a trash can. Indeed a cruel way to lose them.

Nnoitra moved a little to face the man who interrupted his little business and before Rukia's eyes appeared none other than Ichimaru Gin.

"Oya, if it ain't Rukia-chan. What'rya doin' 'ere?" he grinned waving to her.

"We were just playin' a fuckingly interesting game, if you get my words," said the lanky Arrancar, a little bit irritated that someone interrupted him. "So, if you could just _kindly_ fuck off…"

"I see," replied the fox-faced Shinigami, his smile didn't change in any way.

Using this little opening that appeared when the 5th Espada moved, Rukia did what her instinct screamed and kicked her about. Namely, she run for her life. Frenziedly.

It didn't really matter where she was going, as far as she managed to lose her maltreaters. She prayed wholeheartedly for them not to follow her. If just this small wish could be granted! It wasn't too much to ask for, was it? However her mad dash didn't last long as when she was turning the corner, she collided at full speed with something solid. The impact was hard enough to send her flying backwards and she landed on her butt quite heavily.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar, deep voice asked.

Gently rubbing her nose, which suffered during the collision and was now bleeding quite profusely, she raised her head up to see Ulquiorra looking at her quizzically.

Rukia felt like kissing him now. Maybe her fate hadn't been settled yet, maybe there was hope for her after all!

The stoic man was looking at her weirdly. But wouldn't you, if you saw a young woman trying to stop the blood flowing from her nose with the fabrics of her gloves and at the same time smiling brightly at you? At her enemy?

"I… a… am…" began the Shinigami seeing his questioning gaze, frantically searching her head for a plausible excuse. However she immediately closed her mouth at her incoherent start, hoping he would take it as a result of a shock. To intensify this impression she grinned at him stupidly.

"Yes?" he inquired once again, looking at her expectantly. He wondered what she was trying to pull off now.

Before replying, she wiped her nose, leaving a red smudge. "I wanted to… take a walk…" Well, that was kind of plausible…

Ulquiorra looked at her sceptically. "I think I've told you not to wander around the castle by yourself."

"I know, but-"

"Ah, 'ere ya are, Rukia-chan. Runnin' away like this…" singsonged Gin who at last caught up with her. Not that he particularly exerted himself to run, it was rather a leisure walk. "Oh, hullo, Ulquiorra," he said noticing the stoic Arrancar.

"Ichimaru," greeted the 4th Espada. He found this picture a little bit suspicious. The woman had come here scurrying frenetically as if an atrocious demon from hell was on her heels. Was she running away from that man? She didn't like him, he knew that, but he didn't think that to this extent. He supposed, she could somehow make him leave her in peace without resorting to a mad skedaddle. Besides he didn't think Ichimaru would do anything in particular to provoke such a reaction, he wasn't _this_ frightening. So he had a feeling there was something else to it.

"Ara? What's happ'nd to ya, Rukia-chan?" the fox-faced Shinigami asked, noticing she was sitting on the floor, spots of blood covering her clothes and face. Before she got a chance to answer, he turned to the Arrancar. "Didn't know ya were a woman beater, Ulquiorra. Shame on ya."

The stoic man gave him a look kindly asking about the mental health of his superior. "I didn't hit her," and after a pause he added, just to clear everything up, "And I'm not a woman beater."

"They all say so…" Gin drawled mockingly.

"Ulquiorra didn't hit me," Rukia said standing up and straightening herself, before any serious misunderstanding would appear. Although she did find it quite amusing, especially the Arrancar's face. But at the moment she would think like that about almost anything that could take her mind off the recent encounter with Nnoitra. "I've kinda run into him…"

"Okay," replied Gin after a pause, with a clear disappointment to his voice. "An' 'ere I was hopin' fer some good gossip material…"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Ichimaru," supplied the green-eyed Arrancar, but the traitorous captain only shrugged at this.

"I guess, Nnoitra molestin' Rukia-chan will 'ave to do," he said, but rather to himself than to them, or so it sounded.

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed slightly at those words. _So that's how it was. _He looked at Rukia, who at the mention of the name of the 5th Espada tensed up a little bit and a grimace made a way to her face, but she quickly masked it by indifference. She must have felt his stare on her, for she lowered her head, studying her blood-stained gloves.

"What about Nnoitra?" he asked his superior, but his gaze never left the female Shinigami.

"Hmm? Ah. Rukia-chan was just escapin' him," singsonged Gin, a peculiar smile crawled on his thin lips. "Guess he invaded 'er personal bubble a lil' bit too much. 'Tis all I saw."

"I see," nodded Ulquiorra in an understanding of the situation. His eyes didn't leave the woman's frame, however she wasn't returning his look, trying to appear as if she was really busy with stopping the bleeding from her nose. "Rukia, why did you even left your room, even after my warning?"

"I told you. I wanted to take a walk," she answered, but didn't dare to take a glance at him, just stared at the wall as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

None of the men bought it.

"You're lucky Ichimaru came right in time," Ulquiorra commented, inadvertently making Gin chuckle.

Rukia made a face. Now she was to be grateful to Ichimaru of all possible men? No, no, no. Never ever. Anyone but him. She had never asked him for any aid in the first place! She would have managed to escape by herself! Somehow…

"And what Nnoitra would do to me anyway?" she asked before thinking. She just wanted to belittle the traitorous captain's help, so she wouldn't have to feel she owned him any favour. Just the thought of it made her want to gag.

"…" the men looked at her, not being sure if she wanted to know. The female Shinigami rolled her eyes, trying to ignore their meaningful stares.

"Ya see…" began Gin, but stopped in mid-sentence, thinking better of it.

An uneasy silence fell. Rukia did everything not to look them in the eyes, she even turned her back to them. However she still could feel their expectant gazes burning a hole in the back of her head. Unable to stand this tension any more, she faced them indignantly, scowling at them. Ruffling her hair she sighed in defeat.

"Okay, I get the message," she said exasperatedly, knowing when was her loss. "I don't want to encounter him in my life. Ever."

"Exactly," agreed the fox-faced Shinigami clasping his hands together happily.

Exhaling deeply, she looked at him. "Thank you, Ichimaru… -san," she reluctantly expressed her gratitude. It took all her will to make something resembling a smile appear on her face. For a better effect she scratched the back of her head, trying to look as if she was embarrassed by the situation. She had never thought she would ever say those words to _that_ man. It sounded just wrong.

"Yer welcome, Rukia-chan," replied Gin, his grin widening. None of the other two could tell whether he believed in Rukia's insincere gratitude or not. Most probably he did not, but didn't care in the least. After all how often did someone thank him anyway?

"I have few things to do," Ulquiorra communicated, turning to his superior. "So can I ask you to take Rukia to her room, Ichimaru?"

Rukia looked at him as if he stabbed her in the back with a rusty knife. _Don't you even dare to leave me alone with this creep!_ her glare screamed at him. It was so intense that there was no way he couldn't have noticed it, but did he cared? No. He showed nothing short of an absolute slight.

"No problem," Gin agreed immediately. A temperature in the corridor suddenly dropped ten degrees. He was supposed to refuse!

"I'm off then," said Ulquiorra and continued on his way. It was true that he was busy, but not that much, so he couldn't have spared few minutes to take the woman to her room. However he didn't like it when someone lied to him and that blatant lie of hers was a little bit too pretentious for his tastes. Did she really think he was as dense as to believe her? She could whistle for it then. Anyway, he would have to speak with Nnoitra…

"Let's go, Rukia-chan," singsonged Gin, when the figure of the 4th Espada passed out of sight.

"Yeah," she meekly nodded her head and started walking in the direction she came from. She made long strides in order to reach her room in no time, thus making the time spent with _him_ as short as possible.

"So where were ya goin', hmm?" asked the traitorous captain casually as he quickly caught up with her.

"On a walk," answered the petite Shinigami, trying to hide her annoyance. After all she didn't want to get on his bad side, for there was no way she would get out of it in one piece. "How long can I sit in that room?"

Gin sniggered at her words, shaking his head in disbelief. "Oh, please, Rukia-chan. Yer lyin' and both Ulquiorra and I know that."

"I am most certainly not," she crossed her hands in front of her chest. She briefly wondered whether she seemed as stupid as she thought she was for denying the obvious fact.

"Haven't ya notic'd, how upset Ulquiorra was?"

Rukia only laughed bitterly, refraining herself from any remarks out loud. _Upset? Ulquiorra? Please… He does look so all the time, but he's just a heartless bastard. _Or so she _wanted_ to believe, as a Shinigami (besides, she was vexed that he left her alone with Ichimaru). But deep down inside she felt quite differently, that this statement was untrue, that in fact he wasn't heartless at all, just… lost. She looked away, so the man next to her wouldn't notice her expression – tentative and somewhat wistful.

When his question was left uncommented, Gin tried a different approach."Ya ain't too good at lyin'."

"No one is as good as you," she riposted right off the bat, as she regained her composure by now. And she was awfully upset with herself, for just a moment ago she showed signs of attention to the green-eyed Arrancar. And that was bad. _Very_ bad.

"Touché," he laughed. When she wasn't cowering in fear in front of him, she could be quite witty. He liked that side of Kuchiki Rukia, it amused him greatly.

The petite Shinigami tensed up, not knowing what to make out of his reaction. It could mean nothing, just as much that she was in trouble. His presence was getting on her poor nerves and she just blurted out that comeback carelessly.

"Ya ain't gonna answer me, ar'ya?" Gin asked in a little bit more serious tone, referring to his first inquiry.

"No," was her curt reply. She wanted to keep her mouth shut, so she wouldn't say any unnecessary things. Besides, she was in no mood to have any conversation with him (and she would never be, for that matter). Couldn't he just leave her in peace?? Not wanting to deal with his annoying questions any more, she increased her speed.

"Changin' the subject, then!" unlike Rukia, he was in very good spirits. "How ya like Ulquiorra?"

She looked at him weirdly. Such a pointless question… Wasn't her answer obvious? "Nohow," she deadpanned.

"Oh, really?" Gin pried a little more.

"Yes," she replied straight off, with a tone telling him to drop the subject.

However it had absolutely no effect on him, whatsoever. "Notic'd yer on the first-name basis already."

"So?" Rukia asked before thinking. She mentally kicked herself for giving him openings to continue this questioning.

The fox-faced Shinigami grinned meaningfully. "So I thought-"

"Don't think, then," she cut him off rudely trying to make up somehow for her previous mistake, but she immediately flinched at her own words. She shouldn't have said that! Ichimaru was unpredictable, who knew what consequences could have her rash behaviour…!

"Ouch," laughed Gin, bringing his hand to his chest, where was his heart. "Yer cold, Rukia-chan."

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Okay, he seemed to be amused with her. Maybe it would be even better to play along…? She decided to take the risk. "And yer traitorous ojiyan," Rukia mocked his speaking style, at the same time trying to sound good-naturedly. She was well aware she was on dangerous ground there.

"I ain't old," he countered, his grin unwavering.

"…" she rolled her eyes.

"I'm younger than Byakuya," Gin pointed out, his smile widening.

"Damn, you got point there," admitted bemused Rukia. _Sorry, Nii-sama!_ she apologized to her brother for her thoughtless words and for letting the ex-captain of the 3rd Division score in their verbal confrontation.

To her delight, they finally arrived at their destination. She was really glad to return to her room! At least it gave her a feeling of some security, thought she knew it was just an illusion. Despite this, simply touching the cold door handle eased her strained nerves, even if just a little bit.

"Next time ya'd like to wander 'round the castle, I can give ya a tour," offered Gin, leaning against the wall leisurely.

"I think I'll pass," she replied opening the door. How she wanted to get behind them already! "But thanks for the offer, anyway."

"Wouldn't ya like to know where's Ulquiorra's room?" he asked before she hid herself in her room.

"The hell would I want to know _that_?" she cried out perplexed.

Gin grinned ambiguously. "Who knows…?"

"Thanks, bye," impatient, she shut the door in his face. She was so fed up with his presence, she really didn't give a damn how rude she was for him any more. As long as she didn't have to deal with him any longer, she was desperate to do almost anything, even incur his disfavour.

A cheerful "Bye, bye, Rukia-chan!" could be heard from behind the door.

But why was he so persistently steering the conversation towards the green-eyed Arrancar? It was as if he tried to insinuate… Oh, no, no, _no_! _Forget it!_ She would _not _dance to his tune! She always racked her brain too much about pointless things, it was her bad habit. And thinking too deep into Ichimaru's implications would do her no good. Definitely.

But Ulquiorra… _Hold right there!_ She must stop thinking about things that should _not _matter!

Sighing heavily, Rukia plopped on her bed. She was tired, even though the day hadn't ended yet. She really didn't want to reflect upon it, as it was one big failure. So pushing aside unpleasant thoughts and memories, she decided on a short, relaxing drowse.

* * *

Ulquiorra came with the dinner around quarter past three. Sitting down in his usual seat, he peered at her. By now she had cleaned herself – gone were bloody smudges from her face, and she had changed the blood-stained clothes for the fresh ones. Nothing about her indicated she was after quite an eventful day.

"Are you going to tell me why have you ignored my warnings and left this room on your own?" he asked coldly, making her cringe.

"I was bored," Rukia explained after a pause, sounding annoyed. "I can't spend the rest of my life confined in this room!"

"So you want to shorten it?" Ulquiorra continued, trying to maintain the eye contact. "Quite drastically, may I add." She really was lucky that Ichimaru had come that time. If he hadn't interrupted, the 5th Espada would have it his way.

She averted her gaze and mumbled under her breath. "No."

During his meeting with her and the fox-faced Shinigami, the stoic Arrancar felt quite troubled that it had been so close to having Rukia get hurt. He was responsible for her, but if she wanted to be stupid, there wasn't much he could do about it. And it irked him. However why, he had no slightest idea. And that annoyed the hell out of him. He was supposed to be indifferent, to not care in the least about her.

But when he heard she had gotten out of the encounter with the deviant unscathed, he actually felt relieved. And that brought up another thing he didn't understand. For he felt so, not because his duty was on the safe side for now, but because _she_ was unharmed. She. _Rukia_. He no longer considered her as an anonymous hostage, she had a clearly defined shape and a name.

"Where were you aiming to go to?" he asked once again, expecting the truth this time, however she disappointed him.

"Nowhere in particular," she replied without even sparing a glance at him. She pretended to be too preoccupied with eating her rice.

Ulquiorra knew that this way he wouldn't get any answers out of her, she was too stubborn to reveal it without a proper 'encouragement', however he wasn't the type to use force in this kind of trivial cases. Instead, he decided to let it go.

Rukia ate her dinner nervously, or rather played with it, unable to swallow anything. At first, she noted with satisfaction that he gave up and stopped questioning her, but now that suffocating silence was killing her! Sipping her green tea, she was eyeing him cautiously. Gathering her courage, she cleared her throat.

"By the way," she began hesitantly. She couldn't believe she was going to ask this question. Oh, the irony. "Maybe you'd give me a tour? Around the castle?"

"No," the Espada refused promptly._ A tour?_ What was going on her mind?

"Why?" she asked a little bit irritated, for he didn't even look at her. He had his eyes closed, like always when she was eating her meal.

"I have no time for that," he answered wearily. It was a lie, yes, but giving a tour around the Las Noches? Too troublesome. Besides, was there anything worth seeing? He could recall absolutely nothing of sorts, so why bother?

"Oh come on, you'll find some!" she said, trying to sound encouragingly. _Why does he have to be so difficult?_ She started this topic just to break the uncomfortable silence, but now she kind of wanted him to show her the castle. Come to think about it, it might be interesting.

"No," came his curt reply.

"Don't be like that!" she shouted in annoyance, directing her chopsticks at him.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes and raised one eyebrow at her. "Like what?"

"S…" _exy. _Rukia stopped herself right in time. The hell was she thinking?? "Stuck-up!" She officially hated him. He was making her stammer with just a slight facial expression combined with those amazingly green eyes! _Damn you! _She really hoped she didn't blush.

"…" he continued to stare at her, however now he had both his eyebrows arched in a quizzical look.

The Shinigami looked away, considering the eye contact dangerous at the moment. Since when did she consider him handsome, anyway? And why did it even affect her like this? His appearance should _not_ matter at all, regardless of how he indeed looked. He was an enemy! After few breaths she pulled herself together and was ready to look at him again. "I don't want to rot in here, you know."

"There's nothing interesting in the Las Noches," stated Ulquiorra. He noticed her acting a little bit weird there, but now she had her composure back. But the question remained – what made her behave out of ordinary?

"There has to be something!" Rukia tried to sound enthusiastic. She even adorned her speech with a smile. "And I bet you know everything about it!"

However her words didn't have the intended effect. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" she asked incredulously. _Why can't you go with it?_

"Your little masquerade," the stoic Arrancar put his right hand on the armchair's arm and rested his head on it. "It doesn't work on me, anyway."

"I'm just trying to be nice, that's all," she defended herself, trying very hard not to notice anything about him that would cause her to stammer or think improper thoughts.

"Why do you want to see the Las Noches so much?" he asked. "It won't help you in any way."

"I know," Rukia admitted. "Just… It's just that I'm bored. Besides how would I answer if my friends asked 'how was Las Noches?', 'what interesting do they have there?' or 'is it true that it's monochromatic?', for example."

"You're not going to meet them," the Espada deadpanned cruelly. Where did she get this idea from, anyway?

"I will," she said it with a strong conviction. She really believed it, deep in her heart.

He looked her directly in the eyes. "How can you be so sure?"

"I just know," the Shinigami maintained the eye contact, never faltering to return his gaze. She couldn't explain it, but she had this feeling, precognition even, that she would reunite with her friends and Nii-sama. That's why she was able to act as if this imprisonment didn't affect her in the least.

"Then you're a fool," Ulquiorra commented. She was foolish to trust so strongly in things that had a little chance of happening. He knew she was quite intelligent, but why did she keep on believing so persistently? What was so important that she couldn't let it go?

"Excuse me?" she scowled at the insult.

"You won't meet them, Rukia," he told her emotionlessly. "At least not for long enough to have the time to answer those questions of yours. This war is our win."

"Do _not_ underestimate us!" she yelled, anger filling her up.

"I'm not," her replied stoically. "However comparing the sheer power, we have the upper hand."

"So what? Power is not enough," she stated vehemently.

"Oh really? Then what else could be more vital during a battle?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Resolve and heart," she said it resolutely, standing up from her chair. She brought her clenched fist to her chest and tapped it lightly. "Something your side is lacking."

"Heart? It's useless. Just a figure of speech, nothing else," he ridiculed. "And you're wrong, it's exactly the other way – that heart will be your downfall."

"No, it's you who's wrong, Ulquiorra," she said sharply. She took her plates and forcibly put them away on the food cart. "Now, thank you for the meal," she hissed through her gritted teeth venomously. Sitting down on the edge of her bed with her arms crossed, she waited for him to leave.

He stood up unhurriedly, her angry glare never leaving him. The Espada knew his words hurt her, even though she masked this pain with ire. After all he had just derided her beliefs. He didn't want this, but at the same time he thought it would be better for her not to delude herself or it would be her, who would end up suffering the most. It was quite admirable, her firm devotion to her ideals, but it would get her nowhere.

Leaving, Ulquiorra for the first time paused to look back at her before closing the door after himself.

He would come back here today with supper and tomorrow with another three meals and so on, as long as it was required. By now he got accustomed to those visits and didn't mind them at all. Weirdly enough, it was the only place where he felt comfortable and relaxed, aside from his own room.

That was another thing he didn't understand.

* * *

The next morning's breakfast went in a complete silence, just like the supper from the yesterday's evening. Rukia refused to utter any sound in the presence of Ulquiorra, not to mention talking. She didn't even spare him a single glance. In other words, she was sulking.

The stoic Arrancar didn't know what to do about this situation, so he acted as if nothing happened. He would just have to wait for her mood to improve. But for now if she wasn't going to speak, he too would keep his mouth shut. Besides, he didn't have anything to tell her. However he would appreciate if his room wasn't this chilly.

When the Espada left, Rukia lied down on her bed and mulled over the yesterday events.

Now if you think that little failure discouraged her, then you're mistaken. It actually made her determination even stronger. Of course it provoked her to change her plans slightly, but they were still in order. She was the type to learn from her mistakes as to not repeat them. And she didn't consider the whole escapade a complete fiasco, only some of its elements (namely encounter with Nnoitra). This time she would be more careful and everything would definitely turn out successfully.

So, today exactly at ten o'clock just like yesterday, she left her room. But this time she used _kid__ō_ to put a barrier around herself that would hide her _reiatsu_. She excelled in the destructive and binding spells, however the defensive ones, especially barriers were a completely different story. She sometimes had problems with controlling them. But to minimize the risk of encountering anyone, she was eager to try it out.

This time she chose a different route, hoping she would finally find the bloody staircase. After that, everything should be a piece of cake. So, focusing on maintaining the protective barrier, she hastily made her way.

In a short time, she was pleased to discover the stairway not even a two hundred yards from her room. Climbing it down, she found herself on the lower level and just as she thought, her zampakutō was somewhere here. Following it's comforting aura, she continued on her escapade and soon she arrived at the door behind which was her Sode-no Shirayuki.

Looking around and seeing nobody, she pressed the door handle. Surprisingly, the door wasn't locked. Happy with such a lucky outcome, she opened it and let herself in.

* * *

There you go! Hope you liked your Treat! ;D

Ojiyan (おじやん) is ojisan (おじさん) in Ōsaka-ben (in which Gin speaks) and means as much as "uncle; middle aged man". 大阪弁最高！

As it's Halloween (I don't really care 'bout it, though, hahaha), I'm going to traumatise/disgust myself for the whole night with 4 parts of _Saw_ xD

See you next time! (If I survive the movies…)

Thank you for reading!

朝霧 -Asagiri-


	11. Quatro

Yo! ('-^*)/

It's been a while, hasn't it? But this time it really wasn't my fault! To cut the story short, the hard disk in my laptop crashed （ｉДｉ） and unfortunately with it around 90 percent of this chapter was lost and I couldn't have any data retrieved… Truly a hopeless case!

Anyway, thousands and millions of thanks to:

**CookieMonster666** (!my 200th reviewer!), **kluxces**, **Auel**, **Tsunayoshi**, **sadbird**, **-StrawRabbi-**, **yume girl 91**, **VampireCabbit**, **phoenix-aerith**, **Byakuya Sama**, **ColourPearl**, **SoraXNamine**, **SweetestChick**, **scarlet white cross**, **Yaruki**, **VirgoStargirl**, **Kita of Nature**, **Sweet Scrifice**, **Artemis2013**, **Lorraine** **C.**, **Ulquiorra/Rukia**, **leslie **(you haven't left any e-mail, so I answered your question on my profile, hoping you'd notice it!), **Anjiska**, **LavenderSkies**, **realityfling18**, **Paper Bullet** (**Ami**), **Red** **Princess**, **mae-ann**, **Hitsugaya X Yachiru**, **kitti0cat**, **Just me and myself**, **Amaiii**, **yuri-chan1713**, **Sailor Panda**, **wickedsistah1024** and YOU!

You're all wonderful! Hope you don't hate me for such rare updates and you're still going to read this story! (｀・ω・´)

As for this chapter, it's getting a little bit more dramatic. And hot xD And quite silly (you can ignore the ending… (=.=;) it's pointless)

And I think that for the most part I liked the lost version better, but oh well… (-。－；)ゞ Please forgive many mistakes, but I wanted to upload it as soon as I wrote the last word (＞＜;)

Do enjoy! So far it's the longest chapter! Tee-hee (≡^∇^≡)

朝霧 -Asagiri-

* * *

**The Frozen Whisper**

**by** Asagiri

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Quatro_

_

* * *

_

"I see," said Aizen Sōsuke and after a moment of careful advisement he spoke again. "You have free hand in this matter, so act however you find it adequate. I trust your judgement regarding the situation, Ulquiorra."

"Thank you, Aizen-sama," the 4th Espada bowed slightly at his superiors words. "I will try not to disappoint you."

He had just informed his master about the progress of his plan. If everything went well, he should be able to execute it soon, in two-three days at longest, provided the other side involved in this acted according to his expectations. However he was almost sure he hadn't misjudged them and they would cooperate.

"If that's all, then you're dismissed," Aizen-sama smiled kindly.

Having nothing else to report, the stoic Arrancar bowed once again, but this time deeper than before and left the control room. Greeting Tōsen Kaname whom he met in the doorway, he headed to the Espadas' dining hall.

He hadn't had the time for breakfast before going to Rukia with her meal, and due to his duties, which as of lately were quite hectic and took a lot of his time and attention, the last time he had something decent in his mouth had been yesterday in the evening. So he was rather hungry. On top of that, during the night he hadn't caught more than three hours of a light sleep, so an energy restoring breakfast would be nice.

"Ulquiorra."

He suddenly heard a familiar female voice calling him from behind. Turning to face her, he saw the now 7th Espada. Wondering what she wanted from him, he waited for her to approach him.

"Neliel," he greeted her when she got nearer.

"Late breakfast, huh?" she asked smiling at him and seeing him nod, she added, "Me too."

So without any other words, they resumed their steps and headed to the dining hall together. Neither of them was saying anything, but the silence surrounding them was if not comfortable, then neutral.

Ulquiorra didn't mind her company. She was quite agreeable, if not the most agreeable among the Espadas. At least she didn't scowl or scoff at him whenever he was near, nor did she try to corrupt his mind with a perverted blather. Nor did she fall asleep and start snoring during a conversation. Also, she didn't take everything too seriously, didn't ask completely retarded questions, nor did she go on about how it was better in some distant, ancient times that didn't matter any more.

Yes, definitely the most agreeable associate he had.

Soon they reached the dining hall and after ordering their breakfasts, they sat down by the same table.

"So, how's Rukia?" Nel asked casually while pouring some milk and adding sugar to her coffee. "Haven't seen her since the dinner."

"For a prisoner, more than better," the 4th Espada answered after a pause. And that was quite true, he mused.

She might be sulking, but there was no despair nor sorrow that usually came with imprisonment. Actually her attitude was nowhere near that of a prisoner. Without any restraints she expressed her anger or irritation, and what was most unusual – happiness… no, rather enjoyment. He even noticed her trying to have a way with him; despite being a midget she could be quite overbearing. And he had a feeling that with her most recent mood, she wanted to induce him to apologise for his cruel words he had said yesterday. If so, then she would be disappointed, because he felt no need to apologise for anything.

The green haired Arrancar gave him an odd look, but didn't say anything.

Drinking his coffee, Ulquiorra was hesitant whether to ask her a certain question or not. It had been puzzling him for some time now, but would she answer it? It was rather personal, after all. Well, it wouldn't cost him anything, so making up his mind he asked, "Why have you come back? Aizen-sama knew everything about you, yet he didn't do anything. There was no need for you to return."

Her eyes widened slightly for a second and she averted her gaze.

He didn't understand it. After all she wasn't the type that liked killing and mindless bloodshed, yet she had returned to become a part of a massacre that undoubtedly would occur. For what reason? In this conflict it wasn't exactly clear who was right and who was wrong. He himself didn't particularly look forward to the battle; he didn't mind fighting with an opponent on the same level, but killing the weaker ones wasn't too pleasant. It always left a bitter after-taste.

But being greatly indebted to Aizen-sama, he didn't give much though to it. He didn't question his superior's ambitions and actions, he was merely following his orders. Where lied justice or truth? This question, so ridiculous in this case, didn't concern him. Besides, he couldn't afford it.

Nel appeared as if she was weighting in her mind either how to answer or whether to actually respond to the question or not. Just when he though she wouldn't say anything, she spoke.

"There's something I have to do," she stated quietly, without looking at him.

"What?" he asked, curious. What couldn't she do without returning to the Las Noches?

"You wouldn't understand." A small smile graced her face, but it didn't reach her eyes, which were full of melancholy like always. Despite this, she was quite hard to read, for aside that particular emotion, her eyes didn't betray anything else.

"…" _Women and their logic. _But she probably was right, he wouldn't understand it anyway. So he didn't pry.

An Arrancar servant chose this moment of silence in their conversation to appear with their breakfasts and after serving them, she bowed and returned to the kitchen.

"By the way, have you seen Nnoitra lately?" Ulquiorra asked after some time, remembering one of the more important things he had to take care of.

"No," the 7th Espada sipped her coffee. _What did that idiot do this time?_, she wondered. "Why?"

Now that she was a lower rank than him, he stopped pestering her trying to prove her that she as a woman was inferior to him and therefore should act servile towards him. At last he left her alone… _At last…_ However she found it quite odd that he wasn't approaching her to point his finger her and while sniggering telling her she finally had the rank she deserved.

"I need to talk with him," the stoic Arrancar explained. "He took a little bit too much interest in Rukia."

He had to make sure Nnoitra would leave the woman alone. However he had a feeling he was avoiding him. Well, it was only around twenty four hours since that incident, and he hadn't been looking for him because of the lack of time, but the deviant had this particular pastime activity of creeping in the shadows, always eagerly ready to jump out of them to pollute his mind with rubbish he most definitely did _not_ want to hear. Yet, for the last twenty four hours he hadn't even felt his _reiatsu_. Quite suspicious, if you asked him.

Nel furrowed her brows. "You mean…"

"Yesterday, if it wasn't for Ichimaru, it's better not to think what might have happened to her," he told her passionlessly, but inside, so deep down he couldn't actually notice it, he still felt… anger. At Nnoitra – for existing, at Rukia – for being foolish and stubborn, and keeping secrets from him, at himself – for not being there when she was endangered.

She almost spit her coffee. "He got into her room?!" she cried incredulously. It was Nnoitra, all right, but she didn't think he would go as far as to invade someone's private room. It wasn't his style.

"No, she left it," Ulquiorra explained. _Foolish woman._ Even after his warnings…

"But why did she left her room in the first place?" the green haired Arrancar wondered knitting her brows, taking a bite of her breakfast.

"Don't know. Asked though, but she refuses to say anything." She was too stubborn for her own good. She could use learning some complaisance.

Nel looked at him funnily, but didn't comment. For a flick of moment she thought she saw something in his eyes, but what it was, she couldn't tell, as it disappeared too quickly for her to be able to actually grasp its meaning. Or maybe it was just her imagination… She wasn't sure now.

"So, could you keep an eye on Nnoitra?" he asked, getting at last to his request.

She was staring at something and at the same time at nothing. _Nnoitra…_ He loved making her suffer, didn't he? Even if he wasn't really aware, or maybe even if he didn't exactly understand how much pain he was inflicting on her, on her heart. She didn't want to go through this once again. She had a feeling it wouldn't be easy on her; it actually might hurt her again. Just when she had made this resolve…

After a long moment of pondering she returned his question with her own."Why me?"

"You know him best," the stoic Arrancar replied matter-of-factly. She was acting quite odd… was something wrong with his request? He knew that dealing with the deviant wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world, but it shouldn't be a problem for her. After all she had endured a lot of his harassment, so she should know what to expect.

"I guess," Nel said absent-mindedly and after a moment she smiled slightly. "I'll see what I can do."

He nodded in a silent gratitude.

"Anyway, how's your plan going?" she asked, changing the subject. It didn't go unnoticed by Ulquiorra, but he refrained from bothering her about it.

"Good," he answered. "I should execute it in two, three days." On his part everything was ready, so for now he could only wait for the other side to make their move. He had an information that they were almost ready, they just needed more favourable conditions to act. But it was understandable – it was quite a delicate operation.

"A complete success?"

"It would seem so," he replied. If a third party didn't get involved, everything should go smoothly. Nevertheless he didn't suppose it would happen, so the chances of success were desirably high.

"As expected from you," she praised him with a wide smile.

The 4th Espada once again nodded in his way of saying thanks.

Nel looked at him closely for a brief moment. He was a perfect soldier, the best subordinate anyone could get. Extremely loyal, always so calm and collected. Deadly intelligent, in the field of analysing, out of the people she knew only Aizen and probably Ichimaru could excel him. He rarely got something wrong.

But she had never seen any emotion disturbing his features. If it was his mask, then it was perfect. If not, she pitied him. She understood that the times they happened to live in, with the war in the air and all, weren't exactly encouraging, not to mention that once they _had been_ Hollows, but to be unable to feel any emotions was horrible in her opinion. Just a step away from that hateful nature of a Hollow they, even if unconsciously, so desperately wanted to run away from.

Was he able to express emotions or had he forgotten them completely? Being an Arrancar, was he still hollow inside? She really wanted to see him smile, show some tenderness… For his sake, she hoped he still was capable of feeling.

They remained silent for the rest of their late breakfast.

"Say hi to Rukia for me," Nel said when they were standing in front of the dining hall, ready to go each one in their respective direction, for both had duties that needed their attentions.

"I will," Ulquiorra assured her. Ah, that remained him that Grimmjow too had been sending his regards…

"Bye, then," she slightly waved to him, smiling.

He nodded and watched her as she turned and went wherever she had to go to.

For now, the 4th Espada decided to return to his room to take a refreshing shower. Maybe he would be able to take a nap… But no, not before the dinner. He remembered there was something he had to do, so maybe after that. He would like his plan to be already executed, or it would be even better if the war was already over. Maybe then he would have some free time.

Getting into his room, he took out his zampakutō from behind the sash and leaned it against the wall next to the night table. Taking from the wardrobe a fresh underwear, he went straight to the bathroom, and unceremoniously taking off his clothes, he dumped them into a laundry basket. Getting under the shower, he turned the taps on.

He could feel the chilly water washing off the sleepiness, his mind was getting clear from the haze, his eyes more sharp, his body more reactive. Not a long time later, he stepped out of the shower, and after drying himself, he put on the underwear. With a small dark green towel around his neck for the droplets of water that were falling from his wet hair, he left the bathroom and returned to his room.

Just when he was putting on his hakama, with surprise he noticed that the door to his room started opening.

* * *

Rukia found herself in a room around the same size as hers, but with pure white walls and a dark cerulean carpet. On the left there was a bed with viridian bedspread on it. But what mattered the most, was a desk that was just a couple of yards in front of her. There, on top of it lay her beloved Sode-no Shirayuki.

Without any thought or consideration, she made a step to take it, but suddenly from the corner of her eye she saw a movement on the left.

And a… 4?

Yep, definitely a 4.

She always wondered what rank among the Espadas hold Ulquiorra, but she felt too awkward to ask him indirectly, but now there was no need to wonder about it any more.

However she had been giving him 3 at the least. Oh well…

She was openly ogling him having a mental nosebleed. He wasn't overly muscular, but he wasn't scrawny as well. Actually far from it. With his alabaster white skin, he looked almost exactly like those Greek gods' statues she had seen in Ichigo's History textbook. Rukia liked what she was seeing, no use denying it. His perfectly toned chest… and those abs… She would love-

"What are you doing here?" Ulquiorra asked her, interrupting her train of thought, for what she was really thankful. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen a half-naked man before – she had seen countless of them. But somehow he was different. He made her _feel_ different.

Getting over the… shock, she grabbed her sword and unsheathing it, she pointed it at the stoic Arrancar.

"So what are you going to do with it? Fight me?" he asked almost mockingly. But he didn't think she wanted to cross swords with him, for there was uncertainty in her eyes. He supposed she was just acting instinctively, trying to buy some time to find a way to cope with the situation she found herself in.

However he finally understood where she had wanted to go yesterday, or to be more precise, what she had been looking for. Now that he thought about it, how come he hadn't realized it earlier?

Rukia sent him a glare. But still the question remained, what could she do now? She was no match for him, it was painfully obvious. However she didn't want to give up. Not now, not when she was finally clutching her precious Sode-no Shirayuki. Simply holding it in her hand made her feel complete; that aching emptiness finally disappeared, and she didn't want it to return ever again. The cool aura of her friend was calming her nerves and soothing her troubled heart. It was enough for her to feel more confident, to feel as if she was able to do anything.

"That zampakutō, it still hasn't healed itself," Ulquiorra said impassively, finishing tying the sash that hold the hakama in place around his waist. "Any strain can break it again."

The Shinigami maintained his look with her determined one. However what he had just said was true, she was well aware of that. Even though the blade was in one piece, she could see a small crack under the thin layer of ice. But with or without a sword in perfect condition, there was no way she could win against him in a battle. Still, she wasn't going to give up. After all who said they were going to fight? She would think something up…

"I'm-" but before she even got the chance to begin her brave and epic declaration, Ulquiorra moved behind her with _sonido _and catching her hands, he forcibly sheathed her Sode-no Shirayuki.

Rukia stiffened at the contact. All of a sudden she felt warm… no, hot. But it wasn't because his bare chest was pressed against her bare back, definitely not. It must have had something to do with a faulty air-conditioning system, there was no other explanation.

"Now, let go," he said quietly, loosening his hold on her right hand a little to encourage her action. He noticed her hands were much smaller and softer than his.

"No," the Shinigami answered resolutely, tightening her grip on the hilt as if her life depended on it.

"Let go," he repeated, this time with a delicate threat sounding in his voice. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Couldn't she see that she had _no_ chance at all against him? He didn't want to use force against her, but if she wasn't going to change her attitude, he would.

"No," she growled lowly and turned her head to glare at him. Bad choice, _very_ bad choice. His face was way too close. Realizing the distance between them was almost none, she immediately looked away turning deep crimson.

Unfortunately for her, Ulquiorra noticed her blush. It quite surprised him. Was it because of him? He was positive as everything pointed to it. If so, then what did it mean? Did she harbour any feelings towards him? _Fond_ feelings? That would be… rather unexpected. He decided to learn something more about Rukia's, well, emotional state and eventually confirm or belie his suspicions that had just appeared.

"You have no chance against me," he said quietly, next to her left ear. Resting his head slightly on hers, he couldn't help but notice how her hair were soft and nice in touch. He suddenly felt an urge to run his hand in them, but quickly brushing it off, he waited for her response.

However it didn't come. He wondered whether she liked the proximity or not. By now she should have gotten over the shock if there was any in the beginning, and start trying to wriggle herself free from his hold. Yet she didn't. Maybe those feelings were more of a physical nature, close to lust? He had noticed her quite an unequivocal look just a few moments ago…

He wanted to find out what it was.

"Don't be a fool, Rukia," he whispered in her ear, almost tenderly. He couldn't see her expressive eyes, so he focused on observing the reactions of her body.

The Shinigami had hard time breathing. Why did his voice have to sound so damn sexy?! And the way he had said her name… It made a shiver of pleasure run down her spine, followed by a warm flooding sensation in her lower abdomen, that made her knees go weak under her. She was truly surprised that the droplets of water that were falling from his wet hair on her arm weren't evaporating immediately with a _siss_. She was positively burning!

Why was he so hot? As a walking ice cube (as Rukia desperately wanted to picture him at the moment), he was supposed to be unpleasantly cold, repellently even. It had never crossed her mind before that to the description of the stoic Arrancar she would use words such as _warm_, not to mention _hot_. And definitely not _thrillingly alluring_!

Why was he affecting her to this degree? He was an enemy!

"You let go," Rukia uttered, trying to sound firm and confident. Needless to say, she failed miserably. She was losing, she had to admit that to herself. In fact she had a feeling she had lost even before entering this room.

"No," Ulquiorra refused promptly. Her scent… it was entrancing him, engulfing all his senses. He couldn't find the precise words to describe it, however _sweet_, _fresh_ and _beautiful_ were the closest he could give. He closed his eyes, savouring the delicate fragrance.

"W-why?" she asked, close to panic. And it didn't help that her body, deaf to her mental screams of reason, was leaning into him!

He liked her scent and softness, however what affected him most was her warmth. It was permeating his skin, making him warm inside. It was awakening a certain feeling deep down in him that was alien to him, but not unwelcome. A forgotten feeling that was long lost in the sea of time and in his existence as a Hollow. He had absolutely no idea what could it be, but his whole being yearned for it, of that he was sure.

"Just because," he murmured like in a trance, his lips almost touching her ear.

Was he _teasing_ her? Rukia's breath hitched in her throat, she started panicking. If it didn't mean betraying Sode-no Shirayuki, she would run away without even looking back.

Suddenly Ulquiorra returned to himself, surprised by his own behaviour. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting this way? He would have to analyse it later on, when the… supposed object at fault was in a distance far enough, so her presence wouldn't affect his cerebration. But he decided that finally came the time to end this little matter at hand. He prolonged it a little bit too long.

"So what now?" he asked the Shinigami. Speaking of her, not only wasn't she trying to run away, but she also was leaning into him, even though she could gain without a problem a couple of inches of space between them if she wanted. So he was quite certain she wasn't exactly indifferent towards him. But the question remained, was it of an emotional or rather a physical nature? Well, everything in its own time.

"You let go and I return with my sword to my room?" she answered, quite proud of herself that she didn't stutter (his hot breath gently caressing her ear and cheek was making her crazy!). However she had a bad feeling…

"I don't think so," Ulquiorra said softly, and to her horror he moved his right hand away from hers and grasped the hilt right next to the pommel. Then with his other hand he forcefully yanked her left one off the scabbard and without letting go of it, he encircled her waist, in consequence bringing her even closer to him. To make her lose her grip on the sword, he simply raised his hand twisting it slightly, the difference in height doing the rest.

But even now Rukia didn't want to give up. Despite her wrist starting to hurt, she strived with all her might to maintain her grasp on Sode-no Shirayuki as long as possible, trying even to stand on her tiptoes, but to no avail. His hold on her was too strong for her to fight it.

"I will twist or even break your arm if I have to," he warned her quietly. Did she have to be so stubborn? She had lost. Why couldn't she acknowledge it? He didn't know whether it was admirable of her or stupid to try fighting until the very end, even though it was obvious from the very beginning she could never win against him.

The Shinigami didn't know why, but his words hurt her more than the twisted wrist. She was nothing to him, a mere trash that had a meaning only as long as it had a purpose. Of course she was aware of that, or so she had thought. But when he openly indicated that fact, it send a flick of pain through her heart.

He wasn't really thinking (if he was actually thinking) of _her_ as a Kuchiki Rukia, but of an _object_ that was to be used and then dumped. She hadn't been reflecting much on it, but she was let alive only to serve some unknown for her purpose, so as long as she was alive, it didn't matter if she was injured or her bones were broken. _A trivial thing, nothing life-threatening_, she thought bitterly, feeling the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"Shit." Tormented, she couldn't maintain her hold on Sode-no Shirayuki any more. With overwhelming heartache she could do nothing but observe her fingers slip off the hilt one by one.

She let it go.

"I told you, you can't win against me," Ulquiorra told her gently, almost soothingly, still holding her close to him.

She completely lost her will to fight. Her head that had been raised just a while before, was now lowered in defeat; her hand that so reluctantly had let go of the sword was now hanging lifelessly by her side. Her whole body was slouched, as if all determination just evaporated from her.

He brought her zampakutō to his side and after few seconds, he released her taking a couple of steps backwards. He watched her for a moment, waiting for her to take an attempt to retrieve her weapon once again, but it didn't come. So he put it back on the desk and walked to his wardrobe to put on a fresh jacket and shoes. He also put his own sword behind his sash.

When he looked again at her, Rukia was trembling. Her left hand was clutching her right arm, digging in her nails – she was trying to calm herself down. She wasn't making any sounds, but he was almost sure she was doing everything to stop the tears that were in all probability falling down her cheeks.

Ulquiorra could only wait. He didn't want to see her crying and he was sure she didn't want to be seen like this. So he just stood there silently, hoping she would get a grip on herself soon.

But he didn't pity her. She must have known what she had been venturing at with all consequences that might appear. After all, her defeat was obvious from the beginning. Nevertheless, he didn't like seeing her in this state, especially when he was the one that caused it. He preferred seeing her angry, sarcastic, bossy, annoying… smiling. However she had to face the reality, that it wasn't her that had the control over the situation and even over her life.

Rukia was struggling to hold back the tears that brimmed in her eyes. She was a failure. What kind of a Shinigami was she, unable to even maintain the grip on her sword? _Pathetic._ With a shame of defeat staining her honour, she felt she wasn't worth wielding one of the most beautiful zampakutōs in the Soul Society. She could only hope Sode-no Shirayuki would forgive her her incompetence.

But firstly, she had to wipe that pitiful expression off her face. She was a Kuchiki after all! And Kuchikis should never let emotions disturb their features, especially when they manifested a weakness. Breathing deeply in and out for few times, she calmed herself down enough for the trembling to subside. Straightening herself, she let go of her arm and using the fabric from her gloves, she wiped her cheeks and eyes. After sniffing as quietly as possible and clearing her throat, she took few more breaths.

"Why can't I have my sword?" she asked quietly, when she was sure her voice wouldn't crack, her back still turned to him. "After all, there's nothing I'd be able to do with it. I stand no chance against most of the population of the Las Noches."

Ulquiorra remained silent. After all, he couldn't tell her that thanks to her zampakutō he was able to know when she was in danger, and therefore he was theoretically able to rescue her in time. Whenever Rukia was distressed or she felt that there was something wrong going on around her, the weapon was manifesting its will to aid its master. So, that connection between the two was quite useful for him if he wanted to protect her from the dangers lurking in the castle.

And it was just as she had said – maybe not against the most of the population, but there were quite many Arrancars that she wouldn't be a match for, had she her sword or not. So whether she liked it or not, if she was in trouble, only he could help her.

Well, everything should be fine as long as she stayed in her room, but her being her…

So, ignoring her question, he asked his own with an intention of changing the subject. "So that's what you were looking for yesterday, isn't it? Your zampakutō…"

The Shinigami stiffened a little bit, but after a moment she slightly nodded her head and murmured an almost inaudible "Yeah…". Then she abruptly turned to look at him with widened eyes, remembering the scene from yesterday.

"_Wouldn't ya like to know where's Ulquiorra's room?" he asked before she hid herself in her room._

"_The hell would I want to know _that_?" she cried out perplexed._

_Gin grinned ambiguously."Who knows…?"_

"That bastard! 'Who knows…?' my ass! _He_ knew it!" she groaned to herself, not really paying attention to Espada's quizzical look. How she wanted to kill that bloody fox! To wipe that damned grin off his face! _We'll see who will have the last laugh, just you wait…_

Ulquiorra decided against asking her what was wrong, and instead he said, "Come, I'll take you to your room."

His words made her return to the reality. "Why are you ignoring me?" Rukia asked, narrowing her eyes quite dangerously. She was irritated to no end and it would be better if he didn't provoke her any more or things might not be pleasant.

"I'm not," he simply lied, putting his hands in the pockets.

"Then why can't I have my sword?" she repeated her question in a manner that indicated she would _not_ be happy if he ignored it, otherwise the hell would break loose and then the only thing left for him would be to start praying.

Her silent threats didn't impress him at all. "I'd think the answer is obvious," he deadpanned, trying to put her out of countenance.

She looked at him incredulously. What the hell was he talking about? What was obvious? Wasn't his answer a tactic to _avoid_ her query by confounding her with an apparent questioning of her intelligence? Renji could fall for it, not her! Was he trying to make a fool of her?

"Now, let's go," he said, taking the advantage of her silence. "I'm busy and I have no time to deal with you."

"No," she growled, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Rukia, I will drag you all the way to you room if I have to," Ulquiorra warned her. He was slowly getting used to her obstinacy, but still it irked him. He could already hear her saying 'no' again.

"_No_."

His point exactly.

The 4th Espada slowly but steadfastly started approaching her, however she didn't waver – she actually raised her head proudly as if daring him to touch her. Did she really think he wouldn't do that if it made things easier to him? She honestly couldn't afford being stubborn and he decided he would teach her some complaisance here and now. So without a word and before she got a time to prepare herself or even react, he swiftly hoisted her up on his right shoulder.

"Wha–?" To say the Shinigami was surprised, would be a great misunderstanding. She honestly didn't suppose he would actually do that! "Put me down!"

Ulquiorra ignored her screams and squirms and opening the door, he walked out of his room.

"Put me down, you bastard! This instant!" Rukia was yelling. She couldn't kick him, as he was holding her legs firmly, but her hands were free, so she made a use of them by hitting him repeatedly. What a disgrace! She could only be thankful her Nii-sama or her friends didn't see her now or she would never be able to face them.

"You're going to hurt yourself more than me," he told her impassively. "Your little punches have no effect on me."

_Is that so?_ Then she would have to resort to more drastic methods… "_Hadō-no yon_-"

But before she got a chance to finish the incantation, her back hit the wall quite violently, taking her breath away and she found herself pinned to it. Opening her eyes, she saw Ulquiorra's face merely inches away from hers. Involuntarily, she blushed.

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat, woman," he told her quite sharply. "You will achieve absolutely nothing by it, only get hurt."

She quickly averted her gaze, but Ulquiorra managed to catch two emotions in her eyes. First one – she was ashamed of her behaviour. That was good, maybe she would start acting a little bit less haughty. Besides, he wouldn't mind seeing her more gentle side. Second one – she feared him. That wasn't exactly what he wanted to attain by his action. Well, he might have used a little bit too much force… Luckily he managed to prevent her head hitting the wall or she would be unconscious now. He didn't want to hurt her unnecessarily.

And he realized that he didn't want her to fear him.

Sighing silently, he let go of her.

"Come," he said softly and after taking a couple of steps, he stopped to wait for her.

Rukia nodded without looking at him and started walking uncertainly. She had just disgraced herself, hadn't she? Again. She let her emotions get better of her too often. He must have been really annoyed with her… No wonder. She _had_ acted like a spoiled brat. But she was, or rather had been, angry at him for his words from yesterday, and for not returning Sode-no Shirayuki to her, and for carrying her like a sack of potatoes, so she had every right to… Ah, excuses, excuses… In any case, she had to control herself more.

Ulquiorra observed her from the corner of his eye. Her head was lowered and she was staring at the floor. Only when they started climbing the stairs, she dared to raise it slightly and now she was looking in front of her, but still she avoided meeting his eyes.

After few minutes they arrived at the door leading to her room.

"Sorry," she mumbled so quietly, he wasn't sure he heard her right. Okay, that was a little bit too much to the other side. He didn't exactly want her to act too timid.

"I-" the Shinigami began, but immediately she stopped herself shaking her head slightly. Instead she tried to joke, at the same time scratching her head as if in embarrassment. "Hope no one saw me as a sack of potatoes."

_What did she really wanted to say?_ he wondered. "Actually, Nnoitra was following us until the staircase," the stoic Arrancar informed her. He had felt his _reiatsu_ for just a split of second, but beyond any doubt the deviant had been there.

She made a face. "… Great."

Before closing the door after herself, Rukia finally looked him in the eyes. She even opened her mouth as if she wanted to tell him something, but in the last moment she must have thought better of it, because without any word she hid herself in the room, slamming the door after herself.

Ulquiorra only raised his eyebrows slightly at her odd behaviour, but didn't reflect much on it. He most probably wouldn't arrive at any conclusions without questioning her about the matter, so he dropped it. Besides, he didn't have much time to spare because of his duties. However when he was about to go to attend them, he remembered he had a message to pass to her, so he knocked on her door. She answered cautiously after few seconds.

"What?" the Shinigami asked poking her head out the door, uncertainty and bemusement written all over her face.

"Neliel is saying hi and Grimmjow is sending his regards," he told her, only now realizing it sounded quite ridiculously. On top of that, he was wasting his time. Why in the first place didn't he wait for another occasion to relay it? It most definitely wasn't anything important, just a redundant courtesy.

"Oh, thanks," she said surprised, but when the sense of his words sank in, she almost immediately tilted her head to the side and knitted her brows, looking at him incredulously. "Grimmjow?"

Ulquiorra only shrugged. He personally though the idiot had told him this just to flout him, but this information was superfluous to her.

That Nel was saying hi, she could somehow understand, but Grimmjow? Until now she had seen him, what, three times in her life? And two times hadn't really ended nice for her. "But he almost killed me… twice…" she observed at a loss.

"Ask him one day," he suggested. _Twice?_ He knew of a one time…

"Anyway, that's… nice, I guess," Rukia said eventually, puzzlement still evident on her face. "Well, thanks."

Still wrinkling her brows, she send him an absent-minded smile and closed the door after herself, this time quietly.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Anyway, I've been wondering what to do with Nel. I mean, she's an Arrancar and all, but she has this special bond with Ichigo, doesn't show any signs of hostility towards the Soul Society and doesn't appear to be really keen on fighting… So, what ought I to do with her?

**A. **Ichigo's ally, but fights on Arrancars' side.  
**B. **Ichigo's ally and fights on Soul Society side.  
**C. **Shouldn't participate in the final battle, regardless of her alliance.  
**D.** Arrancars' ally and fights on their side.

I don't plan anything major for her. She might appear once or twice in the future, don't know yet. Whether she'll live or die, I'll weigh later, but all your comments are more than welcome!

**And Happy New Year! Hope that for all of you it'll be just gorgeous!**

朝霧 -Asagiri-


	12. Subtle Intimacy

Hullo! (^O^)/

Without any unnecessary babbling, I just want to say that I love you all!

**SweetestChick**, **xXSetsuna-HimeXx**, **Fire331**, **yume girl 91 (**also thank you for the PM!**)**, **LavenderSkies**, **Tsunayoshi**, **rukia-neesan**, **Byakuya** **Sama**, **Sweet** **Scrifice**, **kluxces**, **SoraXNamine, phoenix-aerith**, **FireyFlames**, **wickedsistah1024**, **Imbeleth**, **tatsujun41**, **CookieMonster666**, **JeanMac01**, **scarlet** **white** **cross**, **kitti0cat**, **xxAniGirlxx**, **Paper** **Bullet**, **darkmistress** **in the shadows**, **BluLollEE**, **yuri1713**, **Coke** **N** **Bleach**, **sadbird**, **Red** **Princess**, **Lorraine** **C.**, **Anjiska**, **Liv**, **y**, **L Lexuran**, **Kita of Nature**, **Yaruki**, **swordbunny4486**, **ASUKA**, **Mae-Ann**, **CDL**, **Prince cl0ud9**, **1blackcat**, **Hekka**, **Rowan05**, **NiceCupOfTea**, **wynn12**, **jewels509**, **0-TenteN-0** and **edwards-vampire-loverSS** for PM!

Thank you! I can't possibly find words to express my gratitude!

And to **Anjiska**: with the last crash of my computer I lost your e-mail and I couldn't answer you review, for which I'm sorry. So… here's an omake for you! Hope you like it!

**-OMAKE-**

"_Let go," he repeated, this time with a delicate threat sounding in his voice._

"_No," Rukia growled lowly and turned her head to glare at him. Bad choice, very bad choice. His face was way too close. Realizing the distance between them was almost none, she immediately looked away turning deep crimson._

_Unfortunately for her, Ulquiorra noticed her blush. It quite surprised him. Was it because of him? What did it mean? Did she harbour any feelings towards him? That would be… rather unexpected. He decided to learn something more about Rukia's, well, emotional state and eventually confirm or belie his suspicions that had just appeared._

_Bringing his hand to her cheek he turned her head so she was facing him. And indeed her features were adorned with a blush. There was panic mixed with confusion in her eyes. And something else… Something that captivated him and drew him to her._

_That was when he realized his lips captured hers. He didn't know what was going on__,__ but__ suddenly the surrounding world seemed to cease to exist and nothing mattered anymore but this moment. To his delight__, h__e didn't have to wait long before she relaxed in his hold and started kissing him back, sneaking her arm around his neck._

_Sode-no Shirayuki hit the floor quite noisily but none of them bothered to notice it._

He should have done that, shouldn't he? This way the things would be much easier… XD

And now onto the chapter!

Do enjoy!

朝霧 -Asagiri-

* * *

** The Frozen Whisper**

**by** Asagiri

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Subtle Intimacy_

* * *

Rukia leaned against the wall next to the door and was breathing quite heavily, her thoughts in turmoil. She didn't know what in the world was going on, what was wrong with her, why all of a sudden she couldn't get him out of her mind. To say she was confused was an understatement of the decade and could only be laughed at.

She turned herself to the wall, and pressed her forehead to its surface, enjoying its coolness. She remained like this until Ulquiorra's _reiatsu_ faded away in the distance. Only then she gently pushed herself off it, took few steps and sighing deeply she plopped into one of her armchairs.

_His armchair_, instantly passed through her mind and she abruptly jolted upwards. She looked at the piece of furniture unsurely. Feeling too awkward sitting in it, she headed to her bed, throwing herself flat on it. After a minute or so she sighed loudly (again) and rolled herself on her back. She stared at the high ceiling for a moment, trying to clear her mind from all the unnecessary thoughts that so persistently flooded it. To no avail.

Craning her neck, the Shinigami looked at her pride and joy – the collection of Nii-sama and her friends' portraits and smiled half-heartedly at them.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked them, but they couldn't respond even if they knew the answer. Taking a deep breath, she sat up and crawled to her night table to have a glass of water. Sipping it absent-mindedly, she made up her mind that she had to get a grip of herself and stop acting like a… like whatever she was acting like.

_Let's see the facts, shall we?_ she decided and stood up, starting to pace the room, deep in though.

Whether she liked it or not, she was almost sure that her current confusion had something to do with Ulquiorra.

Okay. If she wanted to nail down the problem, first and foremost she had to be honest with herself. She was _absolutely_ sure Ulquiorra was to be blamed for her peculiar mood. There, wasn't that hard to admit it.

So yes, he somehow affected her.

First step completed, the thesis had been formulated and now came time for an elaboration of this problem.

You could say that Rukia kind of liked his presence. His _reiatsu_ didn't intimidate her nor made her shiver in fear. She knew he was powerful – he wasn't the 4th Espada for nothing, yet he wasn't flaunting it. The same went with his intelligence. She could tell that in this field he exceeded her quite considerably (though she did think he was a fool in few matters), but he didn't act as if he had her for a complete idiot.

Despite being enemies she felt quite at ease when he was around. Besides, his visits were kind of a distraction from the monotony of the day.

She enjoyed talking with him, even though their talk usually ended up in a quarrel. Not to mention, he had a nice voice. So deep that she always felt as if it was resounding through her. (And… sexy. She shuddered at the lone thought of it. And when he was saying her name, it took her breath away. But that was _beside_ the point…)

The Shinigami felt… safe when he was around, strangely enough.

It was true she had been scared when he had so violently pushed her against the wall, but she knew he hadn't wanted to hurt her. She had realized it a moment later that he had actually stopped her head from hitting the wall or she would have been out cold there. Besides, as embarrassed as she was, she had deserved this treatment, so no blame lied on Ulquiorra's side.

She didn't really want to think about her complete failure of taking back Sode-no Shirayuki, but when he had been holding her… that time too she had felt safe. She hadn't sensed any real threats in his manner. When he had… encircled her waist bringing her close to him, his hold had been firm but gentle – she couldn't have made a move, but it hadn't hurt her. Also when he had been taking her zampakutō, he hadn't jerked it right away, but had given her chance to forfeit it. It was quite cruel of him, but at the same time kind of nice. That she had been stubborn and couldn't have accepted her defeat was another case.

Rukia also liked being held by him because it felt nice… and right. He was warm, smelled nice, gave her the sense of security. She rarely had any physical contact with anyone (she didn't count kicking and punching) and being so close to someone else was… pleasurable, it made her feel needed, as if she had some worth. (As well as it made her feel hot and dizzy, but that was… irrelevant.)

She flushed.

Also, Ulquiorra was quite… well… uhm… good looking.

Who did she want to fool? After almost having a nosebleed when she had seen him half-naked… (Cough. She shall cherish this memory until the end of time. Cough.)

He was handsome in his unique way. She loved (Yes! She said it!) his green eyes, but rarely got the courage to look into them. Because, what would she see in them if she looked really closely? Indifference? Coldness? Contempt?

_Most probably_, she thought, her lips quirking up slightly forming a sad smile.

When he was looking at her, she felt as if his gaze was piercing her soul, seeing everything. He quite often made her uncomfortable like this. Despite this, Rukia didn't mind his stare at all. It had annoyed her at the beginning, yes, but she had gotten used to it and it stopped bothering her this much. Actually she was now more irritated when Ulquiorra wasn't looking at her when they were talking, because she felt as if he was ignoring her.

However she didn't like his emotionlessness. During those four days she hadn't seen on his face nothing more than indifference that was there most of the time, sometimes disturbed by what she supposed was boredom. Apart from that, she thought she had witnessed very slight signs of surprise or annoyance. That's all. He practically wasn't using his facial muscles at all!

Pity. For a brief moment she wondered how Ulquiorra would look like if he smiled… She wouldn't be surprised if she was swept off— Continuation of this sentence was dismissed due to its irrelevance to the matter.

So yes, Rukia didn't like his cold, indifferent façade. She still hadn't learnt anything that would indicate once and for all whether it was his mask or was he really like this. However with her intuition she would rather lean towards the first option. He had to have a heart, didn't he?

Being once a Hollow might have impinged upon his perception of some basic values, so him ridiculing her ideals shouldn't have been anything surprising, but still it had hurt her. However she wanted to learn something about him, about his past, maybe she would be able to understand him a little… What had made him the way he was now?

To understand Ulquiorra… She would faster succeed in chasing the rainbows, honestly.

Besides she would need his co-operation to this and that was impossible. _So, Ulquiorra, tell me something about yourself…_ She could see his face and hear him saying, _What's wrong with you, woman?_ or simple, _Ridiculous_. The charmer he was…

And that was another thing that she didn't like about him – his unapproachability.

But most of all, she utterly hated that he was an enemy.

Rukia jumped on her window and sat on it with her legs hanging out. It was early afternoon, so the fake sun was shining brightly. Few white clouds were passing unhurriedly through the blue sky. It was quite chilly outside, so goosebumps appeared on her bare arms, but she didn't mind it at all, being used to the cool aura of her Sode-no Shirayuki.

That reminded her of another thing she didn't like about Ulquiorra…

Okay, to sum up everything, he did indeed affect her. And he aroused rather positive than negative feelings in her, because it wasn't as if she hated or didn't like him. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find in herself any strong ill feelings towards him.

So did it mean that she… liked him?

But it wasn't anything serious, right? She didn't have any feelings… any deeper feelings for him… right?

Right.

RIGHT.

If she had, it wouldn't be too good.

But for argument's sake, if she theoretically had any warm feelings (which she _did not_) for Ulquiorra, then what? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. First of all, he wouldn't know and if he knew, he wouldn't give a damn because let's face it – him returning any feelings was impossible, the thought alone made the Shinigami laugh (bitterly). Secondly, it wasn't as if it had any grave consequences for her – at the most she wouldn't be able to kill him. So what? She wasn't able to kill him anyway; she wouldn't last in a battle with him for more than five seconds (if she was lucky).

So, enough with theories, they had no foundation in reality, so why bother with them anyway.

Besides it would be too cliché, come on. Fall for the enemy. _Ridiculous_, thought Rukia rolling her eyes. She had read such things in human manga and had laughed at the very idea.

But it was a good manga, she had to admit. She enjoyed it greatly. As far as she was concerned, it was an European, Victorian style manga or something like that. There was that heroine, Adele that had this really nice fiancé, George. They were happy and all, but then came this man, Robert, who desired her and being cunning and influential, he separated the lovers and made Adele his wife! She resented him in the beginning, but with time it turned out that Robert truly loved her and couldn't live without her! She started to warm up to him and in the end came to return his feelings. However they died a tragic death, killed by mad and vengeful George!

Anyway…

Byakuya-nii-sama wouldn't even disown her – he would kill her on the spot in the best case scenario.

So, the final conclusion was that he did indeed affect her, but it didn't matter at all.

Good.

Rukia was quite glad she devoted some time for this musing, now that everything was clear to her, she could take some precautions against… well, this, whatever it was. She guessed she could easily stop having odd thoughts about the green-eyed Espada, and it was a matter of a couple of days, hours even, to start thinking about him indifferently.

So, she was safe.

However it was hard not to notice that her heart started beating faster when she heard a knocking on her door and Ulquiorra's muffled voice "I'm coming in." She quickly brushed it off, trying to keep her composure.

The 4th Espada spotted her immediately, her choice of place to sit didn't surprise him anymore. He wondered fleetingly what was she contemplating up there. Or maybe she was simply staring at the sky? No matter, he was in hurry and had no time to think about useless things.

"Come with me," he said without closing the door after himself. There was no servant waiting behind it with a food cart.

_What?_ Rukia crouched on the windowsill looking at him, the question evident on her face. _Not another dinner thing, right?_ She didn't think she would be able to stand another one with Ichimaru sitting right next to her and doing everything to make her uncomfortable. _Please, don't let it be another group meal!_

"You'll eat with me," he explained matter-of-factly.

"Why?" she furrowed her brows in askance, slightly tilting her head to the side. However she felt relieved that she wouldn't have to suffer again in the doubtfully pleasurable company of the fox creep. Or Aizen. Or any Arrancar (especially Nnoitra!). But… eat with Ulquiorra? That was new. She wondered what could have happened to actually make him allow her to take a glimpse on his privacy.

"I don't have much time to spare," the 4th Espada answered nonchalantly. He valued his time and today he was particularly busy. So making it the way that she would eat at the same time as he, would quite considerably save some of his precious time.

_Ah, practical reasons, figures_, the Shinigami nodded her head in understanding and without any other questions she jumped off the window and walked towards him.

The stoic Arrancar took it as her compliance and letting her out first he closed the door after them and leading the way he headed to the Espadas' dining hall with Rukia half-step behind him.

"What are you busy with?" she asked out of blue, breaking the silence. She didn't really know why she asked this question, it just came to her mind and she blurted it out without thinking as if it was a natural thing to inquire about.

He studied her for a moment. She seemed reserved, her face showed no emotions, even her eyes didn't betray anything and she seemed cautious of her every movement. Was she trying to hide something from him? "Nothing you should concern yourself with."

She mumbled something incoherently under her breath, shrugging her arms as if she didn't really care about his answer_. War preparations perhaps, what else?_ she mused. Soon everything would be over, whether it would be Soul Society's win or Aizen's. With all her heart she hoped for the first. However it would mean that… She let out a small groan of disapproval at her thoughts. Besides it was _another_ good reason why she should _stop_ thinking about the certain Arrancar that was walking next to her.

Soon they reached their destination and with curiosity Rukia looked around the place. It wasn't too big, but spacious enough to hold a dinner for around thirty people. Light blue was dominant in the décor, with a touch of yellow here and there.

"Order whatever you want," Ulquiorra told her when they approached an Arrancar female who served in the kitchen. And that was a mistake. To his discontent, after asking the servant a couple of times if she really could order this or this and whatever else, she took her time in choosing her meal's components.

"And, uhm, do you have kompeitō?" the Shinigami asked at the end. While looking up her mental list of things she would like to eat, for some reason those colourful little sugar stars came to her mind.

"The sweets, miss?" the woman inquired to make sure and received an eager nod accompanied with a hope-shining look.

"I think we have… I will go and check it right away."

"Thank you," said Rukia and finally sat opposite to Ulquiorra, who had decided it was useless to stand above her trying to exert pressure on her so she would hurry up as she didn't seem to catch the clue at all. He sort of regretted allowing her to make the order herself.

Not a long time later their meals arrived (and her kompeitō as well, to Rukia's delight) and they started eating. However she only managed to have just a bit of her rice before her eyes noticed his movements. The way he hold his fork and knife and moved them from his plate to his mouth… Even though his grace couldn't rival with that of Kuchiki Byakuya (that was poetry, ladies and gentlemen), still his movements were elegant enough to captivate her attention.

Ulquiorra feeling her stare at him, looked at her raising his eyebrows slightly in askance, but she didn't even avert her gaze as she usually did. He supposed that she got lost in her thoughts, although there was something akin to fascination in her eyes. Where was her mind wandering?

"Eat," he told her to break her out of her trance.

Hearing his voice, she blinked few times and realizing that she had just been openly staring at him, she quickly looked down at her plate, blushing profusely. She resumed her eating trying to look as if nothing happened.

Then without warning the door to the dining hall opened.

But that wasn't exactly what made Rukia almost choke on her shrimp.

It was Nnoitra who unceremoniously waltzed into the hall and while calling the servants to get him whatever edible they had, he made his way towards them. When the Shinigami understood he wanted to sit next to her, she abruptly got up from her seat and instinctively stood (hid) behind Ulquiorra, who only spared a glance at his associate when he plopped into a chair, but didn't stop eating his dinner.

"May I?" the 5th Espada asked pointing at her unfinished meal, but without waiting for her response he started digging in. "I'm fuckin' famished, you know," he explained with his mouth full.

Rukia at the moment didn't really mind him taking her meal for her appetite was gone the moment she saw him, but she wholeheartedly abhorred his presence itself and would really appreciate if he would just go to Hell where he belonged. And why Ulquiorra wasn't doing anything?!

"I see Ulquiorra is taking a good care of you," Nnoitra said after taking a big swallow of her green tea. "He's gentle and I guess women like it."

The Shinigami's eyes widened. "What—?" She wanted to ask what the hell was he talking about, but the look he was giving her efficiently made her unable to utter any words. He repulsed her too much.

The lecherous Arrancar bared his teeth in a predatory smile. "But you'd fuckin' love my—"

"Nnoitra," Ulquiorra cut in warningly.

"What?" he asked, but shrugging he took care of Rukia's remaining salad.

The green-eyed Espada ignored the deviant, addressing to Rukia instead, "Can you get to your room on your own?"

It would be better for her if she didn't hear anything coming from Nnoitra's mouth, she might get scarred for her life. Besides he would rather have this conversation one on one without her being around.

"Yeah," she replied with a slight hesitation to her voice, but was almost sure she wouldn't have any problems with getting there.

"Then go."

The Shinigami nodded even though he had his back turned to her and wasn't looking at her. Taking few steps, she made a mistake and glanced at Nnoitra, who suggestively licked his lips. Cold shivers of disgust run down her spine and she wanted to get away from here as fast as possible. However when she was around six yards from the exit, his question directed to Ulquiorra made her slow down a little bit.

"You're startin' to care 'bout her, ain't you?"

_Care?_ The stoic Arrancar looked at him quite incredulously. But then he felt her gaze at him. She still was walking, he could hear her footsteps, but at the same time she was looking at him, probably waiting for his reply. Was she interested in his answer? Why? But more importantly, did he care for her? And what exactly did 'care' mean?

"Ridiculous. She's under my custody, I need to keep her alive," he answered passionlessly.

"Obviously," agreed Nnoitra with a sneer, however that didn't mean he would give up pestering him, oh no, he was having too much fun. "But there's somethin' more."

Ulquiorra ignored his comment, waiting for the sound of the door closing. Soon enough he heard it and looking at it he waited few more seconds before asking, "What did you do to her yesterday?"

"Nothin', I swear. Ichimaru interrupted me," he said with frustration, but that nasty grin didn't falter on his face. "I didn't even get to touch her…" He licked his thin lips lewdly. "She must feel soft, ain't she?"

"Don't you even lay a finger on her," the 4th Espada warned him, slightly narrowing his eyes.

"Or what?" he asked, pushing the empty plates aside. He liked that expression, as if Ulquiorra was ready to tear him apart if he didn't go along with his will.

"You'll see."

"Tempting," sniggered Nnoitra. He would love to cross swords with his emotionless associate. In ranks he was theoretically stronger than him, but what would be the outcome of a real fight? He supposed he had quite high chances of winning it. Picturing it in his mind, he made an attempt to help himself with Rukia's kompeitō, however before his hand could touch them, the stoic Arrancar snatched the sweets away with a quick movement.

The deviant gave him a quizzical look, but then a smug smirk appeared on his face. "You're actin' different than usual, Ulquiorra."

"What do you mean?" the 4th Espada asked knitting his eyebrows together.

Nnoitra peered at him closely, wondering whether he would find what he was looking for. Nope, he was too restrained to give away anything. But maybe with a little… encouragement? "It's her, ain't it? You're gettin' fuckin' soft."

"…" Ulquiorra threw him a put out look, but refrained from comment.

"And don't fuckin' deny it," the lanky Arrancar told him, cackling unpleasantly "Who'd have thought that such a cold-hearted prick like you would start carin' for a mere Shinigami woman. Or maybe there's somethin' more?"

"Ridiculous," the 4th Espada replied unblinkingly, though he was getting weary from this exchange. More or less he knew what that idiot was getting at and he didn't like it.

"Maybe. But was it wise to let her go by herself?" Nnoitra snarled nastily. "It's quite a fucking' long way to her room after all… If you get my meanin'."

Without giving his words a deeper thought, Ulquiorra immediately searched for her _reiatsu_ and was quite relieved to find her where she should be – in her room. Rukia was safe. But what was the big idea? What did the deviant want to achieve by baiting him with some idiotic remarks?

Nnoitra saw in Ulquiorra's slightly widened eyes what he was looking for. Worry. It lasted there for no more than just a split of second, but undeniably was there. Searching for that woman's spiritual pressure wasn't anything peculiar, considering he did have to take care of her, however that emotion… simply didn't fit his associate. He would have sooner expected Yammy say something intelligent than see any emotion in the stoic Arrancar's eyes. Quite unexpected.

"My fuckin' point exactly," he fleered triumphantly.

* * *

"_Ridiculous. She's under my custody, I need to keep her alive."_

Yep, that was Ulquiorra for you. As unemotional and indifferent as always.

Rukia had expected an answer to be something along those lines, however she hadn't expected that odd feeling in her chest she had felt after hearing those cold words. As if her heart had sunk…

Oh well, it didn't matter.

But her kompeitō… That bastard Nnoitra most probably gobbled them by now.

They reminded her of her childhood in the Rukongai. Those harsh times were sweetened by the company of Renji and their friends and of course kompeitō as well. How many decades ago was the last time when they sat under a tree and ate them, with no real care for the world, still possessing that childishly naïve belief that they can do anything, even reach the stars as easily as they reached their sweet equivalents?

_Kompeitō… Renji… Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida, Sa__do, Byakuya-nii-sama… Are they doing all right?_

She hoped they were. There was no single day she wouldn't think about them. Without a doubt they were preparing for the war which should take place rather sooner than later, she assumed that in less than a month. Most probably they were all training together, well, maybe with the exception of Nii-sama. She wished she could be with them, but unfortunately she was where she was and couldn't help much about it. She would give _anything_ to see them!

It was already past seven and no sign of the green-eyed Arrancar. Rukia was lying on her bed, hungry for most of her dinner had been taken by Nnoitra. She hoped her 'caretaker' hadn't forgotten about her supper. On top of that, she was awfully bored.

Just when she was about to give up on her hopes for evening meal and decide whether to go take a bath now or still wait for him another half an hour just in case, a knock on the door came followed by none other but long-awaited Ulquiorra. _Finally._ She threw him an annoyed look but didn't say anything.

He dismissed the servant and without any words sat in his armchair, closing his eyes. At last he could relax a little because for today his duties were over.

Rukia's eye twitched. Passing next to him to take plates with her supper she send him a glare. If only she had something to throw at him, she— _Kompeitō?_ There, on the food cart apart from her meal lied a small bag, identical with the one she had gotten during the dinner. To make sure, she opened it and inside indeed were colourful candy stars. Blinking, she looked at Ulquiorra and back at the sweets, trying to understand the situation. _Did he…?_

"Thank you," she said, still with a slight incredulity.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes a little bit surprised at her words, it wasn't everyday someone thanked him. She was looking at him unsure, holding those sweets. Since he had taken them from Nnoitra he had thought that he might as well give them back to her, but he hadn't supposed they were of any value for her. After nodding in acknowledgement of her gratitude, he closed his eyes again, wondering what kind of story was connected with those kompeitō.

The Shinigami took her meal and candies and sitting by her desk she started eating silently, from time to time daring to steal a glimpse at him.

When she finished her supper, as usual she put away the plates on the cart and returned to her seat. Strangely enough, the stoic Espada didn't move to leave. She looked at him intently – he had his eyes closed, his chest was falling and raising rhythmically… the only thing that was out of the ordinary was that by now he should be standing up and going for the door.

Was he… asleep? As bizarre as it might be, it appeared he was. Should she wake him up? If he was busy with preparations for the war, it would be better if he remained asleep. Besides she didn't mind his presence and anyway he would wake up himself soon. It was Ulquiorra after all.

Using this opportunity, Rukia took out a sheet of paper and a pencil and started drawing him. With her outstanding skills, it didn't take her long and she had two versions of him – a bear and a rabbit. She had to admit the rabbit version came out better. Probably because the white fur of the cute little animal matched him better for his pale skin.

It was past eight, yet he still hadn't awoken.

Maybe a sound of running shower would wake him up? With this thought on mind, she decided it was time for her bath before sleep. Hoping that the change in the surroundings would help, she turned off the lights, leaving only the lamp on her desk turned on, and went to the bathroom.

However when she returned back to the room, Ulquiorra was still there sleeping peacefully. He must have been really tired, she mused, but it was time for him to go. She would feel too awkward to fall asleep when he was there.

Finding no other option but to wake him by herself, she started approaching him silently. For a brief moment she had an urge to take her felt-tip pen and draw whiskers on his cheeks (they would match his cat-like eyes), but decided against it. He would probably wake up before she finished… _But…_ No, she couldn't do this to him. Though she would give a lot to see him with whiskers… But what would he do if she actually drew them…?

Then, those odd marks caught her attention and she again found herself wanting to touch them. What were they? Tattoos? Paint? Did they symbolise anything? She made up her mind, it was now or never. And she even had a really good excuse…

Rukia soundlessly took few more steps, each bringing her closer and closer to him. She was getting a little bit nervous, her heart started beating faster, but she wouldn't allow herself to have the second thoughts – once she had decided something, there was no turning back. Besides this was one in a million chance! She just couldn't let it pass.

When she stood next to him, she could hear his soft, even breaths. Looking at him closely, she noticed his features were a little bit tired but relaxed. Blushing slightly she couldn't help but find his countenance really pleasant to the eye. She briefly wondered if he was dreaming about anything.

Taking a deep breath, she bit her lip and slowly extended her hand gently touching his cheek and slowly moving her fingers down his face. It was like a tattoo—

Suddenly a hand caught her wrist and her widened eyes met Ulquiorra's bewildered ones.

He had felt her coming near him, still in a state between sleep and being awake, however he hadn't been alerted by that, as she posed no threat to him. But what she had done next, simply astounded him. He would faster expect her to punch him, not… caress his face. He was genuinely surprised.

Rukia instantly averted her gaze, but didn't withdraw her hand from his cheek, even though his grip on her wrist was close to none, so she could take it away any time. A second later she retreated her fingers, but her hand still rested in his hold.

"It's late, so…" she mumbled quietly, daring a glance at him, but once their eyes locked together she couldn't look away.

Ulquiorra nodded his head, but didn't let go off her wrist. He understood nothing of what was going on, but he didn't mind it at all. All he knew was that her soft touch was far from being unwelcome.

There was indescribable tension in the air, but at the same time unfathomable tranquil intimacy. None of them really knew what to do, both afraid to profane it, though they were well aware they couldn't let it dwell. The mysterious spell had to be broken.

Rukia was the first one to move. She took a small step back, slowly withdrawing her hand, her fingers brushing unintentionally (or maybe intentionally?) against his, sending a shiver through both of them.

After a moment Ulquiorra raised from his armchair and unhurriedly headed for the door, but was stopped by her quiet voice.

"Good night," she whispered before she could think better of it. The moment those two words left her lips, her eyes widened in surprise. Just what in the hell possessed her to utter them?

The stoic Arrancar turned to look at her closely. She was acting a little bit weird today – first she had thanked him, now this… and she wasn't even faking anything or being sarcastic. He could tell she too was at a loss, or rather her eyes were telling him this. He didn't understand why, but apart from confusion he could see there… warmth. It was the first time someone was looking at him like that. He felt somewhat flattered by this.

But why was she looking at him like that? They were enemies. Why did she let her guard down? Did she think his keen eyes wouldn't catch it in the dim room?

He couldn't deny she was affecting him. He liked her presence, it made him feel calm, at ease. Also her warmth was nice and she did indeed feel soft. When he had been holding her, that certain feeling of emptiness that marked his existence maybe hadn't disappeared, but he could have forgotten about it for a short while. That was probably the reason why his body had been more than reluctant to let go of her.

At the moment he couldn't tell to what degree she was affecting him, but it would be better if it ceased. For now it wasn't a big deal, he felt he still could kill her without batting an eye if he was ordered to, but what if one day he wouldn't be able to do so? He had to be careful.

"Good night," replied Ulquiorra looking in her eyes, trying to remember that warmth. It was the last time he would be seeing it, he was sure of it.

For tomorrow, he would find there nothing but wrath and hatred.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Until then! (^-^)ノ~~

朝霧 -Asagiri-


	13. New Development

Ya! (・ω・)/

Without any boring and retarded rambling, I'd like to thank all who reviewed the last chapter!

**Rhyjle **(!my 300th reviewer!)**, wynn12**, **Tsunayoshi**, **Prince cl0ud9**, **Kita of Nature**, **yume girl 91**, **L Lexuran**, **SweetestChick**, **kluxces**, **ASUKA**, **1blackcat**, **Byakuya Sama**, **Red Princess**, **Sweet Scrifice**, **SoraXNamine**, **rukia-neesan**, **Star Garden**, **JeanMac01**, **scarlet white cross**, **NinjaBunnyOverlord**, **hellgirl07**, **sadbird**, **Anjiska**, **Paper Bullet**, **missjewels**, **Yaruki**, **Kara**, **Carriis**, **VioletCherry**, **Verene**, **ViperineVampire**, **whittney**, **whitefeatherduster, Nyrababe  
**

Thank you! You always make my day (*⌒∇⌒*)

And **Tsunayoshi** made an Ulquiorra x Rukia wallpaper! ﾍ(ﾟ∀ﾟ*)ﾉ Link on my profile!

**~OMAKE~** (a little bit long though…(^▽^;)ゞ and random (≧▽≦))

_Finding no other option but to wake him by herself, she started approaching him silently. For a brief moment she had an urge to take her felt-tip pen and draw whiskers on his cheeks (they would match his cat-like eyes), but decided against it. He would probably wake up before she finished… _

But…

_But it was one in a million chance! She couldn't just let it pass!_

_Making up her mind, Rukia approached sleeping Ulquiorra soundlessly, armed with her pen. Holding her breath, she extended her arm and as quickly as possible she adorned his cheeks with overall six hurriedly drawn whiskers._

_That was when he opened his eyes and looked at her questioningly. Had she just touched his face?_

"_It's late, so…" she started, but stopped for a giggle threatened to escape her throat. He looked too adorable. Trying hard to keep a straight face, she nervously gripped the pen behind her back, hoping he would leave soon._

_Ulquiorra could only stare at her oddly. He couldn't understand why, but she was looking at him with a glee. And that made him feel quite uneasy. Deciding it would be better if he went to his own room, he got up and headed for the door._

"_Good night," she singsonged when he was pressing the doorhandle._

_The stoic Arrancar turned to look at her closely. She was acting a little bit weird today – first she had thanked him, now this…_

_When he gazed at her, Rukia involuntarily squealed. _Too adorable, definitely too adorable.

Okay… _Ulquiorra felt kind of disturbed and deciding it would be safer this way, he left without a word. But what had made her act like this? Deep in thought trying to catch the cause and meaning of this, he reached the stairs, where he was interrupted by a disgustingly familiar voice._

"_Didn't know you were into a fuckin' dress-up," sniggered Nnoitra with a perverted glint in his eyes._

"_What?" the 4__th__ Espada wasn't sure if he heard that right._ Dress-up?_ And to his horror he earned himself a pat of approval on his arm._

"_Well, it does add a fuckin' spice," the deviant nodded and left no one wanted to know where._

_Ulquiorra was at a loss._

_It was late, he needed a sleep… Yes, that was it. Tomorrow everything would make much more sense. So shrugging off that odd encounter, he resumed his steps and started going down the stairs. That was when he run into Neliel, who he supposed was keeping her eye on Nnoitra as she had promised._

_He nodded to her in greeting but to his surprise her eyes widened a little, just to be followed by a squeal and slightly coloured cheeks. She quickly passed him, but before she disappeared from his sight she turned her head several times to look at him._

What the hell is going on? _Ulquiorra had absolutely no idea._

_When he was near his room, this time he met Grimmjow. He on the other hand stopped abruptly to stare at him and when the stoic Arrancar went by trying to ignore him, he burst out laughing._

"_Okay, what's so funny, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra questioned, having enough of this._

_But the 6th Espada was in stitches now and therefore he couldn't utter a word, so he just pointed at his face._

"_Can't you be more precise?" _

"_Go… look… in… a mirror," the turquoise-haired Arrancar somehow managed to vocalize few audible words between his laughs. "Ulqui-chan."_

_Now that was disturbing…_

_Ulquiorra quickly went to his room and into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he couldn't believe what he saw. _

What the fuck??

_Because there, on his cheeks were whiskers… And he had a pretty good guess who was behind this._

_He would have to teach that Shinigami a lesson…_

・

・

・

As for this chapter, it has few quite random moments, but the ending is teh pure drama in my opinion, fufu～ ( ´艸｀)

Enjoy!

朝霧 -Asagiri-

* * *

**The Frozen Whisper**

**by** Asagiri

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_New Development_

_

* * *

_Rukia woke up quite early, at 8:27, but she didn't open her eyes straight away. Wanting to lie in the bed a little bit more, she snuggled herself to her pillow with a content sigh. For some reason a small smile crept on her face and she felt oddly light-hearted, as the scene from the previous day was still playing in her head.

She had actually managed to touch Ulquiorra's tear-streak marks and couldn't help but feel rather proud of that little success. Surprisingly enough he hadn't been angry with her as she had supposed he would be – after all she had dared to invade his personal space quite considerably. However she could tell he had been surprised by her action – the image of his widened eyes was still vivid in her mind.

Well, she had been surprised the same, if not more.

Even now she could feel his gentle grip on her wrist. He could have let it go any time he wanted, yet he had been holding it until she first had moved to break the contact. And when their fingers had brushed against each other… Rukia could still feel that sensational shiver that made her all wobbly and warm.

Sitting up she yawned slightly and stretched herself. Rubbing her eyes she got off her bed and moved to her wardrobe. She took fresh clothes and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face and of course change. Looking in the mirror at her dishevelled hair, she took her brush and combed them into the usual hairstyle.

Going back to her room, the Shinigami approached her desk and took out the two works of art she had made yesterday to have a look at them in the daylight. _Ulquiorra for all the world_, she mused, half-smile half-smirk appearing on her face. She was pleased with those drawings, but unfortunately she couldn't hang them on the wall for a well-known reason. If the green-eyed Espada saw them… She would be embarrassed to the hilt. Hence she hid them under the paper rim, deep inside the drawer, so no one would find them.

She sighed.

And kicked herself mentally. Hard.

She was supposed to stop thinking about him!

But how could she not? He was her only company! Okay, the only company she could tolerate, to be more precise, because if she wanted she could seek the companionship of Ichimaru or Nnoitra who would love to oblige (and torture her), she was sure of it.

But still, he was occupying her mind far too often for someone who was supposed to be just a distraction from the monotony of the day. Not to mention the fact (which she had yet to acknowledged herself officially) that she didn't exactly consider him as an enemy. Yes, she knew, she was _perfectly_ aware that when the final battle occurred, Ulquiorra wouldn't hesitate before killing any of the Shinigamis including her closest friends and acquaintances. And it pained her.

Yet she didn't hate him. Though she supposed she should, it would be much easier on her. If she hated him, everything would be simple.

However when the knock on the door came, without paying any attention to her logical reason her heart happily skipped a beat. She turned waiting for Ulquiorra to enter.

But the door didn't open. She furrowed her eyebrows in puzzlement.

Another knock.

_Weird_, the Shinigami thought, _it can't be him_. She approached the door warily, putting herself on guard for whatever was lurking behind it.

"Who's there?" she asked, her tone didn't betray the anxiety she was feeling.

"Your breakfast, miss," came a female voice.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Rukia opened the door. And indeed a servant was standing there with a food cart. She was quite relieved that nothing jumped on her, but still on guard and slightly suspicious, she let the woman in. She was about to ask where Ulquiorra was, but the female Arrancar was first one to speak.

"Ulquiorra-sama couldn't make it, nevertheless he asks you to eat."

"Ah, okay. Thank you," she said a little bit unsure, but after a moment she added with more self-confidence, "You may leave."

The servant bowed and left without another word.

Rukia looked at the cart as if it offended her. She blamed it for her lost appetite. Until a while ago she had been hungry, but now she didn't feel like eating anything at all. And what more: she felt disappointed. But why? Because he didn't show up? Why did it matter to her this much whether he came or not?

She took an apple and put it on the desk just in case she became hungry again.

An hour later the servant returned to take back the food cart. Although she didn't utter anything, Rukia could imagine her saying, _Ulquiorra-sama won't be pleased_ or something along this line. Yeah, yeah, whatever, like she cared.

Was she doing this out of spite? Because he didn't come, when she had already taken it for granted that he would come everyday three times a day?

Perhaps.

As much as the thought was bizarre to her she _wanted_ him to come, she _wanted_ to feel his presence near her. He didn't have to talk to her (although she wouldn't complain if he did), she would be content with him just _being_ there. In a short time he had become a part of her daily life and now that he didn't show up, it felt somehow strange. The day felt incomplete. _She_ felt oddly empty.

Damn it! She was seriously getting attached to him!

And that fact horrified her.

※

Time for dinner was slowly coming, yet Rukia wasn't getting hungry in the least. She was sitting by her desk doodling Chappy, as the apple was still lying next to the sheet of paper, untouched.

Then she heard a knock on the door followed by the sound of someone entering the room. _Finally Ulquiorra bothered to come_, she though and looked at him with a scold on her face.

And she almost fell from her chair.

"Yo!"

Because by no means was it Ulquiorra.

"You're–! You're Grimmjow!" she cried startled, pointing her finger at him accusingly. _What is_ he _doing here?_ Instantly putting herself on guard she got up from the chair eyeing him warily.

"Oh, you remembered my name," the 6th Espada smirked widely. "I'm honoured."

The servant with the food cart did her best to be as invisible as possible and when the chance arose, she left quietly without a word. She didn't care she might have acted rude, she just didn't want to be around that unpredictable man.

"You almost killed me twice, how could I not remember you?" Rukia asked him incredulously, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Don't feel bitter about that, girl. After all we ain't pals, are we?" he replied nonchalantly. "But don't worry, I have no intention of hurting you now."

The Shinigami glared at him, but didn't comment, his words didn't reassure her at all. Despite this she decided to confront him about his presence in her room. Crossing her arms in front of her chest she questioned, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Ulquiorra asked me to check upon you…" he responded, watching her carefully. To tell you the truth, it wasn't exactly that the emotionless git asked him, it was rather him who offered his, well, assistance, the good associate he was. "To actually keep an eye on you."

"Did he?" she asked sceptically, arching her eyebrows in the perfect expression of _do you take me for an idiot?_.

"Surprising?" Grimmjow returned her question with his own, but he could understand her disbelief.

"As a matter of fact, yes," she answered, observing him as he comfortably sat in Ulquiorra's armchair. "_Very_."

"Why?"

"You don't appear to be good _pals_," the Shinigami mocked his previous choice of word.

"We aren't," he confirmed without paying any attention to her derision. All the time he was studying her closely, so nothing about her would escape him. He was quite interested in that girl, because he supposed it was her who was responsible for making something impossible happen.

"And you expect me to believe Ulquiorra asked you a favour?" There was sharp incredulity in her voice.

"It ain't exactly a favour, but it's up to you to believe it or not," the turquoise-haired Arrancar told her waving his hand in an uncaring way. "I don't give a fuck."

Rukia glared at him, but didn't say anything.

"Now eat."

"Don't you tell me what to do!" she hissed indignantly. Were all men in the Las Noches high and mighty gits or was it just her _luck_ to meet only this type?

"Or what?" he asked, smirking widely. She had quite a temperament, and nerve to address him this way. But he didn't feel offended or anything, he was simply amused. It seemed Ulquiorra didn't have it easy and that thought alone was enough to make him rather fond of the girl.

The Shinigami glared daggers at him. If only look could kill, he would be dead by now a really nasty death. Oh, how she wanted to throw that chair at him… the temptation… hard to resist very much indeed. Counting to ten, she clenched and unclenched her fists trying to calm herself down.

"Sorry, I'm not as kind as that jerk," he supplied, entertained by her. She didn't like him, he could tell that by the way her hands were twitching. Not to mention how her eyes spoke murder.

"I can see that," Rukia mumbled, but nevertheless she grudgingly approached the food cart, took her plates and carried them to her desk. She wasn't really hungry, but decided it would do her no good getting on the bad side of that guy. Besides the sooner she ate the quicker he would leave.

"By the way, thanks for your regards," she said, suddenly remembering them. She studied him closely looking for something that would indicate why he had done that.

"…" Grimmjow stared at her for a moment. "He told you this?"

"Yeah," she replied offhandedly, but there was a small question lingering in her tone at his surprise.

"Didn't think he'd do that," he said rather to himself than her.

Shrugging unconcerned, the Shinigami returned to her meal. She guessed it was something between the two, rivalry or other unfathomable for her thing men relished in, even if they wouldn't admit it.

Grimmjow knitted his brows. There had been something odd about Ulquiorra when he had met him this morning. At first he couldn't have quite put his finger on what it had been, but soon the understanding had come. However he still had a hard time believing what he had seen.

He had happened to encounter the 4th Espada in the corridor when he had been talking with Neliel…

* * *

The turquoise-haired Arrancar was walking casually in the direction of the dining hall to have his breakfast, when he heard Ulquiorra's voice. It appeared he was speaking with someone. Curiosity getting better out of him, he went to meet them, however before he could see them he overheard they were talking about someone named Rukia. At first he couldn't match the name with the face as he couldn't recall any Espada nor _fracción_ called like this.

But then it hit him. It was that friend of Ichigo!

But since when had that emotionless bastard referred about her by her first name? What had happened with simple 'woman' or 'girl'? Now that was odd.

He coolly approached the two. "Yo, Nel," he greeted her and more reluctantly he turned to his rival, "Ulquiorra."

She raised her eyebrows at him in slight puzzlement, but nevertheless replied with one of her melancholic smiles, "Hello, Grimmjow."

The 4th Espada only nodded in his direction and unconcerned by his presence in the least, he carried on his conversation with the green-haired Arrancar. "So, can you keep your eye on her?"

"No problem," she agreed straight away.

"On who?" Grimmjow wanted to know more about what was going on.

"Rukia," supplied Neliel. "Ulquiorra is occupied with his duties today, so he asked me to look after her, as she might cause some problems later this day."

Understanding dawned on him immediately. The truth was, he was quite interested in that girl. From what he had seen, she had to be something – after all she was friends with Ichigo – how one could put up with that self-righteous idiot on _daily_ basis was beyond him… But what more – she seemed to somehow stand that stuck-up embodiment of an ice cube! And for some reason he was calling her by her first name! Truly unprecedented. Either she had patience of an angel mixed with vigour of the devil or there was something wrong with her too. Whichever it was, he would like to meet her and now he had a perfect opportunity.

"Aren't you too soft for that?" Grimmjow asked her bluntly. "You women tend to be quite sentimental."

They looked at him weirdly.

That was when the 6th Espada noticed another odd thing about Ulquiorra. His eyes. They were different from the ones he had seen until now. They were more… _What the fuck?_ alive… It was like looking at a completely different man.

And he supposed that she was responsible for that change. The girl he so casually called Rukia. Now he wanted to meet her all the more.

"Sentimental?" Neliel asked with arched eyebrows, however a small quirk of her lips told him she saw through his act.

"You'll let her go, won't you?" Grimmjow continued his pretence hoping she would play along. Thankfully she did.

"So you think you're better for this?" the 7th Espada returned after a pause.

"Well, yes," he replied gruffly as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

"Maybe you're right…" she said with a small hesitation to her voice. "Ulquiorra?"

"I don't mind," answered the stoic Arrancar who until now was just observing the short exchange between his associates in silence. He honestly didn't care which one of them would keep an eye on Rukia as long as they wouldn't let her do anything rash and foolish, he was absolutely positive she would make an attempt to do.

"Then it's settled," the 7th Espada clasped her hands in a cheerful manner.

"Rukia might be difficult, but don't hurt her," Ulquiorra warned the turquoise-haired Arrancar and left swiftly without another word.

Grimmjow couldn't believe his own ears. Hadn't the emotionless bastard just shown some signs of protectiveness? And from protectiveness was a short way to care! To make sure he wasn't hallucinating or anything, he asked Neliel if she had seen and heard the same thing he had seen and heard. She confirmed it with a mysterious smile.

* * *

"So how are you standing that cold son of a bitch?"

"You don't like him, do you?" not wanting to answer his question, Rukia returned it with her own. Because what was she supposed to say anyway?

"Fuck, of course not," the turquoise-haired Arrancar bristled at her query for which answer should be obvious and sticking out a mile. "Just looking at him makes me feel sick!"

The Shinigami arched her eyebrows at his small outburst. "Why?"

"Sorry, girl, but I don't think I have enough time to list all the reasons," he told her sourly. And it was the truth – he could go on and on about what royally pissed him off about Ulquiorra. Days and nights would have passed and he still wouldn't end his tirade. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating, but that bastard really got on his nerves.

"Then why did you agree to come here in the first place?" she wondered, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"Curiosity."

"?" Rukia tilted her head to the side in askance, but all she got for an answer was an indifferent shrug of his arms. While drinking some of her miso soup, she decided to ask him a question that was nagging her for some time now. "But why did he asked _you_ of all people? Not Nel, for example?"

Well, he had… "She's too soft."

She looked at him sceptically. "What does it have to do with, as you have put it, keeping an eye on me?"

"She'd probably let you go," Grimmjow replied after a pause. Now that he reflected about it… he wouldn't be surprised if she _had_ let her go. Something about the green-haired Espada inclined him to think this way. Her eyes… At that time he hadn't been really looking into them, but now he was pretty sure something had passed through them, but what it had been he couldn't recall.

"What? Where?" Rukia asked knitting her brows, puzzlement evident on her face. What was he talking about?

Shaking the image of Nel out of his head, the 6th Espada smirked widely. "You'll know soon enough."

She had a feeling she wouldn't like this…

※

When she finished her dinner, the Shinigami put away her plates and waited for him to leave, but to her great disappointment and displeasure he didn't move an inch. Sighing exasperatedly, she inquired, "So, you're gonna be here for a while?"

An annoying simper appeared on his face. "Already tired of me?"

"…" She decided that silence would be the best answer.

"Until Ulquiorra comes," he told her after a moment.

"Where's he anyway?" Rukia sort of missed the green-eyed Espada. At least he was much better company than this… this… jerk! Her eye twitched and a vein threatened to pop in her forehead at the sight of his smug smirk plastered to his face.

"Who knows?" he asked mysteriously. "I don't want to spoil the fun. Not yet, at least."

_Fun? _She was getting more and more uneasy. Something was going on and she didn't have the foggiest idea what it could be. But if that guy was considering it fun, undoubtedly it didn't bode anything good.

After some time Grimmjow got up and started strolling around her room, trying to kill some time. All the time he felt she was observing him cautiously from the corner of her eye, he supposed just in case he decided to change his attitude and attack her or something like that. Then his attention was caught by a series of drawings adhered to the wall. Curious, he went to take a look at them.

"Shit. What the fuck is this?" he asked with jeering laughter. "Ichigo?"

"Bastard," Rukia hissed throwing her chair at him, but unfortunately before it hit him, he smashed it into pieces with one quick movement of his hand.

"Easy, woman," he told her, mocking mirth resounding in his voice. "I think you perfectly pictured him. Especially that retarded face of his."

"Are you making fun of me?" she glared at him dangerously. She didn't care if he made fun of Ichigo, but it would be better if he didn't ridicule her drawing skills!

"Absolutely," the 6th Espada replied offhandedly, smirking widely at her.

Suddenly the room became very cold.

"Ulquiorra told me you don't believe they abandoned you," Grimmjow said casually pointing at her drawings.

"Duh, should I?" the Shinigami growled, challenging him to even try contradict her faith in her friends.

"No," he responded after a pause in a serious tone. He found no need in lying to her in this matter and anyway she seemed loath to acknowledge this lie heart and soul, so why bother? It was quite remarkable of her, but flaunting this loyalty was simply stupid as it might be used against her. Here in the Las Noches no one bothered with fair play, especially Aizen.

Rukia looked at him with surprised eyes, all at once forgetting how he annoyed her. "Why are you telling me this?"

"No reason," he shrugged. Studying her for a moment, he added, "Besides, I think if you asked him now, he'd tell you the truth."

"Oh?" she raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything.

The turquoise-haired Arrancar was slowly noticing things that might have possibly caught the attention of the emotionless asshole. It was hard for him to precisely say what exactly it was… But there was just something about her that couldn't leave anyone indifferent towards her.

Not a long time later their supper arrived. A servant took the broken chair and soon it was replaced with a new one.

※

Grimmjow felt a sudden burst of _reiatsu_, but it diminished as fast as it appeared. It could mean only one thing. _He's back_, he mused looking at the girl.

"Do you want to know where Ulquiorra is?" he asked with a smirk wide on his face. "Or what's he doing?"

"Not really. I lost my interest," Rukia replied sounding unconcerned. As much as the curiosity was eating her, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. So she just lied on her bed staring at the ceiling, waiting for the green-eyed Espada to finally come and take that nuisance out of her room. The bastard was still snickering every time his eyes landed on her drawings. It hurt her pride, you know.

"Hmm? How about why you're here?" he wasn't giving up, knowing that she would catch his bait eventually. And he wasn't disappointed.

"?" she abruptly sat up looking at him questioningly.

"Well?"

"Why do you want to tell me this?" she asked narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "What's in it for you?"

"Nothing, really," he shrugged his arms, but that annoying smirk didn't waver a single bit on his face.

The Shinigami send him a sceptical look. She concluded that something was about to happen or had just happened for him to suddenly become this talkative, she was sure of it. But what could it be? All at once a feeling of dread filled her and she felt she didn't really want to know anything, but at the same time she didn't want to be kept in the dark.

"Well?" the 6th Espada repeated his question.

Rukia sighed exasperatedly. "If you really want to tell me, there's no way I can stop you, anyway."

His smirk widened at her quite diplomatic choice of words and so he started relying what he knew, closely observing her for her reaction. "They want her in the Las Noches again."

"Who?" she asked with furrowed brows, but her heart started beating faster from an escalating sense of foreboding. She was truly terrified by growing understanding of what his next words would be.

"That friend of yours, Inoue, or whatever her name was."

Her eyes widened with signs of panic, her heart that just seconds ago was hammering in her chest, abruptly froze. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Your presence here is, or rather _was_, to lure her out," Grimmjow explained matter-of-factly.

"What?" she whispered disbelievingly.

"He has just brought her back."

"No…" the Shinigami was shaking her head and at the same time looking at him with earnest plea in her eyes for him to start laughing at her, that he was joking and she fell for it. But he did not do such thing. "It can't be…"

"I'm not lying," the turquoise-haired Arrancar said with a pity in his voice. "Check it for yourself."

Rukia focused and indeed next to Ulquiorra's _reiatsu_ she could sense Inoue's spiritual pressure. Aizen was there too. _So this is the truth…_ Sighing heavily, she closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands. However soon enough she opened them and quickly made an attempt for the door, but was stopped by Grimmjow who blocked her way.

"Sorry, girl, but I can't let you go," he stated coolly.

"Move out of my way," she told him trying to sound calm, but her eyes betrayed her anxiety, fear and most of all frosty rage. She wasn't thinking rationally, all she knew was that she had to be next to her friend at any cost.

"You can't do anything now, anyway," the turquoise-haired Espada tried to reason her out.

She didn't listen to any of his words. "But–"

"It's too late, girl," Grimmjow cut in sharply. She indeed _was_ difficult.

"I have to see her!" she bellowed clenching her fists, ready to launch at him any time if only it would allow her to get past him and somehow reach Inoue.

"No," he barked gruffly, a scold appeared on his face. He really tried to be nice, but her fucking obstinacy was slowly getting on his nerves.

"Move," Rukia said in a low tone, threat resounding in her voice. "Or I'll– Ugh!"

Having enough of her irrational and annoying to no end attitude, he hit her in the stomach.

The Shinigami bent in half and slid down from his fist and onto the floor heavily. She had problems breathing, black spots were dancing in front of her eyes which were now watered with painful tears, but fortunately she didn't lose her consciousness. She wrapped her arms protectively around her abdomen. Coughing, she could feel the sweet metallic taste of blood in her mouth.

"You bastard," she growled panting heavily.

"You forced me," the turquoise-haired Espada retorted impassively.

Finding it hard to utter any sounds, Rukia could only turn her head and glare at him vehemently.

"Now behave," he told her and sat down in the armchair.

* * *

Ulquiorra could feel her _reiatsu_ almost since he had returned with Inoue Orihime to the Las Noches. It was pulsing with rage. And he would have to face it. Sighing quietly, he brought the woman to her room and unhurriedly made his way to the hell he was sure awaited him.

Knocking on the door he let himself in and to his surprise she didn't charge at him the moment he walked into the room. She was just sitting on her bed looking at him with dangerously narrowed eyes, her arms crossed in front of her chest. He wasn't sure if this calmness was a good sign or not, but maybe she would act more rationally…

His eyes travelled to Grimmjow who was sitting in his armchair, looking indecently pleased with himself. "So you've told her," he remarked, it was more of a statement than a question.

"As you predicted, haven't you?" the 6th Espada returned, though he already knew the answer.

Ulquiorra nodded. "Leave."

Grimmjow stood up and went for the door. He could feel the tension in the air and kind of regretted he wouldn't see the confrontation between them as it might turn out quite interesting. "Have fun," he told them with a wide smirk, before leaving, but none of the two paid attention to his words as they were busy with looking at each other – an impassive gaze versus a cold glare.

However when the door clicked closed, Rukia swiftly approached the green-eyed Arrancar and began attacking him with questions. "Why is Inoue here? Why have you brought her back?"

He kept silent, only looking at her with unreadable expression.

"Can't you understand her suffering?!" the Shinigami was now yelling at him. "She blames herself for everything! That we got hurt! That I am here! Why do you have to add to her pain?!"

She hit him with her right fist in the chest. Half-heartedly, that he almost didn't feel anything not only because of _hierro_.

"Answer me, Ulquiorra!"

No insults? That surprised him. He had supposed he would find himself at the receiving end of many colourful words, phrases and whatnots that would make even Nnoitra hide in shame for his poor vocabulary.

She punched him again, this time with her other hand, her head was bowed.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" she was hitting him repeatedly at the same time trying to stop herself from crying. "Why the hell is she here??"

Her punches didn't hurt him at all, but were quite irksome. Well, at least she wasn't firing any destructive spells at him.

But then she stopped suddenly, as if she got tired of delivering her small blows that didn't have any effect on him anyway. She rested her fists on his chest and placed her forehead on them. It looked as if she was trying to find comfort in being close to him but at the same time trying to keep the distance. She was trembling slightly.

Rukia was so close to him, he felt like embracing her. He just needed to extend his arms a little and wrap them around her small frame. But instead of doing this, he gently but firmly caught her wrists. She raised her head to look up at him. Her eyes were brimming with tears however they were yet to fall. There was sadness, anger and betrayal in them, however he could not find any signs of hatred.

Without her protests he made few steps and pinned her to the wall to have a better control over her moves. In the state she was now she could be unpredictable. Now she was acting quite hysterically, but who knew if she wouldn't start rampaging next.

"Why have you brought her back?" the Shinigami continued her questions, but this time in a more feeble tone. "Why does she have to suffer again?"

But Ulquiorra wasn't listening. He could hear her, but what exactly her words meant was lost on him, for all he heard was her melodic voice. He was again entranced by her, her sweet scent was once more engulfing his senses, this time with more force, captivating him and his mind. He could think of nothing else but her and her warmth. His being longed for it as if it was the most valuable treasure in the world.

"Answer me, please," Rukia whispered tearfully, looking at his impassive face. "Ulqui–" suddenly she was silenced by his lips pressed against hers. She stopped breathing, too startled.

Only a couple of seconds later did he realize he was kissing her. Shocked by his own behaviour he pulled away, quickly masking his surprise. He looked in her widened eyes where he saw confusion and bewilderment now dominating the other emotions.

But what had made him do what he had just done? Had he completely lost his mind? Damn, he couldn't think straight with her this close… But he had to do something that would make this whole incident buried and preferably forgotten, so she wouldn't get any weird ideas. It would be better if she didn't reflect on that kiss.

"You've served your purpose well, woman," he told her cruelly.

Her eyes widened even more and instantly narrowed dangerously. Breathing heavily, Rukia struggled against his grip and somehow managed to free her right hand and immediately using this opportunity, she hooked him right in the face. She felt sharp pain in her knuckles at the contact, but did it feel good. However looking away from him, she didn't fight any further. Her body became slumped, at the moment she felt she just didn't, _couldn't_ care about anything anymore.

"I hate you," she whispered in a hollow voice, trying to blink away the tears that threatened to flow.

The words Ulquiorra had been expecting, although when he finally heard them, he didn't like them in the least. He let go of her other wrist and bringing his hand to her face, he tried to make her look at him. She was reluctant at first, but eventually gave up. However when he saw her eyes, he found there no signs of hatred, only remains of anger and indescribable sadness.

But why didn't she hate him? She had every right to. She was supposed to. Then why? He didn't understand this at all and he doubted anyone could explain this to him.

He gently caressed her cheek, traced her jawbone and slowly slid his hand down to her throat keeping it there for a moment, considering if he should kill her now. She just looked at him with resignation and closed her eyes sighing heavily, ready to meet her end.

She was vulnerable, he could do anything he wanted with her. Her life depended merely on his will.

She was his.

And right now he didn't find a reason to kill her.

So sliding his hand down her collarbone, Ulquiorra rested it in the middle of her chest. He could feel her heart beating violently with all the emotions she felt. Her chest was raising and falling rapidly under his hand.

"I told you that heart would be your downfall."

Rukia's eyes shot open just to become clouded with more pain and she again looked away from him.

Then he felt something wet and warm fell on his hand. She was crying. Slowly he withdrew his hand and left the room silently. He presumed there was no need to seal the door nor restrain her movements. He broke her enough for her to find a will to fight for now.

After the door closed, Rukia slid down against the wall onto the floor. Embracing her knees, she broke into tears crying her heart out.

She was asking herself repeatedly: _why_?

Why had Inoue come to the Las Noches?

Why was someone sacrificing oneself for her again? She wasn't worth it!

Why had Ulquiorra kissed her?

Why did it hurt so much?

* * *

"So how was it?" Grimmjow asked, when he spotted Ulquiorra leaving the room. He stayed outside, curious, however was quite disappointed for there hadn't been any fireworks. But the girl sure had a voice for such a small frame.

"…" without a word the 4th Espada passed next to him and headed to his own room, earning by this a raised eyebrow from his associate. He needed some peace to think over what had just happened.

She had made him lose control over himself. He felt kind of uneasy when suddenly he couldn't rely on his mind – the only thing he had come to rely on entirely. Yet somehow she had made him forget himself for a moment – he hadn't been thinking clearly when he had kissed her, that was sure. But why?

Her soft lips, her sweet breath… Everything about her seemed to be a promise of what he yearned for, to fill up this emptiness completely.

Previously he had noticed those little things about her… The way that that strand of her hair crossed her face. The way she wrinkled her nose when displeased… Her angelic fragrance… And of course her eyes of curious violet colour… so expressive. The way they darkened when she was angry, the way they twinkled… when she smiled (even if not for him)…

He had noticed them all, but didn't give them much though, as they were unimportant.

Until now.

Suddenly they started to mean something to him.

_She_ started to mean something to him.

* * *

And things got a little bit complicated, mufu～

Hope you enjoyed this chapter (・ω・)

Starting from this chapter, I decided that I'll be answering the so-called anonymous reviews on my profile, so those who doesn't have an account here and nevertheless decided to drop a review won't get unanswered, so do check my profile for the reply! Although do keep in mind that sometimes I get lazy and I take my time replying… (^_^;) But I'll definitely do it!

So, until the next time!

Bye!

朝霧 -Asagiri-


	14. The Other Side of the Barricade

Hullo!

A pretty quick update (considering it _is_ me (^▽^;)), don't you think? ;) Exactly after a month ;D I'm so proud of myself xD

**Adrianna**, **Verene**, **LavenderSkies**, **Tsunayoshi**, **rukia-neesan**, **Tsadde**, **Draceline**, **yume girl** **91**, **Eternal** **Butterfly**, **Prince** **cl0ud9**, **Sweet** **Scrifice**, **phoenix-aerith**, **Byakuya** **Sama**, **sadbird**, **Yaruki**, **mommasan**, **ASUKA**, **VioletCherry**, **Lorraine.C**, **YokaiMoon**, **Kita of Nature**, **missjewels**, **wickedsistah1024**, **CookieMonster666**, **kluxces**, **L Lexuran**, **XBlueSkyX**, **BloodLustLove**, **Shadowwitch042190**, **Red** **Princess**, **SteelShadowFang**, **scarlet white cross**, **Anjiska**, **ameliechan:D**, **ami-roku**, **Paper Bullet** (**Ami**), **sunny-baby-angel**, **Anon**

Sankyuu～　（●＾ω＾●）ノ〃 You always give me a motivation to do my best and move forward, I'm really, _really_ grateful to you all!!

~**OMAKE**~ (to the 12th chapter, warning: total cuteness ensues!! （≧ω≦） mufufu)

_It was past eight, yet he still hadn't awoken._

_Maybe a sound of running shower would wake him up? With this thought on mind, Rukia decided it was time for her bath before sleep. Hoping that the change in the surroundings would help, she turned off the lights, leaving only the lamp on her desk turned on, and went to the bathroom._

_Ulquiorra __heard a noise as if someone closed a door. He opened his eyes a little, rubbing them gently but his eyelids were too heavy and refused to stay open for long. However he noticed few things. It was dark… and cosy… But it wasn't his room, it felt different, it smelled different… And it was warm…_

Rukia…

_He remembered now… It was her room… He should be going now…_

_He lifted himself up from the armchair he was sitting in and took his Murciélago that was leaning against that particular piece of furniture._

_Absent-mindedly h__e took a step towards the door, but then he noticed something on his left._

_A bed… It was welcoming him with its softness…_

_W__ithout much thought he went to it and after resting his zampakutō by the wall and kicking off his shoes, he stood by the bed and collapsed on it face first. Grabbing a pillow, he hugged it tightly, burying his face in it to inhale a heavenly scent. Cuddling himself under the covers, content and with no care for the world, he fell asleep._

_In the meantime Rukia finished her bath and emerged from the bathroom, to see Ulquiorra's armchair empty. She guessed he must have gone by now. Sighing, she turned off the lamp on her desk and went to her bed…_

What the—!

Σ(=°ω°=;ノ)ノ　　　(← had to insert this _kaomoji _xD)

・

・

・

Hope you liked it! （≧▽≦）

And now onto the chapter, enjoy!

朝霧 -Asagiri-

* * *

**The Frozen Whisper**

**by** Asagiri

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_The Other Side of the Barricade

* * *

_

The meeting had just ended and Ichigo, Renji, Uryū, Yasutora and Orihime lead by Hanatarō were heading somewhere secluded where they could think together how in hell they could rescue Rukia. At the moment only one thing was clear – it wouldn't be a piece of cake. In fact, it would be a miracle if they even managed to reach her. But undaunted, they wholeheartedly believed in that miracle to happen and even more.

Be it as it may, but they were going to rescue her, against all odds.

They kind of regretted going to that meeting for they had to pretend Rukia was dead and not only had it been difficult, but also it had made them feel bad. However they couldn't tell anyone that she was alive. Soul Society was preparing for the war and therefore the six friends didn't think anyone would help them and even worse – the Gotei-13 would probably try to stop them from going to the Hueco Mundo again as in their opinion it would be a suicide and waste of fighting force.

And maybe they didn't want to relay what they knew because they were afraid. Awfully afraid of what they might hear in return, that their friend wasn't worth rescuing when the success rate was close to none… That one life wasn't worth the risk of sacrificing few others… Besides they had no actual proof that she indeed was alive, it was just their speculation, their earnest wish, something they doubted Soul Society would understand.

But they would overcome every difficulty that appeared in their way to save Rukia, even if it meant ignoring Soul Society or even if it meant turning their backs on the world. Whatever the costs were, they would rescue their friend.

And there came the first obstacle – they couldn't leave the realm of Shinigamis because their return to the Human World was forbidden as they would be endangered there (like they cared). And one thing was sure – they could reach the Hueco Mundo only with the help of Urahara Kisuke. Renji would try to somehow get them all there even if it meant breaking the law, but first off they had to come up with a reasonable plan, otherwise they would be stupidly rushing into uncertainty that might turn out to be a dead end. Once they entered the Human World, they would have to act speedily or Soul Society would come after them and stop them. And you could forget about the second chance.

"Shit," Ichigo voiced everyone's thoughts, ruffling his hair in frustration. "We need to somehow contact Urahara-san, there's no other way."

"Yeah," agreed Uryū adjusting his glasses. "But what then? We can't just enter the Hueco Mundo and fight our way to Kuchiki-san. It would be the same as the last time."

They all were aware of that too… The last action had made them realize that with just bravado they wouldn't get too far. It had been a painful lesson and they didn't want to repeat it if they could help it. A gloom silence fell, however it didn't last long for a voice from behind broke it.

"Abarai-kun, Ichigo-kun, everyone, wait."

When they turned, they saw the captain of the 13th Division scurrying after them.

"Captain Ukitake," saluted Renji and the rest bowed in greeting. "Something happened?"

"Tell me what you know," he demanded without any custom courtesies, a frown on his face told them he was serious and wouldn't let them avoid the subject.

"What?" asked Ichigo, tensing up a little, panic arising in him.

Ukitake Jūshirō had learnt about Rukia's death from captain Unohana who had personally come to his office to offer her condolences. Needless to say, he had been struck deeply by this news and couldn't believe it at first. He held dear all of his subordinates, but the petite Kuchiki girl had a special place in his heart.

Such a young and talented Shinigami had met her end when she still had a bright future ahead of her, she had just needed to extend her hand… But the thread of her life had been cut and the merciless death took her from them. The fate was cruel indeed, such a loss… How could have it happened? Another heart-rending death in his Division…

For a second he had regretted letting her go (he had been aware of her plans to rescue Inoue Orihime), but then he reprimanded himself for such thoughts – Rukia would never forgive him if he had stopped her. Besides it was simply how she had been and that was why he had been so fond of her.

However during the meeting he had noticed something odd about her friends… It wasn't as if he wanted them to be crying their eyes out and thirsting for revenge, but they acted just too indifferent. Actually he wondered if any of them had been listening to the words of Commander-General Yamamoto. They had looked impatient even… Something wasn't right. They had been close with Rukia, hadn't they? Then why such attitude? After all she had just died… Or had she?

Jūshirō had a feeling they were hiding something and he had to know what it was. If maybe… If maybe there was any, even the tiniest shadow of hope… Then…

"Tell me everything you know about Rukia," he repeated his request. How he wished his intuition wasn't wrong!

"But… captain Ukitake…" started Renji trying to quickly think up some lame excuse, but was immediately cut off.

"And don't try denying it," the captain of the 13th Division was getting impatient. "You know more than you appear to." And he desperately _needed_ to know what it was.

The friends looked at each other unsure, wordlessly trying to decide what to do in this pinch. There was apprehension in their hearts at being seen through when they wanted to be as inconspicuous as possible. And they didn't know how the white-haired captain would react to their assumptions, even if they knew he was a very kind person and genuinely cared for Rukia.

Scratching his head, Ichigo sighed, realizing they wouldn't be able to escape him, even if they played dumb at the top of their performance skills. "Maybe not here…" he trailed off, gesturing that they might be overheard.

Jūshirō nodded understanding their anxiety. "Let's go to my office. I believe we can talk there without being disturbed."

They agreed and followed him in silence, a little bit nervous. Entering the office, they saw Kiyone and Sentarō, but even though they were in the room, it was uncharacteristically quiet.

It seemed they were deeply affected by Rukia's supposed death for they simply sat mutely in the corner and gone were their usual ridiculous quarrels. It was as if the cheer had been sucked out of them, leaving only sorrow. The girl had puffy eyes from all the tears she had shed and the boy kept his head hung down hiding a miserable expression. He was soothingly squeezing her arm trying to console her and at the same time looking for consolation himself.

Looking at them, they realized that Rukia wasn't only their friend, but that there were others who cared for her as much as they did.

"Please, leave us," the white-haired captain asked his subordinates gently. "There's something I need to discuss with the six of them."

Kiyone and Sentarō only raised their heads to look at him and after saluting dispiritedly, they left without uttering a word. They didn't even want to eavesdrop as they would normally do. Without Rukia-san around it wasn't the same, the 13th Division lacked something, some unfathomable atmosphere and there was no hope of regaining it back, for once lost, it was lost forever.

Jūshirō with sadness observed his two 3rd Seats feeling his heart wring. After they left, he sat behind his desk and joining his hands together he waited for the six friends to start talking. "I'm all ears."

They laid out their hypothesis hesitantly, with nervousness observing him and waiting for his opinion, fearing that he would find their speculations naïve and unworthy of any attention.

But to their relief, he nodded his head. "I see, that makes sense."

"Doesn't it?" Ichigo asked eagerly feeling encouraged by white-haired captain's positive reaction. "However we don't know how to rescue her."

"That will be a problem," agreed Jūshirō. "Commander-General Yamamoto won't let you go."

"So what should we do, captain Ukitake?" asked Renji, hoping that the decades of gaining battle and tactic experience would somehow make it easier for his superior to come up with a good, preferably fail-safe plan.

"Well, you can't just storm into the Las Noches again, that's for sure," he told them sternly, knowing how hot-headed they could be.

"But…" started Ichigo, however was stopped by his quick silencing gesture.

"Firstly, we don't know where they keep her. In the worst case scenario she might be kept in a place where her _reiatsu_ is suppressed. If so, you won't find her and rummaging through the castle is out of the question," Jūshirō began putting all the facts together and they had to admit he was right. "Secondly, you're too little force to successfully engage in a battle with all those Arrancars and you should know it by now."

They nodded their heads reluctantly, acknowledging that unpleasant truth.

"And this time," continued the captain of the 13th Division. "I'm afraid Soul Society won't come to aid you. And lastly, however it pains me to say it, we have no proof that Rukia is still alive. She might have been back then, but they might have killed her by now."

"She has to be alive!" yelled Ichigo fervently, unwilling to even think that it could be the other way.

"There's no guarantee they bothered with that," Jūshirō said with a glum expression on his face. "First off we should know if there's even a meaning in risking your lives when there might be no one to rescue."

"But how?" asked Uryū, but no one had any answer to this question and so a brooding silence fell with everyone racking their brains, hoping that an idea, _anything_ would just miraculously pop into their heads.

"I…" Orihime started quietly, remembering something. "I think I know how to contact Ulquiorra."

"You know?" asked Ichigo briskly. "How?"

"When the last time he came for me," she explained, feeling a little bit uneasy with all the eyes staring at her in hope. "He left something like a white cube that allowed me to give him a signal I was ready to leave…"

"A cube? Do you still have it?" inquired Yasutora and all began considering in what way it could benefit them.

"Yes, but it's in my home…"

"So if you use it, Ulquiorra will come?" asked the carrot-top, the wheels in his head turning at rapid speed.

Orihime nodded her head. "I think so."

Ichigo began thinking aloud. "Maybe if we ambushed him…"

"No, I don't think it would work," Jūshirō interrupted his train of thought. "We don't know what kind of device that cube is, but it might sense spiritual pressure in some radius. If so, then if it sensed _reiatsu_ of someone else than Orihime-chan, then that Ulquiorra might not come. Even worse, he might assume that we're not interested in Rukia's life and just kill her."

"Didn't think about that…" growled the displeased redhead, sighing in frustration.

"I hate to admit it," said the captain of the 13th Division grudgingly. "But he who came up with this is a cunning one. We practically have no moves…"

"Bet it was Ulquiorra," Ichigo spat out his name as if it was burning his tongue.

"That bastard," cursed Renji hatefully taking out his anger on a wall punching it.

"I will kill him," promised the carrot-top vehemently. "This time I'll be stronger and beat the shit out of him!"

"Let's finish for now," Jūshirō said calmly, sensing murderous aura of the boys. "I'll try to contact Urahara-san, maybe he would help. I think I have enough authority to make 12th Division open the Senkaimon to the Human World, so at the moment it's important to reach Urahara-san."

"So what are we supposed to do now?" asked Ichigo dissatisfied they couldn't start acting immediately.

"Rest, train, think," he advised. "Especially about how much you are ready to sacrifice in order to save Rukia."

"That's unnecessary, sir," said Renji resolutely. "We're putting our lives on the line here."

Jūshirō smiled at them, touched by their loyalty towards his dear subordinate. "I'm really happy Rukia has such splendid friends."

They returned his smile with their shy ones.

"Now, off you go," he hurried them out and standing up from behind his desk, he made his way for the door. "I'm heading to the 12th Division now."

"Captain Ukitake, we're really grateful," Renji bowed in half and soon was joined by the rest.

The white-haired captain shook his head smiling softly. "Save it for later when you all with Rukia will be safe and sound in Soul Society."

"Yes, sir," they chorused in high spirits.

* * *

Jūshirō entered the 12th Division's facility buildings and with satisfaction noted that Mayuri was nowhere to be seen. The mad scientist was probably still experimenting on that Arrancar he had brought back from the Last Noches. Good, at least he wouldn't have to explain himself to anyone what purpose of his call to Urahara Kisuke was. It would be better if for now no one knew about it.

"Captain Ukitake, good morning," greeted Rin, noticing his arrival. "What brings you here?"

"Ah, Tsubokura-kun, I need to contact Urahara Kisuke," Jūshirō stated his business without unnecessary small talk. "At once, if you could."

"Yes, sir," the small Shinigami saluted. "I will try to reach him. If he is at his place, he should answer."

"And please, make it confidential and don't record it," he told him, wanting to keep this conversation secret. He doubted that the 12th Division would even bother to inform Commander-General Yamamoto about it, but better safe than sorry.

"But—"

"Just do it," the white-haired captain cut him off impatiently.

"Yes, sir," flinched Rin at his tone. It wasn't unkind or anything, but he realized that if it was captain Zaraki, he would have a blade on his throat. So he hurriedly started the connecting procedure and soon enough on the monitors could be seen none other than Urahara Kisuke himself.

"Hello," he singsonged fanning himself. "How can this humble and handsome merchant help you?"

"Urahara-san, I need your help," said Jūshirō omitting all courtesies.

"Oh?" the ex-captain of the 12th Division hid his face behind his fan, so only his glinting eyes could be seen from between it and the brim of his hat.

"It's about Kuchiki Rukia, my subordinate," the white-haired captain explained.

"What about Kuchiki-san? Is she well?" Kisuke asked folding the fan and resting its edge on his cheek.

"That, I hope so," Jūshirō said sighing heavily and for some reason he suddenly felt old and tired. "You haven't heard any details form the yesterday action, have you?"

"Oh?"

* * *

The next day the four boys were training together in the cave under the Sōkyoku Hill. They were observed from a safe place by worried Hanatarō and Orihime who both knew their friends were serious in their fight and weren't holding back at all. Neither of them minded getting hurt if only it would help them get stronger. Their determination made the pain more bearable and even thought the blood was flowing from their wounds quite profusely, they didn't feel weakened by its loss. It was rather the other way around – that flowing blood made them stand even firmer in their resolve. So the two healers could only watch them with concerned expressions on their faces and if any of them collapsed from their injuries, heal them so they could continue their fight.

"Ah, here you are!"

A sudden yell disturbed their training and looking up at the entrance, they saw waving Sentarō and Kiyone.

"Captain wants to see you!" they yelled again.

The four boys looked at each other and nodding in unison they hid their weapons and quickly climbed up to the entrance to catch up with Orihime and Hanatarō who were already there, waiting for them. Without paying attention to the two 3rd Seats, the six of them run past them to the 13th Division. Not bothering with knocking on the door, they rushed into the office of the white-haired captain.

"You called us, captain Ukitake?" asked Renji, panting heavily. Blood was streaming down the side of his face from a wound on his forehead made by Ishida's arrow. His left forearm was broken – a courtesy from Sado and he had quite a nasty cut on his back thanks to Ichigo.

But the other boys didn't look any better, they too were covered with many bruises varying in colour and size and blood-dripping gashes in their flesh. But they didn't seem to notice any of the damages their bodies suffered. This was their only path to become stronger and so they took it making their steps with strong determination that nothing could break, especially not something as trivial as such shallow wounds.

"Yes," confirmed Jūshirō, a little bit worried seeing their battered bodies, but he understood them perfectly. "I've talked with Urahara-san and he told me to rest assured for he shall do what in his might to think something up and he'll contact us soon."

"That's good, I guess," said Ichigo, wiping the blood from his eyes (he hit the wall with his face after Chad's unexpected punch).

"Yeah," Uryū nodded adjusting his broken glasses (courtesy from Renji).

"Um, maybe you would rest few minutes…" suggested the captain of the 13th Division. "You're dripping blood…"

"Ah, sorry," cried Orihime and Hanatarō suddenly realizing their condition and they immediately started healing their wounded friends.

"Some nutrition would do you good too…"

* * *

Just like the previous day they were training again when Uryū spotted something from the corner of his eye – a black fluttering shape of a Hell Butterfly. It was slowly flying down from the entrance and in the direction of Inoue-san. Observing the little messenger, he didn't notice Zabimaru coming at him in a fast attack. At the last moment he somehow managed to guard himself so he didn't receive a fatal blow.

"Oi, Ishida, what the hell are you doing spacing out there?!" yelled Renji in distress. "I could have killed you, you idiot!"

"I'm fine," the Quincy told him, calmly standing up and dusting his once pristine white clothes. There was a nasty gash on his arm and the blood coming from it was quickly covering the fabric of his sleeve. But he didn't seem to care about it and with his other hand he pointed at the Hell Butterfly, "Look."

The other boys looked at the little messenger which was now only few meters from Orihime. They immediately approached her just to hear the message:

"_Inoue Orihime is asked to come to the 1__st__ Division Headquarters. End._"

"What could it mean?" asked puzzled Ichigo, but the faces of his friends showed a similar confusion.

"Who knows…" wondered Yasutora, at the same time trying to stanch the blood flowing from a deep cut on his left forearm.

"Better go," said Renji even though neither of them had been mentioned in the message.

"Yeah," the rest agreed and after Orihime and Hanatarō healed their wounds, they made their way to the 1st Division Headquarters.

Once they arrived, vice-captain Sasakibe was already waiting for them and without a word he ushered them in front of his captain. Commander-General Yamamoto was looking sternly at them and it took a lot out of them not to flinch under his intimidating gaze. The air around the aged man screamed for respect. They felt like little kids after being caught with their hands in a cookie jar and were now waiting for their punishment. Few uneasy minutes passed until he finally spoke.

"Inoue Orihime, Urahara Kisuke has requested to allow you to go to the Human World as your powers might be helpful in protecting Karakura Town," he was watching her carefully not even once lifting his eyes from her. "Therefore you shall be escorted there the day after tomorrow."

"What about us?" Renji asked timidly.

"Urahara Kisuke didn't mention any of you."

"But we too want to help," said Ichigo in a voice full of determination, backed up by vigorous nods of the other boys.

"Only Inoue Orihime will go," replied captain Yamamoto in a tone cutting short any discussions.

"But—"

"Silence," he said strictly and ignoring the youngsters he turned to Orihime. "To ensure your safety you'll be escorted by captains Ukitake and Kyōraku. Any questions?"

"No, sir, thank you," she said quietly, feeling very nervous under his gaze. "I'll do my best to help."

"I have no doubt," he said coldly making her flinch. "You will depart Soul Society at 10 o'clock sharp, so be ready."

"Yes, sir," she responded meekly.

"If you have no questions, you're all dismissed."

His tone of voice signalized that they should _not_ have any questions and so not wanting to anger Commander-General they only saluted and left in silence as quickly as possible trying not to break into a run.

They slowed down only when they were in the vicinity of the 6th Division Headquarters. Looking around if there was no one near enough to overhear them, Ichigo asked the question that nagged them all.

"But why did Urahara-san asked only for Inoue?"

"I don't know," answered confused Orihime. "And I doubt my powers would be of any help…"

"Let's go see captain Ukitake," suggested Renji. "Maybe he knows more."

※

Jūshirō looked at the six friends whose faces showed genuine puzzlement. However he was unable to shed light on anything as he too didn't understand Urahara's request. He had been summoned to Commander-General early this morning to be informed he would be escorting Inoue Orihime to the Human World in two days. That's all.

"I know nothing," he told them. "Urahara-san contacted Soul Society directly without calling me."

"What does it mean?" wondered Ichigo scratching his head.

"He has a plan and maybe he thinks it's better if we don't know anything," the white-haired captain theorized. "At least that's what I'd like to believe. Because, why would he made a request to bring Orihime-chan to the Human World if he didn't come up with a plan?"

"That guy is impossible," sighed exasperatedly the redhead. "I'm not sure if we can trust him."

"I have my doubts too," admitted Uryū with his arms crossed in front of him. "Unfortunately, his help is the only thing we have left to rely on."

"Yes, I know," grudgingly agreed Ichigo. "But that guy never tells anything, I'm worried."

"I guess we're all worried," said Renji with a heavy sigh. "But there's nothing else we can do about it."

Jūshirō nodded his head. "Exactly."

* * *

Two days quickly passed and the time of Orihime's departure was about to come. She received a Hell Butterfly informing her about the place of her meeting with captains Ukitake and Kyōraku and what turned out, vice-captain Hisagi Shūhei too would accompany her under the pretext of protecting her. However it was clear for the six of them that Soul Society simply didn't trust her and wanted to have someone who would keep an eye on her observing her every movement.

Orihime said her goodbyes to the boys and with resolution followed the captains through the Senkaimon to the Human World with vice-captain Hisagi watching her from behind. They arrived in the front of Urahara Kisuke's shop and the moment their feet touched the ground, the owner himself appeared to greet them.

"Ah, Inoue-san, it's great to see you."

"Good morning, Urahara-san," she smiled at him bowing slightly.

"Good morning, captain Ukitake, captain Kyōraku, vice-captain Hisagi," singsonged the one of a kind merchant. "Hope you are all well?"

"Yes, thank you," replied Ukitake for all of them and gestured towards the youngest of them. "Hisagi-kun will be staying here to aid you in protecting Orihime-chan."

"Ah, thank you, but I don't think it'll be necessary," Kisuke said with a nonchalant wave of his fan and added with a wink. "She'll be safe, I assure you."

"That's good to hear," smiled Shunsui and taking out from his mouth a blade of grass he exhaled deeply. "However those are orders from Yama-jii, I'm afraid Shūhei will be staying with you."

"That's all right," the shop owner said with a shrug, fanning himself. "As long as he won't get under my feet."

"Urahara-san, I will try not to become a bother," promised the vice-captain of the 9th Division. "And if you need help with anything, I'll do my best to lend a hand."

"Ah, will you? Good, good," chuckled suspiciously Kisuke, hiding his mischievous smile behind his fan.

Ukitake clasped his hands together. "Then it's settled. We'll be going now then." He was slightly reassured, because it seemed that Urahara-san did have some plan, however what it was he had no clue. He just hoped it would work smoothly without endangering any of the girls.

"Aren't you going to stay for tea?" the ex-captain of the 12th Division offered. "Ururu was just putting a kettle on the stove."

"No, we can't," Shunsui declined politely.

"And I have delicious saké," continued undaunted Kisuke, a mysterious glint passing through his eyes.

"If that's the case, then—"

"No," sternly said Jūshirō making the other captain pout in disappointment. "We appreciate it, but we need to go, really."

"Pity."

"Until then," Shunsui waved to them all and opened the Senkaimon with his zampakutō.

"Take care, Orihime-chan, Hisagi-kun. And thank you, Urahara-san," the white-haired captain said his goodbyes and followed his friend to Soul Society.

* * *

In the evening Kisuke took Orihime to one of the four pillars that would protect Karakura Town, where he could talk with her seriously without having the young Shinigami lieutenant overhearing anything. He somehow managed to make him agree to clean his whole shop (as a form of payment for letting him stay under his roof and feeding him) and when he finished he would join them. However he made sure Ururu and Jinta would keep their eyes on him, so he wouldn't finish _too_ quickly.

"Inoue-san, are you sure about it?"

"Yes," she answered with determination shining in her eyes.

"There's no guarantee it will even work," Kisuke didn't want to discourage her, but it would be better if she was prepared for the worst case scenario which had high possibility happening, no matter how optimistically you wanted to look at it.

"Kuchiki-san needs me," she said resolutely with her hand balled in a fist.

"There's not even a guarantee you'll be able to see her…"

"Even so, we can't leave her like this," Orihime put her other hand on her chest. "_I_ can't."

"You'll be once again considered a traitor," he warned her. From his own experience he knew it wasn't an easy life, when suddenly you find yourself on the other side of the barricade, alone, left only to your own devices. And it especially hurt when you knew you hadn't done anything wrong, when you just wanted to help…

"I don't mind," she smiled at him. "And I would be a worse traitor if I left Kuchiki-san alone."

Kisuke sighed deeply. "I guess there's no way to talk you out of it, is there?"

She firmly shook her head confirming his words.

He looked at her closely. Her loyalty and determination were admirable, but he hoped they wouldn't destroy her innocent and, let's face it, naïve ideals. He didn't want to voice it aloud, but there _was_ possibility that when Inoue-san went to the Las Noches, Kuchiki-san, no longer useful might get killed. Knowing Aizen, he supposed he wouldn't give directly such an order, however he could throw her to Espadas and who knew what kind of fate would await her then? It could be even worse than death.

He was seriously worried. And he would be the one who would seal her and Inoue-san's fate. Could he take this responsibility? Of course there was no guarantee that Kuchiki-san wasn't already suffering or that she was even alive…

He absolutely had no information about what was going on in the Las Noches and without that he couldn't make suitable decisions. He hated such uncertainty. He could rely only on his intuition, which was in favour of this rescue action. But what if it was wrong?

"Urahara-san?" asked Orihime unsurely, breaking him out of his gloom musings for what he was grateful. Seeing her determined eyes full of hope, he made up his mind. He would believe in those two young women and in the strength of their friendship. And he would pray for them, just in case.

"Ah, sorry, just got lost in thought," he smiled at her and took out from his sleeve two small objects. "So here's what I came up with. Take them."

"Hairpins?" she looked at them in surprise. They were similar to her owns, however instead of flowers, they had… Chappy the bunny as an ornament.

"I constructed them yesterday, so they might not be perfect. I'm not even sure if they'll work. Anyway, they have a localizer, so if you won't manage to get out of the Las Noches, I'll know where you are, so always keep one with yourself and give the other one to Kuchiki-san if you meet her."

Orihime nodded, memorizing everything.

"But what's more important," Kisuke continued. "With Tessai's help I managed to seal in them a transporting spell, but it'll work only, and I repeat _only_ if you'll be _outside_ the Las Noches, otherwise you'll waste the spell. So when you manage to flee the castle, just break the hairpins in half and you should find yourselves in my shop. But be careful not to damage them in any way before that. Only one will be needed, but then you'll have to hold tightly onto each other. Everything's clear?"

She looked for few seconds at the hairpins musing how those small objects might save their lives and then she tightened her grip on them and replied, "Yes."

"Then that's all I guess. What's left to say is to wish you good luck. And sorry I can't be more of a help."

"Urahara-san, you did more than enough," Orihime reassured him and added resolutely, "I will do my best not to waste this chance."

He smiled softly at her. "I know you will." He just hoped that she would have an opening to act. Unfortunately, he didn't think anything lesser than miracle would help there. Yes, a prayer would be good in this case.

"Urahara-san?" she unsurely began after a moment.

"Yes?"

"Can I destroy Hōgyoku?" she asked timidly. "I mean, my powers…" She had been wondering about it for a while. Could she reject its existence? If so, it would benefit their side, wouldn't it? After all Aizen wouldn't be able to create any new Arrancars… And it would mean fewer enemies and therefore fewer wounded and dead…

Kisuke looked at her, contemplating her question for a moment. "Probably," he said carefully and knowing what was on her mid, he added, "But don't think about it, Inoue-san. Focus on getting Kuchiki-san and yourself out of the Las Noches."

"I will," she told him, but the truth was, she couldn't stop thinking about that jewel. If she got the chance, she decided she would destroy it anyway, or at least she would try.

"You'll start acting tomorrow evening," the shop owner quickly formed a plan, sensing that the vice-captain of the 9th Division started heading in their direction. He had finished his chores faster than he expected him to. He had underestimated him. Fortunately he had managed to talk with Inoue-san and pass her everything she would need during her mission. "I'll somehow distract Hisagi-san."

"Yes, sir!" she saluted.

"Okay, now let's pretend we have considerably enforced the protective barriers," Kisuke said, swinging his cane, the mischievous smile returned to his face.

"Urahara-san?"

"Yes?" he turned to look at her.

"Thank you," Orihime said in a mixture of cheerfulness and seriousness.

He only smiled, winking at her.

* * *

It was the next day and the sun had disappeared behind the horizon around an hour ago. Orihime was quietly sitting in her temporary room at Urahara's Shop, waiting for the eccentric merchant's signal that it was safe for her to start acting. She strained her ears to hear what was the situation behind her door, where the vice-captain of the 9th Division was sitting, dutifully executing his orders.

"Hisagi-san, care for a drink?" came the jovial voice of the shop owner.

"Sorry, Urahara-san, but I'm on duty," the young Shinigami declined politely.

"Pity. Tea, then?"

"Tea would be great, thank you."

And she heard Urahara-san's footsteps going away just to be back in a matter of few minutes. "Here you go, Hisagi-san."

"Thank you," he expressed his gratitude and started drinking his tea.

For a couple of minutes nothing was happening, but then suddenly a thud followed by loud snoring sounds reached Orihime's ears and right after that the shōji door to her room opened revealing smiling Urahara-san.

"I took care of Hisagi-san," he chuckled softly. "Now off you go."

She smiled at him and bowed in half. "Thank you very much for everything, Urahara-san."

"Let's just hope the two of you will manage to get out of there alive."

"We will," she told him, full of determination and hope. "We will."

"Good luck," Kisuke gave her a thumbs-up and moved aside, letting her go pass him.

Orihime nodded and hurriedly run to her small flat. The cube Ulquiorra had given her was in the bottom drawer of her desk. She took it out, looking at it tentatively, hoping it would work this time too. Putting it on the table, she sat in front of her brother's picture.

"Keep your fingers crossed for us, Nii-san," she smiled and after saying a prayer, she got up ready to go. "Yoshi!" She quickly checked herself in a mirror to see if the hairpins were there and if they didn't look any suspicious. Then taking the box with herself, she climbed up on the roof of the building she lived in and placed it in the middle of it. Using her spiritual pressure, she activated the device. Luckily its reaction was identical with the last one – it emitted a small greenish light and the smooth surface opened in few places.

Soon enough, the _Garganta_ gate opened revealing Ulquiorra.

"So you decided to come," it was more of a statement than a question. He looked at her closely. She was frightened and her widened eyes betrayed her uncertainty and anxiety. She was tightly gripping the hem of her skirt trying to make her hands stop trembling.

"How is Kuchiki-san? Is she well?" asked Orihime feeling apprehension overwhelming her. She silently prayed for positive answer.

Ulquiorra had expected this question. So they were indeed this foolish to believe in such an abstract thing as friendship and ready to sacrifice everything in its name. He just didn't understand it. Her coming to them wouldn't help Rukia in the least, he guessed it would hurt her even. Didn't she realize that?

But it was exactly the same as their previous action. Neither the woman in front of him back then nor Rukia now wanted to be rescued if it meant any harm to their friends, but those friends without taking into consideration their feelings just rushed in endangering them all. And that was their friendship. Hypocritical, wasn't it? They just stubbornly hurt each other, didn't they? Yet, they were still talking about bonds, hearts and whatnots as if it explained everything. However for him it was simply illogical. Why did they prattle about caring so much for each other when ultimately they ended hurting each other? What was the point of it? Where lay any sense? Weren't they just selfish?

"She hasn't been harmed," he eventually answered, refraining from comment that she would most probably hurt from now on.

Orihime breathed out in relief and looked at the 4th Espada pleadingly but with more self-confidence than before. "Please, let her go!"

Was she this foolish to believe they would make an exchange? They were hopeless, honestly. Not wanting to get into a pointless talk, he coldly said, "Come, woman, Aizen-sama is waiting for you."

Her eyes started watering, when she realized that they wouldn't let Kuchiki-san free. Well, she had been expecting that, but when she was actually faced with it, it wrenched her heart knowing that her friend would be kept imprisoned by the enemy even now. She just hoped that they would flee the Hueco Mundo soon. But she had to be strong, so blinking away the tears, she silently followed the stoic Arrancar to the throne room.

"Ah, Orihime, glad to see you again," Sōsuke greeted her with a kind smile plastered to his face. "You are well, I hope."

"I am, thank you," she replied politely, trying her best to mask her fear. "But more importantly, how is Kuchiki-san?"

"Rukia's been taken care of by Ulquiorra," he told her reassuringly. "And I suppose he has been scrupulously performing his duties."

Orihime stole a glance at the 4th Espada. If he was in charge of Kuchiki-san, then she supposed he hadn't done anything bad to her. This knowledge put her mind at rest, somehow. "Can I see her? Please."

"Maybe, but firstly you ought to rest," he said in a fraternizing tone of voice.

She could do nothing but nod at his suggestion. She didn't know if his answer was positive or negative, she could just hope that the idea of her meeting with Kuchiki-san was so insignificant, that they would allow it on the _because why not_ basis.

"Aizen-sama, what should I do with Kuchiki Rukia?" Ulquiorra asked, wondering what his duties would be from now on. Would he have to take care of the two of them? Or maybe would he have to kill Rukia? He frowned at the idea, but quickly brushed it off.

"Do as you like," replied Aizen-sama after a thoughtful moment. "She's yours now."

The stoic Arrancar blinked at this, a little bit surprised. But nevertheless, he bowed saying, "Understood, Aizen-sama."

The woman looked at him with terrified eyes. "But…"

"Now, Ulquiorra, take Orihime to her room," the master of the Las Noches gave the order cutting short any of her protests. He was causing her a great distress with a perfectly kind smile not even once wavering on his lips.

"Yes, Aizen-sama," the stoic Arrancar saluted and then turned to her, "Come, woman."

Realizing she wouldn't be able to get anywhere with them, Orihime bit her lip trying to suppress down her tears and reluctantly followed the 4th Espada. She knew her mission wouldn't be easy, but everything was going wrong from the very beginning. Not only her coming to the Las Noches hadn't been enough to free Kuchiki-san, but there was no guarantee she would be able to even see her, and what more, Kuchiki-san was now at the mercy of Ulquiorra.

Even an optimistic girl like her had every right to feel dispirited. With her head hung down, she silently entered her cell, the same as the last time.

She didn't know if it would help, but anyway she turned to the green-eyed Arrancar pleadingly, "Please, just don't hurt Kuchiki-san. I beg you."

Ulquiorra gave her an impassive stare and didn't say anything. He could feel Rukia's _reiatsu_. She was livid. And he guessed she was hurting as well. Yes, he had already caused her pain, but the woman in front of him was at fault too. If she hadn't come, the petite Shinigami wouldn't be aggrieved. (And he wouldn't lose her warm gaze.) So regardless of his own will he had hurt her and he would continue to hurt her one way or the other. It was inevitable. He was a Hollow after all.

"Please," the woman repeated in a whisper, tears brimming in her eyes.

Ignoring her, Ulquiorra closed the door after himself. He could hear banging on it from the other side and muffled cries and begging.

Exhaling deeply, he headed to see Rukia.

_His _Rukia.

* * *

This is it for now! The next chapter should focus purely on Ulquiorra and Rukia (*^-^)b Ah, it'll be fun, mufu～

And I think that tomorrow I'll update my other story, _3:00 A.M._ and soon you can expect few one-shots from me, not only Ulquiorra x Rukia, so do look forward to them too! Hope you'll like them! (・ω・)

'Bayo! ヾ(＠^▽^＠)ﾉ

朝霧 -Asagiri-


	15. Calm Before the Storm

If any of you wondered, I'm still alive! And lurking somewhere in this world… (｀∀´)

Though I almost got myself killed once, but that's a long story. Oh, and twice my heart almost stopped beating after too much excitement (Dir en grey and D'espairsRay, FTW! ヾ(＠^▽^＠)ﾉ), but this too is a long (fangirling xD) story.

Anyway, many _many_ ardent thanks to everyone who reviewed after the last chapter!

**Kita of Nature**, **SteelShadowFang**, **darkredcrystal**, **Tsunayoshi**, **anon**, **yume girl 91**, **Nyrababe**, **ameliechan:D**, **L Lexuran**, **Byakuya Sama**, **sadbird**, **SweetestChick**, **SoraXNamine**, **missjewels**, **liruA**, **YokaiMoon**, **sunny-baby-angel**, **Yaruki**, **rukia-neesan**, **Verene**, **Rhyjle**, **megui-chan**, **CookieMonster666**, **AnuVere**, **Paper Bullet**, **LavenderSkies**, **scarlet white cross**, **VioletCherry**, **Sweet Scrifice**, **wickedsistah1024**, **XJDevil**, **ephemeral123**, **Kuran Juuri**, **ASUKA**, **Anjiska**, **l**, **MewMarionetta**, **JokingJester**, **AlaeaMori**, **Kurosu**, **MewMarionetta**, **Eitak-Katie**

You're all as awesome as one can get and even more! Thank you for everything! (*゜▽゜ノノ゛

And in the meantime **Tsunayoshi** made another Ulquiorra x Rukia wallpaper! (Link on my profile, so go check it out!) Kudos for you, Tsunayoshi! It's lovely! (°∀°)b

As for the chapter, I pretty much like it, though it might be quite boring for you as nothing much happens (the title says it itself). I don't think I wrote everything I wanted, so if you think I forgot anything important, just let me know, I'll fix it if not in this chapter then in the next.

Anyway, do enjoy! (^人^)

朝霧 -Asagiri-

* * *

**The Frozen Whisper**

**by** Asagiri

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_Calm Before the __Storm_

_

* * *

_

In the early hours of the morning, the grand castle of Hueco Mundo seemed deserted, however that was simply a false impression as the never sleeping servants were quietly performing their duties, scurrying hurriedly down the corridors while hiding in the shadows like rats as which they were considered by the Arrancars of some notable status. While their superiors were peacefully indulging themselves in slumber, those insignificant beings tirelessly strived to do everything to please them. After all, their lives were at stake.

However one of those mighty big-shots was already wide awake and staring at the fake sky through a window of his room. The moon had set a couple of hours ago and the slowly brightening sky told him that soon the fake sun would rise. He didn't like this imitation of something that could be described as normal in other worlds, though it wasn't as if it bothered him.

It was just that Ulquiorra Shiffer had a feeling that it was mocking him, them, Arrancars.

Until Aizen-sama came, they had been used to eternal darkness that was slightly lightened up by a cold glow of the moon. The ominous orb seemed almost threatening every being in the Hueco Mundo, but it was something natural for this godforsaken excuse for a world. On the other hand the fake sun looked as if it was _sneering_ at them, saying they would absolutely never have the light of the real one. It belonged to the Humans and Shinigamis, not them, Hollows and Arrancars. They didn't deserve it, for they lived in the darkness of their blind desires and the emptiness where once their hearts had been.

He wondered what Rukia as a Shinigami felt gazing at that fake sky. Did she too get that ill feeling? Did she—

_Shit_, she was doing this again – plaguing his mind. And it was her fault in the first place that he was awake at this early-morning hour. The 4th Espada never had problems with sleep, yet when few hours ago he had lain on his bed and closed his eyes, instead of dreamless slumber he would have expected, his mind had been flooded with thoughts and images of none other than that bratty Shinigami. And when he had finally suppressed them and fallen asleep, it had been more of a restless and shallow doze than an actual slumber. Ulquiorra supposed that he had slept for around three hours, no more.

And that icy coldness… Rukia must have been really upset that her zampakutō was changing the temperature so drastically – he was positive it was below freezing. He could see his breath. Luckily thanks to _hierro_ it didn't bother him too much.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to catch more sleep this night, Ulquiorra had dressed up and was now staring at the brightening fake sky that seemed to take a pleasure in his mental torment.

Because it was a torment for him.

His mind was his tool which until just few hours ago he had a perfect control over. But just one impulsive action had brought a great confusion to him and he couldn't trust his mind anymore. Whenever he didn't focus on a particular subject, soon he was catching himself thinking about _her_. Or when he was reflecting upon anything, soon by some mysterious connection his thoughts were led to _her_.

And what was worse, he had already lost himself twice in her presence.

Why?

And above all: Why had he kissed her? Or rather: what had _possessed_ him to actually kiss her? Rukia, an enemy, no one that he should pay any attention to?

Because he most certainly wasn't himself when he had done that.

And what worse, he had enjoyed the feeling of her lips, the sweet promise they had given to him when he had claimed them his.

Ulquiorra couldn't deny that he had been careless. There was something in her that was engulfing his senses and he had ignored it. Unbeknownst to himself he had let her get close to him enough for him to lose his guard in her presence. Or maybe he was aware of what had been happening but he would have never imagined that it could lead to _this_. And he had a pretty wild imagination, but for practical things, not some abstract ones…

One unguarded moment and he was now _screwed_.

But why did that kiss affect him to this degree? What had changed in him?

He felt as if she had… opened something in him… But this feeling was new and strange to him so he couldn't define it. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to learn anything about it – he just wanted to get rid of it, to get back to his previous self. He wanted to regain control over his own mind.

Frustrated with himself, Ulquiorra left his room to clear his mind of any unnecessary thoughts. Unfortunately, those thoughts were as stubborn as the one they were concerning. But he tried to focus on some trivial things like the pace of his steps, his heartbeat or how his shadow flickered in the corridor. After some time he began planning this day and when he would go to Inoue Orihime with her meals. Then he thought about Rukia, but only because he wanted to know when he would have to confront her… (He doubted he would have it easy with her. She was just too obstinate.)

Deep in thought, he hadn't noticed that he was walking in a very familiar direction. Finishing planning the day he halted and looking around he immediately realized he was standing few yards from Rukia's door. For some reason, it didn't surprise him at all. He had already acknowledged the fact that he was drawn to her, yet he still had to put his finger on the cause of it.

The green-eyed Espada took few steps and halted in front of the door. Pulling his hand out of the pocket he hesitated a little, but after a moment he opened it and quietly entered her room.

The first thought that struck Ulquiorra was that she really was upset with the situation that her friend had been taken back to Las Noches. And as much as she tried to cope with this, it was hard on her. He knew she was pretty strong. But he had just realized that she was weak as well.

Rukia was sleeping by her desk using her arms as a pillow. Her breaths were shallow, even in her slumber she must have been tormented by anger and sadness. Apparently she had tried to find some solace in what supposedly usually gave her enjoyment – drawing. However crumpled sheets of paper scattered around the floor told him that even this couldn't sooth her distress.

He picked up one of them and unfolding it, he saw only furious scratches made with black pencil, here and there blurred where her tears had fallen. He looked from it to her and back not knowing what he should feel or if he should feel anything at all.

Unable to see her face, the green-eyed Espada soundlessly approached her from the other side, but even now her features were obscured by screen of her hair.

For some reason he wanted to see her.

After laying the crumpled piece of paper on the desk, he put his hand on Rukia's cold shoulder and gently pulled her backwards trying his best not to wake her up. To prevent her head from lolling into awkward position, he brought his other hand to her cheek which, unlike her shoulder, was feverishly hot under his fingers. He peered at her catching every single detail about her, how different from the one he had seen few days ago.

Her brows were furrowed in anguish, her jaw clenched. Her eyelids were puffed from all the crying and even now in the corners shined the remains of her tears. He could see their traces on her still inflamed face.

Ulquiorra supposed it wasn't long time ago since she had fallen asleep. She must have been crying for hours at the same time futilely trying to calm herself down by drawing until she had been too exhausted and had lost her consciousness in favour of a restless slumber.

He… didn't want to see her so wretched… It brought an odd feeling to him which he didn't like.

Pushing it aside, he switched off the desk lamp, gently lifted her up and carried her to the bed. Approaching it, he noticed her drawings adhered to the wall. _What the—?_ He quizzically raised one eyebrow and looking back and forth from them and at Rukia, he couldn't help but shake his head in a slight amusement mixed with a sweat drop. He considered that she couldn't draw at all.

The petite Shinigami stirred in his arms a little and he mechanically tightened his hold on her limp body. Tearing his eyes away from her small form, he scrutinized the drawings.

_Kuchiki Byakuya, Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji, Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryū, Sado Yasutora, some trash, Ukitake Jūshir__ō, Shiba Kaien, two other trashes and a lion-like teddy bear… _Ulquiorra was guessing what the bunny (because those were… bunnies, right?) doodles were representing and when he finished, he looked back at her with a frown.

_So this is your heart, Rukia__…?_ He just didn't get it. Or her, for that matter.

The green-eyed Arrancar laid her down on the bed and looked once again at those drawings. But why was she exposing her weak spot? Because it was a weak spot, after all. If he wanted to hurt her, he could just kill off all her loved ones. And she had just given him a complete list of them.

What more, he felt he actually would do that, given the chance…

Because… she was his now… And as much as it was difficult for him to get used to this idea, he didn't want her to have any bonds with them.

Ulquiorra hesitated a little, but then he gently brushed her hair aside and rested his hand on her warm cheek.

What was that heart? Why did it matter so much to her? After all, wasn't it the cause of her current distress? Why value something that was causing you pain and restraining you? Shouldn't such things be cast away without a second thought? Wasn't freedom one of the most important values to Humans? And therefore to Shinigamis as well? Then why stick up to such inconvenient ideal?

It was simply ridiculous.

Yet it was like a world to her.

The 4th Espada absentmindedly grazed the tender skin under her eyes as if brushing away her tears. He might not understand a lot of things about her however there was one thing he knew for sure – he didn't want to see her cry.

He was quite surprised at this realization, but it was true.

Did it mean that he was starting to care for her? The idea startled him, but at the same time this thought alone was making him feel… less empty inside…

She was affecting him in some mysterious way.

But how was it from her viewpoint?

Ulquiorra wondered if he affected her in any way. Well, he supposed that he _had_, but after yesterday he doubted she would look at him with that warm gaze again. Whether he had wanted or not, he had hurt her considerably and she had every right to bear a grudge against him.

Yet, he hadn't seen any signs of hatred in her eyes yesterday…

Caressing her cheek, he noticed that her features had calmed down and she looked less distressed now. And he also noticed that her face was merely inches apart from his. Just when had it gotten this close? It was as if he was going to—

Realizing what he was about to do, Ulquiorra quickly straightened himself up and took a step backwards hiding his hands in the pockets. Stealing one last look at Rukia, he quietly left her room.

She was affecting him too much.

* * *

About an hour after he had left, Rukia stirred in her sleep. Something wasn't right and that thought made her force her swollen and heavy eyelids open. She did so reluctantly, and saw the white ceiling. Looking left and right, she confirmed it was her room, but something didn't quite fit in here. But what was it?

Her hazy mind had hard time connecting with reality and on top of that her head was still hurting from all the crying last night. She really had wanted to stop her tears from flowing but they just hadn't listened. Even drawing hadn't helped nor thinking about her smiling or goofing around friends. If anything, they had made it worse.

That's right… She had been drawing by the desk… And she didn't remember getting to the bed… The last thing she remembered was being tired and laying her head on her arms and then nothing… She was pretty sure she hadn't even thought about lying down on the bed… Then what…?

_Ulquiorra…_

His name suddenly popped into her mind and indeed Rukia could feel the remains of his _reiatsu_. He had been here this morning.

But if he had been here, then why was she still alive? Shouldn't have he killed her?

"_You__'ve served your purpose well, woman."_

A grimace made its way to her face at the memory. Those words had stung her heart badly. And truth be told, it still was hurting. She had thought that… No, she had been an idiot to even think like that. They were at bloody war, after all!

But that kiss… Why the hell had he kissed her? It was Ulquiorra, he had had to have some reason to it. Then what? Shut her up? Spite her?

She didn't know. But it hurt her almost the same as those words, because it showed her—

She sighed. It didn't matter anyway.

Shaking her head, Rukia hugged her pillow tightly and trying to clear her mind of any unnecessary and painful thoughts, she drifted off to sleep that could never let her forget nor could relieve her of her misery. A single teardrop fell down her cheek.

* * *

Few hours later the petit Shinigami woke up again, this time to the feeling of being observed. Even without opening her eyes and looking at him, she knew it was Ulquiorra. That certain sensation inside her that she got every time he gazed at her told her this, there was no need to check for his spiritual pressure either.

"Why?" she asked after a moment, her voice – raw from the crying and sleep – cracked. "Why didn't you kill me?"

Rukia knew he had been here this morning. And surely he was aware of that she knew. Her body felt weak, but she pulled herself up to a sitting position to have a better look at him. He was sitting in his armchair watching her with as unreadable as always expression.

When he wasn't answering, she took a deep breath and asked calmly (somehow she even managed a fake sneer to resound in her voice), though it stirred painful emotions in her heart, "After all I've served my purpose, haven't I?"

Ulquiorra peered at her closely and didn't like what he saw. Her face was blank, her eyes void of any emotions… However he wasn't sure whether he would feel better if she was looking at him with anger, coldness… hate. But she was bottling her emotions up, that he was sure of, because he didn't think she could kill them. And it was tearing her apart, he knew it, even if nothing in her demeanour betrayed it.

However what was he supposed to answer her? He himself wasn't completely sure why he had decided to keep her alive. Therefore, instead of direct reply he settled on returning her question with his own.

"Do you want to die?"

She averted her gaze from him but he saw that something flickered in her eyes. And he didn't like it. "No…" she answered quietly.

In his perceiving eyes, Rukia was strong when she was protecting what was dear to her. With that aim on her mind she could endure anything, overcome any obstacle and if there was no other way – give up her life for it.

Yes, when it came to the others, she was strong.

However she was weak when it came to her own self.

Ulquiorra supposed that she thought little of herself, finding herself unworthy of any help and even compassion. She wanted to protect but not being protected. She couldn't understand that someone could care about her enough to put their life on the line for her. And that was breaking her. She still was in the shackles of her past.

When Aaroniero had been dying he had sent them all report about his fight with Rukia, including her weakness – Shiba Kaien.

Only recently had he probed into this information and was rather astounded to learn that she had _never_ thought high of herself, but during that fateful night she had lost her self-esteem completely. She still believed that she had cowardly run away saving her own life and had let her commanding-officer become possessed by a Hollow.

And what worse, when she had returned to the battlefield, she had killed the man she had looked up to and adored. Rukia considered it as the biggest sin in her life and it was haunting her even now. She somehow wanted to repent for it by putting the lives of others before her own.

However Ulquiorra couldn't help but find her foolish for thinking this way. That fight had been a personal revenge of Shiba on that Hollow, she shouldn't have been there in the first place. Besides by killing her superior, she had freed him from becoming completely possessed by the Hollow. The 4th Espada could understand that it hadn't left good aftertaste, but nothing could change the fact that she had done him a favour.

Putting all the known to him pieces of her, he supposed that more or less he grasped her character and was rather surprised that deep inside she was so lost and fragile despite her quite overbearing attitude. He assumed that by putting on quite a convincing act day by day she had started believing in parts of it, however that self-blame lingered deep down in her not letting her forget about her past.

Ulquiorra watched her carefully, but she still was in the same position staring at some unspecified spot somewhere on the carpet, away from him.

"We aren't as cruel as you might think, Rukia," he told her, however he wasn't sure himself why he did this. (And why did he use the plural form when he clearly meant himself?)

Her eyes slightly widened at the sound of her name coming from his lips and it took all her strong will not to look at him. For the peace of her heart she would prefer if he referred to her as 'woman' just like that time. At least then she would know where she stood. Composing herself, she gave a cold humourless laugh. "Could have fooled me."

And without sparing him a glance she got up from her bed, took some fresh clothes from her wardrobe and went to the bathroom closing the door after herself with a loud slam.

※

Rukia was sitting in the bathtub. It was all nice and pleasurable, but how long could she soak in here? Forty bloody minutes was already enough for her, but she didn't want to emerge from the bathroom just to see Ulquiorra again. Because he was still in her room. Couldn't he get the message that she wanted to be alone?

After slamming the bathroom door after herself, for some reason she had broken into tears again, but soaking in the hot tub had calmed her down and partially cleared her confused mind. She realized that she had been foolish for crying over all this when she should be strong and even more determined to try getting not only herself but also Inoue away from this bloody Las Noches. She couldn't afford crying in this situation!

But how could she reach Inoue?

Just getting to her Sode no Shirayuki had been quite a problem and it was only one floor below hers. And from what she could tell Inoue was somewhere farther. It definitely wouldn't be easy reaching her – the bloody castle was a freaking maze!

_It's impo—_

"Shut up!" Rukia hissed angrily at herself for having such thoughts, but fresh tears started pricking her eyes. How she hated herself for this! She hit the wall with her fist, hoping the pain would prevent her from thinking like a weakling. She wasn't weak! She couldn't be! Not when Inoue needed her!

She inhaled and exhaled few times to calm herself down, forcing her mind to change the subject of her thoughts.

Ulquiorra was still in her room and it didn't look as if he was to go away anytime soon. Stubborn bastard, git, asshole, prick… Why couldn't he leave her alone?! Why even now did she get this fuzzy warm feeling in her chest as if some bloody butterfly was caressing her heart?! Why couldn't she hate him?! _Just fuck you, Ulquiorra!_

And there went her composure…

Still furious, the Shinigami got out of the bathtub and started drying herself with a towel. Then she put on her underwear, brushed her teeth, combed her wet hair and only then did she put on fresh hakama, jacket and shoes. She stood in front of the big mirror and looked closely at herself.

She didn't look well, but at least her eyes weren't this puffed anymore. Though she still had bags under them, giving her a miserable look.

Looking at her right hand she noticed two angry bruises – one on her knuckles from yesterday when she had punched Ulquiorra (had it felt good!) and one on the side from today when she had hit the wall. They didn't look pretty, but when she put on the gloves, she was quite satisfied that, when she kept her hand by her side, the fabric folds covered the bruises.

She tried to smile at her reflection but all she managed was an indistinct grimace. Sighing, Rukia turned to look at the door. With a sour look on her face, she pressed the door handle and walked into her room.

Her violet eyes immediately met his green ones. "Leave, I want to be alone," she said coolly, folding her arms in front of her chest.

Ulquiorra sighed mentally, understanding that she would try being difficult. "Breakfast."

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not hungry."

"Eat," he told her, unfazed by her stubbornness.

"I'm not hungry!" the Shinigami bristled, at the same time trying to remain calm. "Can't you understand? Just leave me alone!"

"Rukia…"

Her eyes widened at the sound of her name rolling so casually and almost gently off his tongue _again_ and she looked away from him. Why did he have to do that? Pushing aside her pride, she whispered, "Just… Please…"

Ulquiorra was quite surprised by this. Maybe she really needed some time alone? He softly sighed but nodded his head. "Be it your way," he complied and observing her intently, he added as if in afterthought, "Rukia."

And just as he had expected, she once again reacted oddly to him using her name, this time stiffening. He couldn't see her eyes now, but previously he had managed to catch some emotions flickering in them. It was as if she was stunned, but at the same time confused and even afraid of hearing her own name coming from his lips…

But what had stricken him the most was that fleeting emotion…

Sadness.

Why would she be sad when it was her who wanted him to call her by her name in the first place?

"_Kuchiki Rukia… __That's my name."_

"_I know."_

"_Then use it properly, you bastard!"_

Ulquiorra had started using her given name instead of her family name just to spite her, but soon it was rolling off his tongue naturally and she, from some bratty Shinigami woman, had become Rukia. He supposed that this had been the turning point in his way of perceiving her. By acknowledging her name, at the same time he had acknowledged her existence, her being a person, not just a Shinigami.

Actually he rarely thought of her as a Shinigami… She was Rukia. Just Rukia. Or maybe the Rukia…

Thinking this way about her had gotten him lose his guard and she somehow had started affecting him. He really had been careless.

But looking at her, he just couldn't bring himself to regret it.

"I'll come back soon," Ulquiorra said and when she nodded acknowledging his words (without sparing him a glance), he left.

However Rukia surreptitiously watched him when he was walking for the door, but before he closed them behind himself, their eyes met for a brief moment. Startled, she quickly found some interesting spot on her desk that suddenly drew her attention… When she heard doors clicking shut, she exhaled deeply in relief.

Somehow they avoided confrontation, but there was thick and heavy tension looming between them, she could feel its overwhelming pressure. But at the same time it was like a soap bubble floating in the air – bound to burst eventually. And when it would happen, she had no idea how things would turn out.

The Shinigami looked resentfully at the food. Truth be told, she was hungry, but she felt that if she put anything in her mouth she would start feeling sick and if she swallowed, she would most definitely throw up. There was a churning sensation in her stomach and she didn't want to risk adding to it.

However Ulquiorra would come back soon and she could bet that he wouldn't be pleased to see the plates untouched. It seemed he still had orders to keep her alive and knowing him, he would strive to execute them flawlessly. And she was aware that he hadn't been kidding when he had threatened her once telling her he would force-feed her if he had to. So, even if she didn't like the idea, she went with her plates one after another to the bathroom and flushed the breakfast down the toilet.

Not all, of course. It would look suspicious if she, after saying so vehemently that she wasn't hungry, suddenly ate everything. She took only small bits of her morning meal. Being (self-)raised in the poverty of Rukongai, and therefore knowing the value of food, she didn't want to waste much of it. She really didn't want to do it, but Ulquiorra would give her no peace, that bastard.

However Rukia did drink the green tea in hope it would settle her stomach.

She sat on her bed, slowly sipping the beverage. It calmed her a little. Looking around the room, she counted how many crumpled sheets of paper were lying on the floor. Sixteen. Seventeen, if she counted the one unfolded on her desk. Probably Ulquiorra—

Then a realization dawned on her making her almost spill her tea all over the bed and herself. _Oh shit!_

"No. No, no,_ no_…" She hurriedly got up, put the cup with tea on her desk and started searching through the papers. _They have to be here somewhere! No, not this one…_ Rukia was feverishly unfolding one paper after another. _Just… He didn't see them, did he?_ That thought made her freeze in her actions for a second. She most ardently hoped he hadn't. If he had… she was screwed. Shaking her head, she resumed her rummage.

_Ah, here's one!_ the petit Shinigami happily put the drawing on her desk and soon found the other one she was searching for. Exhaling deeply in relief, she straightened them out. Despite the wrinkles they still looked great, as one would expect from her piece of art. However her good mood was short-lived and soon was replaced with sadness.

She silently gazed at Ulquiorra's bunny and bear portraits. For a moment she hesitated whether to crumple them again, or better – burn them, but she couldn't do it.

When she had been crying this night, Rukia had thought that taking out her anger on a paper version of the green-eyed Espada would make her feel better. She had been wrong. If anything, it had made her feel worse.

She gently ran her hand on the drawings' surface, trying to smooth them even more. Sighing, she put them in their previous hiding place under the paper ream and shut the drawer with a loud bang. _Damn you, Ulquiorra!_

What the hell was she doing??

She honestly had no idea.

Not wanting to analyze her own behaviour (She had done a lot of that recently and what? Bloody _nothing_.), Rukia slowly picked up all scattered sheets of paper and threw them into the wastepaper basket that stood by her desk.

Feeling that her head was about to start aching, she lay on her bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

It was dinner time and Ulquiorra had just left Inoue Orihime's room. Just as he had expected, the woman had irritated him with many questions about Rukia all over again. _"Is Kuchiki-san all right?"_, _"Can I see her?"_, _"Please, don't hurt her."_ and other whining along those lines. He had flatly ignored her. No need getting into something this pointless.

And now he was going to see Rukia for the third time this day. Knocking softly on her door, he announced, "It's me," and let himself in.

Again she was lying on her bed, but he could tell she wasn't asleep, though her left hand was covering her eyes. She lifted it up a little, and after giving him an impassive glance, returned to the previous position.

Ulquiorra guessed she had every intention of disregarding him. So he just stood there, his hand in pockets, wondering what he should do. He noticed she had cleaned the floor from those crumpled sheets of paper and that she had eaten the breakfast. Not much, but at least she had. Just when he was about to inform her about the dinner, her soft voice broke the thick silence.

"How's Inoue?" she asked quietly without looking at him. There was hesitation in her tone, as if she was afraid of what the answer would be.

The 4th Espada felt some relief at this question for it implied she was slowly accepting the reality. And she wasn't even rampaging all over the Las Noches. "She hasn't been and won't be harmed."

_Until Aizen __orders otherwise_, Rukia thought sourly, nevertheless she nodded acknowledging his words. Still, she was glad that Inoue was all right. For now, at least. She exhaled deeply and cursed mentally as it came out shakily. _Stop it, you fool_, she warned herself when she felt her eyes watering slightly.

She wanted to ask another question (_Can I see her?_), but for some reason it just wouldn't leave her throat. Instead, she inquired, "What does Aizen want with me?"

"Nothing," Ulquiorra answered after a pause. He saw no need in telling her that now it was him on whom depended her fate.

She looked at him with furrowed brows, but despite this expression, her face was blank. "Then why bother keeping me alive?"

"…" _I'm not quite sure._ Well, he knew he didn't want to see her dead if there were no orders saying otherwise.

When the green-eyed Arrancar wasn't replying, Rukia said dispassionately with fake politeness, "Thank you for your visit, you may leave now," and ushered him to go away with a wave of her hand.

"Dinner," he reminded her.

"Just ate breakfast," she retorted and nonchalantly lay her head back on the bed mattress and covered her eyes with her hand, demonstrating categorically that this conversation was over, bye-bye.

Ulquiorra was having second thoughts about letting her live…

However he could understand her behaviour to some degree. Deciding it would be better to give her some more time alone, he left without another word.

Few minutes later after he went away, Rukia got up and quickly flushed some of her dinner down the toilet. Again she felt bad about wasting the food, but oddly enough she also felt a bitter satisfaction that she was doing something in spite of the green-eyed Espada. She knew it was childish of her, but couldn't help much about it.

But she sure was surprised that he let her be. She didn't know what to think about it. Was he – as much as bizarre the thought was – being nice or just couldn't care less? Probably the latter. Not that it bothered her. At least she had some peace now. Good.

_G__ood…_

Somehow she managed to make him leave her alone in the evening as well, when he came with her supper. He didn't say much, he asked no questions.

The same went in the morning. But she couldn't help but look longer than necessary at the door after he went away. She was unaware of her eyebrows knitted together and eyes filled with timid wistfulness.

However when she emerged from the bathroom holding a half-empty bowl of rice, she was shocked to find Ulquiorra standing in the doorway giving her a hard look.

"And what do you think you're doing, Rukia?"

* * *

Mufufufu, I think it's a pretty good scene to end the chapter with, don't you? – Just when something was about to happen… (´0ﾉ｀*) More in the next chapter! It might be quite hectic, we'll see ( ´艸｀)

So, until then! Cheers! (^-^)/

朝霧 -Asagiri-


	16. Realizations

Um… yeah, I'm still alive if some of you have wondered… σ(^_^;)

First off, I'm **REALLY SORRY** for not updating for such long time… m(_ _ )m It's been almost half a year, hasn't it? I feel horrible about that… But some things happened and I simply had no time to write anything. I could write thousands of "sorry" (Ctrl+C and Ctrl+V, FTW! (°∀°)b …Just kiddin'…), however it would just jam this page, so I'll refrain from doing it… But do know that it still wouldn't express how much remorseful I feel (´・ω・`)

**AlaeaMori**, **Kurosu**, **VioletCherry**, **yume girl 91**, **alero1990**, **Prince** **cl0ud9**, **Sweet** **Scrifice**, **chacra**, **Midnight x Poker**, **kluxces**, **sadbird**, **Byakuyaluv88**, **liruA**, **megui-chan**, **Kita of Nature**, **Rhyjle**, **L Lexuran**, **missjewels**, **Adrianna**, **SweetestChick**, **1blackcat**, **ASUKA**, **sunny-baby-angel**, **greenisnotyourenemy2737**, **Tsukiyomi No Miko**, **Hiroen Nnir**, **Catlady172**, **loveyouso**, **CookieMonster666**, **oxygen deprived**, **Tsadde**, **DnKy**, **Cethron**, **Sepsis**, **Anjiska**, **B2ST. Lover****. 4ever**, **anon**, **NameIsPending**, **SnoodleDoodle**, **ceiyn**, **wickedsistah1024**, **justpink**, **phantomtf11**, **Fighting Cricket**, **deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover**, **byakuyalover06**

Thank you all! And so **SORRY** to those whose reviews I still haven't replied to… ヽ(;´ω｀)ノ It usually doesn't take me more than a week to reply… I don't have any excuse, but I will definitely answer you this weekend! So, do wait just this little bit more… (｡-人-｡)

And now, onto the chapter!

Do enjoy! (^人^)

朝霧 -Asagiri-

* * *

**The Frozen Whisper**

**by** Asagiri

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_Realizations_

_

* * *

_"And what do you think you're doing, Rukia?" Ulquiorra asked emotionlessly.

She could only stare at him in shock mixed with shame at being caught red-handed. And what worse, there was also a feeling of guilt creeping somewhere in her chest, wringing her heart. She hated it. She should be angry not guilty! However for some unknown reason, anger was one of the last emotions she felt at the moment.

The 4th Espada entered the room closing the door after himself, his piercing green eyes never leaving her. He waited for her answer, but when it didn't seem she was going to give him one, he pressed her once again. "What do you think you're doing, Rukia?"

She found herself squirming under his cold look, unable to even meet his gaze. But why? She should be feeling an urge to throw that frigging bowl of rice at him! Instead, she was just holding it unsurely in her hands… Hell, they were even shaking slightly! What the hell was she doing?! _Get a grip of yourself, woman!_, she reprimanded herself harshly. Hushing any unnecessary thoughts and killing all superfluous emotions, she suppressed the trembling and put on a blank mask. If anything would show itself on her face, it would be only anger she so desperately tried to kindle.

Taking a deep breath, Rukia resolutely tightened her grip on the bowl and walked to the tray with her head up. He watched her all the time, however she somehow managed to maintain his look without averting her gaze, even though all she wanted to do at the time was to hide somewhere away from him.

"Nothing," she grumbled through gritted teeth and ostentatiously put the bowl of rice on the tray with an angry tap. "Nothing you should concern yourself with," she added coldly, folding her arms in front of her chest.

Ulquiorra blinked at her words. He had used them a couple of days before. It was when she had asked him what he was busy with and he hadn't wanted to tell her the truth. Was she feeling bitter about that or was it only a coincidence she had just said the exact words? Well, it didn't matter at the moment, so unfazed by them, he asked, "What do you want to achieve by that?"

It was time for Rukia to blink. Was there any particular objective to her actions? Now that she thought about it, she really had no idea. Or maybe she did have but didn't want to acknowledge it… After all it wasn't as if she wanted to—

"Rukia…"

His voice, in which impatience slightly resounded, interrupted her dangerous train of thought. Furiously pushing aside the treacherous thoughts, she bristled, "And why do you even care?" At least she was finally getting angry, she mused with some sort of satisfaction.

"You're under my custody," Ulquiorra replied matter-of-factly, however at the same time he was wondering whether he did truly care for her and if so, what the real reason to it was.

"How could I forget…" she spat bitterly, folding her arms in front of her chest. He really was starting to irk her with his yes-man attitude. But at the same time a certain feeling washed over her. Was it… disappointment? That as for his part the only thing that bound them were orders?

"What do you want to achieve by that?" he repeated coming closer to her, so there was no more than three feet of distance between them.

Rukia felt a little bit intimidated by him, however she didn't falter. Shooting him a glare she turned around wanting to take a refugee in the bathroom. She found it hard to maintain cool attitude in his presence when all those emotions, which she tried in vain to suppress down, were stirring inside her.

However when she was about to take a step in the direction of her bathroom, a hand grasped her own hand, stopping her in her tracks. Her breath hitched a little and her heart started beating faster in apprehension (and maybe because of that _trifling_ feeling in her chest as well…). What did he want with her? Couldn't he just leave her be?

"Let go," she ordered lowly without facing him. However not only he didn't release her hand, but he actually tightened his grip on it. So she repeated more forcefully, "Let go, I—"

He spun her roughly, so she was now facing him. She hissed involuntarily, as his hand squeezed her bruised one, hurting her. She glared at him vehemently, menace flashing in her violet eyes, however she should know by now that such empty threats didn't work on him at all.

"I'm not done with you yet," Ulquiorra said slowly, at the same time raising her hand to examine it, so much smaller than his own, so fragile. Her skin was cool in touch, but it was a soothing coolness, not unpleasant one. She tried to take her hand back, but his hold was firm. Looking at it he saw two bruises; the one on the knuckles was from the time she had punched him in the face. He hadn't felt much that time even though she must have put all her strength into it.

"I hate you," she hissed, however she didn't try to yank her hand away anymore.

He looked at her, in her violet eyes. "No, you don't," he stated impassively and started pressing her hand gently just to make sure she hadn't fractured her bones. They were fine. He concluded she must have guarded herself with _reiatsu_ that time. But where had she gotten the second one from?

"What?" she asked after a moment, unsure whether she had heard him right.

"You don't hate me," he repeated, once again locking his eyes with hers. Rukia was unable to even guess what he might be thinking at the moment, his features as unreadable as ever, every single emotion that he might be feeling was shuttered from her by an impenetrable wall of impassiveness.

"?" But what was he talking about? Well, it _was_ true, she didn't hate him… But how would he know that? However, if she didn't hate him, then how exactly did she feel about him?

"There's no hatred in your eyes," he told her and then added in somewhat gentle voice. "More like grief."

"!" With a sudden realization, a feeling of utter terror overcame Rukia and she immediately broke the eye contact. What else had he managed to read in her eyes? How? When? Had she really been this careless to let him peek into her soul? She honestly hoped he hadn't noticed anything she suspected herself of feeling towards him!

"Why?" he asked, slightly furrowing his brows in a thought. That was a good question, now that he reflected on it. _Why_ didn't she hate him? After all he had hurt her rather considerably these past days. Not to mention they were supposed to be mortal enemies… She was a Shinigami and he was a Hollow; they were _fated_ to hate each other. Yet among so many various emotions he had seen in her expressive orbs, hatred was none of them. If she hated him, he would know it. Such strong emotion was impossible to conceal, at least not from his perceptive eyes.

_Why?_ _WHY?_ Was he asking her why she didn't hate him? _How_ was _she_ supposed to know _that_? For some reason, she got irked by his question. However she got absolutely mad at herself for not knowing the answer and especially because she was unable to deny his statement. After all, she should be bellowing furiously that he was fucking wrong, that in fact there wasn't anyone whom she loathed more than him!

However that would be a blatant lie.

Angry, full of apprehension and other conflicting emotions she couldn't even name, all of a sudden she felt a strong need to release that emotional turmoil.

So she did the only thing that came to her mind at the moment: changed the topic.

"Why have you brought Inoue back here?" she asked in rage, completely casting aside all other emotions she had felt just seconds ago. She didn't even bother thinking what if he would want probe more into what exactly she felt towards him.

Ulquiorra looked at her in slight puzzlement for that abrupt change. First off she was shocked, then there was something defensive in her manner and now all of a sudden she became livid. And why was she avoiding his question, quite obviously might he add? However he concluded that indeed it would be better if they firstly settled down the matter of her friend.

"Orders," he answered simply, finally letting go of her hand and placing his own into pockets of his hakama.

"Why do you even serve Aizen?" she questioned sharply, bitter resentment for the treacherous man echoing in her voice.

"I have my reasons."

"What are they?" she demanded, her slightly narrowed eyes boldly connecting with his.

The stoic Arrancar returned her gaze with his impassive one. He tried to find in her violet orbs the intention behind her questions, however this time she had guarded herself properly, making it impossible to read a thing. What was she hiding behind this mask void of true emotions, so unnatural on her face? Not knowing the answer, he finally replied after a pause. "You wouldn't understand."

Rukia felt a strong urge to hit him in the face for his answer. After all she _wanted_ to understand him! At least try to! That was why she had asked him in the first place! …Wait! Had she just… admitted to herself what she thought she had?

"Tell me," she insisted in somewhat softer tone, however there was determination shining in her eyes, indicating that she would learn what she wanted no matter what it took.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked furrowing his brows, giving her a rather confused look.

"Just tell me." _Please_, she mentally added the plea that just couldn't leave her throat. After all she couldn't start acting gently all of a sudden, now could she? And she had to be careful, so no unnecessary emotions would surface on her face. Expect anger, of course, so she added crossly, "After all he's a Shinigami! Yet you became his subordinate!"

His eyes hardened for a moment, but soon returned to their usual impassiveness. "I owe him a lot."

"What?" she asked immediately, curiosity and apprehension weighing down in her chest. _Tell me, Ulquiorra, please._

The green-eyed Arrancar looked at her, not quite sure what to think about her questions. Why was she asking him all of this? He could tell that for some reason his answers mattered to her, otherwise she wouldn't urge him so much about them. But why? Unfortunately those fleeting emotions crossing her features from time to time were too confusing to him, therefore he couldn't judge what they truly meant.

However he was positive that she _cared_ for his answers, so he decided to give them to her. Besides, he was also interested how she would react. "He freed me. Not only me, others as well."

Rukia knitted her eyebrows together. "I don't understand. From what?" she inquired gently, as if afraid he would suddenly finish this conversation and leave her unanswered, with only confusion and uncertainty eating into her.

"Emptiness. Madness."

Her eyes widened a little and a shadow of painful understanding passed in them. There was something in his voice that made a cold shiver run down her spine. Also, although his facial expression didn't change a bit at first glance, she could notice that his jaws were clenched. And his eyes! She couldn't name what she saw in them, however the way they bored into hers made her want to run away and hide, but at the same time simply be next to the man standing in front of her. Just in case… if he ever needed her.

"That's the essence of Hollow's existence," Ulquiorra explained. "Once you become a Hollow, all you can feel is emptiness, gradually you lose the control over yourself, you lose the _sense_ of yourself …" He looked at her in the way that made her feel as if a shadow of dread crept into her guts, squeezing them mercilessly. "Do you know that feeling?"

She could only shake her head, as that direful shadow continued spreading all over her body, somehow getting to her throat and making it impossible for her to utter any sounds.

"That emptiness… It makes you lose your mind…" the stoic Arrancar continued watching her closely. There was something peculiar in her eyes… What was she fearing? Why was she in agony? "Whether you want it or not, you devour other souls, believing it would quench that feeling, however it's just a delusion. Yet, you keep believing in it even when that emptiness grows and grows, just like the hunger for even more souls."

Rukia swallowed hardly. She had never given much thought about Hollows' feelings. Actually, she hadn't been aware they felt anything… They were just… Hollows, nothing more nothing less. Most of them mindlessly haunted for souls, be it living Humans or dead, or sometimes Shinigamis. Her job was to cut through them, through their caricatural masks and send them to Soul Society. However it seemed she wasn't completely right in her belief, that there was more to it than she had been originally aware of and so the feeling of guilt washed over her, shaking her from the inside.

"And when you become an Adjuchas," Ulquiorra went on, "When you finally have some control over yourself, you still have to devour other souls and Hollows or you'd be degraded to Gillian without a second chance of repossessing your consciousness again. Even after becoming a Vasto Lorde it's necessary to keep your own mind clear."

He fell silent for a moment, his eyes never leaving her small form. She seemed deeply affected by his words, to the point she forgot to guard herself. Emotions such as sadness and guilt surfaced on her face. And wait… was that sympathy in her widened eyes?

The irony of it! He, a Hollow was just bestowed with such uncommon feeling from her, a Shinigami! Who could have expected such thing was possible?

Then a certain realization hit him. A realization that put everything in a completely different, new light.

He was drawn to her because of what she was!

After all, for Hollows Shinigamis tasted the best, they were like a moment of sheer bliss when devoured. Their sweet essence held a promise of that fleeting tranquilizer for tormented senses; a drug that made you forget all the pain and that fucking emptiness, even if its effect lasted seconds and the returning to the reality was like hitting a concrete ground with barbed wire placed everywhere.

Did it mean that there was no will of his in it? Was it merely a delusion that she suddenly started to mean something to him? Was it simply a food chain thing that he had mistaken for something more complex and deeper? After all the way he perceived the surroundings around himself was now quite different from the time he was a Menos or even a Vasto Lorde, so it was more likely than not that he could have misinterpreted certain things.

Was it yet another thing he couldn't control?

Ulquiorra peered at her again, this time with eyes opened anew by that light of realization. That look she was giving him… It wasn't sympathy… It was just a _pity_, wasn't it? That was all she could give him…

He didn't want any pity from a mere Shinigami. It was degrading.

Why had he told her all of this in the first place?? There was no way a Shinigami could fathom a thing about Hollows' anguish! She didn't know what true emptiness meant or how it was to lose your mind completely, to be unable to control yourself, your _own_ fucking thoughts. That feeling of utter despair and hopelessness when the consciousness returned for a tick of time… just to be gone as soon as it returned or even faster… It was incomprehensible to someone who hadn't experienced it with his own mind and soul.

No, she couldn't understand it. Yet she was giving him _that_ look. It angered him for some reason. He wanted her to stop looking at him that way, it was kind of unnerving too. He wanted to see her suffer, that was how it was supposed to be between them after all.

"And the irony is," he began, cutting derision lacing his voice, "That basically Hollows come to existence because of _you_, Shinigamis."

Her eyes widened in confusion. Apparently she didn't know what he was talking about.

"After all where were you when a soul was changing into a Hollow? The transformation takes time, months, years even... Am I right? Isn't it your principal duty to get souls over to Soul Society? Yet, there's many neglected one for long enough to become a Hollow."

Ulquiorra was quite satisfied to see her shock and guilt. She opened her mouth to say something, however no words escaped her throat, making her resemble a fish brutally taken out of water.

"You Shinigamis don't really care about souls, do you?" he went on mercilessly, quite enjoying seeing her squirming under his hard gaze. "And once they become Hollows, you don't remember, or rather don't want to remember, that once they were normal souls. All you see in us are monsters that need to be exterminated..."

"You're wrong," Rukia said, shaking her head as if trying to reject the thought alone. "We do our best to perform a Soul Burial on wandering souls!" she defended herself and her kin. "And…" she continued, second by second losing the last bits of her wavering self-assurance, "We don't think of Hollows as monsters…! It just that you… We try…"

"So you want to tell me that it's not your fault? That it just happens? Simply a tragic accident, coincidence that involves so many souls?" he cut her in, mockery apparent in his tone. "So maybe we should just let you cut us down? That would be in our best interest, wouldn't it? …Ridiculous."

"No!" she cried pathetically, "You're wrong!" His words stabbed her chest like a rusty knife, severely hurting her, because how could he be thinking such things? He was wrong… right? They _did_ try! …Didn't they? "You're wrong," she repeated meekly with no confidence in her voice whatsoever.

"Am I?" Ulquiorra asked, taking a step in her direction closing the gap between them. She tried to run away, however he caught her hand stopping her. She feebly fought to take it away, however his grip was strong, painful even. With her hand he unzipped his jacket exposing the hole in his chest and he brought her fingers to it, so she could feel it.

"So tell me, _Rukia_, where were you when my Chain of Fate was slowly corroding?" he asked her in what sounded a calm voice, however it made her blood run cold. "When I was slowly losing my mind? When I finally lost it?"

She was looking at him unable to speak. All she could do was to shake her head fervently, trying to deny his accusations, that he was wrong. She truly wished she could tell him that if she had seen his wandering soul, she would have been the first one to send him to Soul Society. That if he (had) let her, she would (have done) do everything in her might to ease his pain… But no words could leave her throat, she felt as if someone was strangling her, crushing her windpipe.

Her usually violet eyes darkened with agony and remorse, and slowly began to water from all the things she had just realized.

He wasn't wrong, it was her.

When was the last time when she had acknowledged that a Hollow she was about to slice was actually a former soul? And Soul Burial… Weren't they performing it mainly only during Shinigami training while in Shinigami Academy? And after graduating only when encountered with such soul?

Basically, he was right and that realization was horrible. But not because the truth was on his side and she had been wrong almost her whole life. No. It wasn't an issue who was right and who was not. What mattered here was that the truth was different from everything she had come to believe as a Shinigami, that her beliefs had a serious, unforgivable blemish. _That_ was absolutely horrible and unbearable.

However the worst were his eyes. She was overwhelmed by their biting coldness, they made her fear him. However not because he could hurt her physically. She was scared of what he was thinking of her. The lone idea that he would hate and despise her from now on made her feel empty, as if every single emotion was sucked out of her leaving only a shell of her to wither. And it didn't matter to her that a relationship based on such feelings would be natural and adequate for them, seeing they were enemies. She honestly didn't give a damn about it; all she wanted was for him not to harbour any ill feelings towards her.

Rukia started to fight his grip again, so she could run away from him, hide from his frigid gaze. She was used to normal coldness, her Sode no Shirayuki being an ice-type zampakutō, however she couldn't bear the coldness coming from him. It was freezing her, like nothing else before.

Finally he let go of her hand as if it was burning and she fell down to her knees. Raising her head up to look at him, she saw he had already turned away and was walking towards the door. She wanted to call after him, to stop him, to make him look at her properly, but couldn't find a voice in her throat.

All she could do was watch him leaving the room with eyes full of tears. She didn't care he would see her crying, however she didn't have to worry about that, for he didn't spare her even a glance. As he closed the door after himself, a single tear fell down her cheek.

Soon it was followed by more.

* * *

Yes, I know it's _short_… (＞＜;) But I didn't have time to write more and I still haven't decided what exactly I want to put after this scene, as there's two different ideas plaguing my mind and I don't know which one to choose yet. So I decided to finish this chapter here, otherwise you'd be waiting for it much longer… (＾-＾ゞ

Sorry once again for the wait!

I really hope you don't want to kill me for it (((( ;°Д°)))) though I guess I deserve at least a hard smack on the head… Well, I'm ready for any harsh words you might have for me (_ _。)

Still, hoping you liked this chapter… (^_^;) Few things got explained and of course: more drama! I'm starting to think I might have treated Rukia and Ulquiorra a little bit cruelly this time… (≧▽≦;) hahaha… Oh well, they'll live somehow…

Until then! (o^-')b

朝霧 -Asagiri-


	17. Like a Snowdrop

Hullo!

I'm back again! This time after almost 3 months… At least it wasn't another half a year, hahaha… (Yes, I know, it wasn't funny… Sorry… m(_ _ )m) My excuse for this time: my fluffy plot bunnies suddenly ran away leaving me only with my emoting writer's block (´・ω・`) No, really.

Anyway, lots of thanks to everyone who has read the previous chapter! However even more thanks (with whipped cream and your favourite fruit on top – you can choose! ﾍ(ﾟ∀ﾟ*)ﾉ How cool is that?) to those who were kind enough to drop a review!

**Sepsis**, **SoraXNamine**, **YokaiMoon**, **Medduch**, **megui-chan**, **kluxces**, **chacra**, **Cethron**, **Fire331**, **DnKy**, **loveyouso**, **RainingNothing**, **Adrianna**, **ceiyn**, **Prince** **cl0ud9**, **Kita of Nature**, **AlaeaMori**, **Kuran** **Juuri**, **VirgoStargirl**, **deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover**, **yume** **girl 91**, **Midnight x Poker**, **Hiroen** **Nnir**, **bakasaru264**, **ASUKA**, **ameliechan:D**, **Kurosu**, **Mirra**, **KiKwang**, **byakuyalover06**, **Yunie**, **Rhirhirhi**, **greenisnotyourenemy2737**, **Anjiska**, **Entotre**, **OnlyIntuition**, **AnimeFanx3** (and thank you for your PM once again!), **Kayuki Fujisaki**, **wickedsistah1024**, **verene**, **sadbird**, **liruA**

Thank you all! ( ´艸｀) I honestly don't know how you can bear with me, but I'm grateful that you do. I think I'd marry you if it wasn't… uh… weird, I guess (just kiddin', hahaha… the marrying part, of course (￣_￣ i)).

So yeah, enough of my pointless rambling and onto the chapter! (And it's extra long… Almost 8,000 words! (σ・∀・)σ Waaah～)

Hope you'll like it!

朝霧 -Asagiri-

* * *

**The Frozen Whisper**

**by** Asagiri

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_Like a Snowdrop  
_

_

* * *

_Limply moving from her kneeling position, Rukia sat on the floor feebly hugging her knees. She had never in her life felt so helpless, so… crushed. And empty – as if her insides had been ripped out of her body, squashed and littered somewhere for the vultures to feast on. Images of Ulquiorra were repeatedly flashing in her mind, magnifying that feeling of utter agony and making her sobs even more violent.

She cried for herself, for all her weaknesses and mistakes. She also cried for all those poor souls she and other Shinigamis had condemned to that miserable existence… And of course she cried for him.

Her tears were imbued with sadness, despair, regret, shame and many other emotions, all heavy and excruciating. Even though with every teardrop she shed they were flowing out of her system, they didn't seem to end as if their pool was bottomless. And they didn't cleanse her, didn't make her anguish any less overwhelming. They were just a wet evidence of how much she was hurting inside.

Even though it was bringing her pain, Rukia couldn't stop thinking about him. Although she did want to banish him from her mind… and from her heart. She wanted to hate him, but she couldn't. He was there; in every single breathing moment he persistently _haunted_ her and she just couldn't get rid of him. She wanted, yes… yet she couldn't _force_ herself to obliterate him from her mind. Because if she did, she feared her breathing, already faint, would cease completely and she would suffocate.

As much as she deserved it, she didn't want him to hate her. Quite the opposite, to be honest. Because the moment she saw that coldness in his eyes, she _truly_ realised, that she wasn't completely indifferent towards him, that as much as incredulously it sounded, she _cared_ for him. That realisation scared her somewhat, yet at the same time it put all her previous uncertainties and confusions at rest.

Because she finally was able to admit it to herself – she didn't hate Ulquiorra; actually, she cared for him.

And the irony was that she hadn't realised it but the moment he'd made it clear he despised her and her kin. If only she could return that feeling… Everything would be as it should have been from the start – them being mortal enemies wanting nothing more than the other to perish from the face of any world, be it Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, Human World or any other dimension.

Yet, she didn't want it to be like that. Rukia knew it was egoistic of her, but she wanted him to return her feelings, however knowing it was impossible, she'd be content with anything but that coldness.

That icy look he'd given her had been laced with contempt making her feel as if she'd been slapped, punched in the gut and stabbed in the chest, all three assaults at the same time. And then stomped over just for good measure. If he hadn't been holding her wrist that time, she knew she would have run away to hide in shame.

That coldness hurt like hell. When she'd noticed it in his eyes, she'd literally felt her heart convulse in her chest, shattering into pieces.

And she had nothing to repair it with…

All of a sudden the upcoming war became something of secondary importance to her. She really didn't care that he was her enemy, that he was an Arrancar, a being that was basically an antithesis of a Shinigami. She didn't even care that without a second thought he'd kill her, her friends and her family. She was being egoistic, she knew it, but she couldn't help feeling this way.

There were many things she didn't want or didn't care about, however she wasn't sure what she _did_ want. After all, the things that she wanted the most, her earnest wishes that she kept hidden somewhere deep in her heart couldn't be granted, couldn't become a reality. They were too idealistic. She simply wanted too much. That was why she was afraid to even think about them. Therefore she didn't. It was easier this way, less painful and no disheartening disappointments involved.

Yet, there was that yearning relentlessly tugging at her heart, trying to make her acknowledge it. She felt it, but she ignored it; ignored the fact that her life was missing something.

After all she didn't need it. She could live without it, whatever it was.

Kuchiki Rukia was pretty good at deceiving herself.

Her sobs finally subsided. Tears were still streaming down her reddened cheeks, though they weren't as intense. She felt weak, both mentally and physically, though it wasn't anything surprising – all this crying, swirling emotions and skipped meals had had to take a toll on her.

She somehow dragged herself to the bathroom to wash her face, hoping it would help her calm down more. Standing in front of the sink she didn't even bother to glance in the mirror, knowing she looked absolutely pathetic. So she just turned the cold water on, took a handful and splashed it in her face. She repeated it few times, however she found it not enough.

So, she went to the bathtub, took the shower head, turned the tap on and stuck her head under the flowing cold water. After few moments, she raised her head so the stream directly hit her face (wetting her clothes and floor in the process, but she seemed not to notice that). She felt it washing away her tears and cooling her inflamed face. Her headache seemed to subside gradually as well. Overall the cold water numbed her for what she was grateful.

She didn't know where it came from, but an idea of a soothing bubble bath popped in her mind. Going with it, she turned on the hot water and added snowdrop bath enhancer. When the water level in the bathtub was adequate, she stripped and got in, trying not to think about anything at all, especially about the green-eyed Espada.

* * *

Ulquiorra was on his way to his room, and although nothing in his demeanour showed it, inside he was full of indignation.

Would he ever have a full control over himself, over his senses, over his mind??

When he'd assumed that he finally had that control, some _Shinigami_ woman had appeared and not only had she brought about confusion in general, but also proved him wrong – that in fact he still was in the power of his Hollow's desires. And what worse – he really had thought that he was just at a loss when he'd suddenly started feeling, what he'd presumed at first, something new, something he'd never felt before.

But no.

It was simply because of what they were. Those supposedly new _feelings_ were merely a hunger for her sweet soul, nothing more nothing less. It was simply different from what he had felt as a Menos, him being now an Arrancar. He guessed the reason for it probably lay in the fact that he didn't need to devour souls anymore. He could if he really wanted to, but generally it wasn't necessary.

Yet he'd thought that he'd developed some… feelings, that she actually meant something to him as _Rukia_. Not as a Shinigami, a soul to be devoured.

_Ridiculous_, Ulquiorra thought testily while entering his room. 'He' and 'feelings' just didn't belong together in one sentence, something he should have known from the start. But if he'd failed to notice something this obvious, what else had he overlooked or misunderstood?

He put Murciélago on the desk next to her zampakutō and lay on his bed, arms crossed under his head.

His room was cold, nothing new here since the day he kept her sword, although it wasn't as cold as he supposed it would be. He actually was surprised it wasn't snowing, considering the state he'd left her in. The last look he'd seen her giving him was full of torment and pain, although now he didn't think about it with such satisfaction as he had in the beginning.

The green-eyed Espada exhaled deeply. So what should he do with her? Should he kill her? Devour her even? And get over and done with it…? Taking care of her took quite a lot of his time (actually, he spent more time with her than necessary), therefore if she were to die, consequently he'd have more time for himself – to train, for example. And she was quite… an overbearing woman, more than once irritating him with her stubbornness… Were she to die, he'd finally have some peace… Wouldn't he?

No…

When he cast his mind back to the day he'd brought back Inoue Orihime to Aizen-sama, he'd wondered what would happen with Rukia, as she'd fulfilled her purpose. He rather vividly remembered that he hadn't wanted her to die. And thinking about it now, he still wasn't keen on the idea of her death…

Ulquiorra frowned. That thought was completely un-Hollow-like, he realised. After all Hollows relished in destruction and death and none, absolutely none would pass up a chance to devour a delicious soul of a Shinigami.

But he didn't want her soul, at least not as nourishment, no matter how sweet and satiating it would be. Besides he felt that had he devoured her, that emptiness in his own soul would only grow.

However he was aware of few Hollow-like qualities in himself when she was concerned.

First and foremost was possessiveness. She belonged to _him_; she was _his_ and no one else's. If he could help it, he would never share her with anybody. He'd already decided that he would eliminate anyone who'd claim any deeper relationship with her. He would severe those bonds, reducing them only to one – the one between him and her. Her place was beside him, not with that trash she called friends.

Of course she would be upset at first, but it was inevitable. However once she would end mourning them and calm down, she'd realise that she had him and _solely_ him. He wanted to be like a world to her. And he wanted her whole only to himself.

And that Heart of hers, whatever _that_ was.

And obviously her sweet warmth... He'd seen and felt it few times, tasted once. And he craved for more, even though he'd lost himself twice to it. Since the Hollow part of him had taken over him that time (therefore he hadn't been completely himself), he didn't remember much about it, except that it felt good. Her warmth soothed his broken soul, making him forget about the emptiness for those few seconds.

But how would it feel if he was fully in control over himself? What would he feel then? He would have to check into it, granted he would maintain his control, of course.

Ulquiorra then noticed something – thinking about her made all the indignation built up in him disperse into nothingness before he even knew it. He was calm now, his mind clear of any emotions. That woman surely affected him greatly, awakening something like feelings in him (though usually it was an irritation or confusion, but still).

Hell, she'd even made him, of all living beings, _talk_ about _himself_, when he wasn't really the one to do such ridiculous thing.

What was more surprising – he didn't really mind.

And it didn't matter to him that she was a Shinigami. True, he disliked them; they were lower, weaker beings than Arrancars. Yet, he couldn't think about Rukia as a Shinigami. Well, she was one, it couldn't be denied, but first and foremost she was Rukia and that was it.

He didn't harbour any grudge against _her_ in particular. Besides, he'd seen in her eyes that she was full of regret and guilt. Apparently she hadn't been aware of everything, but that was just how she'd been raised and trained. Now, knowing how it actually was, she was ashamed of the doings of her kin, and that already spoke something about her.

She was quite unpredictable, now that he thought about it. For example, today.

He understood (well, to some degree, at least) that she might be upset that that Human woman had been brought back to Las Noches. It wasn't anything unexpected that she'd like to know more about the circumstances or ask about her friend's wellbeing (the other woman was doing it constantly). However Rukia's questions or rather the way she'd formed them… it had had an odd if not peculiar sound to it.

Because she'd been asking mainly about _him_, only indirectly inquiring about Inoue Orihime. Why would she do that?

Moreover she hadn't demanded to know what Aizen-sama wanted to do with her friend, but why _he_, Ulquiorra, had brought her back to the castle. And then she'd started asking all those questions about _him_… And him _only_.

What for? Why would she want to learn all those things about him? It certainly wasn't something you inquired your enemy, too personal if anything. And what more – she'd looked determined to know…

Exhaling deeply, he closed his eyes for a moment. Everything concerning her was so confusing to him. He felt an urge to go to her and ask her those questions directly, but he considered it wasn't the best idea, at least not now. It was too early after their heated confrontation. He'd already calmed down, though there was a lot of things he had to analyse more thoroughly.

Besides, he was pretty sure she was still in anguish, most probably crying, so he doubted if her mind was clear enough to give him any coherent answers. She needed time. Furthermore, he didn't want to see her crying and he was pretty sure she didn't want him to see her in such state. However he presumed she would calm down until tomorrow.

So, he decided that he wouldn't go to her today at all. He'd later ask some servant to deliver Rukia her supper. Although he wasn't sure if that stubborn idiot would eat… If she didn't eat today, he'd make sure she would eat tomorrow, even if it meant he'd have to force-feed her. And that was a promise.

He got up to have her meal organised and then he'd go to train some.

* * *

Zipping up her jacket, Rukia let out a raspy sigh. She didn't know how long she'd spent soaking in the bathtub, as most of that time she had sat there was rather blurry in her mind. However it was long enough for her body to become unpleasantly wrinkled from the water. But at least it helped her to calm down and numb all the agonising emotions, so she finally was able to think more rationally.

And she realised that there was absolutely nothing she could do about Ulquiorra. There was no way to make him think warmer of her, it would always be coldness or – in the best case – indifference. Why had she even thought it could be different was beyond her. Because honestly… he _liking_ her?

_Impossible_, she chuckled bitterly with her sad reflection in the mirror.

Maybe it was for the better that they had had this confrontation. At least it was now clear he despised her… Good. _Fantastic_ even. They were enemies, weren't they? They were supposed to hate each other, it was only natural. And it'd be easier when the final battle would take place, no sentiments, no nothing…

Yet it hurt her so much…

"Ulquiorra," she whispered his name in heavy-hearted resignation, feeling it was the last time she would ever utter it. She shook her head to clear her mind of thoughts concerning him. She had to stop thinking about him or at least stop thinking in such fashion (as if he was dear to her). The sooner she got over him the better. She would diminish any feelings for him, praying that this way she'd forget about him in no time.

With that resolve, she put on her gloves and emerged from the bathroom.

The clock showed it was past three in the evening. Around an hour ago he should have come with her dinner… And sure there was a food cart with some covered plates, however no sign of him. He hadn't come and that thought stung her more painfully than she would have expected. She searched for his _reiatsu_ to see where he was at the mo—

Noticing what she was doing, she immediately stopped and berated herself (_Kuchiki Rukia, you're officially an _idiot_!_).

Changing the track of her thought to something safer, she approached the food plates. She was a little bit abashed to admit it, but she was hungry. Moreover, her body felt weak, her muscles weary, her mind a little hazy and from time to time she could see small black spots dancing before her eyes. Conclusion: she needed some nutrition. It was over 24 hours since she had anything in her mouth, so she was starting to feel the effects of her irrational behaviour.

So she did the only thing wise and reasonable – she ate. The food was still warm, so with every bite she took, a pleasant wave of heat spread through her body. She ate most of her dinner and when she finished, she felt much better, not only physically, but mentally as well.

She'd been so immersed in thoughts about Ulquiorra, that she forgot what her priorities were. Finally noticing how monumentally stupid and awful of her it had been, she groaned feeling her cheeks flush in shame and embarrassment. She suddenly felt a strong urge to kick herself.

Because how could have she forgotten about Inoue?? What kind of friend was she?? Especially when it was entirely her fault that Inoue had ended up in Las Noches again… Now she positively wanted to murder herself… She had to get the both of them out of this blasted castle or at least her friend if she herself didn't manage. She would never be able to forgive herself if she didn't succeed (or died trying).

Feeling determined, Rukia sat by her desk trying to come up with a plan.

She could sense Inoue's _reiatsu_ and it felt the same as always, meaning she was treated well and wasn't held under any tight supervision. Her cell was few levels below, but that was it, she didn't know anything else and couldn't even presume anything, seeing that Las Noches was completely unfamiliar to her. But as annoyingly as it was a maze, she believed that with luck she could get to her.

The problem was, however, the residents of the castle. She couldn't risk running into any of them. The mere thought of another encounter with Nnoitra filled her with terror and nausea. That guy was dangerous. She knew there were stronger Arrancars (not to mention Aizen, Ichimaru and Tōsen) than him, but he was the most abhorrent and atrocious of them all (even more than that bloody _fox_, and that said something). The others would simply kill her. He, on the other hand, would take his time and she did _not_ want to imagine what he would do to her.

Repressing the shudder, she banished the sickening thoughts of that appalling Espada.

So yes, she would get to Inoue, but then what? Even if she somehow managed to get them out of the castle – which would be a miracle in itself – she had no power, no artefact, no nothing to open a gate to either Soul Society or Human World. And even if they weren't pursued (which was unlikely), they wouldn't be able to survive in the desert for long.

Rukia ruffled her hair in exasperation. It didn't look very promising. Actually it looked like a plan that was bound to fail.

_How optimistic_, she mused, laying her head on the cool surface of the desk and closing her eyes for a moment. But was there any chance in the beginning? No.

However she couldn't just sit and wait doing nothing but worrying and having gloomy thoughts in general. She needed to do something even if it ended with her being killed. She didn't fear death. Idleness was much worse! (No wonder she had gotten absorbed with Ulquiorra… She must have been really bored!) She only prayed it wouldn't be Nnoitra who would end her life. Anyone but him. Even Ichimaru would be better.

Rukia stood up with resolve written across her face. So it was final. She was going to get her and Inoue out of this bloody castle or die trying. Simple. No complicated strategies. Without even a plan B.

She was prepared as any other time, so why not start carrying out the plan now?

_Okay, here goes nothing_, she thought and using _kidō_, she put around herself a barrier that would hide her _reiatsu_ thus minimising the risk of getting found or detected. Then she opened the door and quickly left her room without even a smallest glance back at it.

Around half an hour later she somehow managed to climb down three levels, but it seemed that Inoue's cell was another two levels down. For now it was going pretty well. Only once she'd had to quickly look for a cover as some servant was passing, but apart from that one, she hadn't seen anyone.

She was already tired, the barrier took a lot of energy to maintain, however she couldn't risk removing it. Ignoring the fatigue, she stealthily moved forward, looking for some staircase that would get her to the lower levels, at the same time cursing the one who had designed and built the fucking castle. But she wouldn't give up! Just thinking about Inoue was giving her a boost of energy and courage, and she was determined even more.

There was a turn at the end of the corridor, so she approached it carefully, in case someone came from there. She didn't feel any _reiatsu_ that would indicate someone indeed was there, but just in case she slowly took a peek. In such situations, there was no such thing as being too care—

_Fuck_.

* * *

Ulquiorra was training. Not that he needed to, but it was something that served him as a distraction from thinking about her. Though, truth be told, it wasn't a very helpful distraction.

He still wasn't sure what kind of connection was there between them, but he wouldn't know that until he didn't meet with her and asked her few questions. Maybe her answers would clear things up for him… He wondered how everything looked from her point of few or what exactly she was thinking about him... But that had to wait until tomorrow.

He then noticed a silhouette in the distance coming in his direction. It was most probably a servant to give him a report on Rukia, as he had ordered. From the previous one he had learned that in the end she hadn't eaten the breakfast and had been sitting in the bathroom, apparently taking a bath. He presumed it was her way of cooling down.

"Ulquiorra-sama!" the servant, a young female Arrancar, breathed urgently, when she was close enough for him to hear her. "She's gone!"

"What?" he asked alarmed.

"Kuchiki Rukia isn't anywhere in her room! I checked it thoroughly!"

He immediately searched for her spiritual pressure, but couldn't sense it anywhere in Las Noches. But she had to be in the castle, there was no way she would be able to leave it. She'd had to hide her _reiatsu_, there was no other explanation.

Then he searched for Nnoitra's one, but his _reiatsu_ too was untraceable. That didn't bode anything good. What if he…

Feeling there was no time for guessing what might have happened, he promptly moved with _sonido_ to search for Rukia. He doubted that Nnoitra would have entered her room, so it meant that it was her who had left it first. And there was only one destination she would like to get to that came to his mind. Inoue Orihime's room.

Still, it didn't mean that the 5th Espada wasn't involved.

If he as much as touched her, he would kill him.

* * *

_Bloody fucking HELL!_

There, just right behind the corner, casually leaning against the wall stood the embodiment of her doom – Nnoitra. And the worst of it was that it seemed he had been _waiting_ for her. At least she got that feeling when peeking behind the corner she saw him looking directly into her eyes and sneering nastily.

Rukia without delay turned back and started running away as if her life depended on it. Well, it did actually. Unfortunately she was already tired and even if she were in her top form, he was faster than her anyway.

"Well, well, well… We meet again, little girl," he jeered at her, while blocking her way. "It's like a fuckin' destiny, don't you agree?"

Nnoitra, needless to say, was delighted. The moment Ulquiorra brought that other woman with those huge, mouth-watering knockers back to Las Noches, he'd known that his soon-to-be toy would one day sneak out of her room to reach her friend. Ulquiorra wouldn't let them meet, no, he was too possessive of the girl, even though the cold-hearted bastard would never admit it. Not that he blamed him. If he had such a fine toy, he too wouldn't like to share her with anyone.

So, all he had to do was wait. And today, sweet Lady Fortune smiled upon him, giving him the well-deserved reward for his patience. _Fuck yeah_, he thought lustfully eyeing her up and down, his imagination running wild with all the ways she could be used to entertain him.

"So, what are you doin' here all alone?" he asked, his mouth twisting into a lecherous smirk. Lazily he started approaching her. "Ain't that son of a bitch satisfyin' you enough?"

Rukia could only stare at him in horror, cold sweat standing out from every pore of her body. From the previous encounter, she knew there was no room to discuss anything with him, so talking herself out of this predicament was impossible. She could only try and take some action, praying she would get out of this alive and untouched.

"_Hadō no sanjūsan_, _Sōkatsui_!" she cast the destructive spell at him and without waiting to see if it had any effect on him, she broke into a run again. She could hear him laughing behind her and before she could even notice his movement, he appeared right before her catching her by her throat and roughly pushing her against the wall. She let out a small yelp of pain, before suddenly realising she was suffocating.

"I fuckin' love how feisty you are, you know that?" he growled in her ear, suddenly becoming aroused from how close he had her to him. He sharply inhaled her delicate fragrance. He could smell fear in it and that combination was driving him crazy. "I fuckin' knew you'd be a great fun."

Rukia was struggling for breath, at the same time trying to kick him, however her feeble movements didn't seem to make any impression on him. He only kept sneering at her, as if he found her efforts highly amusing. Then he lifted her slightly away from the wall, just to smash her back against it. She felt sharp pain in the back of her head and suddenly everything went black.

The lanky Espada with satisfaction noticed how her body became limp in his hands. Fuckin' splendid! Changing his hold on her, so she wouldn't suffocate (after all there was so many things he wanted to do with her, and all of them required her to be alive, otherwise they wouldn't be as much fun) he once more looked her up and down. He simply couldn't wait to bring his fantasies into reality.

He was about to hoist her up his shoulder and be off to somewhere private where they could spend some quality time together, when a voice stopped him. "Nnoitra."

Turning around he cursed spitefully under his breath. "Ulquiorra," he scowled, glaring at the dickhead that dared to interrupt him. What did that motherfucker wanted from him now? Couldn't he see he was fuckin' busy?

"Hand her back," the green-eyed Espada said calmly, however inwardly he was seething. Seeing Rukia so lifeless and in the hands that could and would hurt her was too much for him. Luckily he found them before the deviant could seriously harm her or worse. The moment he had felt her _reiatsu_ suddenly reappear, he immediately rushed to the source.

"Fuck you," Nnoitra snarled at him. "Besides I don't think she'd fuckin' like it. It looks as if your shitty company doesn't seem to satisfy her."

"I think she'd prefer mine to yours," Ulquiorra retorted.

"Oh?" the lanky Arrancar inquired, mockery evident in his voice. "Then why the fuck did she run away from you? And into my arms?" To emphasise his own statement he moved her limp body in front of himself and just to taunt his rival, he brought his lips to her neck licking her skin. All the time he was looking him directly in the eyes, enjoying the glare sent his way for it promised a lot of suffering.

It was the first time he saw his always aloof associate this angry. He would cherish this image for the rest of his life.

It took a lot of self-control from the usually stoic Espada not to tear apart that motherfucker who was molesting his Rukia. But he would make sure he would pay him for that later. No one, and absolutely no one were to touch her (except for him).

"Hand her back and don't make me repeat myself again," he voiced menacingly.

"Or what? You'll fuckin' attack me?" Nnoitra snorted in contempt. "Don't forget that I'm holdin' your precious woman. My hand might accidentally _slip_… And she looks so damn _breakable_…"

Sneering, he demonstratively moved his hand to her neck, using this opportunity to brush her body all the way from her hip, touching her waist and breasts. Even though she wasn't as developed as her friend in certain areas, he had to admit she felt really nice. And what added to his satisfaction – he noticed how Ulquiorra's hand dangerously twitched, ready to kill him.

"Keep your hands off her," the 4th Espada uttered, his green eyes flashing threateningly. He decided – he would take his time killing that bastard; he didn't deserve a swift, practically painless death.

"Jealous?"

He was about to retort, however a female voice beat him to it.

"Let go off Rukia, Nnoitra."

"Neliel," the perverted Arrancar spat her name, narrowing his eye dangerously in a vehement glare. "Fuck off. It's none of your fuckin' business, bitch."

She gazed at him calmly undaunted by his insults. After her supper she'd searched for Nnoitra's _reiatsu_ to make sure where he was and if he wasn't scheming anything, but to her surprise, she couldn't have found him at first. But when she'd finally felt his spiritual pressure, there was also Ulquiorra's one next to his, full of menace. Therefore she'd quickly made her way to see what was wrong. Somehow she wasn't surprised to see it was all over Rukia.

"Fine," the 5th Espada growled eventually, seeing he wouldn't win against those two. But he wouldn't leave quietly, no, it wasn't his damn style. "If you want her so much… catch her yourself, motherfuckers." And without any warning, he took a sharp swing and threw the petite Shinigami like a rag doll in the air, disappearing in a flash, before any of his associates could chase after him.

_Fuck_, was the only thought that came to Ulquiorra's mind when he hurriedly moved to catch Rukia before she hit the wall. At this speed, it could be fatal for her. Fortunately he caught her just in time, he himself stopping at the wall, his back merely brushing it.

He quickly checked if she wasn't hurt. Her breath was shallow but even and there was a bump on the back of her head, which he assumed was from the time Nnoitra had knocked her out, but it wasn't anything life-threatening.

"Is she all right?" Neliel asked, her eyebrows furrowed in a concern.

He nodded his head and got up from his half-kneeling position, holding the unconscious Shinigami close to him. "Yeah, it'd seem so. Just knocked out."

"Sorry. I was supposed to watch him," she apologised. She felt bad for what had happened. Maybe if she'd kept her eye on him more closely, she could have prevented it.

"It's all right," he replied softly. Feeling Rukia's weight in his arms made all the anger evaporate from him. He couldn't care less about Nnoitra at the moment. Of course he would make him pay for hurting her, but as for now his priority was to see that she was safe and well. He would deal with that son of a bitch later.

"What was she doing here, anyway?" Neliel asked, wondering at their current location. She looked at him and noticed something different in him. It wasn't apparent, no. Actually, for almost anyone it would appear he was just holding an unconscious girl. But she could see how his hands held her more tightly than necessary, or how he was looking at her with slightly softer look. It wasn't a big change, far from that, but it was there.

"Judging from the direction, she was looking for the Inoue Orihime's room," Ulquiorra answered and began walking to take Rukia to her room.

"You haven't let them meet?" the 7th Espada asked slightly surprised catching up with him.

He glanced at her blankly. "No."

"Why? You're in charge of both of them, aren't you?" Neliel looked at him waiting for his answer, but she did have a guess why he wouldn't that.

"There is no need for them to see each other," he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, at least he didn't see the need.

She inwardly smiled, his answer confirming her guess. Even though it was a little bit possessive, she found it incredibly adorable that he cared for the girl. Who would have thought that that Ulquiorra, the supposedly most emotionless Arrancar could care for someone; and for a Shinigami at that!

"Well, it's up to you, but you won't lose anything," she told him with a shrug of her arms. Then she added as if in afterthought, "Actually, you might gain something in return."

"What?" he looked at her quizzically, wondering what she had in mind.

She only smiled mysteriously, her melancholic eyes twinkling slightly. Using the opportunity that they reached a fork in the road, she bid him goodbye. "I've got to go. Hope she'll regain consciousness soon."

He nodded at her and continued on his way to Rukia's room, Neliel's words still echoing in his head. What might he gain? He wondered looking at the pale face of the young woman in his arms. Should he let them meet? Well, one thing was for sure – he would be then with her, therefore she wouldn't sneak out of her room foolishly endangering herself. Was that what the green-haired Espada had meant?

Soon, Ulquiorra reached the room. Entering, he carefully laid Rukia on her bed.

He observed her for while. Then he extended his hand and gently brushed her hair behind her ear. Even though he was this close to her, he was himself, his mind was clear; no inner Hollow was taking over his senses. All he felt at the moment was that he was glad she hadn't suffered any serious injury, but he was also annoyed with her for leaving the room, despite his warnings and already bad experience. She could be an idiot sometimes.

Taking it further, he leaned over her, putting his hand near her head to support himself; his face was merely inches away from hers and he could feel her faint breath caressing his skin. Still, not much (except for the fact that he didn't exactly mind being this close to her). Okay, he had to admit that maybe he did feel kind of a tugging towards her, but overall he was undeniably being him.

Slowly, following that tugging, he leaned even closer and gently brushed his lips over hers in a hesitant kiss. Well, it felt… quite nice. And sweet. Might be even enjoyable if she weren't unconscious.

Ulquiorra slowly pulled away from her. He didn't feel any changes in himself; he still had a perfect control over all his actions. Well, maybe his lips were slightly itching for more, but that was it.

So did it mean that the feeling that he somehow cared about her wasn't just a delusion? As much as he was surprised, it would seem so. However it didn't change the fact that his inner Hollow had taken over him a couple of times, so he had to be careful. But at the moment, simply by being this close to her, he felt less empty.

Feeling a strong urge to repeat his actions, he straightened himself. Just when he was about to go to his armchair to wait for her to wake up, he noticed her face twisting in a grimace of pain and she let out a small groan. It seemed she was finally regaining her consciousness.

※

Rukia slowly started to become aware of her surroundings. Confusion hazed over her mind and for some reason her head was throbbing with pain. She moved her hand to examine her occipital where the pain concentrated. Touching a big tender bump she hissed as it hurt quite considerably. She was a little bit puzzled as to why in the first place there was a throbbing bump on the back of her head. And why was she lying in what seemed a bed?

Then she remembered. That wide lecherous grin, the lustful gleam in one visible eye, a hand closing on her throat…

Nnoitra.

A feeling of dread overcame her. Her eyes flew open and she quickly got up ready to fight. Unfortunately she moved too abruptly and her head started spinning and black spots appeared before her eyes. She lost her balance and was about to fell off the bed when a pair of arms caught her in time.

_Shit__, he got me_, was the only thought that crossed her mind. She started struggling in panic to get away from the deviant, but his hold on her was too strong for her to break from.

"Calm down, Rukia," she heard a familiar voice behind her that she was sure didn't belong to Nnoitra. It couldn't be, could it…?

"Ulqui—" she turned to see if it really was him, but again the world started whirling around her, here and there obscured by black spots. She closed her eyes waiting for it to pass. But it _was_ Ulquiorra! She probably had never been so happy to know he was there. She felt she could kiss him. But… why was he with her, anyway? She thought he would never want to be in the same room as her ever again.

"You shouldn't move so abruptly," he told her, his deep voice calming her. "You may have a small concussion."

Not trying to risk anything she only grunted in response. She felt safe with him, in his arms. She guessed that he must have saved her from Nnoitra, but she didn't wonder why, opting for just being grateful. And happy. She fought a small smile that tried creeping its way across her lips.

"Lie down," he instructed her and slowly let go of her (to her disappointment).

After few moments passed, Rukia slowly opened her eyes. The world seemed to stop spinning and she hesitantly glanced at him. He looked exactly the same as always. He was gazing back at her, but there was no emotions on his face; no coldness in his eyes. Like most of the time, he kept his hands in his pockets… Nothing in his demeanour indicated that the events from this morning had had happened at all.

"You're an idiot," Ulquiorra told her, however she couldn't hear any disdain in his voice. He told it evenly as if stating a fact.

Unsure of how to respond, she only looked away, nodding. And he might be right. Well, she didn't personally think about herself as an idiot. However she had to admit that sometimes she did the stupidest of things, no use denying it… She exhaled deeply, gathering up the courage to voice the next words. She knew they wouldn't change a thing, but she felt that she had to say them, otherwise she would regret it for the rest of her life.

"I'm… sorry," Rukia apologised sincerely, suddenly noticing how loudly and rapidly her heart was beating in her chest with anxiety. Then she licked her dried lips and quietly, though audibly enough for him to hear, she added, "For everything."

He wasn't responding, making her even more nervous and uncertain. But at the same time she was afraid to look at him, to see if he let some emotions to surface on his face or shine in his eyes. She hadn't apologised seeking forgiveness, though. She had no right. But she wanted him to know that she was sorry, simple as that.

Still, the silence was killing her. So she tried another approach, this time risking a hesitant glance at him. "And… thank you."

Ulquiorra observed her closely. He knew she meant what she had said, however he had no idea how he should reply, so he kept quiet. But when she continued looking at him with eyes slightly widened in anxiety, he realised she was waiting for some kind of answer from him. So, he nodded his head a little, letting her know he had heard and acknowledged her words. She visibly relaxed at this.

Seeing there was nothing else to be said and it was getting pretty late, he told her to rest and made his way for the door.

"Ulquiorra," she called after him hesitantly before she could think better of it. Seeing him halt in his tracks and look at her expectantly, she mentally kicked herself for not biting her tongue in time. A sudden panic took a hold of her and she wanted for a second to say that it was nothing. In the end, however, she inquired stammering a little, "Do you, uh, hate… us?" _Me?_

He looked at her curiously, for once again she was asking questions about him. Weighing his answer for some time, he eventually said, "No."

The petit woman gaped at him in surprise, not expecting such answer. She even sat up to have a better look at him. "Why?" she questioned furrowing her brows.

"I just don't," he responded matter-of-factly, almost shrugging his arms. He did strongly dislike Shinigamis, but hate? It was a little bit too strong of a word, now that he reflected on it. Besides he knew he didn't hate her.

Rukia was confused. "But you do detest us," she stated, thinking her world would turn upside-down if he contradicted it.

"You could say so," he agreed after a pause. He detested most of them, expect Aizen-sama and, well… her.

Ulquiorra looked at her, waiting for her next question, but it didn't come. It seemed she'd asked all and now wanted to mull over his answers, still having problems accepting that he mightn't hate Shinigamis. Now that she finished her questioning, nothing stood in the way of his own, right?

"Today morning," he began, noticing her tense a little. "You asked me few questions…" He trailed off observing her closely. He could tell she was feeling uncomfortable under his scrutinising look.

"Yes, I did," she replied, taking on a little bit formal way of speaking. Of course, he didn't miss it; as well as that look of puzzlement mixed with slight uneasiness. "And I'm grateful that you answered me."

"Why?" he inquired, but seeing she wasn't sure what exactly he wanted to know, he elaborated, "Why did you ask me all those questions about me?"

To say Rukia was feeling uncomfortable would be an enormous understatement. _Why?_ How would she know that? It had just happened! Not that she didn't want to learn one or two things about him, but… _WHAT_ was she supposed to answer him? And she had to give him some answer – his green orbs were looking at her expectantly!

"I guess…" she started, but her panic-stricken mind had troubles forming a coherent sentence. "I thought that…" she continued and the moment those words left her throat she wanted to kick herself. Could she sound any more nervous? She took a deep breath. _Ah, to hell with it. _"I'd like to know… more about you."

Ulquiorra raised his eyebrows at that, slightly surprised. However what amazed him the most were her shy-sounding voice and slightly flustered cheeks. "Why?"

"I don't know…" Hearing herself giving him the lamest answer possible, she quickly added, "Is it wrong of me?"

He pondered it for a couple of seconds and decided that it wasn't wrong, just… unusual. Leaving it aside, he voiced his observation that was bothering him the most, "But you didn't ask me anything about Inoue Orihime. She keeps asking me about you every time she sees me."

Rukia had to admit it hurt a little to be told this. Actually it was like a slap in the cheek. "I… presumed that you wouldn't give me any answers."

He eventually nodded accepting her reply, although he had a feeling there was more to it. After a moment he peered at her thoughtfully, remembering Neliel's words. He still had no idea what he could gain and if he really could gain anything at all, but one was sure – there was nothing for him to lose. And he would have a control over her and their meeting.

"If…" the green-eyed Espada started, carefully choosing his words. "You promise me to cease your idiotic antics and never repeat them again… I'll let you see your friend."

She abruptly looked at him not believing what she had just heard. There was from time to time a ringing in her ears – she did have a concussion after all… But, she didn't think it was as loud as to impair her sense of hearing… Therefore she'd heard him right, hadn't she? She would be able to see Inoue, wouldn't she?

"But only see," Ulquiorra quickly added, stating his conditions fully. Whatever they were, he knew she would agree, anyway. She was easy to predict, when it concerned her friends. "You're not allowed to go close to her nor speak with her."

Rukia still had those big eyes on him. Despite rather unfavourable for her conditions, they were shining with hope.

"I promise."

* * *

This is it as for now, ladies and gentlemen! (Are they even any guys reading it? No, seriously, I'm curious, haha… （＾▽＾）)

"_33. Sōkatsui _(蒼火墜, Blue Fire, Crash Down) – Fires a burst of blue spiritual energy at a target in a similar manner to #31, but over a wider area and with more power." (from BleachWiki)

And yes! He did it! Ulquiorra kissed the girl! But again – he has yet to do it _properly_, the sly bastard (≧ω≦)

Last time, I wrote that there were two ideas plaguing my mind… This is actually the third one… (I got it like a week ago (＾ε＾)) When I finally sat down to write this chapter, I reread whatever I wrote before… And scratched everything Σ＼(￣ｰ￣;) Because, to be honest, Rukia was emoting way too much in the other versions, haha. Personally I don't think they were bad, but as a few of you pointed out – she cried enough already. Well, she does cry in this one as well, but she's coping with the situation much better and is more resolute (good for her, yay～).

And the other versions didn't involve our favourite Nnoitra❤ (Hey, I like the guy! And I personally like the way he knocked Rukia out… So… brutal! haha)

BTW, anyone care to guess my favourite sentence in this chapter? (HINT: I laughed hard when writing it… Actually, I still do…)

Take care and see you (hopefully) soon! (･∀･)/~

朝霧 -Asagiri-


	18. The Heart

Hullo!

This year hasn't been too kind for me in terms of writing… It's been only 3 chapters this year, hasn't it? (→o←)ゞ Hope the next one will fill me with more inspiration and less laziness, hahaha σ(^_^;)

In the meantime, I'd like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed since the last chapter!

**Midnight x Poker**, **onlyluna**, **loveyouso**, **AnimeFanx3**, **OnlyIntuition**, **bloodytears0331**, **Gaamatsu96**, **Kita of Nature**, **Verene**, **The spirit of the dragon Yuki**, **Medduch**, **greenisnotyourenemy2737**, **alero1990**, **laFia**, **Sepsis**, **YokaiMoon**, **Polaris-Sakura**, **SoraXNamine**, **chacra**, **Yuniee**, **rukiharem**, **sadbird**, **sunny-baby-angel**, **ReaperDuckling**, **RainingNothing**, **ceiyn**, **snickerslol04**, **ameliechan:D**, **SweetestChick**, **wickedsistah1024**, **liruA**, **hasegawa**, **RukiaYoukoMaSaHi**, **Kurosu**, **KiKwang**, **SweetCaroline**, **crawling** **lolita**, **Motif**, **Zadite**, **iNeko**, **Seek-Wolf**, **Crystaltearbubbles**, **Darkspider**, **Hanashi Tokoma**, **ASUKA**, **phobia97**, **Someone I love**, **SunRises**, **sheshaddict**

Thank you, guys! I truly adore you! (*⌒∇⌒*) And I know I still haven't responded to many of your reviews… (x_x；) I assure you I will when I have some time on my hands.

As for this chapter… It might seem quite rushed for I really wanted to upload it on Christmas. Therefore there might be many mistakes, but I hope they aren't too drastic…

Anyway, do enjoy! (^人^)

朝霧 -Asagiri-

* * *

**The Frozen Whisper**

**by** Asagiri

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_The Heart_

_

* * *

_

The next morning came and Rukia was inwardly urging Ulquiorra to kindly move his ass and finally show up. With every minute, every ticking second she was getting more and more impatient. And slightly nervous.

She couldn't wait for him to take her to Inoue, but at the same time there was a small sensation of uneasiness in the pit of her stomach at the uncertainty of how everything would develop from now on. Would anything change? Would there be any change at all? She couldn't tell. Still, those and many other questions were gnawing at her mercilessly.

She tried to prepare herself mentally for the meeting, going through many possibilities that might happen during their reunion, but it didn't make her any less unsettled.

But how she wished to see her friend!

Unfortunately they weren't allowed to talk or even get close, but there was nothing she could do about it. Actually, she should be grateful that Ulquiorra was kind enough to let them meet. But would it be just a quick glance or hopefully a longer eye contact, if that allowed Rukia to confirm Inoue's wellbeing, she would be satisfied. It was all that mattered to her. If she was fine, then she too would be fine.

Moreover, maybe by seeing Inoue she would be able to learn why exactly she came back to Las Noches. After all, she _had_ to have a purpose and Ichigo and others _were_ involved as well. She was sure of it, otherwise they wouldn't let her go. And they wouldn't let her endanger herself if they didn't have any plan. That was what Rukia wanted to believe.

She was now pacing around her room, coming up with many theories, but trying to keep them as close to plausibility as her reasoning could get. Fortunately, she had healed her concussion and headache yesterday, or else she would have already fallen over from all the movement she was making.

There was one theory that filled her up with a dim flicker of hope – someone else besides her friends had to be involved.

After the rescue Inoue was supposed to be in Soul Society and there was no way Ulquiorra could reach her there. (Even if he'd made it to Soul Society, he wouldn't be able to leave it without a serious battle and as far as she could recall there were no signs he'd fought that day…) Therefore, Inoue had had to be in the Human World when the green-eyed Arrancar had come to take her back. And her friends wouldn't have been able to do it alone. Assistance would have been needed, perhaps someone's of a captain's influence… Byakuya-nii-sama? Captain Ukitake?

Well, those were only assumptions, maybe awfully wishful ones, however whether she was correct or not, she hoped she would be able to verify it by seeing her friend.

_Where is he?_, she impatiently mused looking at the clock. Without any consideration for her and her growing impatience and nervousness slowly joined by apprehension, it was cruelly showing 7:43. Rukia felt as if it was sneering at her. She glared at it, just in case.

Ulquiorra usually came around 8:30, nine o'clock at the latest. Still some time to go… Groaning exasperatedly she collapsed on her bed. The waiting was killing her.

※

At 8:46 (once 8:30 rolled, she was constantly watching the clock) she pricked her ears up when she heard a movement outside her room, soon followed by a knock on the door and a familiar deep voice announcing, "It's me."

_Finally!_, she happily exclaimed in her head and vigorously sat up to look at entering Ulquiorra. He must have noticed her expectant gaze, for his first words were, "Breakfast."

At first her left eye slightly twitched in irritation at his impassive tone of voice with a slight ring to it which she came to know by now as the one that called for submission. However knowing she wouldn't be able to defy him without getting on his wrong side, a position which she would rather avoid at the moment, Rukia sighed dejectedly, but compliantly went to get her meal. Sitting by her desk, she began to eat.

Like always, Ulquiorra sat in his seat with Murciélago leaning against the armchair. He usually didn't watch her while she ate, but today he allowed himself an exception. She didn't seem to notice, and if she noticed, she didn't seem to mind.

She ate rather hastily. Generally she didn't eat too eagerly. It was nothing unusual for her to pick at her food, as if she was eating not because she wanted or was hungry, but because it was necessary to keep her alive.

But he supposed this sudden change was because she wanted to see her friend as soon as possible.

However what really caught his attention the moment he entered her room were her eyes. They were curiously bright. There was a gleam in them he hadn't seen before. It was making them startlingly alive. Not that her eyes were normally dead, no, they were very expressive. But always there was a shadow that darkened them. He didn't doubt that it was there even now, but at the moment that gleam dominated.

Other than that it looked like any other morning they had spent together – pretty normal. Well, as normal as it could be between them considering who they were.

When she finished her breakfast Rukia risked a glance at him as if she was nervous that he might have changed his mind. He could see her eyes cloud with worry. To put her at ease he nodded his head and got up taking his sword. And to his content he saw that gleam back; even a soft smile appeared on her lips.

"Come," he told her and she followed him eagerly.

* * *

Inoue Orihime was in her room unable to not feel as if she was on pins and needles. Happiness and hope mixed with nervousness and anxiety were swirling inside of her since this very morning, when Ulquiorra had told her that she and Kuchiki-san would be allowed to meet today. Well, rather see each other, because one of the conditions of their reunion was that they wouldn't talk. Still, she was no one to complain.

Needless to say she'd been very surprised. Especially when the Espada hadn't been answering any of her questions about Kuchiki-san. Why all of a sudden they were allowed to meet was an unsolvable mystery to her. So instead of racking her brains to figure it out she settled for just being thrilled at their reunion.

She went to the bathroom for the third time to check if the Chappy the bunny hairpins were visible in her hair, but at the same time if they didn't stand out too much. She wondered if Kuchiki-san would notice them. From her experience with her she knew she had that peculiar ability to spot bunnies absolutely everywhere, so there was a high chance that she would. But would she make a connection, would she understand that there was a hope that they could get out of this castle?

Kuchiki-san was smart, she would understand it, Orihime was sure of it!

She earnestly hoped that her friend was fine. She was being taken care of by Ulquiorra and from what she could tell and what her intuition was telling her, he didn't seem like a bad man at all. Maybe he was cold and a little bit unkind but he didn't give off any evil vibes. So maybe he was treating her well. Orihime pried he did.

But what she'd found curious, he'd referred to Kuchiki-san by her given name.

"_You and Rukia are allowed to meet today."_

Not "You and the other woman" as she would have supposed. Maybe he'd said so, so there would be no confusion? Most probably. Not that it really mattered. All that mattered was that she and Kuchiki-san would see each other very soon.

* * *

Rukia followed Ulquiorra with steady steps, her face showing nothing but composure, however inside she was far from being calm. Her heart was beating fast in uncertainty at what might happen in a short moment; her mind was in chaos from all the questions, doubts and hopes.

Soon they halted in front of a door. She could sense Inoue's _reiatsu_ behind them, gently pulsating. It had the same feeling as always – caring and kind. Feeling it, her concerns lulled for a moment and she couldn't stop herself from smiling. However they came back when Ulquiorra extended his hand to open the door but stopped halfway to look at her, his eyes asking her if she was ready.

Rukia suddenly realised it might be the only chance she and Inoue would get to see each other. Every worry she could possibly feel at such realisation swarmed her heart and overran her mind, making her nervous all the more. She needed few seconds to shake them off and somehow regain her equanimity. Swallowing hard, she eventually nodded her head, telling him she was ready.

Ulquiorra activated the door opening system. He even said something, maybe announcing their coming, but she only heard his voice, the words and their meaning were completely lost on her. When the door opened, she straight away searched with her eyes for Inoue. She immediately spotted her standing in the middle of the room with worried expression.

"I—" Rukia instinctively wanted to call Inoue's name and go to her, however an arm appeared right in front of her stopping her. She automatically grabbed it, but soon she came to her senses and remembered the promise she'd made to Ulquiorra. She wasn't allowed to come near nor speak to her friend. Without looking at him she nodded her head apologetically, letting him know she understood her situation. Nevertheless she didn't let go of his arm in order to keep herself in place; and he too didn't move away.

She then peered at Inoue, searching for something that would tell her how her friend was doing. She seemed to be in good shape, maybe distressed and sad, but physically she appeared to be well.

After spending enough time looking at each other, they both smiled. They were fine. And because they were fine, they would somehow manage.

Inoue moved her hand to brush some of her hair behind her ear and that was when Rukia noticed it. Apart from her treasured hairpins, that her deceased brother had given to her and that were the source of her power, she had one set more. That puzzled her. She squinted her eyes to take a better look at them and noticed her favourite character of all time – Chappy the bunny.

Her friend must have noticed where she was looking for she smiled brightly.

Did it mean what she thought it did? She had no idea what _exactly_ was with the hairpins, but they seemed to be quite important. Because why would she be wearing another set when she already had her beloved flowers? Inoue must have come here with some purpose and those hairpins were part of it, there was no other explanation.

Seeing that kind smile and wet but nevertheless twinkling eyes of her friend, Rukia's eyes too watered slightly for she realised that undoubtedly her friend had come here for her. Whether they would be able to get away free, she didn't know, but she could see a hope. Beaming at Inoue, she told her that she somewhat understood the meaning of the hairpins, and at the same time she reassured her that she would think something up.

Ulquiorra with fascination observed Rukia's face and many emotions that surfaced unmasked by anything. At first he'd planned on observing Inoue Orihime as well, however once he peered at his woman, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

Besides, the close to nothing proximity between them was making it impossible for him _not_ to look at her and only her. Her right arm was touching his chest and she was clutching his forearm, from time to time digging her fingernails in when a stronger emotion stirred in her.

First there was a frown of worry on her face when she was searching for something that would indicate Inoue Orihime's wellbeing. When she found she was fine, she smiled reassuring her friend she too was fine. Her eyes were slightly moist with tears, most probably because she felt sad that they met under such circumstances. But he could tell she wouldn't cry. She would stay strong. For her friend and for herself.

Then, she smiled the brightest smile he had ever seen on her face (or in his life for that matter). It was beautiful, captivating even. It completely caught him off guard. He felt a sudden tug towards her and it took all of his strong will not to do anything unsuited for the current situation.

Yet, she was oblivious of how much of an effect she had on him.

Soon Rukia nodded to Inoue for the last time and looked at him. Even though there still was a smile on her face, it was imbued with sadness.

"That's all," she said quietly and lowered her gaze at his arm which she was still gripping. That was when he noticed that his hand was gently holding her left forearm. Realising it might look odd, he reluctantly let go of her.

"Thank you," she whispered after a moment and without looking at him, she began walking back to her room.

Ulquiorra glanced at the Human girl standing in the middle of her room. Tears were streaming down her face, however he could hardly detect any sadness in them. She too was smiling softly. He didn't understand their behaviour at all, it was illogical to him. Deciding to muse on it later, he closed the door and followed Rukia, keeping a distance of few steps behind her.

* * *

Orihime wiped her tears and sat on her bed. Since she'd got to Las Noches, she was feeling rather down, but after seeing Kuchiki-san in good shape, she returned to her positive and cheerful self. How glad she was that Kuchiki-san was all right! And she not only had noticed the hairpins, but it also seemed that she understood their meaning. As one would expect, Kuchiki-san was smart. If only they managed to leave the castle, they would be safe in Urahara-san's shop!

And from what Orihime could tell, her friend was treated well. Luckily Ulquiorra indeed didn't seem like a villainous man. Actually, seeing the two, she'd got an impression that they were getting along pretty well despite being enemies.

Most of the time she'd been keeping eye contact with Kuchiki-san, however she'd noticed that Ulquiorra practically hadn't torn his gaze away from her friend. And he'd been awfully close to her, not to mention the way he'd been holding her!

Did it mean that…?

Orihime's cheeks slightly coloured.

No way! Had Ishida-kun just got a rival to the heart of Kuchiki-san? So romantic! There definitely would be a duel for the fair maiden's heart!

Or what if Kuchiki-san liked Ulquiorra back? She'd been looking at him rather kindly and hadn't seemed to mind the proximity. So, if they liked each other, but were enemies… It would be so romantic yet tragic! Like Romeo and Juliet!

Orihime was in such high spirits that she indulged herself a little bit more in some silly fantasies, but soon decided that her imagination was running _too_ wildly. After all, there was no way the two would fall for each other, right?

Yeah, it was impossible.

* * *

Entering her room (leaving the door open for Ulquiorra), Rukia went to her bed and collapsed on it face first, closing her eyes to think everything over. However she quickly got distracted when the 4th Espada stood above her. She could feel his scrutinising gaze over herself, so she rolled on her back to look at him wondering whether there was something wrong.

His brows were slightly knitted together, his eyes firmly seeking her eyes. The intensity of his gaze was beginning to make her feel uneasy when he finally spoke, a hesitant note to his voice.

"I must admit I don't exactly understand what has just happened."

There must have been confusion on her face, for he elaborated, "Even thought you haven't exchanged any words verbally, it seemed as if you had a long conversation. Was it that Heart thing of yours?"

"I guess," she replied after a pause, wondering what he was getting at.

Ulquiorra nodded his head and asked another question, "What exactly is that Heart?"

Rukia was quite surprised at his query, never even imagining that he would show any interest in something that was but made-up, illogical and ridiculous pseudo-idea in his eyes. Yet, he'd asked and was now patiently waiting for her answer.

"Hmm… It's quite difficult to explain," she began slowly, sitting up. She wondered how to put into words something this ambiguous even to her. She did understand what the Heart was, she _felt_ it, but would it be possible for Ulquiorra to at least grasp the concept? She didn't know, but she wanted to explain it to him the best she could.

"Well, Kaien-dono, my vice-captain and mentor, once explained it to me, however I'm not sure if I can rely it as well as him…" Her eyes became distant and a soft but sad smile adorned her features. The memories of the one of the most important figures in her life and at the same time the man she'd killed, flooded her mind. Shaking her head slightly to stop that flood, she got off her bed and stood in front of Ulquiorra.

"The Heart is _this_," she said and showed him her hand closed in a fist. He only stared at it not really knowing what to make out of it and then looked at her, doubt apparent in his green eyes.

Rukia smiled at his confused expression. "At first I didn't understand the meaning of this gesture, but with time I think I got it."

His expression didn't change, but he silently waited for her to continue.

"You see, the Heart is a bond where you give yourself, your heart, your thoughts to the other and receive the same."

She repeated the gesture, but this time she opened her hand as if she was offering something to him. He instinctively caught her hand in his own, examining it. However no matter how much he searched her cool in touch hand, he couldn't see anything.

Rukia with wide eyes watched her own small hand in Ulquiorra's much bigger ones. They were surprisingly warm and were gently tracing lines on her palm and the back of her hand. She was feeling butterflies in her stomach at his touch; her mind suddenly couldn't focus on anything but him.

After what seemed an eternity, yet could be just a split second, she nervously stammered, "I-It's just a… symbolic gesture."

Hearing her own voice, she mentally slapped herself. Could she have sounded any more nervous? Clearing her throat, she continued.

"The Hea—" The green-eyed Arrancar chose exactly this moment to let go of her hand, once again making her stumble over her words. For a moment she looked at her hand hanging in space, before she realised what she was doing and how foolish it must have looked and so she hastily took it away.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself (still, the rapid beating of her heart remained the same), she once again continued, "The Heart isn't just something between two people. Your Heart becomes a part of the other person and that person's Heart starts to exist in you. I'd say it's the strongest of bonds."

Ulquiorra listened to her at the same time observing her carefully. What he found curious was her reaction when he'd caught her hand. She was shocked, yes, but most definitely it wasn't anything unpleasant to her. Her cheeks still slightly tinged with pink were rather a convincing proof.

However, he didn't really understand the idea of the Heart – it was too abstract to him. But supposing it was like she was describing it, he didn't like it. Because the idea that in Rukia's Heart were actually parts of someone else's Heart was very disagreeable to him, to say the least. The same went with the idea that the fragments of her Heart were split between the ones she cared for, therefore making it impossible for him to have it all for himself.

Unless he…

"That's why you'd do anything to protect it," she added quietly, looking away from him.

If he didn't know better, he would think he was feeling signs of jealousy in himself.

After a moment of silence, he asked, "Is that why your friends went to Soul Society to rescue you? Is that why you came to Hueco Mundo to rescue Inoue Orihime?"

"Yes."

"You'd do anything to protect the one you have the Heart with… Even if it kills you?" Ulquiorra asked with a frown, finding it more than irrational.

"Yes," she whispered in reply, however there was determination in the tone of her voice.

"But that's just plain idiocy," he returned incredulously. "You'd just get yourself killed and the Heart would be no more. What's the point?"

Finally she raised her head to look him in the eyes and explained passionately, "Well, I might die trying to protect the Heart, but it's not like by dying I'd cease to exist. My Heart would stay with my friends. Kaien-dono's Heart is with me now! And even if I died, I wouldn't die alone. Hearts of my friends would be with me, so I wouldn't have any regrets!"

If not her words, then the passion and confidence in her beliefs shining in her eyes impressed him. And although he could see everything there, in those violet pools of hers, it wasn't anything material. He needed more tangible proof.

Therefore all he could say for now was, "I still can't say I get it."

To his surprise Rukia smiled at his response. "Maybe with time you'll understand it."

He himself doubted it, but for some reason didn't want to bluntly tell her his opinion on the matter. So he kept silent. Not only that – he actually nodded his head as if acknowledging the possibility. A quick _why?_ crossed his mind, but without considering the answer, he asked more.

"Are there any conditions for the Heart to come into existence?"

"It's hard to say," she replied and paused to think it over. (The way she was biting her bottom lip in thought didn't come unnoticed by him.) "I mean, it's not something you have much power over. You meet someone, start caring about each other, trusting each other, then a connection between you is born… That's all, I guess. But how would that two become close enough to form such a strong bond is different in each case. But in a way it's a natural process, I think."

Ulquiorra nodded his head accepting her explanation as satisfactory. After a pondering moment he asked her another question. A question to which answer he was particularly interested in.

"Is there a Heart between us?"

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise. "Huh? What? N-n-no! I—I mean, I…"

What was with such an awkwardly difficult question all of a sudden? However she didn't have to think too long to know that she felt there was a bond between him and her. But she couldn't voice it, could she? She stole a quick glance at him. But at the same time she didn't want to lie to him… Sighing deeply, she replied hesitantly, "I'm not quite sure… but… I'd like to think that there… is something."

He looked at her incredulously, his brows sceptically knitted together. "But we are enemies," he reminded her matter-of-factly.

"We are, aren't we?" she agreed quietly after a pause, but said nothing else. _We are, and there's nothing we can do about it…_

Once again this day she surprised him. Despite being well aware of the fact that the two of them were enemies, she'd just told him that there was a bond between them.

But how could she know there was something in the first place? Besides wasn't he a Hollow? They weren't called like this for no reason – he _was_ empty. He didn't have a heart – a hole in his chest was an undeniable proof of that. Therefore her words made no sense. Such a ludicrous idea… How she had deluded herself into believing it was beyond him.

"But how could I have given you my heart, when I don't have one?"

Asking that question Ulquiorra wanted to sound ridiculingly, yet he had an impression that he sounded more… desperate. Desperate to hear her contradicting his words.

But why? Why all of a sudden he felt the need to hear it from her that he wasn't defective, that he didn't lack anything, that he wasn't a broken soul…

That he _had_ something to give to her…

He looked at Rukia seeking his salvation, but she didn't answer. All she did was glance at him with sad expression, quickly averting her gaze to look at a random spot on the floor.

What did it mean? Did it mean that she didn't know the answer? Or maybe she did, but for some reason was reluctant to give it to him?

A bitter disappointment washed over him.

Without another word he left (missing misery in her eyes).

* * *

Dinner and supper went in silence, although from time to time Ulquiorra could feel her unsure glances in his direction. Few times he had an impression that she wanted to say something, however every time she was closing her mouth before she even fully opened it to voice her thoughts. And then sighing softly, she was looking away from him. She repeated such actions some more but a single word was yet to leave her lips.

However when he was about to leave her room, he was stopped by Rukia's quiet voice hesitantly calling his name.

"Ulquiorra…"

He didn't turn back to look at her, however he did stop in his tracks. Not very encouraging, even he must have admitted that, nevertheless she spoke up, this time with more confidence.

"I think you do have a heart. You're an Arrancar not a Hollow, after all. Although it might be either lost somewhere or fractured, but you do have one."

"Ridiculous," he responded automatically, but turned back to look at her curiously.

She only smiled. He briefly wondered whether it was at his response or maybe… just maybe because he gave her his attention. He wasn't sure. But seeing this, seeing her _smile_, he couldn't help but think that he indeed might have just gained something.

Ulquiorra was about to open the door and leave, when once again her gentle voice stopped him.

"Goodnight."

The sound of that single word was so fresh and new every time he heard it, yet at the same time it felt like she had been telling him this for thousands of evenings already. He would have never supposed that a mere word from her could affect him this much, nevertheless it did.

He turned slightly to look at her from the corner of his eye. She was standing next to her desk and that soft smile was still playing on her small lips. The moment his eyes landed on her lips, he once again felt he was drawn to her; he realised he wanted to kiss her. Simple as that. And there was nothing in his way to prevent him from doing that.

Rukia with surprise observed him as he let go of the door handle and quickly approached her standing right in front of her. Before she even got the time to notice that he was awfully close to her, she registered his warm hand cupping her cheek and raising her head a little. Then she felt his lips being firmly pressed to hers, kissing her.

Her eyes widened at the sudden contact, but initial shock didn't last long and she responded to the kiss. Shyly at first but soon she began kissing him back with more force. She put her hands on his chest clutching the fabric of his jacket bringing him even closer to her. It also helped her to steady herself for her legs were on the verge of giving out on her from all the emotions swirling inside her.

His hand on her cheek, his other hand on her back, his chest pressed against hers… Ulquiorra's embrace was making her feel weak.

Soon he broke the kiss, but still held her closely. Rukia could feel his warm breath wafting over her face, his chest rising against hers with every (slightly quickened) lungful of air he took.

She slowly opened her eyes to meet his. She tried searching them for something what he might be feeling at the moment or what had made him kiss her. She wasn't really sure what she saw there, his green eyes were guarded too well, but his gaze was rather warm and gentle.

"Goodnight," he whispered and made his way for the door.

Rukia like in a daze followed after him with her eyes and only the sound of the door closing made her snap out of it and return to reality. She made few wobbly steps and heavily sat on her bed. She once again looked at the door. Then she touched her lips. She was having a hard time comprehending what had just happened. However she was quite sure that just a moment ago Ulquiorra had kissed her.

And she liked it.

* * *

One word: FINALLY!

**～OMAKE～**

In the first version of this chapter this scene (another Ulquiorra's question) was included, however in my opinion it didn't quite fit in, so I decided to cut it out. Still, I pretty like it, so here you go. If you like it, you can think of it as a part of the main story; if not – just an omake.

"_Is an act of kissing a part of the Heart?"_

"_What?" she asked, her eyes wide in surprise at his question. "No, of course not. I—" unconsciously her eyes were drawn to his lips and she couldn't help but suddenly be remained of that time when he had kissed her…_

"_Not necessarily!" she almost squeaked as she realised that she actually wouldn't find it unpleasant if he kissed her again... She felt a blush creeping upon her cheeks. _

Ah! Bad thought,_ very _bad thought!_, she slapped herself mentally so she would stop thinking such shocking (outrageous even!) thoughts. Managing to shut off that dangerous train of thought, she continued._

"_I mean, it's not like I kiss Ichigo or Renji. That would be weird," she chuckled awkwardly scratching the back of her head. Although she had to admit that with either of her friends there was a time when she wouldn't have minded that (actually her first kiss was stolen by Renji many decades ago). But both infatuations passed quite quickly and now she could think of them only as her best friends and companions._

_Ulquiorra actually stared at her. Rukia, kiss and two brats in one sentence… The mere thought appalled him. So he banished it, only to realise that he himself wanted to kiss her. Finding it inappropriate at the moment he asked another question._

That's all for now!

All that's left for me is to wish you all

Merry Christmas (or Happy Holidays)  
and  
a Happy New Year!  
Lots of luck and happiness and I hope all your dreams will come true! （‐＾▽＾‐）

Take care and see you again!

朝霧 -Asagiri-


	19. Distance

Okay, so who thought I was dead? (°∀°) (Though I do hope that on this Friday the 13th Jason won't come to get me, hahahaha...)

Hey there! I'm alive and doing good, well maybe except the writing, 'cause it's been like 567 days since my last update, if my calculations aren't wrong. I guess I broke my record here, though it's not something to boast about, rather on the contrary — I should be ashamed of myself... Which I am. _Terribly_. (´＿｀｡)

I started writing this chapter sometime around the beginning of this year, but after this long break it was quite difficult to get back to writing, not to mention all that daily things that kept me busy, hence the time it took me to finish it.

Here I'd like to thank all of you, who wrote me a message asking how I'm doing, some even nagging me to move my lazy arse and write the new chapter. That really _motivated_ me, you have my most heartfelt gratitude. **This chapter is for you, guys!**

And of course I would also like to thank those who reviewed since the last chapter!

**RainingNothing**, **hasegawa**, **indefinitelyhigh**, **LinG08**, **Cethron**, **SunRises**, **Polaris-Sakura**, **TheMadamesOfInsanity**, **Sepsis**, **OnlyIntuition**, **byakuyalover06**, **Kita of Nature**, **AnimeFanx3**, **Zadite**, **SweetestChick**, **ASUKA**, **wickedsistah1024**, **chacra**, **Someone I love**, **greenisnotyourenemy2737**, **KarinHitsugaya**, **Kurosu**, **apple21**, **Autumn**, **AutumnVonBach**, **Itachi's CherryBlossom**, **Keiren-Kun89**, **Fleur Mai**, **Tintaglia In Flight**, **Kamix**, **FearNot**, **dreykgor**, **Alexa H**, **anna chan**, **AkuRokuTurkTrainee**, **Guest**

THANK YOU! I love you guys! Though I know I haven't replied to the most of your reviews... I wanted to do so before posting this chapter, but there's been changes to the site and I'm not sure whether you'd like to have my ramble in your inbox... But after giving it some thought I decided that I will answer you anyway — after all you can always delete it! Yay! ヾ(＠^▽^＠)ﾉ So yeah, expect some nonsense from me in the following weeks! I'm quite busy at the moment writing my final thesis, so it'll take me some time, but I will most surely write every one of you at least few pointless words! So bear with me. Anonymous reviewers should find their reply on my profile.

Enough of those author notes — time for the new chapter!

Please, do enjoy! (^ε^)

朝霧 -Asagiri-

* * *

**The Frozen Whisper**

**by** Asagiri

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_Distance_

* * *

Rukia was sitting on her bed, dazedly staring at the door through which Ulquiorra had left her room. What had just happened seemed totally unreal for her. Something like that could only happen in the wildest of dreams after all! But could she ever dream such dreams? ...No. She would never allow herself to indulge in such fancies that bore almost no relevance to reality if any. They were too abstract. Too… _dangerous_. Besides, she had no time for such trivial reveries.

Yet, it had just happened. No more than few moments ago Ulquiorra had kissed her.

He. Had. _Kissed_. Her.

The idea of such thing taking place might seem like something nonsensical, something that could never ever see the light of day even in the alternate universes, but she still could feel his lips caressing hers, his hands holding and touching her; the warmth of his body pressed to her was still lingering on her skin.

True, he had kissed her before, she could remember that all right. That time she'd been completely taken aback by his action, but there had also been a fear that enveloped every inch of her. That kiss then had seemed like a calculated action, something without any emotion contained in it, cold and unfeeling. And it had been followed by matching brutal words.

_"You've served your purpose well, woman."_

A cold shiver ran down her spine at the memory… That awful memory...

She quickly shook her head to banish it from her mind.

But the way he had kissed her a moment ago… It was different. A complete opposite. It was gentle but at the same time there was a craving for more, soft but firm… Warm, just like a real kiss should feel like.

She could still feel her heart fluttering wildly at the sweet sensation that had engulfed her then. Or the way he had held her in that strong yet gentle embrace — she felt safe in his arms. And... _needed_. With a soft smile, which she mightn't be aware of, she immersed herself in this memory, trying to remember every tiny detail from those few seconds they had shared together.

Rukia touched her lips again. There was no evidence left that his lips had been on hers, but she was sure as hell that she hadn't confabulated that kiss. Or at least she hoped she hadn't or else it would mean she was becoming delusional — perhaps a sign of a culpable obsession with the 4th Espada (which was beyond the bound of possibility, obviously).

That was when she noticed a heavy feeling creeping in her abdomen. A feeling telling her she'd done something wrong, unacceptable. She slid her hands into her hair slightly pulling them in a sign of sudden dejection.

Or maybe it would be better if she were delusional? This way she would be in her little crazy world — a place where she wouldn't be feeling that she had just done probably the worst thing in her whole Shinigami life. Getting involved with the enemy like this wasn't very wise and although she tried to ignore it, the word "treachery" was faintly echoing in the back of her mind.

But it wasn't as if she had done it all intentionally. She didn't want it (right?), it simply had happened.

It was the truth that she had some fondness for Ulquiorra. He treated her well even though he could do anything he pleased to her and with her, killing her being the most merciful of them all. Her life was in his hands. Yet it seemed that he respected her and even accepted her despite her being a Shinigami. He gave her no reason to hate him and she wasn't one to despise him for being who he was.

But it didn't mean she harboured some deeper feelings for him, did it? Just fondness. A simple fondness resulting from gratitude. She had enjoyed the kiss because... Because...

Oh, she was so confounded as to what she should think and feel. Her heart and her mind were in confusion, one having a different opinion on the matter than another.

Realising this musing was getting her nowhere, Rukia decided it was a good time for a night bath, where she could clear her mind and calm down that turmoil inside. A turmoil of mixed consternation, fear and that odd emotion similar to happiness.

* * *

Ulquiorra, on the other hand, felt oddly tranquil like he probably had never felt in his life. Inner peace and something akin to contentment filled him and almost entirely enveloped that perennial emptiness. A completely new feeling for him. And again it was because of her.

She was like a medicine for his fragmented soul. Or maybe a "drug" was more suitable word. For he wanted her more and more, that desire was growing stronger every time he saw her or even thought about her.

Even now, when he was strolling down the corridor that led to the Control Room, he wanted to turn around and go to her. Go to her and look at her, smell her, feel her, touch her... To just sit there with her nearby. They never talked much, neither of them being a talkative type, but suddenly he felt that he wouldn't mind just chatting with her about some random subject or whatever, only so he could hear her voice.

It was as if he was getting addicted to her. When she was near him, she brought him peace, she soothed his broken soul, she made him feel whole. But when she was somewhere else, somewhere far from him, the emptiness reminded him of itself and began swallowing him up again.

So Rukia was like a drug to him. He _wanted_ her more. He _needed_ her more.

A drug indeed.

And surprisingly enough, he didn't mind the addiction.

He had already claimed her lips, but he wanted more; he wanted to claim her entire being. When he had kissed her, it took all his strong will to do just that and not anything else. He was aware that he still needed time to be able to fully control himself when it concerned Rukia, otherwise he might hurt her, even devour her unintentionally.

Despite her frail and breakable appearance, he knew she was strong, but he also knew she wouldn't be able to defend herself from him had he lost control. Therefore he had to be cautious and conscious all the time. The last thing he wanted to do was to break her. He wanted to keep her safe from men of Nnoitra type but also from himself.

Speaking of that lecherous bastard... He had some unfinished business with him.

* * *

Why? Why had he kissed her? Why had she enjoyed it? Why hadn't she slapped him and run away? Oh, why, why, why—?

WHY? This question was plaguing her mind with the same intensity as the image of her and Ulquiorra's kiss. Needles to say, the bath that was supposed to help her clear her mind and calm down swirling emotions didn't help much. She was still in the bathroom standing in front of the mirror, looking herself in the eye, an austere expression on her face.

The only thing that changed was that that happy and dreamy state she had been in before, now turned into apprehension and self-reproach. (She realised she was in that rebuke-deserving state when soaking in the bathtub, she visualised Ulquiorra walking in and starting to kiss her senselessly... And was it all mushy and corny! Gods! ... Thoughts like that should never _ever_ surface! Dammit!)

She got too close to him! This wouldn't have happened if she had kept herself away from him. Then she wouldn't have warmed up to him and this disaster wouldn't have happened. And even if he kissed her, it would be like the first one — cold, unfeeling and without any meaning.

But this one... This one _had_ a meaning. She wasn't sure what meaning exactly, but undeniably there was one. Maybe it would be better if she didn't know? Because she had a clue at least to what it meant for her...

Because that fondness she felt towards Ulquiorra, actually might have been something else... Something more... She might in fact li—

_NO! Stop it right there! Don't you even dare treading in that direction!_, she berated herself looking sharply at her reflection in the mirror. She shouldn't be thinking about it! It shouldn't matter! It was the last thing she needed at the moment. Or ever, for that matter.

Sighing exasperatedly, Rukia returned back to her room and sat on the bed hiding her face in her hands. She felt like crying from unnamed feeling that started coiling itself around her intestines. It was heavy and blunt.

Struggling to ignore it, even to smother her emotions, she tried to think rationally. Coldly. After all she was reasonable, sometimes even _too_ reasonable.

She called up her sense of duty. Any deeper feelings for the enemy weakened her, weakened her will to fight them _all_. Because in order to win this war, the enemies should be eliminated entirely. With no exceptions! She was sure this would be Commander-General Yamamoto's order. None of them should survive or they might come back for revenge one day, undoubtedly stronger, and they were formidable foes even now. Soul Society couldn't risk anything, therefore every single Arrancar, not to mention the three traitors, should die.

She called up here sense of pride — pride of being a Kuchiki and a Shinigami. She shouldn't be harbouring any warmer feelings towards him, an enemy and an Arrancar. Definitely not. This was a war. There was no place for emotions, not even sympathy and especially not for someone who was on the other side and was a natural pernicious antithesis to her kind at that.

She called up her sense of friendship. She should never forget that it was Ulquiorra who had taken Inoue to Las Noches the first time. And the second time as well. Arisawa Tatsuki too had been almost killed when he came to the Human World the first time. Not to mention that he wouldn't even hesitate before killing her loved ones.

She called up her reason. Whatever warmer feelings beside respect she might be feeling towards him was not only wrong, but ridiculous, absurd and impossible. Because come on! He was her enemy! The enemy of Soul Society! They were at bloody war! She should be well aware that there were only two possible outcomes — it would be either a victory of Soul Society where he would die, or victory of Aizen where she would die. One of them would most certainly perish in this war, therefore any feelings were only an inconvenience. A redundancy that brought nothing but trouble.

In her life and especially in this whole mess she was currently involved in, there was absolutely and undoubtedly _no_ place, not even the tiniest of the tiniest spot for something this preposterous like feelings for Ulquiorra. Period. How she had come to harbour them in the first place was an unfathomable mystery to her, but now all that mattered was to do away with them completely and thoroughly.

Determined to distance herself from him, she lay on the bed and tried to fall asleep. However despite her best attempts to think ill of him and even using "the enemy" or simply "he" instead of his name, the memories of that kiss and how sweet it was wouldn't stop haunting her throughout the night.

And many questions that still remained unanswered also disturbed her attempts at catching some sleep. What should she do? How should she act in front of him? Or towards him?

And of course the one to which she wanted to know the answer the most and at the same time greatly dreaded: Why had he kissed her in the first place?

* * *

"Ichimaru," the 4th Espada greeted his superior, who was sitting by the panels of the Control Room. It seemed that playing with all that machinery became his favourite past time activity.

"Ah, Ulquiorra! How ar'ya? How's Rukia-chan?" the silver-haired man replied cheerfully. He had yet to look at him as he appeared to be preoccupied with some scheming, for he was tracing his fingers on a panel, grinning mischievously. Perhaps again he was changing corridors' routes for his amusement?

"I'm looking for Nnoitra," he answered skipping the courtesy. "Do you happen to know his whereabouts?"

However Gin acted as if he didn't hear him, for he continued with his previous questions. "Gettin' along with 'er?"

Ulquiorra sighed inwardly. Knowing there was no chance of avoiding it, he gave a general answer, "She can be a problem sometimes but nothing I can't handle."

Gin laughed at that and finally looked at him.

"Heard you allowed Rukia-chan to meet with Orihime-chan," the fox-faced Shinigami said in what appeared to be a casual tone, but there was something in the way he squinted his eyes that gave him an expression even slyer than usual.

The Espada merely nodded his head, confirming it. Besides, he neither felt inclined to nor had anything to say about it. He wanted to get back to his search for Nnoitra as quickly as possible. The sooner he found that bastard the sooner he would get rid of this combination of nuisance and danger.

Unfortunately for him, it seemed that Gin wouldn't let him off the hook this easily. Scanning him with a suspicious, intense gaze that made him quite uncomfortable, he asked, "Why?"

"Minds at ease are easier to control," Ulquiorra replied passionlessly after a slight pause. Inwardly he was wondering, why exactly he had allowed them to meet. He was supposed to gain something from it, wasn't he? So what had he gained? He did gain a promise from Rukia that she would stop doing stupid things like going on foolish escapades that only put her in great danger. But was there anything else?

However he had no time to think deeper into it as Gin's mocking grin became even wider. It was obvious he didn't exactly believe him.

"Ah so?"

The 4th Espada decided to ignore his gaze that was accusing him of a lie and asking for the real answer. He had a business to attend and needed information. "Anyway, I'm looking for Nnoitra. Lately he's been hiding his _reiatsu_. I have an unfinished business with him."

"Admit it, ya like 'er, don'tcha?" the silver-haired Shinigami asked foxily, a teasing glint visible in his squinted eyes.

"…" This sudden and totally unrelated to the matter question almost made Ulquiorra's left eye twitch in annoyance. However he did send few silent curses at his superior. And he did visualise wiping off that smirk with a hard smash to the wall — a satisfying mental picture indeed.

"I'll take it as a 'yes'." Gin's grin became even more impish, "Does she like ya back?"

_Possibly_. The thought crossed Ulquiorra's mind alongside the memories of how she acted towards him or how she looked at him. But there was no chance he would ever say it aloud. However he was getting impatient, so he gave a reply that would be expected from him.

"I have no particular feelings towards that woman. I'm an Arrancar," he said matter-of-factly as if it explained everything. "As for her, I doubt she would betray her kin to have feelings for something like me."

"Opposites attract, they say," Gin said jokingly. "Relax, Ulquiorra, likin' 'er won't kill ya..." And then he added as if in afterthought, his infuriating grin never wavering on his face, "Hopefully."

Irked for it seemed he was wasting his time here, Ulquiorra made a move to leave. Only then the silver-haired Shinigami said something substantial on the subject that greatly interested him and not some insinuating questions or ambiguous statements whatever their purpose was, if they had any at all. Expect, of course, irritating or disconcerting him to no end.

"As fer Nnoitra, capt'n Aizen's havin' a meeting with all Espadas tomorrow in the evenin'. All of ya should get a notice by the mornin'. He should show up then."

The green-eyed Arrancar nodded his head in gratitude and moved for the door. He wanted to get out from there as quickly as possible, but was stopped midway by his superior's voice, much to his annoyance.

"So, what did he do to get yer hackles up?" Gin asked casually, but when it seemed Ulquiorra wouldn't answer him, he tried guessing. It wasn't that difficult anyway. "Again tried to lay his dirty fingers on our sweet Rukia-chan?"

_Mine_, the 4th Espada automatically corrected his superior in his mind, but didn't say anything out loud.

"I gather ya stopped him before he harmed 'er?"

Ulquiorra slightly turned his head to observe him from the corner of his eye. That ever-present grin was there, but something was different. He couldn't place his finger on what it might be, but it made him reply to Gin's question, "I arrived just in time."

"Good. So what ar'ya plannin' to do with him?" No muscle on the silver-haired Shinigami's face seemed to move, but suddenly his expression again seemed different. A trick of light, perhaps?

"I will make sure he won't make the same mistake ever again," the Espada answered coolly.

"Scary…" Gin commented laughingly, immediately catching on the meaning of his words. Then he added in a more serious note, "Capt'n Aizen won't be pleased, though."

Ulquiorra nodded, indicating he was aware of that and after saying parting words to his superior, he finally left the room. But before he closed the door after himself, he heard Gin's cheerful shout and accompanying laughter.

"Knew ya liked 'er!"

* * *

The first rays of morning sun, that fake sun of Las Noches, found Rukia sitting on her bed, wide awake. She snuggled under the covers, keeping them tight around her petite body as if she was looking for some kind of comfort in their warm 'embrace'.

Needless to say, she wasn't the happiest thing in the world. And it didn't help that this world was the realm of Hollows. Nor did it help that she had hardly got a wink of sleep during the night. Nor did the fact that soon she would have to face _him_ — her enemy number one at the moment, the source of her current confused state of mind and heart.

How the hell should she act in front of him now? How would he act in front of her?

It would be great if both of them acted as if nothing (read: that sweet, knee-melting and nothing but intimate kiss) had ever happened between them.

But she felt in her gut that the fate wouldn't be this kind, oh no. She should by now come to terms with the fact that the fate simply loved to torment her and expose her to different and — what couldn't go unnoticed — disastrous situations. Like, having Hōgyoku placed deep within her soul and everything that ensued after that (losing her Shinigami powers, being imprisoned and almost executed or having her friends hurt), being captured by the enemy, being kissed by the enemy, to name the few...

Fate either hated her or revelled in her sufferings, there was no other explanation. Or — what seemed most possible — both. So yes, she quite dreaded what would happen in those few hours when _he_ would come.

Should she ignore him? No, that wouldn't do.

Should she act coldly towards him? No, that wouldn't do either.

She couldn't suddenly start acting in a completely contrasting fashion, now could she? Besides, she was sure _he_ would realise the reason behind her odd behaviour straight away.

The only thing she could do was to act as if nothing particular had happened between them. That kiss hadn't happened. It was simply a poor product of her fatigued mind. Her imagination had just lost it for a second and something lunatic like that had come out, that's all. She should quickly forget about it and focus on things that still needed to be done.

Like getting out of here for starters, hah!

"Easier said than done", Rukia sighed exasperatedly, lying on the bed.

She knew where Inoue was being kept and the way there. But even if she managed to get her out of there, what then? Would they be able to flee the castle? How? Break a wall? Would her Destructive Spells be enough to do that? Maybe _Sōkatsui_ with full incantation? Still, she had no idea _which_ wall (out of bloody thousands!) to destroy to get outside Las Noches... She couldn't start firing Spells at random, hoping she would hit the right one!

And if by some _miracle_ — _Ahahahaha, good one!_ — they'd manage to escape, what then? What about Sode no Shirayuki? Would she have the time to get her as well? What if she ran into Ulqui— _him_? Everything would end in a failure.

And what about those hairpins? They had to have a purpose, but what could it be? Only Inoue knew, but she couldn't ask her about it. There was no way he would allow them to meet again, let alone talk.

So many obstacles to overcome. Getting to Inoue (and hopefully Sode no Shirayuki), finding exterior wall that directly abutted the Hueco Mundo desert, destroying the said wall, getting out of Hueco Mundo... And all that without encountering any Arrancar or Hollow...

Rukia exhaled heavily. If it wasn't anything but impossible, then she didn't know what it was.

Every single time she had left her room, she had run into someone — _him_, Ichimaru and how could she not mention the worst one — Nnoitra. And anyway, if she used a Destructive Spell, it would definitely not go unnoticed, so she had one chance, two at the most.

"What to do? What am I supposed to do? How?" she cried desperately, her hands dishevelling her hair even more. Suddenly the sapphire walls of her room became fantastically appealing to just start smashing her head against them repeatedly...

And there was also the matter of how she should act in front of _him_. After all he would be coming here in less than an hour. Would she be able to act as if nothing happened between them? How would he act? Would she be able to keep her cool no matter what?

Oh, how she dreaded meeting him! And if she were this nervous as of now, she couldn't imagine how she would feel when in front of him...

Rukia could almost hear the walls' invitation, so full of promises... They indeed seemed hard and solid.

* * *

As for Ulquiorra, he had just awoken from surprisingly relaxing slumber. No nightmares, no hunting memories, no feeling of disquiet... Absolutely nothing had disturbed his sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he had had such a peaceful night. Actually, he doubted if there had been any, not since he had become a Hollow, that was for sure.

Exhaling deeply, he went to the bathroom for morning shower. He stood under the stream of lukewarm water for few minutes, unmoving, simply enjoying the refreshing sensation it brought to his body and mind. He felt unusually — what was the word... ah, yes — content.

Turning off the taps, he reached for a dark green towel and dried his body and hair. With a towel around his neck, he returned to his room and began to dress. When he finished putting on hakama, he once more dried his hair with the towel and tossed it on a chair next to the table — the one where he kept Rukia's zampakutō.

Seeing it, he suddenly felt the need to go to her, go right away, but somehow he stopped himself from doing so, reasoning that probably she was still asleep. Instead he gently picked up her sword and unsheathed it.

It was a beautiful sword, well-balanced and he could see it had a sharp and impeccable blade, though at the moment it was still healing itself after being shattered to pieces. A fissure where the pieces were joined with ice was still visible, but it became much less shallow since the last time he had seen it.

Beside the ice that was holding the pieces together, the blade was covered with frost that added even more to its charm, though to Ulquiorra it seemed like a complaint for taking it away from its master. He run his thumb across the blade, almost tenderly. Its frostiness was biting his fingertip leaving minute ice crystals on it which melted as soon as he withdrew his hand.

Indeed it gave an impression of being slightly displeased. Or maybe it conveyed Rukia's current state of mind? The connection between her and her sword was strong, therefore when intenser emotions stirred within her it wasn't unusual for her sword to manifest them as well.

So did it mean that she was still cold and distant towards him? When it seemed that she began to act more openly, even more warmly towards him — as if she trusted him? Because this was what he thought he had gained. Even now he wasn't convinced nor sure about that Heart, but he wanted to think that maybe... just maybe... he had gained a small piece of her Heart. Even she herself had told him that there might be some connection between them.

That thought once again made Ulquiorra want to go to her, but he wouldn't give in to his slowly but steadily growing impatience, not just yet.

* * *

Rukia was sitting on her heels next to the bed, her eyes closed and her connected hands rested on her lap. She was meditating or at least tried to meditate, however unable to fully clear her mind of any thought, she simply focused on breathing. In and out, in and out and so forth.

She had already dressed, cleaned her face, combed her hair. Absolutely nothing in her appearance indicated any disturbance in her psyche, however that was just it — an appearance. Inside she was full of unrested apprehension. Fortunately the feeling of terror that had her freaking out not a long time ago subsided, but still it wasn't like there was no chance of relapse.

Breath in, breath out. Calmly.

Soon he would come.

Breath in. _He's my enemy._ Breath out. _I'm his enemy._ Breath in and out. _We're at war._

She was repeating words along those lines in her head like a mantra, trying to ingrain them in her mind and heart. At some point she'd also wanted to erase any nice memories linked with him, but it only made her think about them. Realising it was pointless, she ceased that attempt and concentrated mainly on breathing.

_He's my enemy... My enemy. He—_

Suddenly she became startled when she heard a knock on the door and the familiar "It's me". The inner balance she so hardly tried to obtain crumbled in a split second. Her heart started pounding repeatedly, her mind suddenly went blank, her body felt paralysed. In short, Rukia panicked.

With widened eyes she observed as the door to her room opened and Ulquiorra walked in. She sprang to her feet and stood looking at him unintelligently. It took her few moments before she more or less got a grip on herself.

"G-good morning," she slightly stammered, but nevertheless wanted to greet him like usual. She also tried to give him a small smile, but to her chagrin it came out more like an unsure grimace. _Rukia, you're a far better actress than this!_, she immediately scolded herself, took a quick breath to compose herself and improved her facial expression so indeed she was looking at him with a small smile. She only hoped his keen eyes didn't catch her struggle with her facial muscles.

However Ulquiorra did notice it. It was too obvious she was at loss what to do the moment he walked in her room. Was she nervous? Why? Had something happened? Was it because of what had happened yesterday?

"Good morning," he replied casually, nothing in his demeanour showing that he'd noticed her acting oddly.

To speak the truth, he himself wasn't too sure how he should act towards her. Well, he knew what he wanted to do, but how she would respond — that was a completely different matter and a matter he couldn't disregard. So today he intended to observe Rukia and try to find out what exactly she felt about him and how much she would allow him, all the while doing everything in his might to ignore that impatience that was pressing him to just do whatever he wanted to do. And it wasn't only going to her, grabbing her petite form and holding her as closely as possible to him. That would be simply a beginning.

And she was this close, only few steps away from him, almost within reach of his hand. It truly took all his strong will not to yield to his desires. Instead, he took out Murciélago from behind his sash, and sitting in the armchair, he leaned his sword against it.

Carefully maintaining that pleasant mask, Rukia approached the food cart and took her meal to the desk. She wanted to start eating her breakfast as soon as possible, so she could concentrate on something — _anything_ really, if only it took her mind off Uquiorra. Even such ludicrous task like counting the rice grains in her bowl seemed like a great alternative to thinking things that had anything even remotely close to do with him.

However what brought her utmost despair was the sad fact that her brain appeared to have only one track of thought and unfortunately it was leading to _him_. Oh, why couldn't she just stop constantly thinking about him? And of course it didn't help much that the man himself was _there_, few metres next to her...

How the hell was she supposed to concentrate on anything but him? When she could feel his gaze scrutinising her every move! When every of her current problems involved him! There was no way she could _not_ think about him!

Fortunately (Gods! How grateful she was for that!) he too was acting as if nothing had happened between them the day before and it put her somewhat at ease. Hopefully it would remain this way.

Nevertheless she had to do something or he might come into _false_ belief that she felt something for him. Not that he might actually care, but still... Better have everything clear so no misunderstanding would occur, right?

So while eating, Rukia tried to come up with a plan as what to do now. She risked a quick glance at him... And met his eyes peering at her carefully. Disconcerted, she had hard time fighting the instinct to look away, but somehow she maintained the eye-contact for few seconds and after sending him hesitant smile, she returned to her food. And her planning, naturally.

Ulquiorra could still see the signs of uneasiness in her, even though she tried to hide them. However that slight tension in her shoulders, those unnatural movements of her hands she did now and again, that minimally, almost unnoticeably bended back and of course that odd, frantic even, look in her eyes whenever she looked at him, all that and few more subtle — most would never even notice them — things in her demeanour betrayed her.

He also noticed some signs of tiredness in her face... Had she not slept well during the night? Was she really this stressed?

He knew his own person was the source of her nervousness, however he still had no clue as to what regarding him was making her feel like this. And also: of what kind was that nervousness? Fearful? Uncertain? Repelling? For the time being he couldn't tell, but he was determined to find it out soon.

Rukia was finishing her breakfast and that was when a rather ingenious yet simple idea popped in her head. That was it! She should show him that regardless of their affable relation, she still considered him as her enemy. This way the natural distance between them would be maintained and it wouldn't be odd if she began to distance herself from him even more. Absolutely brilliant!

And now to bring it into reality...

Besides, she was really curious about it anyway...

Ulquiorra observed her when she finally finished her meal and put down her chopsticks. She didn't put away the empty plates on the cart as she usually did, instead she stared into space for few moments as if she was pondering or weighting something up. Then, she looked at him but avoided longer eye-contact. She tried opening her mouth few times as if she wanted to say something but was hesitant about it.

(Even though she'd planned it and done it all deliberately, it came out perfectly naturally for she felt as hesitant and unsure as she would feel if she hadn't planned it beforehand...)

Curious what it might be, he waited for her to speak. When she finally appeared to gather her courage, she asked him:

"When do you think there will be the battle?"

He must have admitted it, he didn't quite expect such question. Surprised and interested in knowing a little bit more about her intentions behind that inquiry, he only echoed, "Battle?"

"Yeah..." she paused for a couple of seconds, but then she added quickly in one breath, "Though I don't expect you to tell me even if you knew, but maybe you could just hint at something even vague like: is it a matter of days? Weeks? Months?"

Ulquiorra of course knew everything or at least all plans that Aizen-sama had revealed to him including the more or less decided date when they would start to move and their objectives, like the final one — killing the Spirit King. However he didn't think she actually needed to know that, so he once again responded with a question:

"Why do you ask?"

At the beginning when Rukia had asked that first question, to some degree she'd been acting, but now she genuinely wanted to know. There was no pretence in her anymore, no fake façade.

"It's just something inevitable and I can't help wondering when it will happen. That's all..." And then she added with a slight ring of urgency in her voice, "You're familiar with Aizen's plans, aren't you? Has it been decided yet?"

However to her dismay, he just wouldn't reply her, not even the most vague answer came out of his mouth. It seemed more like he ignored her or they were having two different conversations at the same time. And it was the same once again — all she got from him was yet another question instead of an answer.

"Is that why you didn't sleep well this night?"

_Partially_, Rukia thought but didn't say anything out loud, only nodded slightly. But curse his keen eyes to catch on something like this! She didn't feel particularly tired nor thought her restless night would somehow show its effect in her appearance, yet he must have noticed some signs.

"Why do you wonder so much about it?" Ulquiorra continued his queries, still without giving her any answers.

She hesitated for a second, but eventually replied softly, "I'm curious when my fate will be decided."

Ulquiorra knitted his brows for there was an ominous ring to these words, like they should have never ever been uttered or even thought. But what did she mean by them? Resignation? No, he was sure she would fight to the bitter end. She wasn't one to give up, her stubborn personality wouldn't let her (a quality which he came to admire in her, even though sometimes it was the source of his annoyance). But of course no one knew what would be until it actually happened.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked her, awaiting her response with a slight impatience.

"I'm not quite sure myself," came her reply and she gave a short and humourless chuckle. "It's a fate after all. But undoubtedly this battle will have a huge impact on my life, just like on lives of many others."

He watched her carefully as she just sat there smiling sadly. There was something lonesome, sombre and heart-rending about her small form that made him get up and go over to her. She looked up at him for a moment but soon averted her gaze. However he managed to catch one emotion in her eyes beside sadness. Fear. She was afraid of something... Was it death after all?

But the only way she could die was by his hand and he didn't think he would (could?) do it, so she had nothing to be afraid of.

"I won't kill you," he said, not really knowing why he felt the need to assure her of something like this.

"You may not..." she whispered dully in response. Her gaze was directed at the empty plates still lying on her desk; her hands tightly clutched the fabrics of her jacket.

"I won't let anyone lay a finger on you," he said quietly but firmly.

She nodded her head but without looking at him, therefore he wasn't sure whether she did so because she knew that or just to let him know she heard his words but in fact wasn't quite sure what to make out of them, whether to believe him or not.

He cupped her chin to make her look at him, so he could judge which one was it.

Seeing her eyes and feeling her warm skin under his fingers, suddenly his mind got overrun by a strange urge — urge to actually hurt her. He wanted to hold her tightly, so tight that her bones would break... that she would feel pain. (_His_ pain?) But why? Why would he want to do that? Wasn't she the woman that believed that he had a heart? That told him there was a bond between them? The one that in a way gave a deeper meaning to his existence? Then why the hell would he want to hurt her? But it was there, that strange urge...

Quickly overcoming the surprise at his own feelings, Ulquiorra instantly quenched that impulse and looked closely at Rukia. Her eyes were a bit widened, perplexity and uncertainty dominating at the moment. Her lips were slightly parted. Nothing alluring was in that expression — the girl was simply at a loss, but he couldn't help himself, something in her attracted him even now. He started leaning forward.

"Please, don't," she whispered. Or rather it was closer to whimper than a whisper.

He stopped midway, their noses almost touching. No matter how much he wanted her, he couldn't force himself on her. Not if he wanted her as a whole, as his Rukia, not just a broken doll. He needed to gain her trust and make her want to come to him out of her own will. Unforced.

Truly it took all his strong will not to give in to his desires, especially when she was in front of him, barely any distance between them. And she — so frail, vulnerable.

"I... I can't," she added faintly, her small body trembling slightly.

Ulquiorra again peered into her eyes and then he noticed it. She wasn't afraid of dying, it was something else. Something he might not be able to protect her from. Something he actually didn't think he wanted to protect her from.

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, though I have no confidence after so much time... σ(^_^;)

But anyway, I plan to update the next chapter somewhere this year, but unfortunately I won't be able to start writing it until September... But I'll try my best subsequently!

Hopefully you all have a nice Friday the 13th (and any other day), no bad luck, no black cats crossing your path and no Jason running after you with his machete or any other sharp object. (^-^)

That's all for now!

Take care! And hopefully we'll meet again sometime this year. (o^—')b

朝霧 -Asagiri-


	20. Wishes and Wants

Hey there!

Man, once again I have to apologise for such late update... _I'm so sorry!_ (It seems all I do is say sorry instead of writing chapters, haha... I'm hopeless and beyond saving :D) But let's not dwell on it longer than necessary...

Anyway,

**Cethron**, **Sepsis**, **abiecula**, **AnimeFanx3**, **kutsky**, **Extreme Strawberries**, **CharismaHarmony**, **onlyluna**, **SweetestChick**, **hasegawa**, **SunRises6**, **Anna chan**, **Colubra**, **smell of orchids**, **ojou-chan**, **iivogelchen**, **1234567**, **Shinju-chu**, **jd**, **JRVivaciousT**, **Yami no Saku-chan**, **Kemeyeoz**, **hamchan**, **Mitsie Chan**, **Kurosu**, **sehera**, **Sakura Yui**, **lmc9389**, **Key**, **Guest**, **Lulosky**, **ShiraChan-Desu**, **apple21**, **Anon**, **Guest**

Thank you for your kind reviews! They always bring a smile to my face and keep me going, even in the times of dejectedness and lifelessness (yep, hit me hard at the beginning of the year, one of the reasons for such late update). I really love you guys and I hope that everything is going just fine or even better for you!

And on another bright note – **I finally replied to your reviews and PMs!** Yay! (Or at least I hope I didn't omit anyone... If I did, feel free to smack me on the head!) Those who has disabled PM, those who has no account on FF or those who has left their reviews anonymous, can find their replies on my profile as usual. It was fun writing you back, but it sure was time-consuming. From now on I'll do everything in my might to respond to you as soon as possible, so such negligence will never happen again. (Hopefully, tee-hee.)

Okay, end of my rambling.

I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter! (The longest one yet, I think!)

朝霧 -Asagiri-

* * *

**The Frozen Whisper**

**by** Asagiri

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_Wishes and Wants_

* * *

Ulquiorra looked at her, at her eyelids and eyelashes hiding her downcast eyes. She was completely still, only her chest raising and falling rapidly in short takes of breath betrayed that she was a living thing, not some doll seated on a chair. He extended his hand to gently caress her cheek, but she only moved her head to the right and stiffened even more.

He sighed unsure what to make out of her gesture. Was she simply uncomfortable? Or maybe scared? Moments ago he had seen fear in her eyes, but that time he had been pretty sure that she was afraid of her own feelings (for him?). But maybe he had misread and she was actually afraid of him after all?

Trying his luck even more he rested his forehead on her temple and slowly moved his hand down her neck and to her bare shoulder. Tentatively. Searchingly. And even slightly teasingly. Unable to see her eyes, perhaps he might learn something from her body language.

Her forehead was warm and slightly bedewed with sweat – a sign of her nervousness undoubtedly. Her shallow and quick breath too indicated that her composure was forced and it took her a lot of strength to maintain it. But what surprised him and at the same time pleased was that she didn't move away from him any further. For what reason she let him this close to her, he didn't know, although he wanted to interpret it in his favour – that despite everything she might be feeling rather comfortable with him and not too afraid of him.

Rukia had hard time coping with the situation. He was too close. Definitely too close. She could feel his warm breath wafting over the side of her face, she could feel warmth radiating from his body, surrounding, no... _embracing_ her. She really wanted to run away, but couldn't. Her legs wouldn't move despite all the panicked signals her brain was sending to them. So all she could do was sit stiffly until her body would be kind enough to listen to her.

But what could she do when she was more and more perturbed with every passing moment? First off, she was generally surprised by his proximity. She also couldn't believe her ears when he had told her that neither he would kill her nor let anyone hurt her. Saying that he had sounded... protectively and possessively.

And of course his attempt to kiss her. _Again_... But she couldn't have let it happen. It was wrong, improper. _Heretical_. (No matter how wonderfully amazing his kiss may feel. And kind of right, too...)

Then he had caressed her cheek only to move his hand to her shoulder gently stroking her on the way there. That had caused a fluttering sensation in her stomach – full of dread but at the same time oddly pleasant one. Still, nothing could have compared with him resting his forehead on her temple. Suddenly everything except for him and her ceased to exist. She even forgot how to breath for a moment. Only the need to intake air reminded her of reality and the precarious position she was currently in.

Yet she couldn't run away. And some part of her – that one she didn't want to acknowledge – didn't want her to run away, even though it was too warm and too dangerous for her.

So she only closed her eyes and waited for whatever would happen. In her mind she was repeating a mantra – the same one she had chanted before he came. Just in case. _He's my enemy. I'm his enemy. We're at war. This is wrong. ... Whatever it is. He's my enemy, for gods' sake! ENEMY... I hate this. Why— I mean, he's my enemy. I'm his enemy. We're at war... Screw you, Aizen! I'm gonna beat you up with a stick, you don't deserve any better death. Enemies. Enemy. He's my enemy. Ulquiorra. I don't want— Stop right there. He's your enemy! ... My enemy. My... enemy..._

Ulquiorra sighed deeply, unsure what he could do in this situation. He hoped he hadn't misread the emotions in her eyes she carelessly let show. He knew she couldn't fake them, but her presence was making it hard for him to think clearly and logically therefore he could have actually made a mistake. (And he so rarely made any mistakes that you could very well say that he never made mistakes. The thought that he might have made one only strengthened his confusion.)

Oh, she was making him feel like a fool for hoping he was right. He never needed to hope, the concept of hope was alien to him – he always trusted his eyes and his mind. Whatever his eyes saw was a reality, whatever his mind analysed was a fact. There was no place left for doubt, confusion nor hope.

Yet, he wasn't so sure this time. He was even apprehensive that this time, of _all_ possible times, his eyes might have seen wrong. And this made him feel rather awkward and uneasy. He _never_ felt awkward nor uneasy, it was ridiculous. He was always sure of himself when it came to judging or assessing the situation, people or things. Absolutely nothing could hide before his keen eyes – they could pick up the tiniest details, slightest nuance, smallest everything. And with his calculating and analytical mind he could understand everything, nothing held any secrets before him.

But at the moment he couldn't believe himself. What had happened to him? What had _she_ done to him? He felt ridiculous! He actually _hoped_ he was _right_! He of all people!

_Curse you, woman! ..._

But what was the most unexpected – when he really thought about it, it wasn't making him feel bad; he wasn't angry at himself. He wasn't angry at Rukia as well. Because despite all those undesirable feelings, he felt... _alive_. More alive than ever before. He could feel his own existence through something else beside the pain and emptiness.

_...Rukia._

He inhaled taking in her subtle fragrance and slowly breathed out wondering what he should do now. And of course he couldn't help but wonder whether he had read her eyes correctly or not. What was she afraid of? Was it what he thought it was? Or maybe he had misread? Well, it wasn't something he could ask her directly – knowing her she would get all defensive and he would learn nothing.

Therefore he decided to ask a question that might lead him in a roundabout way to the answers he wanted to obtain. And if not, it still might make Rukia give away something interesting.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked her carefully, quietly, almost in a whisper.

After few moments Rukia finally started to calm down and her breathing wasn't so rapid anymore; even her fingers stopped clutching on the fabrics of her jacket. The warmth surrounding her made her sleepy, at ease even. That was when her more or less calm state was interrupted by his soft voice asking her whether she was afraid of him.

Startled at his voice but also because his breath tickled her ear, her eyes shot wide open, and realising how close he actually was, she backed away from him in the chair as far away as she could (which wasn't much).

"No," she said quickly but then even quicker she contradicted herself with, "Yes."

Noticing the nonsense of her answers, she settled for unsure "I don't know. I..." and fell silent, thinking.

Rukia took few glances at him while weighing her answer. Was she afraid of him?

No, not when it came only to her. He had told her that he wouldn't hurt her and she believed him. (She tried to ignore the fear of what he was making her feel – the fear of her own feelings towards him, to be precise.)

But she knew he would hurt people close to her, kill them without hesitation. In this case she was afraid of him. Also, the darkness within him scared her a bit. After all, he was a Hollow even if an Arrancar. That darksome emptiness had to be fed with something, so even if she wasn't afraid of him for herself, she was afraid of him for himself, for Ulquiorra. She was afraid that darkness would swallow him up and he would no longer be himself.

So in the end her answer was, "I think I am..."

She wasn't looking at him when replying, so imagine her surprise when suddenly she saw him kneeling on one knee in front of her. Flustered she tried to look away, but no matter how much to the side she would turn her head, he still had at least her profile to look at. She came to a conclusion that this had to be his intention – to have a better view of her face. It made her uncomfortable, not being able to fully hide her expression from him. After all it was obvious even to her that she was like an open book to him.

"Why? Why are you afraid of me?" he asked not making any notice of her uneasiness.

"Shouldn't I be?" she returned his question with her own; a ghost smile appeared on her face only to disappear soon after.

Ulquiorra pondered her question for few seconds and had to agree with her. Especially because he wasn't sure if one day he wouldn't lose himself and unconsciously hurt her. And he remembered that no more than few moments before he even had had an urge to hurt her, to break her bones, so she would feel his pain, physically at least. Of course he didn't want her to know that, so he only said, "Maybe you should, but I don't mean to hurt you."

"I know," she whispered after a pause and again the corners of her lips quirked up in an odd smile. "But you will. One way or another."

Now that she put it this way, he realised that if he killed people close to her, he would hurt her as well. Probably even more than if he were to hit her, wound or even kill her.

"Perhaps you're right," he nodded his head. In an afterthought he added, "But it's not what I want."

She only nodded her head acknowledging his words, but he could see sadness appearing in her eyes.

It wasn't like he didn't want to harm people close to her. If he could, he would. After all he did despise them. They had Rukia's affection, thoughts and Heart – something he wanted all for himself. But still there was that small part of him that didn't want to see her hurt, sad.

He wondered what would happen if he actually killed Kurosaki or her brother. How would she react? How would she feel? Would she still look at him with that warm look she sometimes had in her eyes? Or would they turn cold, dead even? Would she forgive him for hurting her like this? He even asked himself a strange question, one that he never supposed he would ask himself: how would _he_ feel? (If he killed them? If he hurt Rukia?)

He looked at her intently, seeking her attention, wondering if she might be thinking about the same thing. Maybe this way, while studying her eyes, he could learn what she would do if (when) he killed her loved ones. However she only gave him a soft, unsure smile and quickly averted her gaze. It was too quick to even find a smallest hint in her eyes.

On the other hand, why did it even matter to him? Since when did he actually care that someone might hold a grudge against him?

Right, since Rukia. Since it could be Rukia who resented him.

"Would you..." _forgive me?_, he wanted to ask at first, but such question couldn't leave his throat. He was astonished that it even crossed his mind. So instead he asked almost casually, "What would you do if I killed your brother or any of your friends?"

Rukia stared at him surprised. She didn't expect him to ask such question. Because why would he want to know this? It wasn't like he would care whatever she told him. She didn't delude herself – given the chance, he would kill them anyway. She had nothing to say on the matter.

More importantly however, what would she actually do if he killed people close to her? Now that she thought about it, she had absolutely no idea. Would she start hating him? Would she want to take a revenge? Would she just die in despair and grief while cursing his name? She didn't know. All she knew was that it would hurt her unimaginably. She couldn't predict her reaction. She just didn't want to think about her brother and friends getting killed, especially by his hand. And she didn't want to think about him killing anyone as well. She had a feeling that if she gave it as much as a thought, it might actually open a possibility for it to happen. Therefore she didn't.

"I don't know," she replied. All the while her fingers were twiddling with each other, her nails sometimes dug themselves slightly into her pale skin, leaving small marks that disappeared in a matter of seconds. She continued in a weaker voice, "I don't want to think about it. I don't want it to happen."

"But you know I will most likely fight them," he told her after a moment. Gently, as if he wanted to prepare her for inevitable pain and maybe lessen it somehow. There was something indescribable in his eyes, something intense and at the same time fleeting, but as much as she wanted to know what it meant, she felt too exposed when looking directly into his eyes, therefore she just averted her gaze.

Although she didn't make any reply to his statement, Rukia knew he was right. She knew he would fight them. And they would fight him. Her brother and her friends probably wanted him dead as much as they wanted Aizen dead – they wouldn't forgive him for taking Inoue and her away. And in order to win neither they nor Ulquiorra would hesitate to kill. Both sides were strong and experienced in battle, so she couldn't predict the outcome of their clash. And what was the worst (for her as a Shinigami) – she couldn't exactly find it in her heart to hope for one particular side to win...

"Few days ago you were so certain that Soul Society would win this war," Ulquiorra's low voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Yes," she firmly nodded her head in confirmation, "And I still am." She was certain that Soul Society would never yield to Aizen. She'd rather die than see the day when that traitor would conquer the Shinigamis. But if Soul Society won, then it would mean that...

"Then what would you do if someone killed me?" he asked offhandedly, no emotion visible on his face.

Rukia once again stared at him in surprise. She would never have thought that he would ask such question. And she was about to ask herself exactly the same thing too. Still, what kind of question was that for him to ask? And the previous one as well? Did it really matter what she would do if he killed or was killed by somebody? Would her answer now prevent any of the hypothetical things from happening? Of course not! Then why should she think about them?! She didn't want to think about them just as much as she didn't want such things to happen. She would know what she would do once the circumstances arose. Besides, thinking it over now wouldn't prepare her mentally or in any other way for it. You simply couldn't prepare yourself for such impact.

"Why do you ask such questions?" she asked exasperatedly standing up and swiftly moving past him; using the opportunity that her legs finally listened to her, she walked few steps away finally escaping from his proximity. "What do you want from me?"

"What would you do?" he asked again, this time a little bit pressingly.

Rukia, hearing him standing up from his kneeling position and making steps in her direction, sighed and quickly answered in hope that he wouldn't come any closer to her. "I don't know, all right? I don't want to think about it either."

Stopping in his tracks, Ulquiorra looked at her slightly surprised. He was sure that his death and her friends' death wouldn't be the same to her and wouldn't affect her the same way. Yet, he had a feeling that there were undertones in her answer suggesting that they weren't that far apart either. She seemed too defensive and panicky – as if she didn't want to give something away, something that was rather uncomfortable...

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Because I just don't want to think about it," she replied, this time in a calmer, quieter voice, resigned even.

Puzzling over the true meaning of her words, Ulquiorra took another step in her direction. Why didn't she want to think about it? He came to a conclusion that she was either afraid to even give a thought that something like that could become a possibility or such thoughts were unpleasant for her or both. He knew Rukia long enough to know it wasn't because she was uninterested or didn't care, that was for sure. From this conclusion as much as he understood why she didn't want to think about people close to her getting killed, he had hard time comprehending why she wouldn't want to see him die as well. It couldn't be it, could it?

"You don't want me to die," he said in a levelled voice – it was more of a surprised statement than a question.

"No," she confirmed and finally turned slightly to look at him. Her expression didn't show much, she put on a blank mask. What was she trying to hide?

"Why?" Ulquiorra asked, looking at her intently, searching for any hints on what she might be feeling or thinking at the moment. However all he could read in her face was resignation and... distress.

"I just don't," she replied matter-of-factly. "Why would I?"

"I'm your enemy. I keep you here against your will," he pointed out two very good and the most obvious reasons for her to at least despise him. With all certainty most people would hate him for them and even wished him death. Yet she was different. He couldn't believe that such things didn't seem to matter to her much.

"So?" Rukia asked in return. Realising that offhanded question sounded quite odd (like she didn't actually minded her current situation – which of course she did), she added, "I mean, even so, why would I want you to die?"

She didn't feel he was her enemy nor he did much to make her feel this way. Quite the contrary. Although she had to admit that being confined in one room sometimes made her feel like she was going insane, not to mention it made her think bizarre things... But that definitely wasn't something that could make her want him dead. After all he was the only person in Las Noches whose company she didn't mind. Actually she quite enjoyed it, now that she thought about it. It was like his presence was making it easier for her to stand her imprisonment. He wasn't an easy person to talk to nor he was approachable, but looking past his indifferent and cold demeanour there was something about him, something about the way he talked or behaved that was rather intriguing. More often than not he was a cold-hearted bastard, but there were those few times where he had showed that he cared and despite that hole in his chest he did have a heart.

Seeing he wasn't to comment on her half-rhetorical questions, she asked presumptuously, "What? Would you rather I wanted you dead?"

Ulquiorra didn't have to think twice about it for the answer was obvious – of course he didn't want that; he wanted her to look at him with that warm look of hers everyday, he wanted her to regard him with warm feelings, and most of all he wanted her to want to be his. But if she didn't want him to die, then... It was the first time he actually wondered about that. What did she, Rukia, want? Not only in her current predicament but in general. What did she dream about? What did that gentle but slightly sombre, strong but fragile heart of hers yearned for?

"What do you want then?" he asked her curiously.

Surprise was evident on her face, but he couldn't blame her for that. She seemed to ponder his question a bit, but shaking her head dismissively as if discarding all thoughts from her mind, she replied evasively, "I don't know..."

"You know," he pressed. Her avoiding a proper answer sparked his curiosity even more.

Sighing she went to her bed and sat on its edge. "There's too many things. And most won't come true," she replied reluctantly. "They're impossible to happen."

"Tell me anyway. What do you want the most?"

Rukia knitted her brows giving him a slightly suspicious look. "Why do you even ask? Why do you want to know that?"

"Tell me," he only said.

"I..." she hesitated, but she couldn't not notice that he seemed to care about her answer, like it mattered to him for some reason, therefore she eventually confessed, "I want to be home. I don't want this war to be happening. And..." she paused unsure how to word her third biggest wish. In the end she settled for, "I want to be with people I care for."

While telling him all that, she was unable to look straight at him in fear that her eyes might betray few things about her that she most definitely didn't want him to know. Because all his questions in the last few minutes made her realise some things. Like one that at least two of her biggest wishes included him as well. Namely, she didn't want this war to be happening for she didn't want to see him kill or get killed. Besides, as much as she hated herself for thinking that, hadn't it been for Aizen, Ulquiorra would have still been a Hollow (Adjuchas or Vasto Lorde) and maybe one day he would have got purified and ended up in Soul Society as a normal soul. Especially because she was worried that gaining Shinigami-like powers after removing his mask might have diminished or even destroyed this possibility.

Secondly, Rukia was already aware of the fact that she more or less cared for him. But when he had asked her what she would do if he got killed, she realised just how much she actually cared for him. He was no friend of hers, that's for sure, but she regarded him with equally strong emotions, whatever they were. She wished him happiness and if it was possible, she wished that he would be somewhere near her amongst other people she cared for.

She finally looked at him and added, "See? Impossible things and nothing else. That's why I don't want to think about things. No matter how much I want something or not, things will go their way. I have no power over them. As much as I want to believe that more often than not people can change their fate or grasp their own happiness, this is not the case. My hands are tied and all I can do is wait and see what will happen and hope for the best, even though the best might turn out to be close to the worst."

Ulquiorra nodded his head telling her that he heard and understood what she had said. So this was the source of her resignation. Well, it was true that there was nothing she could do in her situation to aid her friends. She was like a small bird thrown in the storm. Nothing she did, could change the course of the events, especially now when she couldn't even leave this small room. But he was sure that once she had a chance to do something, she would gather all her strength to accomplish it even if it costed her life. However he would make sure that nothing of sorts would happen.

"But..." she began hesitantly after a pause, "there's something I want that you can give me." Seeing that she had his attention, she continued in one breath, "Information. Do you or do you not know when this blasted war's greatest battle – or whatever the plan is – will occur and if you do happen to know, would you be so kind and tell me?"

"You sure are persistent about it," he commented. He could have seen it coming...

"It is rather important, don't you think?" she retorted knitting her brows together in a display of a slight vexation. "The order of the world we know now might completely get overturned. I wouldn't be surprised if it ceased to exist altogether, really. Many lives will end, and with them many small worlds will be destroyed. Nothing will be like it was before," she sighed deeply and looking at him beseechingly, she continued, "It's something you can't prepare yourself for, but at least knowing when it might begin, might somehow bring me some peace. I'd like to know how much time I have left."

_Left? Left until what? Or for what?_ He didn't like the sound of her last sentence – she made it sound like she was going to die during the last confrontation. As if he would let that happen! But he concluded that it wouldn't hurt to tell her what she wanted to know, vaguely at least, especially if it really might bring her some peace of mind. Besides, it wasn't like he would tell her some secret and there was no-one she could pass it to anyway.

"Soon," he said laconically.

"I see, thank you," she replied, slightly bowing her head in gratitude.

"Which reminds me," he mentioned after a moment, "that we have a meeting in the evening, therefore I won't be able to come then. I'll send someone with your supper."

"Okay," she nodded her head.

Ulquiorra looked at the clock and with surprise noticed it showed 10:35, meaning he had been here already for more than an hour and half. He would never say that he wasted his time with her, but he sure was spending more and more time with her, though he couldn't decide whether it was a good or a bad thing. But for now he should get going, maybe again he would try to find Nnoitra but even now he couldn't feel his _reiatsu_ anywhere in Las Noches and he didn't like it. That sodding bastard could be up to something.

"I'll be going then," he said, but truth be told, he wouldn't mind spending even more time with her.

"Yes," Rukia acknowledged with a soft smile, "See you later."

She too had noticed the time. Had it really been this long? Not that she had any objections – he was after all a distraction from the monotony of her days here. If he wasn't coming here, she would feel like she was confined in the Shrine of Penitence all over again and she really wouldn't like to go back to that silent helplessness and despair.

Observing him as he was reaching for his sword and putting it behind the sash, she couldn't help but wonder if there was something that he wanted, and if yes, what it could be. As usual it was him asking questions and her answering, while she didn't get a chance to ask him almost anything. Not that she expected him to answer, for – again as usual – more often than not he replied with questions of his own rarely really answering her, which annoyed her to no end... Still the question remained, what someone cold and reserved, almost emotionless like him might want?

When he was about to open the door and leave, before she could think better of it, she called after him.

"Ulquiorra..." she said and seeing him stop and look at her questioningly, she asked, "What about you? What do you want?"

For some time he looked intensely at her, probably contemplating his answer or considering whether to actually answer her or not; or maybe even thinking up a question of his own to evade hers. Yet, his gaze made a shiver run down her spine, and it wasn't an unpleasant one.

The silence between them lasted quite some time and when Rukia began losing hope that he would tell her something personal or reply anything at all, he uttered one single word.

"You."

"Oh..." _shit_, was the only thing she could say or think as she stared at him in complete disbelief while her face was changing repeatedly from bright scarlet to pale white from the mixed emotions – awkwardness and bashfulness, apprehension and anxiety. The beating of her own heart resounded in her ears and skull leaving her stupefied with only one reflection passing her mind – that she really should refrain from asking questions or saying something to Ulquiorra without rethinking it at least thrice and coming up with the most impossible scenarios and ways to deal with them.

Ulquiorra must have noticed that she wasn't going to say anything else due to her shock and disbelief, so with a courteous nod he left her to her thoughts.

Rukia only stared after him, having hard time comprehending what had just happened. The first and seemingly only logical explanation was that she had misheard, but unfortunately she had to admit that this wasn't the case. She also tried to reason that he might have misunderstood her question, but she had to deem it impossible as well. She even tried to think that he simply had made a joke, but again she knew she was wrong – Ulquiorra had probably the same sense of humour as her brother – non-existent or undeveloped at most.

Therefore there was only one conclusion: she had heard him right. He had said that he wanted her.

After the initial shock wore off she leaned back on her bed, arms sprawled limply at her sides as if all strength had left her, and blurted, "This... This doesn't make any sense whatsoever."

Ulquiorra wanted her. He. Wanted. Her.

No matter how hard she tried processing those words in her head, she couldn't understand their implication. Because what did he mean that he wanted her? Like – here she blushed slightly at the idea – a man wanted a woman? Or like a Hollow wanted a spirit with a high level of _reiatsu_? Both perhaps? The latter one obviously made much more sense to her, but if that was the case, then why hadn't he devoured her yet? Aizen didn't need her, especially since he had once again captured Inoue...

So... did it mean the first option then? He had kissed her twice already and had tried kissing her again just few moments ago... Was it because of some kind of attraction he felt towards her?

_Im-impossible! This doesn't make any sense! He's a Hollow after all! Hollows don't... can't... not like this... But..._

Right, she was stereotyping him at the moment. Hollows were monsters without hearts, after all they had holes in their chests instead of them – that was what most of the Shinigamis thought. And it might be correct when describing normal Hollows or Menos Grande... But seeing Arrancars, she could tell that they displayed higher feelings apart from primal ones like anger, fear, simple desire, hatred. She had seen regret, sadness, happiness, loyalty, trust. They weren't much different from Shinigamis, they might be even more similar than anyone could have expected.

Ulquiorra was intelligent, he controlled his feelings – something a normal Hollow was incapable of, he acted like a (very reserved but still) Human or Shinigami, therefore there was a possibility that he might also feel attraction, and maybe, just maybe...

_Pfff, yeah right_, she snorted at the idea. It didn't matter if he was a Hollow or not, Ulquiorra and feelings didn't really connect. He was too cold for that... wasn't he?

Yet she couldn't put out of her mind the memories of his gentle kiss and soft touch that still seemed to linger on her lips and skin...

No, no, no, NO! She should stop thinking about such things! She should focus on getting Inoue and herself away from here, not on Ulquiorra! Gods, this place sure was messing with her mind (and heart)!

He had said that Aizen would start moving soon, therefore it probably was like Soul Society had predicted – that he wouldn't start moving until Hōgyoku fully awoke and that would be sometime in December. Today was either the last day of November or the first day of December, she supposed. She had never asked how long she had been out after her fight with the 9th Espada, so she couldn't be exactly sure of the today's date. Nevertheless, everything would begin in less than a month at most.

She would be staying in Las Noches for no longer than a month.

She or Ulquiorra or both of them had less than a thirty days of life left.

She would be seeing Ulquiorra for less than a month.

A then the clash and new beginnings or an ending.

Ulquiorra's and her fate would be connected for less than a month at most.

It was kind of depressing, when she thought about it. She had already got used to his presence and even enjoyed it. Sighing deeply, she mused that if she was to survive, she would miss him. Did that mean that she really had his Heart then? She smiled sadly at this question, but didn't answer it for herself. But of one thing she was sure – he had her Heart, for better or worse.

"_You."_ I want _you_, Rukia.

That one word echoed in her head, making her blush and filling her with some kind of an excitement. Under different circumstances she would have probably been happy, thrilled even, hearing this word coming from him in such context, but now she felt mainly uneasy and fearful, though she couldn't deny that there was also a fluttering in her heart akin to joy. If only circumstances were different... The only thing that she would have to be afraid of would be her Nii-sama and his opinion, and of course his Sembonzakura...

Wait...

...

She just did not think that, did she?

Because it sounded like she had just considered Ulquiorra... and... her...

Nope. No. Just no. She didn't. Definitely not.

Unable to stay still, she got up from her bed and began frantically walking around her room. She felt a sudden urge to work out, just to take her mind off some things, especially those she had almost admitted to herself and which concerned a certain green-eyed fellow. After few minutes her walk changed into a jog and when it wasn't making her tired quick enough (besides running in circle in such small space was making her dizzy), she began doing push-ups, sit-ups, squats, some stretching, all the time focusing on counting how many times she had repeated the exercise, leaving no room for other (treacherous) thoughts.

After an hour of workout she still wasn't as exhausted as she wished to be, therefore she jumped on the window and aiming at the noon sun, she began repeatedly firing Spells at it, the bloody thing. How sick of it she was! She would have preferred to have a view on Hueco Mundo's cold and godforsaken desert – at least it was real and didn't pretend to be what it wasn't, unlike this fake sun. For some odd reason its rays were making everything more real and at the same time more dreamlike. It was like she was detached from reality, but of course she wasn't. For example Ulquiorra was closer, more touchable, yet he didn't seem like an Arrancar, an enemy, which naturally he was. Somewhere during those two, almost three weeks here she had lost the understanding of actually insuperable differences between them and got too close to him. And for that she blamed that blasted shining point in the sky.

"_Sōkatsui_," she yelled and fired yet another Spell at the sun. Finally feeling tired and slightly drained out of physical and spiritual power, she jumped off the window and taking fresh clothes, she went to the bathroom for a quick, refreshing shower.

Rukia took off her slightly damp with perspiration outfit and turned the water on. After she got the right temperature, she stepped in the bathtub and directed the shower stream at her hot and sweaty body.

Those exercises definitely did her good. That odd excitement waned for the most part, although whenever she remembered that intense look Ulquiorra had given her or that one word he had uttered (which was more often than she found appropriate and would want to admit), it grew slightly stronger for a split second, only to diminish a moment later, but it still was there, lying in wait until another recurring memory of him.

Unfortunately the faded excitement made a room for uneasiness and apprehension – once again she didn't know how she should act in front of him when they would meet again. She wished she could be more self-possessed and indifferent, but his presence made her nervous and more honest. She guessed that she would have to have another go at acting as if nothing had happened.

She sighed heavily. She would probably be forced to act as if nothing had ever happened for another month.

_Less than a month..._, she thought and felt a pang of sadness – one that strikes you when there's nothing you can do about anything, even though you dream things were different; even though you actually know the solutions for things to be different, but you're helpless and can do nothing only sit and wait.

Rukia put her head under the shower stream.

She had less than a month to spend with Ulquiorra, though she would be surprised if it lasted longer than two weeks. She... she was even _ready_ to stay with him for that long, if that was what he wanted. She really wouldn't mind it. But at the same time she would prefer if Inoue was safe in Soul Society or Human World, so still her priority was getting her out of here. She didn't want her friend to be exposed to danger, especially since she didn't know Aizen's intentions towards Inoue nor what were his exact plans once he started moving. All she knew was that he planned on making Ōken, the King's Key, out of Kamakura Town's residents.

Feeling refreshed, she turned off the water, stepped out of the bathtub and dried herself with a towel. Then she combed her wet her, dried them a little bit more with the towel, combed them again into their usual shape and when she finally got dressed, she went back to her room. With a thought that a short nap would do her good, she threw herself on her bed, grabbed a pillow and hugging it tightly to herself, she closed her eyes.

_Less than a month... huh?_

* * *

Ulquiorra closed the door to Rukia's room after himself and began walking in no particular direction, thinking.

He again had to admit that she often amused and amazed him. He liked watching her, her variety of expressions, her sudden reactions, changes in her lovely eyes. Her dark violet eyes so different from his – warm, open, full of life, whereas his were cold, calculating and rather empty – at least that was what he always saw in the mirror. Even when she put on a mask and her gaze was blank, he knew that deep inside her heart or mind many swirling emotions were hidden.

Although he still didn't understand feelings that well, he knew now that they existed. All because of her. Even her idea of Heart was somehow beginning to make a vague sense to him. Or at least if that was what she believed existed, he wanted that as well. He wanted her Heart too.

After all he wanted her all – each and every aspect, layer, piece of her, visible or not.

When she had asked him what he wanted, she was the first answer that had come to his mind. Beside her there was nothing he wanted as much. Sure, there were other things he wanted, like freeing himself from this maddening emptiness, but as long as she would be with him, he didn't mind it as her presence lessened the pain that came with it. She made him whole, soothed him, filled with serenity.

He needed only her.

Unfortunately it wasn't like this for her. He didn't delude himself – she probably didn't need him, not much at least. But what was worse – there already were people she needed – her family and friends. She wouldn't be happy with only him, would she? To feel happy she would want them around her as well. That was why he couldn't forgive them their existence and would do everything to erase them. Maybe not by his own hand, seeing this might upset her and make her resent him, but there were many strong Arrancars that could do the job. It was a war after all, and during war people died. So naturally, let's say Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya and other people she held dear to her heart (especially those who she had drawn a bunny pictures of and hang them above her bed), those people might not be lucky enough to survive the confrontations.

(How would he look like a bunny anyway? As much as this thought sounded odd even to himself, he couldn't help but wonder if Rukia had ever considered drawing him as one. He'd like to see that.)

But of one thing he was sure – Rukia cared for him. Not only she had admitted that she didn't want to see him die, but also the way she had acted and said that she wished to be with people she cared for hinted that there was something more to it. Something she didn't want to admit, probably even to herself. And that would be that he was one of those people she cared for and wanted to be with.

And if that wasn't enough, her reaction to him admitting that he wanted her, had said it all.

Consequently he concluded that he was right after all – Rukia was afraid of her feelings towards him. Moreover the feelings she had for him were warm. They might even be quite strong – she maybe even liked him. But as it was something she shouldn't be feeling, she was afraid of them, fighting them, trying to deny them.

But of course he was there to prevent this from happening.

※

Sometime later Ulquiorra was returning to his room after checking if Nnoitra was somewhere in his castle wing. As he had foreseen the deviant was nowhere to be seen. Which was odd since that abhorrent excuse for a person never avoided a confrontation – on the contrary, he was the first one to make a move, to engage a fight. It was his element after all. He wanted to prove that he was the strongest of all by continuing to fight and defeat his opponents.

Yet, it was like he had vanished off the face of the earth.

Why? What was he up to?

Would Nnoitra, the 5th Espada, pass up a chance for a confrontation with him, the 4th Espada? After all he didn't really care for Aizen-sama's orders and authority therefore wouldn't think twice before setting upon a supposed ally, especially if this could be a mean to show off his strength.

And Ulquiorra would gladly become his opponent. (And of course put him in his place, preferably kill.) Nnoitra must have known that he was looking for him, ready for confrontation... So wasn't it a perfect opportunity for the 5th Espada to try and prove his strength and rise through the ranks by defeating the 4th Esapda? Then why had he concealed his presence? It was very unlike him.

What the Hell could he be up to?

The very moment he asked himself that question, he felt Rukia's increased _reiatsu_ and heard faint sounds of blasts one after another in the distance. Alarmed, he quickly scanned her surroundings for other spiritual pressures, but couldn't feel any. Nnoitra?

Using _sonido_, he found himself in front of her door in no time. He was about to open it, when he realised that there was no-one else in the room beside her – she was using Destructive Spells firing them off in the distance. If she was being attacked, the opponent would be in her room by now and with the rate she was firing the Spells, her room would be in smithereens. Therefore she wasn't in any danger. If he listened closely, he could even hear her shout "Get lost!" or "Disappear!", therefore she was training and at the same time letting out her frustrations or anger.

It was probably a way to fight her own feelings as well.

She didn't seem to notice his presence on the other side of her door, too focused on firing her Spells at invisible opponent. He wanted to walk in, tease her a little bit to bring out her feelings, but decided against it. He would have time for that later.

* * *

Orihime strolled around her room out of boredom. There really wasn't anything to do here, expect immersing herself in thoughts. Many of them were typical for her – cheerful, slightly fanciful and unreal with fantastic narration made by her. They were kind of tales, really.

Kurosaki-kun gallantly storming into Las Noches on a white stallion in a shiny armour and rescuing two captured maidens – her and Kuchiki-san... Or maybe there should be Ishida-kun as well? Then there would be two brave knights for two damsels in distress... Then Ishida-kun would be on a white stallion and Kurosaki-kun on a black one.

_That would be absolutely perfect!_, she giggled to herself.

They would save them from the hands of Aizen the evil tyrant and his similarly evil generals (the Espada) and other minions. She and Kuchiki-san were of course abducted, because Aizen mesmerised by their beauty, wanted them all for himself. He was about to force them both to marry him, or one of them and the other one would be given to his most trustful general... Anyway, that was the moment when two fearless knights and their companions – Sado-kun the bard, Abarai-kun the monk warrior and Yamada-kun the novice healer – arrived. After fierce battle the five managed to defeat thousands of Aizen's minions, his generals and finally the evil tyrant himself. Two maidens were rescued, the justice prevailed and everyone lived happily ever after. The end.

Or two young, beautiful and clever girls got captured by evil scientist Aizen, who wanted to destroy the world and they were the keys to achieve this scheme, for they knew the vital codes to turn on the great weapon that could wipe out all human race. But she and Kuchiki-san were tough opponents, even when cuffed to walls and tortured by most evil tortures of all – tickling. They didn't give in and didn't disclose the codes. When Aizen, frustrated that he couldn't break them even by tickling them, left to come up with even worse torture, she somehow managed to take off her hairpin and using it, she released herself from the handcuffs and then Kuchiki-san. Using their wit and intelligence, they captured Aizen and send him off to jail. The world was saved and everyone lived happily ever after. The end.

She made up many stories like this where either they were rescued by their friends or they managed to flee from Aizen on their own. But they all had one thing in common – the very happy endings. Even though there were many obstacles to overcome, some failures, peril or worse times marked their way, in the end the good always won. She and Kuchiki-san always safely reunited with their friends.

She eagerly prayed that the reality would turn out in similar fashion.

However there were moments when even she, Inoue Orihime, had her doubts, felt hopeless, low-spirited. Once she had even felt that she didn't have the strength to fight for herself, Kuchiki-san and their friends. She had cried for a while, but eventually her true character had won over and wiping her tears, she had forced a smile on her face and artificially created a cheerful mood, which eventually became a real one.

She was sure that Kuchiki-san too had her doubts and times of hopelessness, but her friend was strong and stubborn therefore would never give up. So she too had to keep her head high and hope for the best. That either they would be able to flee Aizen by themselves or Kurosaki-kun and others would come to their rescue.

Even though it was only a day since she had seen Kuchiki-san last, she really wished to see her again, to talk to her, but she knew that Ulquiorra-san wouldn't let them meet again. And unfortunately the doors to her room were shut tight, therefore she couldn't sneak out and go to Kuchiki-san herself.

All she could do was try and stay positive and maybe something good would happen.

At least she was sure that her friend was treated well. She had that confidence which maybe didn't have any base, but she knew that Ulquiorra-san wouldn't hurt her (unnecessarily, at least). Besides, she often searched for her friend's _reiatsu_ and every time found it undisturbed. Maybe few times it felt slightly shaken, but there were no signs of fear or danger in it.

Ah, she wanted to see Kuchiki-san badly. But she could do nothing, only repeat cheerfully every time Ulquiorra-san was leaving her room to go to Kuchiki-san, "Please, say 'hi' to Kuchiki-san from me." Though she doubted he passed those words to her friend. He never said he would, too.

But she had made few curious observations about him. She couldn't exactly put her finger on it, but there was something different about him. He was as demanding as he had been before, but only in words and not in attitude anymore. And his eyes had gained some depth, more things were going on in them, they were less cold. And his _reiatsu_ too seemed more gentle and calm. Especially when he was with Kuchiki-san... And he seemed to spend there quite a lot of time, from what she could tell... Much more than necessary.

Maybe her woman intuition was right after all... Not that she ever doubted it, but maybe indeed he did like her friend. And no surprises there – Kuchiki-san was very pretty, strong and intelligent, maybe slightly tomboyish at times, but she could be femininely gentle and disarmingly adorable as well. Witty and fun to spend time with. All those great qualities could have caught his attention...

"Oh my," whispered Orihime and blushed slightly. That would be awfully cute! If only they weren't enemies...

She wondered what Kuchiki-san thought about Ulquiorra-san. How did she perceive him? Did she get along with him?

If only she could meet with her, she would bombard her with so many questions! And of course she would tell her how the hairpins worked... And maybe the two of them could come up with an escape plan. Kuchiki-san couldn't exactly do much without at least knowing that if they managed to leave the castle, they could easily teleport from Hueco Mundo directly to Urahara-san's shop. In split second they would be home.

If only she could meet with her... She missed her very much.

Then a light glinted at her temples and all six spirits of her Shun Shun Rikka appeared in front of her. Before she could say anything or even greet them with a smile, Tsubaki started pulling at her hair, yelling.

"Woman, think! You're not a half-wit, are you?"

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," was all she could utter as she was too surprised to say or do anything. Besides what her only offensive spirit was doing with her auburn locks wasn't particularly pleasant. Despite his small size, he did have some strength.

"You have us, Orihime," said Shun'ō as Baigon and Hinagiku tried to take Tsubaki off her hair – fortunately for the poor Human girl it didn't take them too long.

"That hurt," quietly complained Orihime, but massaging the skin of her head where Tsubaki had pulled at her hair, she almost immediately looked curiously at her Shun Shun Rikka and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You are a half-wit after all," grunted Tsubaki, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Why won't you use us?" asked Lily with a bright smile. "We are here to help you."

Shun'ō, seeing that Orihime was at a loss, explained, "You could send one of us to Kuchiki-san. We don't like to see you worry and we'd do anything to assist you, just ask."

"You can go to Kuchiki-san? Talk to her? See if she's fine?" asked Orihime excitedly, her eyes brightening with a hopeful spark.

"Of course, idiot," scoffed Tsubaki, as pleasant as always.

The Human girl smiled cheerfully at that answer and inquired again, "Would you do that for me?"

"Just ask," replied Hinagiku, full of energy.

"But can you fit through the door?" worried Orihime looking at the tall doorway that never budged, no matter how hard she pushed or hit them, "I can't see any gap you could leave this room through..."

"Don't worry, we'll find a way," reassured her Shun'ō. "As long as you believe in us and in yourself, there's nothing we can't do."

"That's right!" yelled Baigon, and Ayame smiled shyly nodding her head in agreement.

"I believe in you and...," stated Orihime firmly. It was true that she had every faith in her Shun Shun Rikka, however she couldn't say so about herself, even though she knew that the source of power of the six spirits lied in her own confidence and strong will. Therefore she had to discard any thoughts saying that she was weak, ugly, useless or hopeless. She needed to be stronger than she ever had been, so clenching her fists in front of her demonstrating her determination, she said, "And I believe in myself."

"Good. Then I'll go!" announced Tsubaki, pleased and quite proud of that strong fire of resoluteness in her eyes. It made him want to act now and there. He knew that his companions all felt the same.

"No, I'll go," offered Shun'ō. "It'll better if Orihime wasn't left without you, Tsubaki. You're her only offence."

"Which never worked with her will," argued Tsubaki. "You know very well how she's about hurting anyone, even her enemies... If anything happened, she would have better use of defence and healing."

"And you are too hot-headed, Tsubaki," retorted Shun'ō.

"Stop it, you two," Lily cut in, shaking her head in exasperation at their antics. Then she turned to the girl she served and said with a smile, "Orihime, it will be the best if you chose. Which one of us should go?"

"Me?" asked the Human girl. "But I—"

She was about to make an excuse that she didn't know, wasn't sure whom to choose, when she suddenly felt Kuchiki-san's increased _reiatsu_. She looked in the direction of the source. Was she fighting? Was there someone threatening her, attacking her? No. She seemed to be alone. Her spiritual pressure maybe wasn't calm, but definitely that wasn't how it felt when Kuchiki-san was fighting with an enemy. It felt more like when she had trained with her in Soul Society, though now it was slightly filled with... anger and confusion? What had happened? Was everything all right? At least Kuchiki-san wasn't in danger, and that mattered the most.

Orihime, realising she was holding her breath in worry, exhaled deeply calming down. She needed to start acting. She turned her head to look at her Shun Shun Rikka and after a short moment asked, "Shun'ō, will you go and find Kuchiki-san?"

"Of course," the spirit happily agreed.

"Tch," scoffed disappointed Tsubaki.

"See if she's all right, ask her how she's doing, tell her that I'm doing fine, that I miss her... Also tell her about the hairpins and how they work, okay?" instructed Orihime as Shun'ō was nodding his head in understanding. "Maybe she will come up with a plan?"

After she had covered all important things, slightly blushing she asked in lowered voice, "And... ask her about Ulquiorra-san... well... you know, right?"

"Understood."

* * *

How did you like this chapter? They're slowly getting there, aren't they? Even Rukia, who is still reluctant to admit anything to herself, seems to be about to (accidentally) give in, haha :D

So, that's all for now. Until the next chapter then!

Take care, everyone! :)

朝霧 -Asagiri-

* * *

**OMAKE**

It's just a draft from the original version of this chapter, however I couldn't really imagine Ulquiorra asking this question, therefore had to change it into something less direct as you have just read. Still, I find this notion rather interesting. And awfully cute. And Ulquiorra is kind of vulnerable? :o What the Hell?

_On the other hand, why did it even matter to him? Since when did he actually care that someone might hold a grudge against him?_

_Right, since Rukia. Since it could be Rukia who might resent him._

"_Would you..." he began slowly, gently. It wasn't an easy question for him. He wasn't supposed to have such doubts. Any doubts. He simply shouldn't care. "Would you forgive me for doing something that would hurt you?"_

_Rukia looked at him surprised. She didn't see such question coming. But more importantly: would she? What would she do if he killed her brother? Or Renji? Or Ichigo? Or any other friend she had? Would she forgive him? _Could_ she forgive him? Oh, she didn't know. Part of her – the bigger one – was saying that no, she wouldn't forgive him. But there was also a part of her that hesitated, that would want to forgive him. Ah, she didn't know. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want such situation to happen. But she could see he wanted an answer. It was probably the first time he wasn't looking at her – his gaze was directed at his hand resting on his bended knee. Was he afraid? Or unsure at least?_

"_I... I don't know," she replied hesitantly. He didn't look up at her, probably thinking her answer over. Feeling it was natural thing to do, she extended her open hand to him. Her gesture made him look at her, surprise and uncertainty evident in his eyes. Realising he wasn't sure of her intention, she put her hand on top of his – fingers first, and when he didn't withdraw his hand, she covered it with hers. He still looked questioningly at her, so she only shrugged her arms for she too wasn't sure why exactly she did it._

"_I don't know if I would, could forgive you," she repeated, her small fingers inadvertently caressing his slender hand. "I'd rather have nothing to forgive you."_

_He turned his hand to take hers into his own. His thumb gently stroked her knuckles._

"_But you know, you know it's inevitable," he told her, squeezing her hand tightly._

_She returned the gesture and replied reluctantly hanging her head down. "Yes," she whispered painfully._


End file.
